Porque Seus Olhos Não me Enganam
by Luana Rosette
Summary: EPÍLOGO ON!Uma missão que dá errado... Trazendo consigo, além de algumas situações hilárias, conseqüências desastrosas na vida dos cinco pilotos despertando angústias, medos, inseguranças... Aonde nunca se imaginava possível: exatamente em seus coraçõe
1. Chapter 1

Olá a todas!

Muito prazer, meu nome é Luana!

Acredito que muitas já me conheçam do XYZYaoi – e a partir de agora, por este site também, hehehehehe Espero que apreciem...

Ah, sim! Só um lembrete... Minhas fics, e TODOS os capítulos das mesmas serão, **_sempre,_** primeiramente, postados no site XYZYaoi, certo, e que por sinal... Está fazendo aniversário! (Luana toda feliz)

Bem... Esta fic é a minha primeira fic – EEEEEEE! - e dedico-a à maravilhosa e fofa Illy-chan. Foi a lindinha da AninhaSaganoKai quem me apresentou mais firmemente ao Yaoi, mas foi a Illy quem me fez virar uma das que toma "yaoi na veia", e mais divino ainda, quem me apresentou à Heero&Duo, Trowa&Quatre, etc.. Nossa... Vocês não imaginam como é ótimo tê-la como amiga, conversar com ela, conviver com ela. Apesar de tantos problemas de saúde, é absurdamente um furacão em forma de gente, e conhecê-la e ganhar sua amizade foi um presentão, neste ano de 2005! Bjão, Illy!

**_Uma missão que dá errado_... **

Trazendo consigo, além de algumas situações hilárias, conseqüências desastrosas na vida dos cinco pilotos - despertando angústias, medos, inseguranças... Aonde nunca se imaginava possível: exatamente em seus corações.

Yaoi, AU, Humor, Drama, Angústia, Ação... e LEMON, claro!

Gundam Wing – 1x2, 3x4, 5x?

Observação: os personagens de Gundam Wing não me pertencem, e nem ganho nada com isso .

* * *

"_**Por que Seus Olhos Não **__**Me Enganam..."**_

**Cap 01 – Sentimentos Certos na Hora Errada**

**

* * *

**

Não era a primeira vez e com certeza não seria a última em que Duo era envolvido por tamanha emoção um turbilhão de sentimentos pulsava em seu corpo inteiramente sensível: dor, humilhação, raiva, angústia... pareciam palavras momentaneamente fracas para descrever o um milésimo que seu espírito sentia no momento.

Sua respiração ofegante acompanhava o ritmo descompassado de seu coração, Seus olhos desfocados inundavam suas violetas de fúria, enquanto sua boca abria e fechava sem emitir nenhum som – para logo em seguida soltar pequenos gemidos, e por fim, suas cordas vocais finalmente libertarem as palavras que esperava desata-lo daquele suplício.

"**Seu maníaco depressivo suicida duma figa!** **_LARGA_** minha trança ou vai descobrir por que me chamam de Shiniga...!"

Mas a mão do "maníaco depressivo suicida duma figa" não soltou a tão bem cultivada trança do garoto: o dono dos belos e frios olhos azuis cobalto apenas interrompeu aquele rompante de raiva, pondo simplesmente sua outra mão sobre a boca do companheiro, **_calando assim_** o **terrível** Shinigami.

Escondidos nas sombras, quatro adolescentes esperavam que uma pequena tropa de soldados inimigos acabasse de passar tão perto deles que o cheiro do suor e medo vindo daquele grupo fardado eram facilmente aspirados; as sabotagens e ataques surpresas dos famosos pilotos Gundam causava esse efeito nesses visíveis iniciantes da arte da guerra.

Qual seria a reação desses soldados se percebessem que enquanto marchavam compenetrados para seus dormitórios, eram observados por esses fantasmas que assombravam os planos da OZ? Talvez não fosse uma visão tão assustadora, levando em conta a posição desconfortável em que se encontravam " quatro jovens amontoados em um espaço onde que mesmo com muito esforço só deveria caber duas pessoas.

Para Quatre aquilo aparentemente não era problema " apesar de sua aura angelical, o loirinho não se sentiu incomodado de se espremer peito contra peito com seu amado de olhos verdes, pelo contrário: mesmo não esquecendo a missão, não pode resistir de provocá" lo com uma respiração suave no pescoço, e lhe oferecendo pequenas mordiscadas no lóbulo da orelha. Trowa, sentindo o último de seus membros que devia estar ativo no momento endurecer, resistia bravamente as provocações do namorado, se limitando a apenas a abraçá" lo contra si.

Já a outra dupla no esconderijo forçado não se dava tão bem. Duo entendia que o ato que o piloto do Wing tomara fora necessário: puxá" lo para dentro daquela brecha de esconderijo fora uma missão complicada ainda mais com o garoto trançado estando distraído, mas puxá" lo pela trança? Aquilo era algo que ele não podia tolerar; tá certo que por seu tamanho, a trança sempre se tornava um dos pontos fracos mais marcantes de seu dono, mas se o problema era tamanho, nunca ninguém tinha reclamado antes.

Mantendo sua postura comumente fria, o soldado perfeito acompanhava com os olhos gélidos os inimigos passarem; seu olhar não tremeu nem por um segundo " mesmo enquanto Duo mordia malcriadamente a palma de sua mão.

Esperando alguns minutos após os inimigos sumirem de suas vistas, o japonês empurra um revoltado americano para o meio do corredor no qual caminhavam antes. Saindo do esconderijo, Heero, que é acompanhado logo atrás por um fortemente ruborizado Trowa e um maliciosamente sorridente Quatre, segue seu trajeto antes interrompido, deixando para trás um estupefato Duo.

O garoto de trança não pôde conter a corrente de raiva que envolveu seu corpo outra vez " correndo até ficar do lado de Heero, fala ainda surpreso.

"Ma... Mas... Seu desgraçado! E se eles ainda estivessem aqui!"

'Você seria pego."

"Como você tem coragem de dizer..."

"... e depois morto " se não antes por eles, depois por mim. E esta não será uma possibilidade muito distante, se não parar de atrapalhar nossa missão."

A voz de Duo some diante do peso das palavras que vieram do japonês. Deixando" o finalmente andar em paz, o dono dos mais belos olhos violetas fica parado vendo as costas do frio companheiro enquanto ele se distancia, e assim continuaria, se não sentisse a calorosa mão de seu amigo Quatre sobre seu ombro e ouvir suas palavras ditas naquela voz eternamente pacificadora:

"Calma, Duo: conhecendo o Heero, ele de certo já tinha calculado o tamanho do corredor a velocidade dos soldados e ate o numero do pé de cada bota que marchou na nossa frente. Ele nunca arriscaria nossas vidas assim."

"Já que isso também seria **_arriscar a missão_**." – Trowa complementa com algo que Quatre diria ser totalmente dispensável.

O local em que aqueles quatro pilotos gundam se encontravam era uma base secreta da OZ, sua localização tinha sido adquirida através de informantes, que por mais confiáveis que fossem, parte do relatório que mandaram falava de algo suspeitamente fantasioso demais para ser levado a serio sem lê" lo pelo menos cinco vezes, e foram esse numero de vezes que levou o dr J a levantar seus olhos do relatório e em seguida enviar a nova missão a seus soldados: se infiltrar na base, colher dados necessários e destruir a primeira maquina de troca de corpos que estava sendo desenvolvida pelos cientistas da OZ.

Se infiltrar na base não foi uma tarefa fácil, o lugar era muito bem vigiado. Após invadir o sistema e desligar as câmeras do trajeto que tomariam era a primeira vez em 2 horas se esgueirando, eliminado vigias e soldados desavisados, que podiam caminhar mais sossegadamente pelos corredores, se dando ao luxo de conversar " Heero sempre a uma distancia considerável dos demais. Trowa, Quatre e Duo nesta ordem andavam lado a lado.

"Ainda acho muito irreal..." – fala Duo – "Uma máquina que troca os corpos das pessoas..."

"Será mesmo? Quero dizer..." Quatre diz ainda segurando o ombro do amigo: "...quem está contestando isso agora não é um adolescente que pilota um robô gigante desenvolvido por cientistas loucos?"

"..." – Trowa apenas observava uma conversa que não parecia desenvolver nenhum assunto promissor.

"Não sei se isso é um bom argumento, só sei que o Wufei me paga...!" – Duo estala os nós da mão direita - "Ele foi o único que escapou dessa missão guiada pelo **_'Cubo de Gelo Ambulante'_**."

A resposta para esse comentário debochado não veio do árabe, mas de uma voz conhecida que caminhava solitariamente mais à frente:

"Wufei já havia sido convocado para outra missão antes dessa nos ser encarregada."

"Qual era a missão mesmo?" – Quatre parecia empenhado a unir Heero ao grupo.

"O conteúdo de sua missão era secreto."

"Secreto?" – Duo passa a mão por sua franja - "Aquela porcaria é de certo uma missão suicida; me lembro que antes de sair, ele me deixou as coordenadas da área em que ia para que se desse alguma treta, eu tomasse o lugar, setor... não me lembro agora, mas lembro que tinha uma boate incrível por aquelas bandas, será que ainda existe?"

"É, deve ser impressionante o significado que você dá a palavra 'secreto'." – Quatre revira seus belos olhos azuis diante à sempre presente indiscrição do amigo.

"Missão suicida?" – Trowa finalmente acorda para a conversa – "Não entendi: se você sabia onde ele estava então por que esta reclamando de..."

"De 'missão suicida' para 'missão suicida', eu prefiro a dele, Trowa - nós temos que andar em terreno inimigo com um cara que deve ganhar um kit completo de auto-destruição todo natal. Não é, **_soldadinho de chumbo_**?"

"..." – as costas na frente do trio não responde à provocação.

"Ai meu deus, **é verdade?"** – O americano sai de perto de Quatre, corre para o lado de Heero e se apóia nos ombros dele – "**_Não me diga que eu acertei...!_** Não me diga que **é** verdade, Hee-chan?

"Baka, só estava pensando se valia a pena responder a uma pergunta idiota dessas feita por um cara que se auto-intitula 'Shinigami'... e se por acaso **_não quiser_** conhecer o dito cujo de quem **insiste em roubar o título**, sugiro que não me chame mais assim."

E mais uma vez deixando Duo para trás, o soldado perfeito desvencilha seu ombro dos braços do Baka de trança e continua o percurso sozinho, ignorando a língua que lhe é estirada pelo auto intitulado Shinigami.

"Humpf, bonequinho de neve sem futuro... me chamou de Baka!" sua mente se revolta com os últimos comentários do japonês enquanto é alcançado por Quatre e Trowa, este último nem se dando ao trabalho de ir mais devagar, deixando os dois amigos mais atrás para poderem conversar.

"Que coisa..." – Quatre diz impressionado.

"E não é? Me chamou de baka, vê se pode...!"

"Hum? O quê? Não, não é isso, disso eu já sabia... Quer dizer, já sabia que ele te chamou de baka... Quero dizer, não que não seja... Quer dizer, não que você seja..." O loirinho fica vermelho de orelha a orelha por falar de mais, e parando para por a cabeça em ordem, continua: "É que fico surpreso por ele ter demonstrado tanta emoção."

"O quê? O nosso Hee-chan?" – Duo fala mais alto, se lixando para se Heero o ouve ou não – "Da onde tirou isso? Eu já disse para você trocar essa tintura, loiro: ela está afetando seu cérebro."

"Não..." – Quatre ignora o comentário maldoso a seus cabelos - "É que normalmente ele responderia só um "hn" para as suas perguntas idiotas... não que elas sejam idiotas... a pesar de algumas até serem, mas..."

"Tá bom, tá bom... mas, como assim, 'emoção'?"

"Ah... você sabe, ele é o tipo de pessoa que poupa palavras para as horas certas e para as pessoas certas; não é do tipo que se dê ao trabalho de responder a uma provocação e ainda mais no meio de uma missão."

"Hm..."

"Eu queria que o Trowa começasse a ser assim também." Quatre abaixa o tom de voz.

"O quê? Como assim? Eu pensei que vocês estivessem bem...!"

Duo é interrompido pela mão de Quatre que voa rapidamente para cobrir a sua boca. **_"Ok - essa é a segunda vez do dia que me tampam a boca, isso tem que significar alguma coisa"._** Pensa o americano.

Trowa vira a cabeça para trás a fim de ver o que o namorado aprontava tendo como resposta um beijinho voador lançado pelo árabe fazendo o europeu voltar sua face rubra para frente.

"E estamos... **_estamos_**!" – Quatre liberta o amigo e continua com um tom baixo: "Mas tem horas que ele é tão calado...!"

"Prova de que **_é_** o Trowa."

"Eu sei, mas... não que eu queira que ele mude, eu o amo, do jeito que ele é; eu o amo muito, mas apesar de ele me dizer que também me ama, eu não sei o que passa na cabeça dele, eu não sei o que ele realmente pensa ... Será que estou sendo egoísta?"

"Que é isso cara, é normal tentar a entender a cabeça de quem ama e... **PERA AÍ! VOCÊ TÁ COMPARANDO A SUA RELACÁO COM O TROWA COM O FATO** **DO _SOLDADINHO PERFEITO_ TER ME RESPONDIDO COM MAIS DO QUE MONOSSILABAS?**

"Duo...!" – Quatre bate a mão na cabeça

Colocando as mãos na boca, desta vez o próprio americano se cala, mas já era tarde.

A mente do soldado perfeito analisa a situação e sem se virar, sinaliza para que seus companheiros tomem uma posição defensiva - planos de fuga estavam fora de cogitação, naquele instante ainda ouvindo a voz alta e vibrante de Duo ecoando e vibrando estrondosamente por todo o corredor, os quatro eram cercados por soldados inimigos tendo que ignorar o nada incomum comentário "mas são apenas adolescentes!".

Heero continua a sinalizar para os outros indicando que o objetivo de sua missão estava a poucos metros, a sala com a suposta máquina estava atrás de uma maciça porta de aço no final do nada estreito corredor - ele precisaria de tempo para desativar o sistema que a mantinha trancada, e era exatamente aí que seus companheiros entravam.

Sem antes se privar de lançar um olhar assassino na direção de Duo, Heero saca sua arma e corre na direção de seu alvo, tendo sua retaguarda sempre protegida por Trowa, deixando Quatre e Duo cuidando dos soldados que não paravam de aparecer no corredor.

Estavam em menor número - Trowa e seu agilidade circense mantinha Heero a salvo enquanto o mesmo hackeava furiosamente o sistema de trava da porta. Quatre, superando qualquer expectativa que sua aparência celestial passava, lutava e disparava sua arma como um demônio e Duo... Duo lutava com seus adversários enquanto sua trança chicoteava no ar, mas sua maior batalha era interior.

"**_Baka baka baka…! Pra que eu tive que gritar?"_** Retribui com uma cotovelada o soldado que tentava prendê-lo pela trança **_"...mas a culpa foi do 'soldadinho'! Foi ele quem começou!" _**e com seu cabelo livre o enrola com uma mão no pescoço enquanto com a outra segura o pulso do adversário da frente: **_"O que diabos eu estou pensando? Pareço uma criança!" _**dando ainda uma rasteira neste, o segura pelo pulso e o arremessa para cima de mais três homens que viam em sua direção **_"Por que eu me alterei tanto?"._** Quatre atira em um soldado que se preparava para apunhalar um Duo desatento, abrindo a guarda para ser atingido em cheio por um chute no estomago, e mesmo no chão ralha com o amigo.

" Não se distraia - ainda estamos em missão."

"**_Sim, a missão... desde quando me tornei tão relapso com as minhas missões?"._** Sem perder tempo, o americano tira o punhal da mão do homem que prontamente o atacava no momento: **_"Desde quando aquela voz fria me altera tanto?"_**, o arremessa fortemente em cima do adversário de Quatre e o árabe volta a ficar de pé pois não ia esperar que seus rivais aparecessem em fila esperando cada um a sua vez de lutar. **_"Desde quando o simples toque em meu cabelo se torna tão relevante?"_**. Os inimigos se fechavam cada vez mais à sua volta, o que fazia sua fúria aumentar, aumentar, aumentar... até explodir

" **DÁ UM TEMPO! EU TÔ TENTANDO PENSAR AQUI! **

Dando uma voadora, o americano derruba um grande numero de soldados assustados, alguns poderiam ate jurar ter visto nos olhos do adolescente a imagem do tão falado Shinigami. **_"POR QUE EU TENHO QUE PENSAR NELE NUMA HORA DESSAS?"_** suas mãos dançavam entre golpes de faca e o ritmo frenético do gatilho da pistola: **_"POR QUE EU DESCUBRO TANTOS ERROS EM MIM QUANDO ESTOU PERTO DELE?"_**o sangue de seus adversários mortos se misturava com o de seus ferimento que já atingiam uma alta gravidade **_"POR QUE ...por que a idéia de seus olhos azuis gelados nunca venham acompanhados por um sorriso me entristece tanto?"._**

O número de adversários ia diminuindo à medida que a fúria de Duo aumentava. **_"Eu não me sinto feliz do seu lado, mas a idéia de sua ausência..."_** o americano estava fora de controle, e quando sues tiros começaram a atingir apenas as paredes e seus golpes de faca apenas o ar, seu corpo parou, estático, não vendo mais necessidade de se mover.

"_**Eu... talvez... talvez seja óbvio... mas... então eu... eu realmente sinto..."**_

Heero ainda tentava invadir o teimoso sistema enquanto Trowa ajudava Quatre com um ultimo pequeno grupo de soldados determinados – **_"Eu te..."_**, parado no meio do corredor, Duo nunca se sentira tão sozinho: **_"Eu te..."_** precisava botar para fora tudo aquilo que acabara de descobrir - "Eu te...".

Enquanto Trowa após ajudar Quatre voltava para o lado do Japonês para tentar auxilia-lo, Quatre sacudia um americano estático tentando traze-lo à realidade:

"Duo? **Duo!** Mova-se! Estamos em missão! **_Duo!_** Os reforços inimigos não vão demorar...!"

Sem opção o jovem de cabelos loiros continua a sacudi-lo até sentir uma mão pesada o jogar para longe do amigo, e vê incrédulo o piloto do Wing - que abandonara por alguns minutos sua parte da missão para cerrar seu punho e o enterrar no rosto de seu companheiro petrificado.

Este pisca várias vezes antes de encarar o dono do punho que o atingira e ouvir.

"Somos humanos que trajam armaduras de soldados - pelo menos em batalha tente mantê-la mais dura que o Gundanium que reveste seu Deathscythe, e seja qual for o sentimento que o mantêm parado nesse momento, apague-o... ou morra...!"

Dando as costas para Duo ele volta à sua missão; Quatre, lhe lançando um último olhar preocupado, também dá as costas para Duo e vai para o lado de Trowa, ambos observando um Heero compenetrado.

A palavra "sentimento" se repetia pulsante na mente de Duo: todo o discurso do soldado perfeito fora deletado de sua mente só sobrando aquela angustiante palavra - **_"Sentimento. Sentimento. Sentimento..."_** sua boca se abre e antes tomando ar, ao mesmo tempo em que Heero solta um grunhido vitorioso ao destravar a porta, o jovem trançado grita:

"**HEERO YUI! EU TE AMO! **

Quatre engasga-se, quase caindo, tentando recuperar o ar; Trowa batia nas costas do árabe com a face pálida se contendo para não ter a mesma reação do namorado. Heero - o objeto de desejo do piloto do Deathscythe e pivô da confusão - apenas ficou de pé de costas para Duo, observando a porta à sua frente abrir-se lentamente.

"Heero...? Eu... te amo." – Duo disse baixinho e sem graça. – "O amor do Shinigami é seu."

Mas o maior temor dele se concretizou: olhos azul cobalto gélidos o fitaram assim que a figura de Yui se virou, olhando-o por alguns segundos, Heero saca sua arma pela segunda vez desde que entraram naquele corredor em que as paredes haviam presenciado a declaração dos mais profundos sentimentos de um Shinigami... mas, mais que seus olhos, as palavras que saíram daquela boca eram frias e sem emoção:

"Por que insiste em atrapalhar a missão?"

**BAM!**

Sua íris se transformou em duas pequenas contas violetas.

"**_Ele apertou o gatilho!"_**, mais do que a conseqüência desse ato, o que mais o machucava era a certeza de que ele puxara o gatilho - o Deus da Morte, honrando seu título, não temia naquele momento a morte, mas a possível hipótese de seu sentimento ter sido tão rudemente rejeitado; talvez a morte não fosse uma saída tão ruim, talvez...

Mas cadê a dor? Sim... e cadê o sangue?

Esperando ainda os sintomas que acompanhariam uma suposta bala no peito, ele viu o garoto que empunhava a arma que estava até poucos segundos antes apontada para ele, se virar novamente e entrar na sala finalmente aberta, acompanhado por seus dois desconcertados companheiros.

Ainda livre de qualquer dor, o americano bate as duas mãos no peito, atrás do buraco de bala, repetindo então o procedimento por todo seu corpo ileso. **_Teria o soldado perfeito errado o alvo? _**Não, não teria tanta sorte, e se fosse o caso por que não atiraria de novo? Seria ele mesmo o seu alvo? **_"Mas... se não eu, quem mais? Quem mais..." _**

Olhando para trás, viu um dos corpos dos soldados que matara anteriormente fora do lugar que pensava estar antes – **_"Será que ele ainda estava vivo? Será que ele tentou me pegar desprevenido? Será que aquela bala não era para mim? Será que ele também pode me..."_** os olhos do Deus da Morte arregalaram-se em expectativa; não podia ficar sem respostas, não podia ficar sem pelo menos uma dessas respostas!

Saindo finalmente de seu estado de choque, ele corre até o fim do corredor, atravessando a porta que seu amado levara tanto tempo para abrir e parou do lado de Quatre, e apesar de ter tanto a dizer ele se calou - a situação parecia fora de controle.

Os poucos soldados no recinto já estavam mortos, entre eles vários cientistas; apenas um permanecia vivo, mantendo um olhar alucinado no rosto, sua mão trêmula sobre o teclado de um computador ligado por grossos fios a uma maquina de aparência suspeita, ameaçava apertar uma tecla que os três pilotos gundam que chegaram primeiro não pareciam nada felizes na hipótese de ver sua função.

"Há Há Há! Não será tão... fácil!" – balbuciava o já transtornado cientista – "Morro, mas levo os famosos pilotos gundam comigo!"

Heero ainda tenta mirar a arma na mão do cientista mas já era tarde.

* * *

"Por quanto tempo ainda ficarão assim?"

O único piloto ausente naquela fatídica missão perguntou a dr. J

Wufei estava sentado com as pernas cruzadas em uma cadeira entre as camas em que seus quatro companheiros permaneciam adormecidos por algumas semanas. Abandonado-os apenas quando requisitado para uma missão ou outra, o chinês fazia questão de ficar naquele quarto todo o seu tempo disponível.

"Já lhe disse um milhão de vezes - o estado deles é instável; temos que esperar uma reação da parte deles e apenas deles."

A última missão que aqueles quatro pilotos gundam haviam participado fora arquivada como "bem sucedida": a base invadido tinha sido destruída e os responsáveis pelo projeto secreto mortos; ao acharem seus corpos, haviam retirado um cd em posse de Heero que copiara os arquivos do projeto antes de terem sido ameaçados pelo cientista ensandecido.

Claro que os detalhes finais da missão ainda eram desconhecidos, pois tirados de lá quase mortos, os soldados responsáveis pelo sucesso desta ainda se encontravam inconscientes, e sabe-se lá que danos os mesmos apresentariam ao despertar.

Bem, dr J tinha uma suspeita, e vibrava ao imaginá-la real: sua curiosidade de homem da ciência era maior do que a preocupação pela vida de seus pilotos. Wufei, desconfiado, fazia questão de não deixar seus companheiros muito tempo sozinhos com o cientista - não era de hoje que sua confiança diminuía à medida que fitava aqueles olhos calculistas sobre os corpos indefesos de seus parceiros.

Mas parecendo responder a pergunta de seu amigo, Duo move cautelosamente seu corpo num lento despertar; sem se levantar, abre seus olhos violetas e se põe a fitar o teto, sem dizer uma palavra.

O garoto de cabelos negros sorri com a reação do garoto de cabelos longos, mas se surpreende com seu silêncio, e observa desconfiado o dr J se sentar na cama do amigo lhe fazendo uma pergunta estranha.

"Duo Maxwell. É este seu nome, soldado?"

Se a pergunta era estranha – e disso Wufei tinha certeza - nada superou a resposta: não por ser tão obvia, mas por seu tom seco.

"Sim, senhor."

Sem notar a mudança do soldado, o cientista troca seu semblante cheio de expectativa por um de profunda decepção.

Mas o garoto atrás dele notou a diferença e já ia de encontro ao amigo, quando esse se levantou da cama, e ainda usando aqueles trajes de hospital com uma fenda onde sugestionamente apareceria sua bunda se não fosse seus longos cabelos soltos, ele passa pelo cientista e Wufei ainda calado. Tendo sua mão presa pelo chinês ao tocar a maçaneta da porta, ele lhe oferece o mais frio olhar que seus olhos violetas dispunham... e imediatamente segurando o garoto de cabelos negros pelo pescoço, diz sem qualquer emoção:

"Não entre no meu caminho - esteja meu alvo a 5 metros ou a 5 km, eu hei de cumprir minha missão."

"E..." – Wufei tenta perguntar sem ar – "...e qual seria ela?"

Duo o encara e soltando um **_"hn"_** , ignora a pergunta, e soltando-o, sai do quarto.

"Ei, espere, responda!"

Wufei sai da sala correndo atrás do amigo. Alguns minutos depois, volta com um olho roxo e o rosto extremamente pálido, volta a se sentar na cadeira, agora sendo encarado por dr J.

"E então?" – dr J pergunta curioso – "Qual era a missão, afinal?"

O doutor recebe apenas um olhar incrédulo como resposta.

"Anda, homem! Qual a missão dele, afin..."

"Com... comprar..." – Wufei gagueja – **_"... Comprar creme para cabelo...!"_**

****

* * *

Fim do Capítulo 01

Er...  
Que posso dizer?  
Bem...  
Que continua, ne?

Beijos!  
Luana


	2. Chapter 2

Olá!  
Cá estou eu... e trazendo o 2° Capítulo – é isso ae!

Na verdade, estes capítulos estão bem mais fáceis, pois todos – até o capítulo 04 – já estão todos postados no site da Illy e da Dhanda, o nosso XYZyaoi, heheeheheh

Eu só posso dizer a meu favor em relação à demora em postar os caps aqui – uma vez que os capítulos já estão até postados – é que o madito editor deste site é amaldiçoado, só pode! ARGH

Não sei se ele só está dando problema comigo, ou se já "atacou" a fic de mais alguém por ae... (Luana suspira) Mas bem, vamos deixar isso para lá, não?

Aproveitem para ler a fic! Afinal, vai demorar mais um "pouquinho", para chegar o cap 05, ne?

_**Abraços a todas!**_

**Aviso: **Esta fic é a minha primeira fic – EEEEEEE! - e dedico-a à maravilhosa e fofa Illy-chan. Foi a lindinha da AninhaSaganoKai quem me apresentou mais firmemente ao Yaoi, mas foi a Illy quem me fez virar uma das que toma "yaoi na veia", e mais divino ainda, quem me apresentou à Heero&Duo, Trowa&Quatre, etc.. Nossa... Vocês não imaginam como é ótimo tê-la como amiga, conversar com ela, conviver com ela. Apesar de tantos problemas de saúde, é absurdamente um furacão em forma de gente, e conhecê-la e ganhar sua amizade foi um presentão, neste ano de 2005! Bjão, Illy!

* * *

**_Luana_** - "2o capítulo... 2o capítulo... 2o capítulo...! Eu não acredito, estou tão emocionada: é o 2o capitulo da minha 1a fic! Vejamos o que vou escrever..." A porta se abre repentinamente num estrondo e um chinês portando uma espada invade meu quarto:  
**_Wufei_** – "**Onna!** **_Levante as mãos_** e afaste-se **JÁ** deste teclado!"  
**_Luana_** – "Mas..."  
**_Wufei_** – "Afaste-se, ou prove o gosto da justiça pela lâmina de minha katana!"  
**_Luana_** – "Eu, eu... buááááaááááá´!" (apela que não é besta)  
**_Wufei_** – "**_Onna_**? **_Onna_**? Por... por que está chorando?"  
**_Luana_** – "O que você queria? Se a Illy descobre que eu parei de escrever, vou estar entre o chicote e a espada, buáááá...! (apela mais um pouquinho)  
**_Wufei _**– "Hum... tudo bem, pode continuar; mas vê se pega leve com a minha imagem!"  
**_Luana_** – "..."  
**_Wufei _**– "**_Onna_?"  
****_Luana_** – "Defina o que você entender por 'imagem'..."  
**_Wufei _**– **"ONNAAAAAA...!" ****

* * *

**

"_**Por que Seus Olhos Não **__**Me Enganam..."**_

" 

**Cap 02 – Lustres, Cabelos e Campos Minados**

* * *

- O que você disse, piloto? – dr J observava o rosto do chinês ficar fortemente pálido, entrando em contraste com seu olho roxo.

- Com... **_comprar_** **_creme de cabelo._**

- Isso não é hora de fazer lista de compras, piloto!- a voz de dr J era carregada de uma seriedade que era guiada por curiosidade ao invés do senso de dever – Afinal, **qual era** a missão dele?

Wufei, que antes fitava chocadamente um determinado canto da parede branca daquele quarto, encara o senhor com quem falava. Arregalando o máximo que seus olhos orientais agüentavam, ele repete a frase que estava dizendo desde que voltara ao quarto - mas de uma forma mais determinada e segura, ciente de que não se tratava de uma alucinação:

- **_Comprar creme de cabelo._**

- Olhe, meu rapaz... – dr J coloca a mão no ombro do oriental – Eu **_sei_** que os jovens de hoje se preocupam com a aparência, e vejo que você deve realmente gostar de um bom gel... Mas o assunto agora é serio: qual era a mis...

- COMPRAR GEL DE CABE... DIGO, **COMPRAR CREME PARA CABELO!** – Wufei volta à realidade raivoso com a falta de compreensão do cientista, jogando a mão deste para fora de seu ombro com um tapa - **MAXWELL LEVANTOU DESSA MALDITA CAMA ME SUFOCOU E ESMURROU LÁ FORA APENAS PARA SAIR E COMPRAR CREME DE CABELO!**

Wufei respira pesadamente enquanto fuzila, furioso, o cientista com o olhar. Era tudo muito irreal: sempre soubera de como o amigo venerava o cabelo, mas chegar ao ponto de agredir um companheiro? O que estava acontecendo? Aquele não podia ser o Duo; quem era ele?

- Quem era...

- Ele **é** o Duo – dr J responde ao adivinhar a linha de pensamento do piloto – Hu hu hu, mas apesar de ser o Duo... ele não te lembra... **_mais alguém?_**

Era óbvio que o cientista estava brincando com a confusão de Wufei, e este se entregou a essa brincadeira sádica ao se ver absorvido em se lembrar com quem o amigo se parecia; apesar da resposta ser meio lógica, seu cérebro confuso processava tudo lentamente: **_"Frio... uma determinação irredutível... sem medir esforços e meios para chegar ao objetivo... aqueles olhos..._** **HEERO**!" o nome que veio à sua mente o fez superar o que achava ser o limite: seus olhos pareciam que iam entrar em órbitas; Dr J se deliciava com aquela visão.

- **_O Heero_**...! Espera um pouco: está dizendo que aquela máquina da OZ deu certo, e agora temos um **_Heero dentro de um Duo_** que **pirou** ao descobrir que tem **_pontas duplas?_**

- Sim e não: a máquina não realizou o propósito para o qual foi construída. Cada piloto está em seu próprio corpo, mas...

- Mas...? – o piloto parecia perder a recém-recobrada calma.

- Eu me sentiria mais confortável em afirmar qualquer coisa só depois que seus outros companheiros acordarem.

_**- Mais confortável...?**_

Numa valente tentativa de manter um sorriso em seu rosto, o queixo de Wufei treme compulsivamente ao cerrar os punhos. Perdendo as estribeiras, ele joga para trás a cadeira em que sentava ao se levantar, e pressionando o cientista contra a parede com um braço, ele se arrepende amargamente por não ter trazido a sua katana, enquanto sibila maleficamente ao ouvido de dr J.

- Você realmente **não quer** descobrir o que me deixaria mais **_confortável_** neste momento: então é melhor você abrir a boca ou... – o chinês é interrompido ao sentir um travesseiro atingir suas costas.

Virando para as camas dos outros pilotos gundam, o jovem de cabelos negros vê algo que por alguns segundos o faz esquecer o Duo em sua versão homicida: Wufei teve que colocar a cadeira de volta a seu lugar e sentar, para assistir – sem cair - a cena que presenciou junto com um dr J de olhos euforicamente calculistas.

- **Mas _que barraco é este?_ Não se pode mais dormir nessa joça?** – Trowa fala, sentando-se em sua cama enquanto esfrega os olhos – Se o meu belo rosto não dispensasse sono de beleza, vocês...

Rindo de seu próprio comentário, passa a mão em sua franja jogando-a para trás, enquanto essa volta para seu devido lugar, e pisca com seu único olho verde descoberto por seus cabelos. De joelhos em cima dos seus lençóis, ele encara com olhos brincalhões seus calados espectadores, mas logo se cansa do silencioso debate: soltando um pequeno bocejo, olha para o lado. Seus olhos ganham um novo brilho.

Pulando de sua cama como um predador que avista sua indefesa presa, o europeu se coloca ajoelhado e com o rosto colado ao de um lindo árabe adormecido, na cama ao lado - seus olhos maliciosos percorrem aquela pele alva até seus deliciosos lábios e de lá suas esmeraldas se negaram a sair.

- Hum... Será que está **_mesmo_** dormindo? Creio que por me amar, ele não vai me deixar com essa dúvida cruel.

Aproxima mais o rosto ao de seu amado, tomando seus lábios em um singelo selinho, e deslizando a boca ate a orelha vulnerável do loirinho, a acaricia com uma pequena lambida.

- Para a Bela Adormecida só bastou o beijo... até onde eu terei de ir para você abrir os olhos? – sussurra ao ouvido do loirinho.

Os olhos de Quatre finalmente se abrem; encarando calmamente o namorado que no momento ainda se encontrava com a boca em sua orelha, oferece a ele um sorriso tranquilo, limitando-se apenas a passar seus dedos por entre os cabelos castanhos de seu amado.

Ajeitando-se na cama, Quatre então se senta, coloca a cabeça de Trowa no colo e depois de alguns segundos encarando a face do amante com ternura, reserva um semblante sério para acenar para Wufei e J com a cabeça em sinal de "bom dia", enquanto ainda acariciava os cabelos do europeu.

- Que fofo, nem dá para reclamar de ser acordado por uma cena tão linda!

As palavras doces ditas por uma voz anazalada, os fizeram lembrar que existia mais alguém no quarto - mas de certo haviam ouvido errado: os lábios de tal pessoa, que combinavam mais com um **_"Omaeo korosu"_**, não poderiam ter dito tais palavras. Mas haviam dito... e não só dito, como o dono dos lábios em si, os olhava com um luminoso sorriso, seus olhos radiantes fitavam cada um do quarto, e digamos que seu olhar não era assim tão educadamente retribuído, já que todos na enfermaria o olhavam como se fosse um leão que fugira da jaula - imóveis no medo de que qualquer movimento brusco o fizesse atacá-los.

Aparentemente seus companheiros não haviam notado a mudança que acontecera com eles mesmos, mas mesmo percebendo a mudança dos outros, não pareciam se importar muito: Quatre agora honrando o título do "Piloto Gundam dos Três Pontinhos", parecia satisfeito em apenas ter Trowa em seu colo; este, estava visivelmente feliz em se derreter no colo de Quatre; já Heero em sua versão "Hello Kitty", estava preocupado com coisas mais importantes, já que seus olhos observavam todo o quarto procurando por algo... ou seria alguém?

Wufei não sabia para quem olhar: apesar de estarem agindo estranhamente, pior - estarem agindo uns como os outros -, eles pareciam ainda ser as mesmas pessoas, cada um em seu corpo, mas com...

- **_Personalidades trocadas..._**! – o piloto de Nataku murmura, e lança um olhar inquisidor a J que pouco lhe dava atenção enquanto olhava os outros pilotos – Eles tiveram as... Mas como?

A porta do quarto se abre de repente e uma figura de trança desgrenhada entra fazendo algo que todos já achavam impossível: tornar o sorriso de Heero ainda mais iluminado. O japonês se levanta de sua cama transparecendo um pouco de dor ao se levantar, mas... o soldado perfeito sente dor? Ou pelo menos a deixaria transparecer... tão facilmente?

A resposta mais correta seria "Mas **que** **_soldado perfeito_**?" O recente detentor do título se coloca do lado de Duo, no momento dono das mais frias violetas e que segurava cuidadosamente uma sacola de drogaria na mão direita; Heero com seus olhinhos azuis vibrando, segura a mesma mão que segura a sacolinha, e diz:

- Eu sei que não é um bom momento para isso, mas... bem, eu só queria deixar claro que os seus sentimentos por mim... bem, são recíprocos.

Heero que enquanto falava evitava encarar o amado nos olhos, dá de cara com o típico olhar gelado.

- Você está atrapalhando a missão.

Com um tapa firme Duo afasta a mão de Heero da sua e passa direto por ele, indo em direção ao banheiro. O piloto do Wing sente suas pernas fracas, mas se mantêm forte e se virando para fitar o americano ainda se distanciando, insiste:

- Mas... mas... e o seus sentimentos... eu pensei... pensei...

- Sentimentos, Yuy? Não me lembro de sentimento algum por você. – e virando a cabeça levemente de lado, continua: – ...e para ser sincero, se fosse o caso, eu teria que **_eliminar_** a fonte de tamanha fraqueza. Hn, para que um piloto teria sentimentos?

Duo ignora os demais e entra de vez no banheiro. Os joelhos de Heero finalmente fraquejam e pequenas lágrimas vindas de seus olhos azuis deslizam deles, enquanto um Trowa falante não parava a boca um segundo, tornando palavras desnecessárias mais presentes do que seu outro "eu" gostaria de falar, e Quatre com um sorriso sereno absorvia cada palavra dita por aquela voz que o fascinava tanto.

Os olhos de Wufei iam das lágrimas silenciosas de Heero para a matraca de Trowa e daí para o ar misterioso de Quatre... e com os olhos suplicantes por apoio os mira para a pessoa errada: dr J o encara de volta e com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, este diz algo que a maioria dos seres humanos vivos neste planeta não diria de maneira tão alegre:

- Bem vindo ao 'Fim do Mundo' soldado. Lhe apresento sua mais nova missão.

- Por Nataku... – sua voz saiu tão fraca que ninguém deve ter ouvido - E onde está a justiça...!

* * *

De todos os trabalhos que o piloto 05 não se via exercendo, talvez de tantas opções, o principal fosse o de babá - e para desespero de sua honra, nenhum outro nome lhe vinha à cabeça para descrever a sua mais nova missão.

Recém-colocados em um novo esconderijo, esperando o chamado para a próxima missão, Wufei fora escalado como o primeiro no comando - para a infelicidade de seus cabelos negros, que nessas circunstâncias, se quisessem manter sua cor, talvez viessem a ter que apelar para a tintura.

Algumas perguntas entre tantas foram respondidas por dr J depois que Duo se trancou no banheiro e Heero parou de chorar; outras, apenas o tempo poderia responder.

O que o cientista deixara claro foi que apesar da maquina não ter funcionado completamente, o choque da explosão a fizera absorver os máximo de dados dos quatro intrusos - no caso as suas personalidades – e, ao invés de trocá-las, acoplou três adicionais no cérebro de cada piloto e aleatoriamente uma das quatro personalidades tomara o controle do corpo. Mas o caso de Duo era mais sério: além de estar sob o domínio da personalidade de Heero, tivera uma pequena perda de memória e não se lembra de nada da missão anterior, para desespero do japonês, que parecia cultivar, à medida que o tempo passava, um carinho todo especial pelo americano.

Mas o que o cientista não explicou, e o que o chinês teve que aprender a duras penas, é que apesar de usar a personalidade de outro piloto, os seus companheiros ainda manteriam seus próprios desejos, prioridades e habilidades... e só Nataku sabia como Wufei amaldiçoava esta última.

**- BARTON! DESCE JÁ DESTE LUSTRE!**

Trowa que até alguns segundos falava com um paciente Quatre, em um ato visivelmente desnecessário, com uma pirueta pulara sobre o sofá e pegando impulso, voara sobre o lustre e agora, segurando-se apenas com as pernas nele, lança então um **_tchauzinho_** para um envergonhado árabe e um fu-ri-o-so chinês.

Fazendo algumas declarações de amor, zombando da pobre babá oriental que o mandava descer e se balançando no lustre de um lado para o outro, Trowa ignora o ruído que vinha um pouco acima de si. Absorvido olhando a cara vermelha de ódio de Wufei e o ligeiro avermelhado que passava nas faces de seu anjo, pensava em como alterá-lo mais, sem notar os pequenos pedaços de teto que caiam sobre si. Era tarde demais quando finalmente notou o que seu ato imprudente estava causando: o lustre, devido ao peso do acrobata começou a ceder, e com uma cara assustada, Trowa se vê caindo, sem tempo de reação, direto para o chão.

Foi quando Quatre pôs a mãos no ombro de Wufei afastando-o, dando poucos passos para frente, e como se já tivesse calculado tudo, estica seus braços no momento exato de preencheê-los com o corpo de seu europeu, caindo ambos no chão. Quatre percorre a mão por sobre o rosto do namorado, assim erguendo sua franja como se procurasse por algum ferimento, respirando mais aliviado, se levanta ainda com a mão em sua cintura o ajudando também a levantar.

- **_Winner..._** – a voz de Wufei tremia, mas nem tanto quanto o seu corpo, enquanto olhava os restos mortais do lustre aos seus pés – tire já o seu macaco daqui, antes... antes ... **ANTES QUE EU E A LAMINA DA MINHA KATANA PROVEMOS O GOSTO DA JUSTIÇA!**

Sem nem acenar para confirmar a missão confiada, Quatre segura firmemente o braço de Trowa e o arrasta para bem longe do chinês.

Tentando recuperar a calma que a muito não via nem a cara, Wufei se senta no sofá não muito longe do lustre destruído, sem deixar de pensar em como Trowa se tornara verdadeiramente **_impossível_** com a personalidade de Duo. De certo o americano era irritante, com suas piadas e comentários fora de hora, mas o egocentrismo, humor negro e descaramento haviam transformado o anteriormente calmo e tranqüilo europeu em algo que fazia Wufei rezar toda à noite para que o antigo Duo voltasse.

- Levante os pés, por favor. - Um japonês sorridente segurando uma vassoura e vestindo um avental florido pede a Wufei.

A visão paralisou o chinês por algum tempo antes de atender ao pedido. Como Quatre se mostrara cada vez mais reservado, seus trabalhos domésticos se resumiram apenas a arrumar o próprio quarto e fazer as refeições. Surpreendentemente Heero se oferecera de bom grado para as demais atividades domésticas.

Mas como todos já notaram, a sensibilidade e a emotividade de Quatre chegaram ao ápice, ao irem de encontro à todas as emoções reprimidas do soldado perfeito, e como efeito, Wufei agora observa Heero - que depois de varrer a sala, agora tentava convencer uma mamãe aranha e seus filhinhos a abandonarem a sua casa, pois teria que espanar a teia para fora da parede.

Era oficial: o **_'Soldado Perfeito'_** se tornara o **_'Dono de Casa Perfeito'_**...!

* * *

- Você **_não pode_** me pedir isso.

- Heh, tanto posso como **já pedi**.

**- Ora seu...!**

Wufei havia acabado de sair do banho... um dos poucos momentos em que podia achar paz para meditar e formular vinganças contra dr J, aquele quem lhe passara aquela missão maldita, e assim recuperar sua honra. Ainda enxugando os cabelos, ouvia o final de um debate que parecia ter durado horas.

- Eu... eu posso comprar um, então. – Duo dizia menos confiante do que pretendia

- Pouco provável. - Heero fala enquanto cruza as pernas – Estamos escondidos aqui da OZ a quatro dias; duvido que sair daqui seja uma opção viável, e quanto à encomendas... – seus olhos se estreitam em um sorriso satisfeito – ...menos ainda - devia saber disso, piloto.

- Eu sei... mas aceitar isso...

- Bem... Se é essa sua última palavra...

Heero se levanta do sofá deixando Duo, Quatre e Trowa, que assistiam tudo de um lugar seguro, para trás. O chinês viu o receio que paralisava o piloto 02; era como se o ato que iria tomar fosse trazer as mesmas conseqüências de apertar um botão de autodestruição, apesar de que levando em conta a personalidade que tinha no momento, nem mesmo esse ato poderia trazer tanto receio quanto o que fez em seguida:

A mão de Duo se estendeu e segurou o braço de Heero, o impedindo de sair da sala, seus olhos violetas queimavam de fúria ao se encontrarem com a confiança alojada nos olhos azul cobalto do japonês.

- Aceito.

Não precisou de mais nenhuma palavra: soltando o pulso de Heero, Duo o segue pelo corredor, deixando os três outros pilotos ainda na sala.

- E **dá-lhe, japinha!** – Trowa vibrou ao lado do namorado enquanto sentavam no sofá.

- O que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Wufei se senta do lado deles.

- Hum? – trowa olha para o chinês – Você não soube? O nosso Duo-chan parece que caiu de amores pelo **_laptop_** do Heero, e o outro que não é besta...

- Desde a enfermaria, eu não via o Yuy tocar no assunto com o Maxwell. Pensei que ele ia esperar que tudo voltasse ao normal.

- O japinha estava tão na dele que eu também pensei nisso, mas pelo jeito, resolveu pôr as manguinhas de fora.

- E o que ele pediu em troca?

- He he ... Por que não vai conferir você mesmo?

Wufei sabia que essa era mais uma das tentativas de Trowa de ficar sozinho com Quatre, mas não podia negar que estava curioso. Correndo o risco de ser crivado de balas - não pelo ex-Soldado Perfeito, mas agora pelo **_Shinigami Perfeito - _**ele vai em direção aos quartos.

* * *

Suas mãos percorriam pacientemente cada mecha de cabelo, massageando seus fios castanhos, desnecessariamente os penteando com uma escova, pois se negava a formar a inevitável trança, pondo assim fim a algo que lutara tanto para conseguir: pôr as mãos nos cabelos de quem amava.

Heero via o tronco de Duo abaixar lentamente em sinal de sono, sobre o disputado laptop. Revelando em sua tela **_um jogo inacabado de_** **_campo minado_**. O japonês não pode conter um pequeno sorriso. Apesar de desejar tanto mexer no laptop, o americano parecia **não saber exatamente _o que_** fazer com ele; era apenas uma grande atração, a mesma atração que fizera Heero pechinchar o direito de duas horas no laptop, se em troca pudesse pentear os cabelos de Duo - o americano resistira um pouco, mas sem opção, logo cedeu.

Por fim, teria que realizar aquilo que tentava evitar nos últimos minutos... com movimentos delicados, formou lentamente uma longa trança com os cabelos castanhos do americano, e aproximando levemente a ponta de seu rosto, respira lentamente seu perfume e diz para si mesmo, já que Duo parecia já ter adormecido:

-Não me importa quantas vezes me olhe com esses olhos frios; afinal, mais do que ninguém, eu sei o quanto as suas violetas podem ser calorosas, e não vou descansar até ver esse calor - o mesmo calor que me abalou naquela base há quatro dias atrás, e o mesmo calor que mesmo eu não admitindo, na hora conquistou meu coração.

Sem saber que tinha mais ouvintes para suas palavras, Heero se pôs absorvido com a ponta da trança ainda em suas mãos e não viu Wufei que os observava há algum tempo, na porta do quarto - e graças à sua posição privilegiada, pôde ver um certo americano debruçado sobre o teclado do laptop, revelando algo que o japonês não podia ver, apenas o chinês: duas violetas semi-abertas.

Apesar de não aprovar esse tipo de relacionamento entre duas pessoas do mesmo sexo, Wufei não pode conter o pequeno sorriso que se formou em sua boca, seguido pelo primeiro pensamento otimista que tinha nos últimos dias: "Parece que não vou ter que me preocupar muito com eles."

* * *

**_Luana_** – "Viu? Não foi tão mal... Wufei? Wufei! Você está bem? É normal seu rosto ter essa cor?"´  
**_Wufei_** – "**_Onna_**... bem que eu ouvi falar que você não gosta muito de mim."  
**_Luana_** – "Que é isso! Eu te adoro! ...Vamos fazer o seguinte? Você aprende a falar o meu nome, e eu prometo... que nada **_desnecessariamente_** **ruim** irá acontecer com você no próximo capítulo."  
**_Wufei_** – " **_'Desnecessariamente'_**? E o que pra você seria **necessário**?"  
**_Luana_** – " ..." (cochicha no ouvido de Wufei)  
**_Wufei _– "INJUSTIÇA!" **

* * *

**Continua...**

**Nota da Revisora – Illy-chan:**

LUANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Você VAI me MATAR! Eu estou AMANDO!


	3. Chapter 3

Muito boa tarde de domingo à todas!

Antes de qualquer coisa, porém, mil desculpas pelo horrendo atraso em postar estes novos capítulos – uns problemas da vida real, juntamente com os ataques deste site acabaram... atrasando a postagem, como eu pretendia. (suspiro triste)

Agora, eu gostaria muito de agradecer, de coração, à:

**_Blanxe_ e à _Tina-chan!_**

Meninas, muito obrigada pelas reviews!

Fiquei com sorrisos imensos, afinal...

**_Blanxe._**.. **EU **também sou sua fã! (olhos brilhando)

Assim, saber que eu estou conseguindo fazer você gostar, se emocionar pelo o que estou escrevendo, e ainda pedir mais... é uma alegria sem tamanho!

E **_Tina?_** Achei muito linda sua tradução da fic da Akuma – e sim, realmente, é um tanto complicado fazer as trocas de personalidades, eheheh A Aninha SaganoKai ficou maluquinha, dizendo 2x3 várias vezes, ao terminar de ler este cap 03, ohohho. A pobre Illy, então... Nem se fala!

Dedico, em especial, este

Capítulo 03 de **_"Porque Seus Olhos Não Me Enganam"_** para vocês duas!

Beijos!

_**Luana.**_

E às demais fãs tímidas e escondidinhas... Boa Leitura!

* * *

**_Trowa_** – "Repita: **_'Lu'_**..." – o moreno apontava com uma varinha para um quadro negro.  
**_Wufei_** – "Isso é desonroso!" – o chinês sentado no chão olha furioso e indignado para o europeu à sua frente.  
**_Trowa_** – "Coopera, Wufie – anda, repete: **_'Lu'_**..."  
**_Wufei_** – **_"Lu..."  
_****_Trowa_** – **_"a ..."  
_****_Wufei_** – **_"a..."  
_****_Trowa_** – **_"na."  
_****_Wufei_** – **_"na."  
_****_Quatre_** – "O que eles estão fazendo?" (pergunta para Luana)  
**_Luana_** – "Eu prometi ao Trowa fazer um lemon 4x3, se ele conseguisse fazer o Wufei a dizer meu nome." (sorri)  
**_Quatre_** – (Tão emocionado que perde a voz)  
**_Luana:_** (sorriso malicioso)  
**_Quatre:_** "Mas... Eu pensei que você não soubesse fazer lemons, ainda". (pergunta, confuso.)  
**_Luana_** – "É o que vamos descobrir agora... glup."

* * *

"_**Por que Seus Olhos Não **__**Me Enganam..."**_

**Cap 03 – Os Olhos de um Shinigami se Conquistam ****Pela Boca. **

**

* * *

**

Para o alívio de Wufei, o desempenho em campo dos outros pilotos, apesar dos "problemas de personalidades", não havia decaído: seus movimentos refinados pelos anos de treinamentos e lutas não haviam perdido o seu brilho; mas para evitar riscos desnecessários, todas as missões que haviam recebido desde o 'acidente' - não importando quantos pilotos Gundam fossem necessários - tinham a sempre presença obrigatória do piloto do Nataku.

E isso, claro, foi exatamente uma mão na roda para o desgaste físico e emocional do chinês: sendo todas missões de alto risco, não podiam ser mais cansativas - apesar de não ter havido nenhuma falha até o momento, a ansiedade corroía o piloto 05 por dentro.

Claro que ainda era perturbador ouvir as piadas fora de hora comumente ouvidas anteriormente pelo comunicador do Deathscythe agora pelo do Heavyarms, mas fora isso, nada que atrapalhasse os resultados das missões. Talvez, a única conseqüência ruim que a volta à ativa dos pilotos trouxera, fora a emancipação de Duo - o americano enfim, se livrara do único contrato que o mantinha ligado à Heero: aproveitando-se de uma mudança de esconderijo, ele comprara um laptop.

Os outros três pilotos, expectadores desse conturbado relacionamento, esperavam uma reação negativa do japonês, sempre tendo em mente o rosto desconsolado que o mesmo fizera no dia em que o americano negara qualquer sentimento por ele. Wufei já estava pensando em quanto do orçamento deles seria necessário para comprar lencinhos de papel suficientes para aplacar o pranto de Heero, quando o inusitado aconteceu: com um sorriso conformado, Heero apenas respondeu à liberdade capilar de Duo com poucas palavras:

-Ok. Só não se esqueça que eu troquei seu creme antigo por um de papaia.

Até Duo parecera espantado com o conformismo de Heero. Wufei arriscaria dizer que vira mesmo **_desapontamento_** nos olhos violetas do Shinigami. Mas talvez exatamente por se concentrar demais olhando para os olhos do piloto 02, o chinês não percebeu um fulgidio brilho de determinação no olhar do piloto 01, que se afastava.

Se era **"guerra"** o que o **_'Shinigami Perfeito'_** queria, seria **"guerra"** o que o **_'Soldado Imperfeito'_** lhe daria.

* * *

- Me explica **de novo** por que estou fazendo isso... – Quatre segurava um facão de uma maneira ameaçadora demais para o gosto do namorado. 

- **_Por que você me ama?_** - arrisca Trowa, mais preocupado em afastar a ponta da lâmina para longe de seu pescoço do que em ser convincente.

- **Tenta de novo.** – era visível a irritação nos olhos azuis-claros do árabe.

- Por que você me **_ama muito, muito, muito..._** e **sabe** que se aproximar **mais** esse facão, vai virar um lindo viúvo.

**- Eu tô falando sério, Trowa! **

Para alívio do europeu, enquanto Quatre desabafa, a lâmina é retirada de perto do seu pescoço e agora é tremulamente apontada para um alegre japonês que tenta descobrir pela décima vez **como se abre** um ovo... tendo o resultado das nove últimas tentativas muito bem distribuídas entre paredes, teto e chão, e milagrosamente nenhum em seu alvo real: uma frigideira ridiculamente grande...

- **_Como você conseguiu me convencer_** a **ensinar o Heero a cozinhar!**

- Bons argumentos? – Trowa abraça as costas de um trêmulo Quatre com um de seus braços, enquanto o outro se estendia sorrateiramente sobre o braço do loiro que segurava o facão, o abaixando aos poucos. - Se nosso japinha aprender a cozinhar, você terá mais tempo livre.

- Eu sei, mas...

Era difícil para Quatre ver benefícios futuros enquanto observava o mais novo progresso do Heero: ele havia conseguido abrir o ovo dentro da frigideira, mas agora catava cuidadosamente cada pedaço de casca que conseguia. Não podia negar que Heero estava fofo vestindo aquele avental e com um olhar confusamente decidido; era óbvio que essa era sua primeira experiência em uma cozinha, talvez, o máximo que se aproximasse de algo parecido fosse os momentos de esquentar aquelas rações insossas em meio às missões.

- Ora vamos soldado, você deveria gostar de desafios. – Trowa beija a nuca de Quatre e se afasta para um lugar mais seguro, um banco estrategicamente colocado perto da porta.

- Me... me perdoe o incômodo, Quatre, mas, bem, eu estou melhorando.

Heero timidamente diz para o árabe com a personalidade já **_não tão_** tranqüila assim do europeu, estendendo-lhe a frigideira, mostrando o ovo que tanto batalhara para colocar lá - sua gema estava completamente misturada na clara e pequenos pedaços de casca ainda podiam se ver escondidos na mistura, mas inegavelmente **_era _**um ovo.

- Bom... pelo menos não gastaremos tempo decidindo se vai ser **_ovo de gema dura, mole _**ou**_ mexido_**... – Quatre revira os olhos – Como pode o 'Soldado Perfeito' não conseguir quebrar um ovo? Eu já vi você quebrar a espinha de um inimigo milimetricamente sem o menor esforço!

- Que coisa, não? – respondeu Heero com um sorriso

Ainda era assustador ver Heero sorrir tão sinceramente para coisas tão banais. Wufei, que entrava na cozinha na hora, mal podia acreditar: o japonês trajava um semblante tão sereno, um sorriso sincero em um rosto coberto de clara de ovo, que, se não fosse tão perturbador, ele talvez admitisse o quão Heero lhe parecia bonito nesse momento.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, Barton? – Wufei resolveu limpar a mente dessas bobagens e afirmar sua presença: – Winner, como pôde deixar a cozinha nesse estado, estando a hora do almoço tão próxima?

- Eu? – Quatre retrucou com o temperamento erroneamente calmo de Trowa a influenciar a mão na faca, fazendo-o apertá-la com mais força – Sinto decepcioná-lo Wufei, mas **_não sou eu_** quem está segurando a frigideira...

- Me desculpe Wufei, o Quatre esta me ensinando a cozinhar, e...

Heero, que caminhava na direção do chinês ao mesmo tempo que se explicava, escorrega em um dos restos mortais de uma de suas primeiras tentativas e cai com tudo em cima de Wufei - ambos vão para o chão. O piloto do Wing, amaldiçoando sua falta de jeito afasta a cabeça do peito de Wufei para poder ver se o chinês estava bem, tudo o que viu foi o cabo de sua frigideira, que, emborcada, havia caído com tudo na cara do pobre piloto 05.

Saindo o mais rápido possível de cima do chinês, Heero se coloca ajoelhado ao lado dele, tira a frigideira de sua cara, e esta estava coberta de ovo mexido. Limpando o rosto de Wufei o máximo que suas mãos conseguiam, Heero não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupado ao ver que sua vítima estava desacordada.

Toda a cena foi observada por Quatre: estático no começo, mas logo depois mais aliviado, ao ver que nada de mais grave acontecera ao amigo, e Trowa, que riu do inicio ao fim de toda a presepada; o bem estar do chinês nem lhe passou pela cabeça, mas um sorriso malicioso lhe percorreu a face ao imaginar o que o **_'Shinigami Perfeito'_** faria, se visse Heero alisando o rosto de Wufei tão candidamente... Até aonde iria a frieza do piloto 02?

Respirando aliviado e ainda mantendo a mão no rosto de seu superior em sinal de carinho, Heero viu que teria de deixar suas aulas para mais tarde. Levantando-se com Wufei em seus braços, ele sai da cozinha sem dar qualquer explicação aos demais - decerto não precisava ficar ouvindo as risadas do europeu nem encarar o silêncio desaprovador do árabe; no momento, havia alguém que precisava mais dele.

- Caaaara, essa foi ótima! Você viu a cara do Wufie? Impagável, eu devia ter uma câmera! Hahaahahhaahha!

- ... Creio que não houve ferimentos graves... no máximo a pancada na cabeça, graças à queda.

- E você viu a preocupação do japinha? Parece que o Duo tem **con-cor-ren-te...!**

- O cara espancou o outro com uma frigideira cheia de ovo, Trowa! O que queria que ele fizesse? Fritasse bacons para acompanhar?

- **_"Cheia",_** nesse caso, é uma palavra bem relativa, levando em conta que lá dentro só tinha **um** dos onze ovos que ele quebrou... Acho que **nem eu** erraria tanto.

- Eu fiz aquela pergunta a ele mais por irritação: é obvio o porquê dele ser tão ruim na cozinha...

- ...?

- Bom, na maioria das vezes, trabalhar na cozinha requer concentração, e o Heero no momento é uma pessoa que parece estar... dispersa... sua cabeça está sempre voltada para outra coisa.

- **_Alguém_**, você quer dizer, né? Pergunto-me como ele consegue ainda pilotar tão bem o Wing, se sua cabeça não sai de perto do piloto do Deathscythe...

- Bem, não é problema meu.

Quatre diz friamente, dando as costas para o namorado e indo até a pia lavar as mãos. A água fria mal atingiu seus pulsos, ele sentiu braços envolverem sua cintura; o piloto mais alto o abraçava com cuidado enquanto seu rosto roçava contra o seu ao dizer:

- Que malvado... Devia se preocupar mais com seus amigos, loirinho.

- No momento acho que deveria me preocupar mais é **comigo**. – diz, sem querer com uma voz mais sôfrega do que pretendia.

- Não se preocupe... – as mãos do europeu deslizaram por de baixo da camisa do árabe – **_De sua segurança cuido eu._**

Com uma de suas mãos alcançando o braço de Quatre, Trowa o vira o mais rápido que pode e sem dar tempo que o árabe protestasse, cobre os lábios de seu amado com os seus; acaricia-os com pequenos beijos, mantendo-os semi-entreabertos e mudos de surpresa - sem se conter, não demorou muito para que o europeu aprofundasse seu beijo, e sua língua percorre cada canto da boca de seu amado, que dividiu com ele um discreto gosto de chocolate. Com um olhar divertido, o moreno afasta sua boca da de seu amante e antes de mordicar o lóbulo da orelha do árabe, sussurra:

- Menino mau, parece que alguém **_também_** comeu bobagem antes do almoço... alguém está merecendo um castigo.

Sua mão percorre suavemente o peito do outro piloto, parando exatamente entre suas coxas, a sensação de tocar o tecido era algo decepcionante, mas nada que não se resolvesse: barreiras pequenas como essas não pareciam significantes diante dos olhos azuis a sua frente, olhos tão excitados quanto os seus.

Mostrando mais força que se podia esperar de sua figura angelical, porém, Quatre empurra Trowa para longe da pia, sem nunca descolar seu corpo do dele - suas mãos percorriam o corpo do europeu, ao mesmo tempo que o empurrava. Chegando finalmente à quina da mesa, Trowa inocentemente pensou que não teriam mais para aonde avançar, quando sentiu a mão de seu amante loiro o deitando sobre a mesa, e o corpo de Quatre debruçando-se lentamente sobre o seu.

Os poucos ingredientes que tinham lá foram esmagados pelas costas de Trowa, os pratos foram jogados no chão, e as travessas... que se danassem; ambos já ignoravam qualquer coisa que não envolvesse o corpo pulsante que se esfregava contra os seus... até suas roupas, barreiras facilmente transpostas, jaziam esquecidas no chão entre cacos e restos de louça.

O gosto de sal, açúcar, mel e farinha se misturavam ao suor do outro parceiro à medida que suas bocas exploravam o corpo um do outro, e como se mais um ingrediente se juntasse aos que Quatre havia selecionado para a primeira aula de Heero, o loiro goza na barriga de Trowa. Esse acaricia o próprio ventre, e com as mãos cobertas com o semem do parceiro percorre os lábios de seu anjo, que os suga avidamente, dividindo o seu gosto em mais um beijo voraz.

Massageando o membro do europeu, Quatre sorri para seu amado com os olhos cheios de desejo e luxúria, mas esse, mesmo entendendo o pedido do outro, se finge de desentendido; para realizar o que seu amado queria, precisava de uma preparação especial - sabia que uma penetração naquele momento, sem lubrificante, transformaria, trocadilhos à parte, aquele momento doce em algo extremamente desagradável.

Percebendo a preocupação nos olhos verdes de seu amor, Quatre sorri marotamente, e se levantando de cima de Trowa, caminha pela rapidamente pela cozinha até a prateleira onde guardava as conservas e volta, balançando maliciosamente um tubo há muito conhecido entre o casal.

- **Não acredito que você guarda lubrificante entre os potes de conserva...!** – exclama Trowa, pasmo com a cara-de-pau do loiro.

- Tenho que me lembrar de esvaziar meus esconderijos antes de entregar a cozinha ao Heero... – Quatre fala meio que para si mesmo, pensativo.

- E se alguém, sem querer, achasse? – Trowa pergunta ainda surpreso com a audácia do namorado.

- Hum... Esperaria que fizesse bom uso, e... sinceramente? Esse não é o tipo de acusação que alguém nu, coberto de condimento e especiarias, em cima de uma mesa, tenha moral para me fazer.

- Ah, não, é?

Puxando o árabe novamente para cima da mesa, voltam de onde pararam, agora mais excitados: se antes Quatre estava por cima, Trowa fez questão de subjugar o loirinho, não que ele se importasse, afinal, não podia estar mais feliz vendo o europeu abrir o tubo.

Com os dedos devidamente preparados Trowa acaricia as coxas de Quatre, e enquanto beijava seu pescoço um de seus dedos penetrava o ânus do loiro, o fazendo arfar com a primeira onda de prazer que percorreu seu corpo. Feliz com a reação do parceiro, Trowa não demorou a enfiar o segundo; massageando a entrada do namorado, logo enfiou o terceiro. Quatre tremia, e vendo que o árabe não podia mais esperar, Trowa preparou o seu membro e com movimentos ansiosos, logo penetrava o amado com profundas estocadas; a respiração de ambos se encontraram, e suas bocas se colaram uma com a outra. Massageando o pênis do árabe, Trowa goza dentro do amante, e este que além de se sentir preenchido com o sêmen de quem tanto amava ainda sentia o gosto na boca da primeira brincadeira, tem seu ventre coberto com o próprio gozo – o segundo - que veio um pouco depois do de seu namorado.

Seus movimentos foram ficando mais lentos... e aos poucos, o europeu saiu de dentro de seu amado de olhos azuis, ambos cobertos por uma mistura afrodisíaca onde apenas **um** dos ingredientes, tinha-se certeza de onde tinha vindo, ambos se aconchegam um contra o outro e lá ficam deitados, atentos à algum som vindo de fora... mas sem coragem para se levantarem.

* * *

_**A culinária é realmente algo intrigante... quanta concentração alguém precisa para preparar um prato hoje em dia.**_

* * *

No momento, poucas coisas faziam sentido para o piloto 05 – ainda de olhos fechados, apesar de já ter acordado a alguns minutos, a sensação confortável de estar deitado em uma cama parecia amenizar aos poucos a dor que percorria todo o rosto.

Abrindo lentamente os olhos, a luz fraca de seu quarto não foi o suficiente para o cegar, mas ao se refletirem diretamente nas íris azul cobalto a sua frente, um pequeno acesso de ira tomou o seu corpo... e sem pensar, ergueu sem aviso o tronco, batendo a testa na cabeça que estava a alguns minutos atrás preocupadamente sobre a sua.

Se encolhendo de dor, Heero recua com o impacto, caindo sentado no chão pressiona as mãos contra o rosto, enquanto Wufei fazia o mesmo em sua cama.

- Desgraça, Yui, o que faz aqui? Ou melhor, como **_ousa_** estar aqui, depois do que...!

- Eu ... – Heero retira as mãos do rosto vermelho, não só da pancada, mas de vergonha – Eu sinto pelo que fiz, eu não queria , eu...

- Tá, tá...! – Wufei balança a mão indiferente: - Páre de se desculpar, da última vez eu quase não saí vivo.

- Talvez eu tenha que me esforçar mais da próxima vez

Rindo de uma piada que para ambos não tinha graça, os pilotos pareciam ter chegado a um consenso silencioso de não levar esse assunto a sério; para Wufei, aquele momento parecia apagar qualquer ressentimento que guardara nos poucos segundos em que se pôs consciente.

- Afinal, por eu você resolveu aprender a cozinhar?

- Nada demais.

Heero se levanta do chão e se senta da cama do chinês. A aproximação fez o coração do piloto de Nataku bater mais forte... Como podia algo assim acontecer por tão pequeno contato? O sorriso que o japonês lhe oferecia enchia seus olhos... O que era isso que estava sentindo? Será que tanto desgaste o havia afetado?

- Eu até adivinho o porquê. – Wufei fala desviando os olhos de Heero.

- É mesmo? Então por que pergunta? – Heero estava desconfortável.

- Será que você não tinha outro jeito de conquistar **ele** sem ter que matar o resto de nós durante o processo? Seria patético o **_'maior pesadelo da OZ'_** morrer por envenenamento alimentar.

- Eu não sou tão ruim assim e... eu sei que não vou ouvir um "te amo" por conseguir fritar um ovo, mas... eu tenho saudade.

- Saudade?

- Toda vez que vejo o vazio que os olhos de Duo guardam, eu me sinto triste. De certa forma a culpa é minha, fui eu que cultivei esse vazio, **_eu_** que fui treinado para tornar esse vazio **parte** de mim... Enquanto isso fazia parte de mim não havia problema, era até mais fácil manter vocês afastados de mim, mas... ver esse vazio nos olhos de Duo, saber o que ele significa...

- Você acha que cozinhando poderia apagar esse vazio? – havia descrença na voz de Wufei.

- Achei que esse vazio poderia ao menos se nebular, afinal, por mais que seus olhos sejam frios, agora, eu **_reconheço_** as violetas do meu Shinigami, e antes de tudo isso acontecer, eu sempre fui atento a tudo o que as fazia brilharem.

- Você fala de um jeito... No começo eu pensei que esse sentimento que você tinha, veio **_depois_** que o Winner baixou em seu corpo, mas agora... não venha me dizer que você já sentia isso antes...!

- Então não digo. – e sorrindo inocentemente Heero se levanta da cama – Vamos ver como Quatre está indo com o almoço? Eu atrapalhei tanto o coitado com essa historia de aula que ele deve estar todo atolado...

- Se você prometer **_não tentar_** ajudá-lo...

Ignorando esse último comentário, Heero estende a mão para ajudar Wufei a se levantar. Suas mãos se encontram, e o chinês não poderia descrever ao certo a corrente elétrica que percorreu o seu corpo; os olhos de Heero, alheios aos sentimentos do outro piloto, o convidavam a ficar de pé. Como negar tão gentil pedido?

Saindo de seu quarto com seu companheiro, Wufei ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido: de certo, o melhor a se fazer seria deixar para lá - o mais lógico, pelo menos.

Mas que cabeça realmente sã obedece à lógica? Não a daquele chinês, ao que se parecia.

Parados no lado de fora da cozinha, Heero e Wufei - determinados a imitar o percurso até ali - ficaram simplesmente mudos. Pasmos, apenas observaram um completamente melecado Trowa sair de lá de dentro coberto de tantas coisas que nem sabiam a certo o que eram. Parecendo ignorar seu estado lamentável como se isso fosse o suficiente para que os outros fizessem mesmo, ele sorri para os dois amigos e diz:

- Se querem a minha opinião, é melhor esquecerem esse lance de esconderijo e peçam um pizza: **_antes encarar o inimigo, do que o que está lá dentro..._**

E com se suas palavras perturbadoras não tivessem feito qualquer efeito nos pobres pilotos trêmulos na frente da porta, o piloto 03 vai em direção a seu quarto, assobiando. Logo após aparece Quatre, esse no mesmo estado lamentável que o outro - seu semblante sério não condizia com sua triste figura lambuzada. Este apenas disse:

- Deixei alguns sanduíches frios sobre a pia... Qualquer outra tarefa naquela cozinha a não ser **cozinhar **está **_fora _**de minhas obrigações.

E se vai para seu quarto.

Heero, tomando coragem, coloca a mão no ombro de Wufei, como se corajosamente fosse adentrar os portões do inferno.

Passando pela porta, não demorou mais que alguns segundos para voltar de olhos arregalados e dizer:

- Hum... Estou meio cansado, carregar você foi meio desgastante... acho que vou dormir um pouco antes do jantar. O Quatre foi tão legal fazendo o almoço, er... depois de comer, bem que você podia dar uma geral na cozinha.

E assim o piloto do Wing se foi, sob os olhos ora confusos ora temerosos, de Wufei.

Não se sabe ao certo se os pilotos comeram sanduíche ou pizza naquele almoço, nem ao menos se a cozinha foi limpa...

... mas todos decerto se lembram de uma voz clamando por Nataku noite afora - prova de que um certo chinês movido por curiosidade e boa vontade, entrara em uma certa cozinha de um certo esconderijo.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**_Luana_** – "E aí? O que achou do meu primeiro lemon?"  
**_Trowa _**– "**_Mais ou menos_**... mas nada como a prática para aperfeiçoar a técnica..." (lambe os lábios)  
**_Quatre_** – "..."  
**_Luana_** – "E creio que você já tem em mente um casal perfeito para me ajudar nessa empreitada..."  
**_Trowa_** – "Tudo pelo bem da literatura Yaoi, você sabe."  
**_Quatre_** – "..."  
**_Wufei_** – **"Lu...a...naaaaa...!"** (voz cavernosa.)  
**_Luana_** – "Er... parece que mais alguém leu a minha primeira tentativa de lemon... mas não acho que foi exatamente **_isso_** o que chamou a atenção dele."  
**_Wufei_** – **_"Ovo_**... **_frigideira_**... **_cozinha_**... **ONNAAAAAAAA!"  
****_Luana_** – "Se você quer mesmo que eu tenha a **_minha segunda tentativa..."_** (se esconde covardemente atrás de Trowa) "... sugiro que você tenha o **santo forte**, **_reze bastante_** e **torça** para esse chinês ser míope e não me ache aqui!"  
**_Trowa -_** "OO"  
**_Quatre_** – "...!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Olá!  
Cá estou eu, com mais um capítulo!  
Eu sei, eu sei que eles já estão digitados, mas... é que a vida real + emprego + cursinho estão acabando comigo e devorando TODO meu pobre tempo...

E sem falar que a Illy não estar mais trabalhando na "Reinos" me deprime – AONDE vou encontrar inspiração e combustível para as minhas fics? Buaaa...

**_Mady-chan! _**

Querida, amei suas reviews!  
Começou a ler a fic receosa? Oh, bem... Acho que é um pouco normal, ne? Afinal, sou autora nova... Mas fico muito contente em saber que você está gostando mesmo dela!  
E sim – às vezes, tenho que me policiar para lembrar que esta fic também é para ter angústia...! Heheheheh  
Se bem que... Acredito que neste capítulo, a parte "angústia" tenha ficado do jeito que eu sonhava! _**Valeu, Illy!**_

E o que? Se estou chateada por você ter comentado os 03 capítulos?  
De jeito algum, Mady-chan! Por favor, isso é uma maravilha!  
Continue me fazendo ver o que você sente com a fic!  
Muito grata, mesmo, viu?

Dedico, em especial, este

Capítulo 04 de **_"Porque Seus Olhos Não Me Enganam"_** para você,  
Mady-chan, assim como para a Blanxe e à Tina-chan!

Beijos!

_**Luana.**_

E novamente... às demais fãs tímidas e escondidinhas... Boa Leitura!  
E antes de sumir de vez, não se esqueçam: visitem o XYZYaoi! Ele está recheadíssimo de coisas, este mês! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

* * *

**_Wufei_** – "Hoje é o dia, Onna! Vamos ter uma conversa definitiva sobre como você me trata em suas fics, e... o que foi?"  
**_Luana_** – "..." encolhida pateticamente em posição fetal "...chegou o dia; finalmente vão descobrir que sou uma farsa..." suspira teatralmente "Terei de fazer uma cena de luta... e... **não sei** fazer cenas de luta!"  
**_Wufei_** – "Por Nataku, Onna! No outro capítulo, você não sabia fazer cenas lemons e agora, cenas de lut...! Pera aí: no primeiro capítulo tem cena de luta!"  
**_Luana_** – "Eu ainda consegui disfarçar um pouco... Mas agora é um contra um: como vou poder esconder minha incompetência desse jeito?"  
**_Wufei _**– Patético! Você esta pedindo ajuda a um ser **_fruto de sua imaginação_** a partir de **_um desenho japonês e uma overdose de brigadeiro? _**OO  
**_Luana_** – olha com olhos pidões para Wufei "Tem alguma idéia?"  
**_Wufei_** – "Posso te emprestar minha katana para você fazer Haraquiri."  
**_Luana_** – "..." olhar tentado.

* * *

**_ "Por que Seus Olhos Não _**

**_Me Enganam..." _**

**Cap 04 – _Treino a dois... a três... a quatro... a cinco..._**

* * *

****

_**- O Almoço está pronto.**_

Nem ao menos se sirenes tocassem avisando um ataque surpresa da OZ, um som poderia causar tanto terror no coração de quatro dos cinco pilotos gundam que residiam naquele esconderijo, como aquela voz anasalada dizendo aquelas simples palavras.

Já havia uns três dias que Heero tomava aulas de culinária com Quatre. O loiro - de todas as maneiras possíveis, durante esse período - conseguira evitar de provar as experiências gastronômicas do japonês, tendo que uma vez até necessitar apelar para uma simulação de queda de pressão junto com Trowa.

Mas desta vez era inevitável: todos já estavam sentados à mesa enquanto um sorridente japonês trazia as panelas e bandejas, que inegavelmente, traziam um conteúdo com um aroma magnífico, mas que apesar disso não desarmara a desconfiança dos quatro pilotos gundam.

Com as comidas em seus respectivos pratos - tendo elas uma aparência, diga-se de passagem, reconfortante - nunca as preces de Wufei para Nataku e de Quatre para Alá foram tão fervorosas; o que pareceu aumentar ainda mais o receio de Trowa e Duo.

Levando o garfo à boca, Duo foi o primeiro a provar; sem qualquer comentário continuou o processo com mais duas, três, quatro garfadas, até outro companheiro se arriscar, e esse foi Wufei: o gosto realmente não era ruim... nada fora do comum, mas não chegava a ser ruim.

Trowa foi o terceiro a aceitar a **_missão de risco_** - mal colocou suas papilas gustativas para funcionar, e, como a hélice de um moinho, seu braço nunca demorava muito tempo parado: mantendo um movimento rotativo entre o prato e a boca - algo realmente interessante de ficar se observando por alguns minutos.

Quatre se viu pressionado pelos olhos pidões de seu aprendiz a provar de seu prato, e assim o fez. Chegou à mesma conclusão silenciosa de Wufei: **nada de mais**, mas realmente **_nada de menos_** - era um avanço. Mesmo assim preferiu, depois de algumas garfadas, ficar apenas sorvendo seu chá e observar os demais comerem.

Após alguns minutos compenetrado em seu próprio prato, Duo levanta os olhos e dá de cara com o olhar esperançoso de Heero o secando. O Japonês se prendera tanto à imagem do piloto do Deathscythe comendo, que acabara deixando seu próprio prato intocado. Respirando profundamente, o americano joga o garfo mal educadamente sobre seu prato caindo assim comida sobre a mesa, e diz:

- Horrível.

Nada mais foi dito - Duo simplesmente se levantou da mesa e saiu da cozinha. Heero nada fez para impedir sua partida: simplesmente o olhou partir; Trowa apenas continuou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido, Quatre se concentrava desesperadamente em seu chá, e Wufei...

"**_Qual é a dele? Quem ele pensa que é? Como pode falar assim? INJUSTIÇA!"_** Os olhos negros de Wufei procuravam desesperadamente qualquer reação de Heero, uma brecha para poder explicar o comportamento imperdoável de Duo; mas nada podia fazer... se sentiu impotente diante daqueles olhos azuis: eles não mostravam marcas de ressentimento, pareciam apenas **_analisar_** o que havia acontecido, quase tão friamente quanto seu "eu" anterior faria.

O único som que predominava naquela cozinha era o de Trowa riscando o prato a cada garfada que dava, e isso pareceu irritar ainda mais o chinês:

- **Por Nataku, Barton**! você pegou a **_personalidade_** dele, não o estômago!

Como se a barriga tivesse ouvido as palavras do piloto 05 antes mesmo que o dono, os movimentos do garfo de Trowa param abruptamente – e levando uma mão à boca e a outra ao estomago, ele se levanta da mesa o mais rápido que pode. Crises como essas já não eram incomuns: apesar da atração que o moreno agora sentia por comida, seu estomago não era tão bem preparado quanto o de Duo; fora que a voracidade com que ele agora comia era anormal, uma caricatura exagerada da gula do americano.

Heero, alheio à crise do amigo, leva o garfo à boca pela primeira vez, absorve lentamente o alimento antes de deitar o garfo ao lado do prato, e pedindo desculpas, se levanta da mesa com toda dignidade possível.

Quatre – que estava acabando de tomar seu chá e pondo fim a pouca comida que tinha no prato - se levanta também, tendo em mente ver como estava Trowa, mas parando perto da porta que ligava ao corredor, pôde ainda ver Wufei na mesa. Esse já havia terminado o seu prato, e imaginando estar sozinho, puxa tanto o prato de Heero quanto o de Duo para si.

- Não acha que é muito para se comer em apenas um almoço, Wufei? - Quatre disse em uma voz impessoal.

- Meta-se com a sua vida, Winner. Apenas não gosto de desperdício.

- Tem razão – Quatre ainda completa antes de sair atrás de seu namorado – **_Seria realmente uma pena sobrar tanta comida no dia em que ele fez seu primeiro almoço para nós._**

Tendo dito isso Quatre em fim se vai. Wufei continuou a comer, seu ódio pela reação desnecessária de Duo apenas aumentava a cada garfada e a cada lembrança do olhar ilegível de Heero. Ilegível para os outros **_- _**será que Duo conseguiria lê-lo?

- Não, Winner – disse em um sussurro para si mesmo – Para ele, **_seu primeiro almoço para Maxwell._**

* * *

- Você realmente não deve ter muito amor à vida.

Quatre diz as palavras que pareceram descrever melhor a cena que viu ao chegar no corredor. Depois de passar duas horas massageando as costas do namorado em frente à privada, e deitá-lo confortavelmente em sua cama, onde logo mais o trataria com mais cuidado, o árabe agora se depara com Heero, este na frente da porta de Duo.

- Hn. – o japonês sorri – Se não tivesse, daria ouvidos a comentários pessimistas como esse.

- Não me diga que **_desde aquela hora_** que se levantou da mesa você esta aí parado? O que pretende, Heero?

- Não, só estou aqui há uns quarenta minutos. O que eu pretendo? **_Mudar a abordagem._**

O punho de Heero bateu então o mais forte que pôde contra a porta de Duo. O barulho era alto e irritante – Quatre, tendo pequenas recaídas, se pegou pensando em **_qual detergente seria melhor_** para **limpar **o sangue do japonês, do chão.

Imaginando estar sendo ignorado, Heero simples e continuamente aumentou a intensidade das batidas; não sairia de onde estava até falar com o americano: a idéia que havia tido era muito boa para ser deixada para trás apenas por uma leve dor no punho - quem se importava com um pequeno arroxeado?; quem notaria o principio de sangramento?; a mancha vermelha na madeira da port...

Uma mão vinda por trás segura firmemente seu punho.

- Quatre, não me...!

Ao se virar para ralhar com o amigo árabe, seu corpo choca-se contra o de Duo. Ainda segurando o pulso do maluco que quase derrubava sua porta trancada, o americano diz:

- Normalmente abordagens como essa só surtem efeito quando os residentes do quarto estão **dentro** do mesmo.

O silêncio voltou entre aqueles três. Quatre não sabia ainda o que fazia ali, mas decerto, deixar Heero sozinho com Duo era virar co-autor de um assassinato.

Depois de passar a perplexidade por estar tão próximo a Duo, a dor de sua mão devido ao machucado que fizera ao bater tão fortemente contra a madeira o fez perceber que havia se excedido. Diabo, em que momento nestas últimas semanas ele fora racional? E racionalidade era um pedido impossível diante daqueles lindos olhos violetas... mas desta vez, para seu plano dar certo, não podia se deixar levar: seria forte.

- Pois bem. – um sorriso sarcástico nasce nos lábios do piloto do Wing – Serei breve.

Reivindicando seu pulso já dormente, o arranca da mão de Duo, afasta-se alguns passos para trás e encosta-se contra a porta que esmurrava tão fervorosamente a alguns segundos atrás. Seus olhos de um azul cobalto gélido fitaram secamente o rosto de Duo ao dizer:

- Eu espero você em 10 minutos na sala de treinamento.

- O quê? Pretende me encurralar sozinho? Descobriu um modo de me matar sem ter que apelar para aquela comida horror...

- TREINO. - Duo se assusta ao ser interrompido tão brutalmente por Heero – Existe uma razão para aquela sala ser chamada de sala de treinamento. Somos a esperança da colônia, e toda vez que te vejo lutar em campo, só tenho esperança que você quebre **_uma_**, ao invés de **três** costelas.

Quatre ouvia tudo, largado e esquecido pelos outros dois ainda no meio do corredor - por alguns segundos ele pensou que seus companheiros haviam voltado ao normal: Heero mantinha um ar de "estou fazendo algo necessário e não pessoal" que lhe congelava a alma quando por acidente vislumbrava aqueles olhos frios, e Duo... bem, ouvir o americano dizer orações completas ao invés de apenas uma palavra, e isso quando não era uma monossílaba, já era um grande avanço! Foi preso a esses pensamentos que o árabe teve uma grande sensação de dejavú...

- Hn. – Duo se pega considerando a oferta – Tudo bem.

O americano estende a mão na direção de Heero, o japonês se encolhe na perspectiva da aproximação de um punho certeiro enquanto espera um movimento violento do outro: seus olhos se fecham apreensivos e só se abrem de novo ao ouvir a voz de Duo:

- Baka! Como quer que eu entre no meu quarto com você aí escorado na porta?

A mão do garoto de trança segurava agora a maçaneta – seu alvo desde o início - e demonstrando impaciência, ele usa a outra mão para empurrar Heero para longe da porta. Ainda sob o olhar orgulhoso do japonês, entra em seu quarto, sem mais nenhuma palavra.

O loiro não sabia o que mais o surpreendera na cena que decorreu diante de seus olhos: a fria audácia de Heero, a confirmação de Duo, ou o desafio sem pé nem cabeça que o japonês lançara. Apesar de Heero ter uma habilidade maior que a de Duo, não se podia esquecer que o americano estava em um estado mentalmente instável pior do que o do japonês, ou o de qualquer um que fora naquela fatídica missão; e digamos que não era saudável subestimar a capacidade de luta de Duo como Heero fizera a pouco - o americano sabia surpreender.

Já pensando em como alertar o amigo dos males que esse plano poderia trazer, viu no rosto do japonês ao invés de um sorriso de triunfo, uma carranca pensativa. Quando ainda pensava que Heero não tinha saído do personagem, ele o ouve lamentar.

- Não senti... o cheiro de papaia.

Deixando o loiro com uma interrogação gigante na cabeça, o japonês se vai pelo corredor. Já Quatre, se esquecendo do que ia fazer, volta para seu quarto, onde discutiria com o amante dois mistérios: 1o , a misteriosa ausência de um suposto cheiro de papaia, fosse lá o que isso significasse; e 2o , onde Duo estava antes de voltar para o quarto - se ele viera por trás de Quatre, como este se lembrava, havia apenas três lugares de onde ele poderia ter vindo: o banheiro - onde tanto ele quanto o namorado não haviam saído por duas horas - a sala, e... a cozinha.

* * *

O treino já havia começado há alguns minutos. Ambos optaram por usar roupas mais leves, apesar de nada incomum - Heero se decidiu por uma regata verde acompanhada por um short ciclista preto; já Duo, surpreendendo o japonês, de preto só usava o short, cobrindo assim seu bem definido tórax com uma regata branca, roupas que estranhamente pedira emprestado ao piloto 01, o que atiçou ainda mais a curiosidade de Heero: o americano nunca tivera problemas de guarda-roupa.

Duo optou por uma posição mais ofensiva, fato que não desagradou em nada Heero que parecia se divertir entre golpes defensivos: suas mãos ágeis aproveitavam para desferir pequenas carícias camufladas em seu amado - era ao mesmo tempo bom e triste, já que no fim das contas esse fora o único jeito que encontrara para tocar em seu distante amor; o americano ainda não parecia ter notado o real plano do japonês, e nisso era guiado pelo tatame, em uma dança prazerosa e deprimente apenas para um dos lados.

Apesar de ver visivelmente que o japonês estar brincando com ele, Duo se manteve calmo por todo o desenrolar da luta; seus olhos acompanhavam as mãos de Heero protegendo-o em seus movimentos graciosos e certeiros, sua postura, movimento de pernas e quadris. Foi o suficiente.

_**Padrões processados. **_

Heero ficou abismado - à medida que seus corpos se encontravam, os movimentos de Duo foram ficando mais e mais sincronizados com os dele; sua respiração também, e de vez em quando, teve a impressão que vira reflexos de golpes anteriores desferidos por ele mesmo. Duo estava realmente fazendo valer aquela sessão de treino, pois, se não antes, **agora** Heero levava a sério seu adversário, e não era apenas por causa de sua bunda que ficara linda naquele short preto.

O Piloto do Wing ainda tinha uma vantagem visível, mas não se dava mais ao luxo de brincar: a luta se tornara mais agressiva, e os poucos golpes do americano que o atingiam lhe causava dolorosas contusões - **_Duo_** estava levando aquilo à sério. Heero não queria machucar, ao menos **muito**, o rapaz que amava, mas o americano não parecia compartilhar da idéia; era perigoso continuar com aquilo, apesar de raras serem as vezes que o japonês tinha chance de ter o garoto de trança por perto... e de certo havia ira em suas violetas. Aquilo era o máximo de emoção que conseguia tirar delas, e só aquilo o levava ao paraíso.

Sim, à medida que a luta corria, o americano começava a demonstrar emoções, mas ninguém disse que eram positivas.

Vendo que se avançasse mais teria que realmente machucar o dono de suas amadas violetas, ou pior, poderia ser machucado por ele, Heero resolve pôr um fim no que era para ser uma deliciosa brincadeira: imobilizando o braço de Duo e encaixando as costas do adolescente americano contra seu peito, se preparou para sussurrar por sua desistência, mas algo fez as palavras entalarem em sua garganta, quando seu rosto foi de encontro aos cabelos castanhos do americano e novamente sentiu a ausência da suave fragrância de papaia.

O creme que havia selecionado para o cabelo de seu amado não estava sendo usado, fora que os fios que formavam a trança não eram mais tão sedosos.

Só aquilo foi o suficiente para abalá-lo: suas mãos se afrouxaram, dando então a chance para o americano revidar - saindo de todo e qualquer estilo em que estivessem baseando seus golpes, Duo aproveita a brecha de Heero, e, dando-lhe uma violenta rasteira, o fez despencar pesadamente no chão e foi então sua vez de imobilizar o braço do oponente, caindo por cima das costas deste, agora estendido de bruços no chão.

Não havia fuga: se forçasse mais, Heero sabia que teria o braço quebrado pelo piloto 02. Entristece-se ao lembrar que, se não antes, agora mais do que nunca, o americano seria capaz de fazer isso a ele: era o que seu tom frio dizia diariamente.

Atordoado pela dor, o piloto do Wing já esperava a voz mecânica de Duo exigir sua admissão de derrota, mas apenas sentiu pequenas umidades percorrerem seu pescoço, e próximo a seu rosto, uma voz fraquejante dizer.

- **_Por que... carregando... braços..._**

Palavras sem nexo, era isso o que significavam para o japonês.

Mas ele não havia se apegado às palavras: **_"Seriam lágrimas? Ou apenas suor?"_** Não teve muito tempo para pensar no assunto, mais alguém havia entrado no salão:

**- Heero!**

Wufei parado na porta olhava aborrecido para os dois pilotos no chão: o de cima se afastou para o de baixo poder levantar-se e ir em direção ao chinês. O piloto 05 não sabia ao certo o que vira ao entrar lá, mas sabia o que tinha que fazer.

- Heero, no momento que Quatre te pôs responsável da cozinha, eu esperava que você se mostrasse mais responsável! Há duas horas que aquela louça devia ter sido lavada.

- Eu tinha ate me esquecido, desculpe Wu...

- Yuy... **_vá logo para cozinha_**! De nada adianta esvaziar as panelas se você não as lava.

- Esvaziar? Estranho, eu não as esvaziei.

Heero sai da sala deixando os outros dois pilotos para trás. Wufei encontra os olhos frios de Duo. O rosto sem expressão de Heero que vira à pouco na mesa durante o almoço volta à sua mente, e isso lhe dá forças para dizer.

- Entediado, Maxwell? Se quiser, posso te distrair enquanto Yui não volta.

- Hn. – o olhar de desprezo de Duo ganha um ar assassino ao fitar o chinês.

- Por favor... – um sorriso malévolo se desenha no rosto de Wufei – Diga que isso é um **_sim!_**

* * *

- Trowa, eu não quero me meter.

- Vamos lá, vai ser divertido!

- Pensei que você estivesse doente.

- Você sabe que não é pra tanto, só tive uma ânsia de vomito.

- Você fala como se todo o ser humano normal, e dando-se ênfase à palavra **_normal_**, vomitasse depois de toda santa refeição.

- Por deus Quatre, pare de falar de vômito e... Ei, eu estou ouvindo uns gemidos, parece que não perdemos muita coisa.

Trowa, que havia praticamente arrastado Quatre para a sala de treinamento depois de saber do treino especial entre Duo e Heero, abre a porta ansioso para ver como se desenrolara a resenha que o namorado presenciara minutos atrás no corredor - mas o que viu não era o que esperava:

O pouco material de musculação que dispunham como pesos e alguns aparelhos mais leves estavam espalhados por toda à parte, o tatame, onde deveria estar ocorrendo o combate, estava abandonado, com exceção talvez das marcas de sangue recém feitas. No chão, para onde parecia ter sido transferido a luta, um revoltado Duo se contorcia deitado de barriga para cima enquanto Wufei, com os olhos venenosos, pressionava seu pescoço com algo que parecia ter sido, em um passado distante, um cabo de vassoura.

Não era aceitável que um piloto gundam levasse a cabo uma rixa, por qual motivo fosse, com outro piloto, até esse nível - mas a mente de Wufei estava no automático. Foi o bastante para Trowa dar um grito de alerta.

* * *

**Era a primeira vez em semanas que Wufei via emoção nos olhos do americano: esse já voltara à sua pose de homem de lata, mas minutos antes, quando ainda o rapaz de trança tinha Heero preso contra seu corpo, ele vira algo que nem como o antigo Shinigami, Duo Maxwell revelara a seu piores inimigos nas mais perturbadoras torturas - o Shinigami Perfeito concedera ao Soldado Imperfeito lágrimas que derreteram de seus olhos frios, percorreram por sua face impassível e se misturaram ao suor no pescoço do japonês.**

**As lágrimas, ainda marcando seu rosto, pareciam terem passadas despercebidas pelo japonês - na pressa de falar com Wufei, Heero nem se quer olhara para trás; talvez esse fosse um dos motivos para que Duo, ainda em cima do tatame, desafiasse com a cabeça que o piloto 05 subisse no mesmo.**

**Não precisara pedir duas vezes.**

**Não se falaram quando a distância entre eles diminuiu. Palavras eram dispensáveis, ambos eram movidos por sentimentos confusos que se fossem confrontados com o mínimo de lógica que seus treinamentos, distintos entre si, haviam lhe ensinado, decerto parariam com algo que parecia tão errado... e ao mesmo tempo tão certo.**

**Duo não se enganara com Wufei: desde o início, apesar da ausência de sua estimada katana, os movimentos de mãos livres do chinês pareciam tão mortais quanto os de segurar uma fora de certa bainha.**

**

* * *

**

_**- WUFEI! **_

O chinês foi arrancado de cima do americano e jogado contra a parede. Dois olhos verdes o fuzilaram - o europeu não sabia o que estava acontecendo ou qual seria o próximo passo de Wufei após subjugar o americano daquela maneira, mas para evitar o pensamento de arrependimento de qualquer outra pessoa naquela sala, sabia o quão necessário era manter o piloto 05 imprensado contra a parede.

- O que te deu na cabeça, homem? O cara está desarmado! O que você ia fazer!

- Ele... **_viu!_** – Wufei apenas respondeu isso.

* * *

**Tudo parecia equilibrado... O americano demonstrava uma disposição para a luta maior do que esperava, e enfrentá-lo naquele nível depois dele enfrentar Heero Yui era algo no mínimo admirável, mas fazer elogios ao pé em que estava a luta, seria um ato facilmente confundível com sarcasmo.**

**Secando displicentemente com as costas da mão o sangue que lhe escorria da boca, Wufei partiu novamente para cima de Duo para mais uma seqüência de golpes. A trança do rapaz com quem lutava, era algo deveras irritante - por alguns segundos chegou a cegá-lo, o fazendo errar no ultimo segundo, o ponto um pouco abaixo da axila de Duo; seria primeira vez que pegaria o americano de guarda baixa. Um sorrisinho debochado no rosto do piloto 02 indicou que coincidências não ocorreriam naquela luta.**

**Enraivecido com a cara de pau do outro, o piloto chinês desenvolveu uma técnica que nenhum mestre o havia ensinado: "O Rodopio do Baka de Trança", fazendo algo que mais tarde talvez julgasse desonroso, mas... _"Porra, eu estou em combate!",_ pensa, e agarra com as duas mãos a parte do corpo menos protegida de Duo - sua trança. **

**Graças ao movimento inesperado, o americano perde o ritmo que impôs a seu corpo dando brecha, para o chinês lhe dar uma rasteira – semelhante à usada por ele próprio em Heero – porém, antes de cair no chão, Duo foi rodado dolorosamente pelos cabelos e arremessado para quase fora do tatame.**

**Resistindo bravamente para não rir da cara estupefata do piloto 02 em seu primeiro vôo solo sem seu parceiro leal, o Deathscythe – Wufei conseguiu se controlar - O que realmente não era muito recomendado já que seu riso iria de encontro à uma expressão que o impassível Duo desenvolveu muito bem apesar de sua recente falta de emoção: seu rosto demonstrava pura ira.**

**

* * *

**

- Ele... **_viu!_**

Trowa não entendeu o que o chinês quis dizer, nem teve tempo: pois uma mão, o pegando pelo ombro, o arremessa ao chão, abrindo assim caminho para seu verdadeiro alvo, o chinês. O rosto de Duo está inchado e sangrando, mas **_dor _**era algo que estava longe da mente do americano, o que facilitou seu próximo movimento, pulando em cima de Wufei, ambos rolaram no chão como crianças do primário.

Para ajudar o namorado a levantar, Quatre sai da porta onde observava tudo; suas mãos seguram o mais forte que pode o namorado contra si quando estavam novamente de pé, pois sabia o que este iria fazer na primeira chance que tivesse.

_**- Nem ouse tentar separar esses dois!**_

**- Está doido, Quatre? Vai deixar que se matem?**

- Não se preocupe, ele chegará antes que tudo tome esse rumo!

**- Ele? _Quem? _**

A briga que antes tinha toda uma solenidade, baixara muito de nível: suas mentes antes esvaziadas para melhor procederem em batalha, agora pulsavam desnorteadas com imagens de momentos distintos, mas sempre protagonizados por um único personagem.

- Não quero que você o carregue, não quero que o acaricie, não me faça...

- Você é patético! – o soco de Wufei calou Duo – Diga isso a **_ele _**, não a mim!

* * *

_**- Você o tocou...**_

**- Ferrou...!**

**Wufei só conseguiu dizer isso ao ouvir as palavras de Duo, pois o pé do piloto 02 calou a sua boca, num chute. Ele investiu com tudo quando levantando, em um pulo, voltou não apenas para junto do adversário, mas rodopiando em uma voadora que arremessou com tudo Wufei no tatame. O piloto 05 não pôde evitar cuspir mais sangue do que, no passado, gostaria de admitir em plena luta contra Maxwell.**

**Ainda no chão, porém, Wufei não deu chance ao adversário que se aproximava: apoiando-se em suas mãos, move o corpo de modo que suas pernas se prendendo à cintura de Duo, o lançassem ao chão novamente, e esperando que ali ficasse, saiu do tatame antes que o outro desse sinal de vida.**

**A luta em si se tornara ridícula e movimentos que jamais admitiria ter desferido haviam sido usados; dor e sangue formavam um quadro que o descreveria bem, nada se provaria com aquilo, a justiça não seria feita por golpes e mentes tão infantis, teria que meditar sobre isso, teria que...**

_**CRÁS!**_

**Uma cadeira lhe atinge as costas o jogando ao chão. _"OK, se isso não parecia luta livre antes, não sei com o que mais pode parecer, agora!",_ Wufei tenta erguer-se, vacilante, mas ainda no chão olha para um furioso Duo que mal se mantinha em pé:**

**- Você o tocou...!**

**- _Por Nataku, Maxwell, é só um cabelo!_**

**Mas suas palavras não chegaram à mente entorpecida de Duo: esse investiu de novo com a cadeira. Sem esperar um segundo contato com o móvel, Wufei gira seu corpo para o lado e o mais rápido que pode se põe de pé, apesar da dificuldade. **

**Mesmo que antes se irritasse pela falta de expressão do companheiro de guerra, no momento Wufei não gostava nada dos traços que formavam a face do americano - era fúria insana, aquilo.**

**

* * *

**

Trowa se libertando dos braços de Quatre, pula com tudo no bolo de socos e chutes que dois pilotos formavam agora infantilmente no chão, tentava se colocar entre os dois, mas no fim apanhava de ambos, em sua vã tentativa. Suspirando profundamente, o loiro se vê obrigado a se envolver naquela patética demonstração de raiva infantil - sabia mais ou menos o motivo de tudo aquilo; sabia o **_por que_** de nesse instante Wufei estar lá mordendo o braço de Duo; sabia o **_por que_** de Duo estar esmagando a cabeça de Wufei contra a parede... o motivo tinha a ver com o **porque** de Heero estar limpando panelas e pratos que estavam vazios antes mesmo do japonês entrar na cozinha...

Mas o que diabo não o jovem árabe não sabia era o **_por que_** do **i-di-o-ta** do seu namorado teimar em estar entre aquelas duas peças raras - estava apenas apanhando por nada, pois a luta desses dois nunca teria fim! Afinal, o único que poderia definir o vencedor, não estava lá no momento.

* * *

**As investidas com a cadeira foram ficando mais dificultadas graças ao esforço necessário, e pelo estado de esmigalhamento da própria. Então Duo a largou de lado e foi com tudo para cima de Wufei, esse o máximo que fez foi desviar e empurrar uma estante de pesos e pequenos aparelhos em cima do americano.**

_**- Você o tocou!**_

**Duo se levanta de baixo do material. **

"**_Como pode ele ficar tão insano por causa da droga do cabelo?"_ Wufei se lembrava de como ele ficara irracional da primeira vez que o vira depois do acidente na missão, só por que ficara entre seu caminho até a drogaria mais próxima. _"Verme...! Deposita tanta revolta por causa do cabelo. Será que essa porcaria de trança vale mais até que os sentimentos do Yui?". _Isso deixou o chinês ainda mais puto.**

**Pegando a vassoura que Heero devia ter esquecido depois de varrer o local onde poderia ter seu amado só para si, o piloto 05 apóia o pé na base da vassoura e quebra-lhe o cabo com um pouco de dificuldade. Seu corpo tremia de raiva, não sabia mais o que fazia - sem dificuldades, usa o cabo para dar outra rasteira em Duo, caindo em seqüência então por cima dele, coloca seu joelho sobre seu peito e o cabo em seu pescoço, engasgando-o.**

**- _Como pode ser tão estúpido?_ _Como_ pode se preocuparsomente com esse estúpido ca...**

**- VOCÊ O TOCOU! – seus olhosvioletas eram insanos: – _Por que_ você o tocou? _Você só pode tocar em mim...!_**

**- O... quê? – Wufei desperta de sua própria insanidade com as palavras do idiota americano.**

**- _Por que você o carregou nos braços?_**

**Wufei pisca, assustado – o que diabos ele estava dizendo?**

**- Eu não carreguei ninguém nos braços, eu ...**

**- _Por que você o carregou nos braços? Por que você o acariciou tão ternamente na cama... Por que?_**

**Sentindo-se acuado por algo que não tinha feito, a raiva de Wufei volta:**

**- O que você esta dizendo? Eu não carreguei ninguém...! – um lampejo de entendimento súbito brilha nos olhos negros: - Heero... _Heero?_ Duo, você esta falando daquele dia em que o Heero me...**

**- _Você não pode...!_ você _não pode_ carregar ninguém, _acariciar _ninguém... você não pode me fazer...! NÃO PODE!**

**Sem ação, Wufei apenas o ouvia gritar - seus olhos ametistas não olhavam para o chinês, como este pensava antes: ele olhava e falava com outra pessoa... ele lutava insanamente com _outra _pessoa, o alvo de sua ira era, definitivamente, _outra _pessoa, e assumindo posição de proteção, o rapaz de cabelos negros não deixaria que essa ira atingisse essa tão querida pessoa: o cabo da vassoura apertava cada vez mais forte o pescoço de Duo.**

**- Volte ao normal, seu louco!**

**Qual seria a pena por um piloto gundam matar um outro piloto gundam? Em meio à uma batalha de guerra, talvez nenhuma... mas nestas circunstâncias? Isto ele haveria de descobrir em breve.**

**- WUFEI! **

**Alguém o empurra contra a parede, enquanto era afastado de seu rival e sentia o cabo cair de sua mão, ele viu, por sobre o ombro da pessoa que interferia em seu quase crime, o americano se levantar dificultosamente, e quando parou para olhar o rosto do europeu que o afastara de sua presa, ele ignorou as palavras confusas que eram ditas aos gritos para ele, e apenas conseguiu exclamar:**

**Ele... _viu...!_**

**Foi o máximo que pôde dizer, antes do ataque do americano que arrancou o europeu pelas costas de cima de si, o significado da frase incompleta que ele pretendia dizer a Trowa se perdendo ao rolar com Duo no chão:**

"**...ele viu quando Heero me carregou para o quarto!"**

**

* * *

**

- Gente! Gente, parem... Por favor, parem... Eu... **_Porfavor_**, pare...! **VAMO PARAR COM A PORRA DESSA ZONA, CAMBADA! **

Heero havia acabado a alguns segundos de lavar a louça, e rezando para que Duo ainda estivesse esperando por ele, volta correndo para a sala de treinamento. Assim que passou pela porta mal pôde acreditar: toda a arrumação que tinha feito havia ido para o espaço, e seus quatro companheiros de guerra estavam rolando no chão como bichos. Podia ver mais ou menos que Wufei e Duo em particular, pareciam determinados a matar um ao outro; Trowa tentava se meter, mas ficava mais machucado que os dois juntos, e Quatre, revoltado, tentava afastar o namorado daquela briga ridícula... batendo em quem estivesse pela frente.

Foi surpreendente que a voz de Heero, externa àquela briga, surtisse tanto efeito: todos, sem exceção, se separaram um dos outros, ergueram-se praticamente num pulo, e quase batendo continência, olhavam envergonhados o japonês que tremia ao tentar conter sua raiva.

Wufei olhou para o lado, temeroso que Duo, vendo o motivo de seu ataque de fúria, voasse com tudo para cima do piloto do Wing, mas o americano apenas voltou à sua comum pose de Bonequinho de Neve. A voz e a presença de Heero pareceram o trazer à realidade, escondendo toda a insanidade que mostrara há pouco, por trás de suas - agora frias - violetas.

O piloto 01, mais sério do que estavam acostumados a ver durante essas últimas semanas, fez questão de parar na frente de cada um e dizer olhando-os com um olhar mortífero:

- **_Trowa_**, eu creio que você sofria com uma dor de barriga e enjôos - sugiro que volte para cama. **AGORA!** **_Quatre_**, você **_não é mais_** o responsável pela faxina da casa nem pelo preparo das refeições: sugiro que vá aproveitar seu tempo livre **cuidando de seu namorado!** **_Wufei,_** eu lavei a louça como você gentilmente me pediu, creio que nada mais o prende aqui. E **_Duo_,** penso que seria melhor deixar nosso treino para...

- Esqueça.

Fazendo um gesto indiferente com uma mão, Duo ignora o comentário de Heero e passa por ele direto em direção a porta. Mas antes de chegar nela, uma forte dor no estômago o aflige, seus olhos turvados pela dor se marejam enquanto seu corpo se dobra e se apóia na parede.

Heero corre para ampará-lo, e segurando-o por trás, vê seus olhos se fecharem. Ainda abalado e confuso tendo seu amado de maneira tão indefesa em seus braços, ele se perde naquela face serena adormecida e ignora a voz de Trowa que gritava atrás de si:

- Wufei? Você esta bem? **_Wufei!_** E... **_QUATRE? POR DEUS, MEU ANJO, ABRA OS OLHOS!_**

**_

* * *

_**

- É, isso foi um susto, mas agora está tudo bem.

Trowa diz, enquanto senta no sofá ao lado de Heero.

- Que horror, de repente todo mundo começou a desmaiar e...

- **_De repente não:_** Wufei deu uma bela vomitada na calça de Quatre, o loirinho não vai ficar nada feliz quando acordar.

- Droga, e foi tudo culpa minha... Não acredito que a minha primeira refeição para o Du... quero dizer, para vocês, terminou com uma lavagem estomacal... Ainda bem que não teve nada mais grave...

- Mas também, _**ô mãozinha ruim na cozinha**_, você tem, Heero... Afe. Será que tinha alguma coisa estragada? O que você pôs, afinal, na comida?

- Deve ter sido o ensopado... Eu não sabia bem o que por, o livro de receitas estava meio manchado, então eu... improvisei; pus um monte de coisa, e... pensando bem, tinha um tubo que eu nem sabia o que era, estava escrito em árabe...

- A... **_árabe?_** – Trowa engole em seco – E... estava **aonde**, exatamente?

- No meio dos potes de conserva... por que?

- **HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ**! – explode em gargalhadas.- Heero, cara, se preocupa não: de **_todos_** os ingredientes que você podia ter posto no seu ensopado, esse deve ter sido o mais inofensivo! **HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ**! – estoura nas gargalhadas de novo. – Mas... – tenta se controlar - ... Se você quer continuar um dos poucos saudáveis desse esconderijo, eu proponho que você não fale desse tubo para o Quatre... – sua postura quase séria nas últimas palavras some, enquanto ele cai no sofá e estoura nas gargalhadas outra vez,sem controle.

- Nossa, ele deve gostar muito do que tinha nesse tubo...

- **_Você não faz nem idéia...! _HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ**! – Trowa acrescenta, já quase chorando de tanto rir.

* * *

Trowa, ainda rindo, volta ao quarto de seu anjo; esse já estava acordado, mas meio pálido e irritadiço, graças à péssima experiência que tivera com uma certa sonda...

- Oi, meu anjo, está melhor?

- ...

- Eloqüente como sempre... Cara, só de pensar que eu escapei dessa, graças à uma rápida visitinha ao banheiro naquela hora no almoço... Quase não dá para acreditar, não é, meu namorado "normal".

- Por favor... Estou pensado em coisas mais sérias.

- Tipo?

- _**Aroma de papaia...**_

- Ainda pensando nisso?

- Hum... nem tanto, mas esquecendo isso por ora, você viu aonde Heero guardou os restos de comida que ficaram nas panelas?

- O quê? Vai incinerar aquilo, ou doar para estudo científico? - fulminado com um olhar impaciente de seu anjo, Trowa formula uma resposta mais séria - Hum... creio que não vi em nenhum lugar da geladeira.

- Isso por que não existem mais.

O piloto 03 não estendeu depois de ouvir essa resposta; o namorado havia se virado de lado e caído no sono. Talvez o aroma de papaia ainda lhe fosse um mistério, mas se antes apenas suspeitava, agora Quatre tinha certeza de onde viera o americano, antes de segurar o pulso do japonês na frente da porta do quarto, e sabia também por que dos três casos de suposto "envenenamento alimentar" como diziam os prontuários no hospital, o de Duo fora o mais grave.

O americano deveria tomar mais cuidado com o que comia.

Principalmente quando estando só, na cozinha, depois da saída deles.

* * *

**_Luana _**– "Por favor, fala comigo."  
**_Wufei_** - "..."  
**_Luana_** – "Qual é, ainda está bravo por causa do lance da lavagem estomacal?"  
**_Wufei_** – "..."  
**_Luana_** – "Ora, vamos... Você preferia ficar o resto da vida com aquele grude indigerível do Heero corroendo o seu estômago?"  
**_Wufei_** – "..."  
**Luana** – **"FALA COMIGO! Me chama de 'onna'..!"  
****_Wufei _**– "..."  
**_Luana _**– "Quatre, fala pra ele falar comigo...!"  
**_Quatre_** – "..."  
**_Luana_** **– "ISSO É UM COMPLÔ?"  
****_Trowa_** – "Creio que você apenas pediu a coisa errada pra pessoa errada... não chora, não chora... calma... Er... Luana? Uma Katana não deveria ser segurada com a ponta para frente?... **_Luana?_** **Por Deus, não faça isso!** Como vai ficar o final da fic? Só falta alguns capítulos... A Illy te mata, se você se matar e deixar a fic sem o final!"

* * *

Fim do cap 


	5. Chapter 5

Olá a todas!

E aqui vai o cap 05 – E mais cedo do que vocês esperavam, ne?  
Bom... não sei se vocês vão gostar deste cap 05, mas desde já aviso que o próximo cap – no caso, o 06 - só vai ser lançado dia 24/05, lá no maravilhoso site do XYZYaoi, da Illy e da Dhandara, OK?  
E nada de ameaças de morte, decapitação, etc..., hein? Heheheheheh...

**Aviso Extra**: Esse capítulo em especial, é uma homenagem extra à Illy-chan!

Illy, você me ajudou muito - não só nesse, como também nos outros capítulos... MUIIIIIIIIITO OBRIGADAAAAAA! .

Oh... E não se preocupe: prometo pegar mais leve com o nosso chinês - e quanto ao final que reservo a ele... digamos que vou ser mais... **_'democrática'_**. XD

E este cap também vai para...

_**Blanxe, Tina-chan, Mady-chan, e agora, Ayame Yuy! (toda feliz)**_

_**

* * *

Wufei**_ – "ONNA! LAVAGEM ESTOMACAL? Eu aturei psicóticos com crises capilares, europeus trepados em lustres, limpar a sujeira de árabes tarados em cima de mesas de cozinha e ovadas na cara, mas lavagem estomacal? Onde está a decência? Onde está a honra? ONDE ESTÁ A JUSTIÇA? ON..."  
_**Luana**_ – "Cale-se." (voz fria seguida por um olhar sinistro, tendo por trás de si, uma nuvem negra.)  
_**Wufei **_– "O... o que... o que ela tem?" (gota)  
_**Trowa **_– "Parece que ela arranjou uma rival mais importante no momento." (aponta para outra jovem bem extrovertida um pouco mais à frente.)  
_**Illy-chan**_ – "Hô hô hô!" (batendo a mão na cabeça de Luana como se fosse esta uma criança) "Luana-chan! Sua fic está muito boa, darling, mas você tem muito o que aprender ainda, tipo, pela minha vaaaaaasta experiência em crises românticas em casais Yaoísticos, eu creio que um 'menage-a-tróis' se encaixa perfeitam... não: ma-ra-vi-lho-sa-men-te bem, neste seu relacionamento principal..."  
_**Luana **_– "Illy... Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir? Eu não gosto desse tipo de relacionamento. Na minha fic, o Heero só pode acabar com um, e na pior das hipóteses, sozinho."  
_**Illy **_– "Pobre criança de mente sem imaginação... Aposto que nem sabe com quem o Hee-chan vai acabar." (sorriso colgate)  
**_Luana_** – "CLARO QUE EU SEI ! Ele vai acabar com... com... eu... acho... que... que esse tipo de coisa não se decide assim, e... quer saber? Eu vou decidir, e será de forma madura e correta – agradeço sua opinião, e como minha mentora, você desempenhou bem o seu papel... mas está na hora de eu mesma criar os meus próprios finais sozinha." (e vai embora.)  
_**Illy**_ – "É o que veremos, hohohohohho!" (Risadinha maligna – e some numa explosão)  
_**Wufei **_– "Resumindo, vai sobrar pra mim..."  
_**Trowa **_– "E-xa-ta-men-te. VAI sobrar pra você..." 

**_- 24 horasDepois - _**

**_Luana_** – "Hô hô hô hô hô! E a apuração dos votos está **en-ce-rra-da**, e nesse instante darei o resultado da graaaande votação!" (toda alegre, sacudindo vários papeizinhos nas mãos)  
**_Wufei _**– **"Votação?** Onna, do que você está falando? **_Não me diga que você caiu e bateu a cabeça de novo!_** Eu já disse que rede **não é **lugar para se balançar tão forte...!"  
**_Luana_** – "Calma, calma, meu chinês: eu estou falando das cédulas que eu pedi ontem para você e os outros G-boys preencherem para a grande votação **"Quem vai ficar com Heero?**" (sorriso confiante)  
**_Wufei_** – "Ninguém merece..." (lembrando-se)  
**_Luana_** – (Totalmente confiante) "E o resultado foi..." (pára e dá uma lida, muito por cima, no que tinha escrito no lado esquerdo dos papeizinhos) "Ohhh... Uma unanimidade, que gracinha!" (dá um sorrisão colgate para o público, e continua) "Por cinco votos a zero, **_Heero deve ficar com_**.**.."** engasga **"...OS DOIS?"** – (gota)  
**_Wufei_** - "..." (gota dupla)  
**_Luana_** – "Mas..." (Luana tenta continuar, abalada com o choque) "Mas... **_Não havia_**... esta opção... nas cédulas... que **EU **fiz!"  
(Afastando-se com uma caneta preta escondida atrás das costas, Illy-chan tenta passar despercebida da ira da escritora fajuta.)  
**_Trowa_** – "Você é tão má." (o moreno observa, incrédulo, a cara-de-pau.)  
**_Illy-chan_** – (mostra a língua) "Sou apenas uma pessoa que sabe do que gosta! E não reclame, senão... lembra do assunto **_'M-Preg'?_**!" (e em seguida dá outro dos seus sorrisos de derreter... e de manipular qualquer um)  
**_Trowa - (_**cara de choro)

* * *

"**_Por que Seus Olhos Não _**

**_Me Enganam..."_**

**Capitulo 5  
****O presente de 15 anos perfeito nem sempre precisa de papel e fita.**

* * *

Quantas pessoas no mundo você **realmente tem vontade** de **_enfiar uma bala no meio da testa?_**

Dezenas – centenas, até – de pessoas, por vários motivos, faria isso sem pensar duas vezes: por dinheiro, rancor, segredos; às vezes até mesmo por egoísmo disfarçado de amor. No momento, um certo chinês se pegava pensando **por que motivo** essa intensa vontade **_não saía_** de sua mente... enquanto era fitado por um velho quase gagá de sorriso sarcástico à sua frente:

- Você vem me surpreendendo, rapaz; o que seus companheiros falariam se descobrissem **_até que ponto_** foi sua petulância?

Dr J. estava sentado em frente a Wufei, tendo entre eles apenas uma mesa coberta de testes e relatórios; tudo o que havia relacionado ao caso de troca de personalidades dos pilotos Gundam.

- Tudo o que fiz foi pelo bem deles. – o piloto 05 se pegou justificando seu ato, apesar de saber que as palavras do cientista eram apenas para provocá-lo: – Eu mesmo me submeti aos testes.

- O que muito me surpreendeu, já que você não foi exposto a qualquer tipo de dano que aquela missão poderia causar; mas a sua insistência em fazer os testes junto de seus companheiros a três dias atrás foi algo... – o cientista desliza os braços por sobre a mesa e aproxima o rosto ao do piloto e diz, antes de voltar ao seu devido lugar – ...intrigante.

Em sinal de nervosismo, Wufei desvia seus olhos do velho à sua frente - o motivo de se submeter aos testes preferia guardar para si mesmo: ainda lembrava da luta feroz que travara contra Duo, e em como sua mente não receara um único segundo em matar o americano, e, por alguma razão... nem mesmo agora parecia arrependido.

- Que desculpa usou para fazê-los vir fazer o teste?

- Disse que a próxima missão que nos passariam precisaria de todos os pilotos em sua melhor forma, e que depois do desastre culinário de Yuy, todos precisariam de um check-up completo.

O chinês não pode conter o pequeno sorriso que se desenhou em seus lábios ao lembrar da face do japonês - que tinha ficado cada vez mais vermelha enquanto ouvia suas palavras. Todos já o haviam perdoado, mas ele ainda se sentia culpado. Mesmo assim Heero não desistira das panelas, e Quatre se mostrara mais empenhado que nunca, em suas aulas.

Os acontecimentos da sala de treinamento foram deixados para trás: ninguém mais tocou no assunto, mas um problema que é ignorado não é necessariamente resolvido - muitas vezes é ate o contrário, que acontece. Os olhos de Duo nem mais cruzavam com os de Heero, as palavras do japonês iam caindo cada vez mais no vácuo, e sua mão muitas vezes estendidas na tentativa vã de alcançar as amadas costas que se distanciavam, ficavam cada vez mais vazias e frias.

"**_Não me meterei mais nessa história."_** era o que o piloto 05 tentava manter na mente durante esses três dias: era ciente dos sentimentos de Heero por Duo, e assim como todos no esconderijo – menos o japonês – eram mais do que cientes dos sentimentos de Duo por Heero; mas por alguma razão, Wufei não conseguia ficar feliz de saber dos sentimentos correspondidos de seus companheiros – seria por saber que Duo, no estado em que estava, jamais irá se deixar amar por Heero, ou será por preferir que outra pessoa recebesse esse amor...?

- Rapaz? – dr J acorda Wufei de seus devaneios.

- Eu... depois direi que a missão foi abortada, e ... não vejo como provarem o contrário.

- Sei...

O piloto 05 desfaz o sorriso o deformando em uma séria carranca, mas já era tarde; o senhor a sua frente já o havia visto.

- Sabe, seus relatórios já foram mais detalhados, piloto: brigas e desmaios sem motivos aparentes... Sabe que o estado de seus companheiros é grave. Se tem algo a dizer, é melhor que seja agora.

Não havia opção. Tentando ainda não ser muito detalhista, Wufei narra os dilemas sentimentais de seus companheiros, o que em alguns momentos lhe tirou do sério, já que o cientista não se continha na hora de rir em alguns momentos, mas o riso não durou muito – a luta na sala de treinamento, agora relatada à luz de seus verdadeiros motivos, lhe pareceu cada vez mais séria.

- Bem, então vamos ao que interessa: não tenho boas notícias.

- Se fossem boas notícias o que eu buscasse, você seria a ultima pessoa eu procuraria. – impossível não se sentir atingido pelo tom ácido do jovem.

- Falo sério piloto. Relatarei agora o diagnóstico de cada um deles - farei um resumo básico, comecemos pelos menos sérios.

_**Piloto 04: Quatre Winer.  
**_**Seu estado é estável:** devido à sua natureza pacífica, mais ainda à personalidade reservada do piloto 03, não houve grandes alterações em seu sistema nervoso central.  
Podemos dizer que ele foi o piloto que ficou **_mais perto_** de um quadro aceitável, perante do que se **consideraria** seu quadro habitual, mas devido às circunstâncias em que se encontra, é imperativo que retorne a seu estado normal, pois, apesar de ainda não apresentar conseqüências negativas do acidente, ainda deve ser mantido em estado de observação.  
**Suas condições físicas estão perfeitas,** mas **_seu entrosamento com os outros pilotos_** parece ter diminuído **consideravelmente**.  
**Teses** sobre a fácil aceitação da personalidade que foi lhe imposta ser devida ao profundo relacionamento estabelecido entre ambos não são descartáveis; seria uma boa explicação para o 04 ser o **único** piloto sem seqüelas **_aparentes._**

- Hum... Winner... **_Alterações no sistema nervoso?_** **_Seqüelas aparentes?_** O que quer dizer com isso? Não me diga que os outros...

- Me deixe terminar.

_**Piloto03: Trowa Barton.  
**_**Seu estado reservado foi completamente subjugado pela personalidade extrovertida do piloto 02.** Poucas alterações no sistema nervoso; todas, porém, devido ao estresse e exaustão.  
**Sua condição física está perfeita;** **_maior entrosamento_** com pilotos 01, 04 e 05.  
Seu retorno ao seu estado normal se mostra **necessário**, mas nada que precise de uma atenção imediata.  
**Teses** de que exista uma certa **_resistência_** de seu subconsciente à personalidade imposta não são descartadas: seria a explicação mais aceitável para a caricatura exagerada que o piloto 03 virou do piloto 02.  
**E mais teses** sobre a influência do piloto 04 sobre ele novamente **_não são_** descartadas: seria a explicação para a ausência de ataques de fúria comumente visto em casos semelhantes.

- Humf, **_"nada que precise de uma atenção imediata"_**...? Não foi **você** que tirou ele de um lustre... Mas realmente, às vezes parece que a única coisa que detém esse acrobata alucinado é o Winner. Creio que se esses são os casos menos graves... Mas o que você quer dizer com **_"ataques de fúr..."_**

- Os piores vem agora:

**Piloto 01: Heero Yui.  
****Excelente aceitação** da personalidade do piloto 04: devido a seu treinamento, represara inúmeros sentimentos dispensáveis a um soldado, e agora parece ter encontrado uma válvula de escape para os mesmos.  
Ainda não **parece ter aprendido a lidar bem** com suas novas emoções - pequenos vestígios de sua antiga personalidade **_ainda_** são notados, visto que ainda tenta infrutiferamente disfarçar seus sentimentos mais fortes em algumas situações.  
**Altas taxas de sensibilidade perante rejeição**, **alta probabilidade de depressão**; necessário que se mantenha sob **_observação constante_** – possibilidade de necessidade de internação **não** descartável.  
**Sua condição física esta perfeita;** **_melhor entrosamento_** com pilotos 03, 04 e 05.  
**Teses** de que a rejeição do piloto 02 esteja agravando o seu caso são **altamente **confiáveis.

- Yuy... **_depressão_**...? Você acredita que ele poderia chegar a esse ponto?

- Há grandes chances, mas esse **_ainda_** não é o pior caso.

**Piloto 02: Duo Maxwell.  
****Péssima aceitação da personalidade do piloto 01** – o choque da nova personalidade com seus próprios sentimentos e desejos é responsável por **_crises de raiva, delírios e grandes danos no sistema nervoso;_** coordenação motora ainda **não** afetada, mas essa possibilidade ainda não pode ser rejeitada.  
**Seu menor dano visível** é uma pequena perda de memória.  
**Não é recomendado mantê-lo perto do piloto 01**, visto que esse, por alguma razão aparente, é sua maior fonte de estresse.  
**Sentimentos friamente escondidos, apenas liberados em rompantes de raiva.  
****Perigoso e instável** – **_futura necessidade de internação_** ou **_eliminação_** **não descartáveis.  
****Sua condição física está perfeita;** não demonstra **_nenhum entrosamento_** com os demais pilotos.  
**Teses **de um **futuro coma** **_não descartável_** – esse seria o fim **mais lógico** diante seu estado atual.

- **Co**... **_coma?_** O Maxwell...? Seu estado é tão grave assim?

- Infelizmente, pelo o que você me disse, talvez a maior causa para isso sejam exatamente essas investidas do **_meu garoto_**. Mal sabe ele que isso não está fazendo mal não apenas ao piloto 02, mas a ele também.

- **_Ao Yuy?_**

- **Depressão** – a rejeição de Duo não esta ajudando em nada com o quadro dele; ele também corre o risco de ser internado.

- Mas isso é... terrível!

- Eu sei, por isso o chamei aqui. – um sorriso é esboçado no rosto do cientista – **_Eis sua nova missão...__

* * *

_**

_**-**_ Trowa, eu te amo, mas se você tocar _**mais uma vez que seja**_ nesses biscoitos, eu vou te mostrar **uma **das _**mil e uma utilidades**_ _**que eu posso dar a um facão... **_

Quatre diz isso ao ter todos os seus sentidos ativados com a entrada sorrateira de Trowa na cozinha.

O europeu resmunga ainda pelas costas do árabe aparentemente concentrado em cortar a carne para o almoço, enquanto devolve o pacote de biscoitos para o armário.

- Droga. Como você **_sempre sabe_** que sou eu, quando entro na cozinha?

O europeu faz um charmoso biquinho enquanto senta na sua já costumeira cadeira perto da porta, local predileto ao qual se acostumara a se sentar durante as tortuosas aulas de culinária.

- 1o : não é difícil reconhecer o ruído de alguém pegando um pacote de biscoito – Quatre descansa ligeiramente o facão ao lado da tabua de carne – 2o : apenas uma **alma viva** teria **_a cara de pau_** de encomendar, em meio aos nossos suprimentos de sobrevivência, durante uma guerra, **biscoitos de chocolate com granulados coloridos...** e isso **_nem o antigo_** Duo faria – passando a mão em seus cabelos loiros, ele olha para trás por sobre o ombro desferindo um olhar penetrante ao seu amante – 3o : o perfume que **eu** te dei a alguns meses é inconfundível, afinal... – o loiro caminha até ter poucos centímetros entre eles, seus dedos percorrem os lábios entre abertos de Trowa e descem por seu queixo, para logo depois acariciar o seu pescoço – ... eu sei **muito bem** como **_demarcar meus territórios._**

Um beijo inevitável estava prestes a acontecer, mas foi subitamente interrompido por mais uma alma que entra na cozinha. Duo olha indiferente aos rostos inocentes de seus companheiros; levemente irritado, Quatre volta a seus afazeres na pia enquanto ouve a pergunta do americano:

- O que você faz aqui, Winner? Pensei que Yuy fosse o único responsável pelas refeições.

- Bom dia para você também Duo, apesar de já ser meio dia. – Trowa diz, e ignora o fato de ter sido ignorado. – Sentimos falta de sua presença luminosa, no café da manhã.

- Winner? – o americano nem olha para o europeu ao seu lado.

- Heero foi mandado em uma missão, partiu hoje de manhã.

Sem mais palavras, o americano saiu sem sequer se despedir – decerto se trancaria em seu quarto, hábito não muito incomum, ultimamente; mas Trowa, antes de Duo sair, teve a chance de presenciar algo no mínimo interessante: a maior revolução em um olhar dito 'indiferente'... nunca vira tantos sentimentos passarem **_tão rápidos_** em uma expressão tão inexpressiva; era difícil de explicar, e mais ainda de entender; o moreno apenas se rendeu ao conformismo, apoiando seus cotovelos nos joelhos, suspirando ao deitar seu rosto em suas mãos.

Quatre também passava por uma revolução interna – era de sua natureza sempre estender a mão a seus amigos feridos, e o americano antes de toda essa maluquice acontecer, era o amigo que poderia considerar mais próximo de si, depois de Trowa, é claro. E no momento era também o dono da alma mais ferida dentre os pilotos, o jovem árabe sentia tanta dor apenas em olhá-lo...

Mas apesar de todo o desejo de confortá-lo, a opinião de que **_não devia_** se meter prevalecia: era o que as amarras mentais que adotara sem querer da personalidade de Trowa, semanas atrás, lhe diziam. Ninguém poderia dizer o quanto lhe doera dizer friamente, aquelas últimas palavras – informar a Duo que Heero não se encontrava mais ali – e confirmando suas suposições, ele ouve o som de algo se quebrar na sala.

Com um suspiro, ele novamente descansa a faca do lado da tábua e ainda de costas, diz ao namorado, com medo de se trair:

- Poderia, por favor, deixar um kit de primeiros socorros na porta de Duo? Creio que cortes precisam de... uma certa atenção.

- O que será que ele quebrou? Americano estressadinho... eu sei que faz tempo que o Heero não sai em missão, mas isso...

- Não se faça de **desentendido** Trowa: você sabe por que ele reagiu assim, afinal... – Quatre massageia as têmporas, impaciente – ...desde o acidente, **_nunca mais tivemos missões solo..._**

**_

* * *

_**

- Eu... eu sei que você é novo por aqui, e não me conhece muito bem, mas... bem eu... gosto muito de você, e sei que você poderia vir a gostar de mim, e...

Já fazia dez minutos que aquele desajeitado discurso havia começado. Uma jovem garota em seus trajes escolares segurava nervosamente a barra de sua própria camisa, enquanto fitava os pés da pessoa com quem falava: um garoto que não parecia muito a fim de esconder sua irritação para com a cena que estava sendo obrigado a assistir.

Notando que aquilo já estava começando a chamar a atenção de outras pessoas em frente ao prédio que morava, foi com um suspiro que ele resolveu dar um fim a isso:

- Olha, desculpa, mas eu não to a fim de sair com ninguém no momento. – o garoto chinês acena a mão com desdém, dando um 'tchauzinho', à mocinha de cabelos loiros que estava na sua frente – Tenho mais o que fazer, e creio que você também.

- MAS... espera, eu queria tanto lhe falar que...

- **WUFFY! **

Um garoto japonês sai do prédio e ainda nas escadarias onde seu companheiro de quarto estava de costas para a jovem, caiu sobre os braços dele – e já com as mãos em sua cintura, lança um olhar inocente por sobre o ombro do chinês, e fala diretamente com a garota:

- **_Foi mau gata, mas esse é meu._**

E massageando sua bochecha contra a de Wufei, Heero observava a garota – que ele reconhecia como uma estudante da mesma escola que freqüentavam à cinco dias – ir ficando cada vez mais vermelha, antes de se perceber sobrando na cena e sair de fininho.

O japonês se afasta de Wufei, e não pode conter o riso ao ver o rosto do companheiro: nunca o chinês esteve tão pálido.

- **Y.u.y.** – os punhos de Wufei se fechavam perigosamente.

- Calma, Wufei... – Heero se afasta sem dar as costas para o companheiro de apartamento - Eu fiz isso por você, e pela garota, coitadinha...

- Como assim?

- Qual é! – Heero volta a entrar no prédio agora com Wufei logo atrás – Eu vi lá da janela o seu desespero! HAHAHAHAAH, coitadinha... se eu não aparecesse, ela ia levar um fora tão traumático que poderia até querer virar freira.

- E precisava fazer aquela palhaçada? Às vezes acho que ao invés do **_Winner,_** você trocou de personalidade foi com o **Maxwell.**

Wufei detém suas palavras ao perceber o que tinha falado, e viu todo o peso delas nos olhos do japonês: eles haviam perdido um pouco do brilho que mostravam à pouco; esse era o efeito que a menção ao nome de Duo causava nele ultimamente. Eles ficaram calados até pegarem o elevador, lá dentro o silêncio se prolongou por alguns minutos ainda até ser quebrado pelo piloto 01.

- Já é bastante ruim levar um fora; achei que ao menos assim, ela teria algo com o que pensar, se distrair...

**_Uma brincadeira._** Era o máximo que a mente de Heero conseguira formular para tentar desanuviar o clima entre os dois, e tentando corresponder o esforço do amigo, Wufei formou um sorriso desajeitado.

Já dentro do apartamento, Heero se joga no sofá enquanto Wufei apenas se escora na parede, observando o japonês se acomodar.

Se fossem perguntar o que dois pilotos gundam faziam morando em um apartamento e freqüentando o colégio católico Sant Helen, de certo ambos responderiam a mesma coisa: **_"estamos em missão",_** apesar de Wufei estar passando por uma fase que a frase **"pergunte de novo e terá uma bala entre os olhos"** seria uma resposta mais de acordo com sua expressão.

Agora, se a pergunta for sobre qual a missão em questão, a resposta vai depender de para quem você estiver fazendo a pergunta. **_Heero_** estava lá para se aproximar do filho de um grande fornecedor de material bélico da OZ, assim invadir a mansão dele, roubar alguns projeto de armamentos realmente nocivos aos Gundans e trocar por projetos falsos. Já **_Wufei_**...

- Cara, você esta fazendo mesmo o maior sucesso lá na escola.

- Fala como se eu estivesse procurando por isso. – Wufei diz revirando os olhos logo após cruzar os braços – Bando de garotas estúpidas...

- Até onde eu sei **não são** **_só _**garotas. – Heero sorri, malicioso.

O chinês ainda não havia se acostumado com o modo aberto de Heero se portar a ele: há semanas que o soldado perfeito havia degelado seu coração, e apenas há cinco dias tinha o sorriso e as palavra calorosas dele só para si.

- Humpf, pare de perder tempo com comentários inúteis e me diga como se saiu.

- O cara é um idiota. Resumindo – virei seu novo melhor amigo. Depois da aula, enquanto você quebrava mais alguns corações inocentes, ele e mais alguns amigos me levaram a um lugar onde nada como identidades falsas de péssima qualidade e algumas bebidas baratas servem para abrir algumas portas...

Dito isso, Heero arremessa para Wufei um envelope que estava ate então em uma mesinha. O chinês pega displicentemente aquilo com os dois dedos, era de um papel enjoadamente rosa com detalhes dourados. Após analisar alguns segundos o conteúdo em sua mão, olha curioso para o colega.

- Um convite?

- É para a festa de 15 anos da irmã dele, ela é da nossa sala... Jeni... Jennifer... algo assim.

- É para amanhã. – disse já com o convite aberto – Não é meio em cima da hora? Como conseguiu?

- Eu... tive que negociar um pouquinho. – Heero se sentindo desconfortável, senta-se enrijecido no sofá.

- Sei... – os olhos do chinês se estreitam – E só vejo **um** convite aqui, como você pensa em me colocar na fes...

- EU ESTOU COM FOME! – Heero interrompe, se levantando do sofá e caminhando feito um robô, todo duro, em direção à cozinha – Acho que vou fazer o jantar; sim, o jantar, todos precisamos jan...

- **Y.u.y.** – sua mão impede Heero em sua caminhada ate a cozinha – **Fala** que eu vou ter que usar aquelas **_roupinhas ridículas de garçom_**.

- Bem Wufei, sabe como é, o cara só tinha um convite...

- **Fala** que eu vou ter que **_roubar um convite de alguém._**

- E sabe, está em cima da hora e eu nem tenho presente, e...

- **Por Nataku!**, **_fala_** que eu vou ter que colocar **_cinco vigias inconscientes, passar por matilhas de cães raivosos e desativar mil e um sistemas de seguranças!_**

- E como o príncipe que dançaria a valsa com a aniversariante adoeceu de última hora, eu pensei que você bem que podia...

**- QUANTO DE ÁLCOOL ESSES MAURICINHOS FILHOS-DE-UMA-MÃE INJETARAM DIRETAMENTE NA SUA VEIA, YUY?** Você me ofereceu como... **presente de aniversario** **_para uma... patricinha! _**– o chinês praticamente urrou.

- Calma! – Heero consegue escapar da mão de Wufei e correr para a cozinha – Foi necessário! Fora que assim, você vai ter mais liberdade de andar por entre os convidados, mais ate do que um garçom...

- E por que **_VOCÊ_** não vai? – Wufei entra não menos nervoso que antes na cozinha.

- Até onde eu sei a missão é **minha**: **_eu_** tenho que me infiltrar no escritório do pai do cara! Não será muito fácil com uma garota no meu pé, e como você só vai lá como apoio para se algo der errado... – Heero começava a se arrepender de escolher entrar em um lugar com **_tantos objetos pontiagudos_**.

- Hn – O chinês fecha os olhos tentando se conformar, afinal, querendo ou não aquilo era uma razão aceitável e tudo se encaixava para o bem da MISSÃO. – tudo bem, mas fala que **_pelo menos_** você tem as roupas para a festa amanha.

- Já deixei a sua no seu quarto. – Heero responde satisfeito.

O piloto 05 havia se rendido totalmente diante daquele sorriso, nada mais havia para ser dito: o ex-Soldado Perfeito vencera outra vez, ou seria por agora ser o Soldado Imperfeito que ele vencera? Wufei se pegou pensando nisso enquanto se pôs a observar Heero fazendo o jantar. Como uma criança o japonês brincava com a comida que preparava, parecia tão feliz fazendo algo tão simples, parecia tão... **_bonito._**

Desde que se mudaram para aquele apartamento, todas as vezes que Heero ia pra cozinha para preparar algo Wufei ia atrás e o ficava observando; só aquilo era suficiente para deixa-lo feliz, sem saber que Heero aos poucos compartilhava da mesma felicidade ao sentir os olhos do chinês sobre si. Se aproximando da pia onde o piloto 01 cortava distraidamente a carne com o que faria o estrogonofe, olha para as mãos do japonês ainda desajeitadas segurando o facão.

- Não acha estrogonofe algo muito pesado para o jantar?

- Por favor, não fale isso. – Heero da um de seus sorrisos inconsciente do efeito que eles causavam no chinês – Essa é uma das poucas coisas que eu faço que fica realmente boa, você não ach... **AII! **

Por desviar os olhos da carne que estava cortando para olhar o chinês ao seu lado, Heero corta superficialmente seu dedo. Acostumado com feridas maiores e bem mais dolorosas do que essa, o japonês apenas olha irritado para o dedo que sangrava. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando Wufei tomou sua mão por entre as dele e levando-a até a sua boca, o pouco sangue do japonês deslizou por entre seus lábios enquanto saiam daquele dedo trêmulo.

Wufei afasta a mão do piloto do Wing de sua boca, mas ainda a mantêm presa a suas mãos.

- Deveria tomar mais cuidado; voltar ferido de uma missão simples como essa seria uma vergonha.

Assimilando as palavras que foram ditas, Heero cora furiosamente e tira sua mão das de Wufei.

- Tem toda razão, vou agora mesmo cuidar disto.

E como se fosse tratar de algum ferimento fatal ou uma doença terminal, Heero sai como um furacão da cozinha sob o sorriso terno de Wufei.

- Bobo. – mas lembranças de palavras desagradáveis desfizeram o seu sorriso – **_Ah, Cientista miserável...!_**

**_

* * *

_**

- Flashback -

* * *

- **_Missão?_** Pensei que eu estivesse livre de outras missões para apenas ficar de olho nos outros pilotos.

- Ah, meu rapaz: existem prioridades que não podem ser ignoradas. No momento, a aproximação do piloto 01 e do piloto 02 é **_algo fora de questão_** – você tem como missão **_separar os dois_**.

- Creio que essa missão o Maxwell já esta realizando muito bem.

- Por isso mesmo que você só tem que trabalhar em apenas **um** dos lados da relação – um sorriso malévolo se desenvolve no rosto do cientista.

- Apenas **_um_** dos lados? – temeroso, Wufei já previa que não gostaria do que vinha pela frente.

- Pelo que entendi, apenas o meu garoto insiste nessa relação; o que seria o motivo do problema em si. Logo, sua missão é **_seduzir o piloto 01_**.

**- Você só pode estar brincando...!**

- Vou enviá-los a uma missão na colônia L3 – Lá você terá todo o tempo necessário para...

**- VOCE SÓ PODE ESTAR BRINCANDO!** **_Nunca_** que eu vou aceitar uma missão dessas. Nem por você, nem pelas colônias, nem pelo próprio Nataku!

- **_E por ele?_**

**_

* * *

_**

- Fim do Flashback -

* * *

...O gosto do sangue de Heero ainda estava em sua boca enquanto olhava para a porta. **_"É apenas uma missão."_** ele tentava repetir para si mesmo, e quem sabe assim, mesmo com a face do japonês presa em sua mente, se convencer: **_"É apenas uma missão"._**_**

* * *

**_

A noite em L3 parecia brilhar mais forte para o aniversario de 15 anos de Jennifer.

Sua festa estava sendo perfeita: todos seus amigos estavam presentes no salão de festa de sua mansão, trajados a rigor como em um sonho.

E como em um sonho, não poderia faltar um príncipe: Wufei Chang, o novato que havia chamado a atenção não só dela, mas de todas as suas amigas. Foi dançando em seus braços que Jennifer não percebeu que um garoto japonês, amigo de seu irmão, saiu de fininho da festa, e após alguns minutos longe, voltara ao salão tendo a vitória estampada na face.

* * *

**_Logo teriam que ir embora_**, pensava Heero - assim que aquela dança acabasse. No momento porém, iria se divertir com o rosto contrariado do amigo! Mas... era impressão sua, ou Wufei estava... sorrindo? Suas mãos... estavam apertando o corpo daquela garota daquele jeito tão forte... ou seria apenas um engano?

"_**O que será que estão falando? O que ela diz que o faz rir tanto?"**_

Indo sentar-se na mesa para observar os demais casais dançarem, Heero sorve rapidamente uma taça de champanhe sem tirar os olhos da aniversariante e seu parceiro, em meio ao salão.

Era estranho não tê-lo por perto, não ter seus olhos sobre si; estava tão habituado a eles nesses últimos seis dias, que se sentia nu, sozinho agora, no meio de estranhos. A segunda taça substituiu rapidamente a primeira. **_"E ela nem é tão bonita assim..." _**Heero pensa venenoso, mas sabia que não era verdade; ela era linda. Seria esse, o tipo de Wufei? Heero sempre se sentira meio confortado quando via o chinês dispensar alguma garota na escola, mas será que ele só fazia isso por que não tinha achado a garota certa? Havia achado Jennifer? Uma terceira taça substituiu facilmente a segunda.

"**_É impressão minha, ou essa música esta demorando mais do que devia?"_** - Não, apenas não havia notado que já era a terceira vez que eles trocavam de musica, e lá estavam ainda as mãos e olhos de Wufei na Jennifer. "**_Qual é a dela? Só por que é o aniversário dela e ele o seu príncipe, isso não quer dizer que ela pode alugá-lo por toda a noite! Ou pode? E se aquelas mãos não desgrudarem daquela cintura durante toda a noite? E se aqueles olhos não ..."_**

O que estava pensando?

Heero tenta voltar à realidade: "Eu **_amo o Duo;_** por que então com quem Wufei **dança ou deixa** de dançar me incomoda tanto? **_Duo..."_**

Foi secando a quarta taça de champanhe, que o piloto do Wing viu algo que não via à seis dias: o balançar de uma trança por entre muitas pessoas.

Levantando-se da mesa, ele vai atrás da trança – tendo-a por perto, talvez, aqueles pensamentos estranhos sairiam de sua cabeça; somente o dono daquela trança o poderia consolar, o faria esquecer, afinal... ele o amava: o amor de Shinigami era dele, afinal...

Para sua infelicidade, o dono, ou melhor: **_a dona_** da tal trança usava vestido.

O olhar meio turvo de Heero vê a dona da trança - por alguma razão ate alguns minutos atrás ignorava o fato dela usar um vestido verde, um traje que o americano nunca usaria - se distanciar com alguém que julgava ser seu namorado. Suspirando profundamente, e pensando na bobagem que poderia ter feito, estica o braço para o lado e pega sua quinta taça de champanhe.

* * *

"**_Que garota chata!_** **Yuy me paga!"** Wufei pensava a cada movimento que dava segurando a tal de Jennifer nos braços. Há duas musicas atrás tentava se libertar da garota, mas a chata não desgrudaria tão fácil sem no mínimo um escândalo - coisa nada viável em meio a missão.

Depois dos primeiros minutos juntos, Wufei já nem mais ouvia sua voz; sua mente viajava para algum lugar bem distante, seu corpo dançava automaticamente e a **_burra_** com quem dançava, nem notara que seu par riria ate mesmo se dissesse que sua mãe estava na UTI em estado grave – assim como, no momento, ele ria de suas infindáveis historias verídicas sobre batalhas sangrentas empreendidas pelos mais fofos pares de sapatos que ela já vira na vida.

Foi nesse estado semi-inconsciente que Wufei foi desperto pelo som de confusão. Com medo até de olhar, o chinês olha em direção a um grupinho de pessoas que rodeava um rapaz japonês, que quase estrangulava um garçom por lhe negar a oitava taça de champanhe.

Se a situação não fosse ridícula e ao mesmo tempo perigosa, Wufei não poderia estar mais grato pela interrupção de Heero – **_"Creio que isso é um escândalo suficiente."_** e vendo que o rosto da garota se aproximava do seu perigosamente, logicamente reivindicando um beijo, ele finalmente se vê obrigado à largar-lhe a cintura e com as duas mãos segurar aquele rosto maquiado bem longe do seu. Disse, seco:

- Suponho que a sua dança já acabou. Feliz aniversário.

E sob o olhar furioso e pasmo da garota, ele se afasta na direção de seu amigo bêbado, se perguntando quantas taças de champanhe haviam sido necessárias para embebedar o ex-Soldado Perfeito.

- Não vou nem perguntar se você se divertiu.

**_- Ahhh... Schegou o prínchipe...! eeeeee agora é a minha vezch de danchar...!_** – Heero caminha trôpego até Wufei e cai, se apoiando contra seu peito.

- **Que dançar o quê! **Você vai é para casa! – tenta apoiar o braço do amigo sobre seu ombro e ajuda-lo a sair de lá, mas Heero se prende à sua cintura com a boca em seu ouvido.

- **EU QUERO DANCHAR, DANCHAR, DANCHAR! A BARANGA DANCHOU! ENTAO EU TAMBEM QUERO...!**

- **TÁ TÁ...!** – Wufei com uma mão, acena para os seguranças que se aproximavam em sinal que poderia controlar o bêbado chato: – Anda, eu danço com você.

O apoiando mais confortavelmente contra seu corpo, Wufei guiava os passos trôpegos de Heero, em um salão onde todos os olhavam de maneira torta – não havia muitas chances de serem chamados para futuras festas em L3.

Mais nada foi dito entre eles dois: o cheiro de bebida com o tempo era sobrepujado por outro - **_o cheiro de Heero._**

Ele nunca estivera tão perto do japonês para notar o quão bom era... ficava até curioso para saber como seria esse cheiro puro, sem mais nada misturado nele... Foi preso a esses pensamentos, que dois olhos azul cobalto fitaram diretamente seus olhos negros, mantendo suas bocas perigosamente próximas uma a outra.

- **_Por que voche me olha chempre assim, chinês? _**

- Assim como? – Wufei sentiu a respiração parar na garganta.

_**- Como se eu valeche alguma coisa... Como se valeche a pena me olhar...**_

- Talvez por que valha. – arriscou-se.

- Não pra ele... mas... **_por favor, não desvie nunca esches olhos de mim..._**

A boca de Heero foi de encontro à de Wufei, pegando-o de surpresa.

Sem técnica, sua língua invade a boca do outro, a percorrendo e confirmando a quantidade de álcool que ingerira naquela noite. O jovem chinês se pegou surpreso **_correspondendo_** gloriosamente o beijo, e apertando o corpo do japonês cada vez mais contra o seu.

Foi com os lábios avermelhados e respiração cansada, que Heero afasta seu rosto sorridente do de Wufei... para logo após apagar em seus braços.

Sem muita opção do que fazer, Wufei respira fundo e pega seu companheiro nos braços e sai do salão, sob o olhar hipocritamente enojado de muitos convidados... e de alguns invejosos.

* * *

**- _TÁ FRIA, TÁ FRIA... TÁ FRIAAAAAAA_, PORRAAAAAAA!**

- Quem mandou beber? Agora agüenta, idiota!

Assim que chegaram em casa, Wufei carregou Heero para vomitar na privada, para logo depois o piloto de Nataku se ver entretido na irritante – e ao mesmo tempo vingativa, missão, de manter um teimoso piloto bêbado debaixo de uma **excelente **chuveirada de água fria.

Tirar a roupa de Heero não foi muito difícil, mas aturar a histeria do bebum, sim – o adolescente chinês se achava digno de uma canonização. A idéia tentadora de nocauteá-lo não saía da cabeça de Wufei.

Com um visível mau humor e dizendo frases nada convincentes como **"Eu tô bem, eu tô bem, PORRA!" **Heero tenta sair sozinho e ainda cambaleante do banheiro, mas a cada dois passos sempre acabava se apoiando nos ombros de Wufei; deste jeito, seguiram ambos assim até a cama do japonês, em seu quarto, onde este afundou semi-morto no próprio colchão.

Wufei tinha os projetos que Heero roubara nas mãos. Sentado na cama do japonês o olhando inconsciente, ele tentava resistir à tentação de passar a noite o observando dormir serenamente, e checar os documentos roubados solitariamente em seu quarto.

"**_Roubados... roubado... beijo roubado."_** sua mente voltou ao beijo que deram no salão de festa: será que o japonês lembraria disso ao acordar? As mãos de Wufei brincam nos cabelos rebeldes de Heero. Será que ele lembraria do gosto de **_sua _**boca?

Seu corpo se abaixa lentamente sobre aquele corpo adormecido... quantas chances teria iguais a esta? Seu rosto se aproxima cada vez mais do de Heero. **_"Só mais uma vez!"_** , mesmo que não fosse correspondido, ele queria sentir aqueles lábios... o seu gosto... só mais uma vez.

_**- Duo... **_

Aquele simples nome o trouxe à realidade.

Afastando seu rosto sem nunca tirar seu olhar triste do rosto de que agora tinha certeza amar, Wufei ergueu-se de cima de Heero. Nada poderia tê-lo machucado mais naquele momento. **Nada**. Acariciando pela ultima vez aqueles cabelos castanhos escuros, Wufei não pôde se esquecer de para o quê fora mandado fazer, qual era a sua missão... A respiração tranqüila de Heero o fez sorrir tristemente.

**_- "Até quando vão continuar a brincar com os seus sentimentos?" – _**ele pensou, triste.**_ - Missão rejeitada._** – falou em voz baixa.

Saindo da cama de Heero, ainda com os projetos na mão, Wufei vai ate a porta, onde olha mais uma vez a figura do adolescente japonês na cama: seu rosto estava tenso, de certo algum sonho com o americano. Era no mínimo triste a sua sina... **_aquele que mais ama é também aquele que mais o fere_**, dizia um antigo ditado de sua terra. Mas reconsiderando esse fato e pensando no seu próprio caso, o piloto 05 não pode chegar a uma conclusão muito diferente sobre si mesmo, afinal, por mais que queira, nunca será o seu nome que reinaria supremo na cabeça daquele a quem amava – na cabeça daquele doce japonês adormecido.

Será mesmo? Talvez sua opinião tivesse mudado, se ficasse mais alguns minutos naquele quarto.

Assim que fechou a porta e se afastou, a expressão no rosto de Heero se desanuviou, um sorriso se fez em seus lábios enquanto se abraçava contra o travesseiro, e disse as palavras que, decerto, aliviariam um coração no momento ausente no recinto:

_**- Wu...fei...**_

**_

* * *

_**

- Oi pessoal, voltei!

Heero adentra o esconderijo que não via à sete dias, mas não foi recebido com muita emoção: Trowa parecia entretido com algo especialmente interessante na televisão, e Quatre sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia, apenas aponta para o corredor, que dava aos quartos, onde supostamente estava o real alvo da euforia japonesa.

Sem nada que o prendesse lá, Heero vai para o corredor. Logo atrás, acabando de entrar pela porta aparece Wufei, mais abatido do que o normal. Constatando isso ao abaixar seu livro, Quatre não pode se conter e perguntou:

- Como foi a missão? Conseguiram completá-la?

- Em parte.

O tom daquelas palavras calou o árabe. Estava diante de mais uma alma que ele não podia mais curar.

* * *

A porta do americano estava milagrosamente destrancada - tomado por uma coragem fora do comum, Heero entra no local.

Não sabia ao certo como defini-lo; era difícil dizer se aquilo estava arrumado... ou num caos total. À primeira vista, os cacos quebrados no chão talvez lhe dessem certeza de uma desordem visível, mas olhando mais de perto, tudo estava em ordem, apesar dificilmente alguém conseguir andar descalço lá: os livros, cds e revistas estavam milimetricamente arrumados, seja ordem alfabética, tamanho ou cor tudo estava calculadamente arrumado, menos os cacos – fragmentos de porcelana, como se fossem restos mortais de bibelôs e porta retratos.

Sob o criado-mudo viu um pequeno pote destampado, era um pote de creme. **_Creme de papaia_**, intocado, não parecia ter sido usado desde a ultima vez que o próprio japonês o usara nos cabelos de Duo. Não pode deixar de notar logo ao lado um laptop ligado. Se pegou sorrindo imaginando que tipo de joguinho Duo estaria brincando agora; decerto já teria enjoado daquele campo minado, mas a tela ligada só mostrava um relatório pela metade.

Bem, era lógico que o americano não usaria o laptop apenas para brincar, e ainda com esperança, o japonês minimiza o relatório e procura em todas as pastas possíveis por qualquer joguinho... nenhum.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Hã? – Heero se vira para a voz que falou em suas costas.

Duo depois de tanto tempo estava novamente na sua frente - o cabelo molhado, a pele úmida, e a toalha amarrada na cintura indicavam logicamente que acabara de sair do banho. E não parecia nada feliz em ver o japonês em seu quarto.

- Duo... – colocando a mão em seu bolso tira uma pequena caixinha – ...eu queria tanto falar com você

- Hn... – a expressão irritada não saiu do rosto de Duo.

- Olha, eu não sei nem por onde começar, faz semanas que eu disse isso pela primeira vez, quando nós acordamos depois do acidente. **_Eu gosto de você_**, e eu sei que você **_também _**gosta de mim; eu sei por que **você mesmo** me disse isso, e não importa quantas vezes você negue isso agora, pois eu... – Heero brinca um pouco com a caixa na mão antes de entrega-la a Duo – ... eu percebi o quanto eu posso ser egoísta: pois antes de pensar **_no quanto eu posso te fazer feliz_**, eu só **consigo pensar no quanto eu posso ser infeliz longe** de você.

Duo, que pegara a caixinha, abre-a curioso para ver o que é. Tirando de dentro um pequeno camafeu preso a uma corrente, olhou o desenho entalhado delicadamente em seu centro – Heero havia mandado fazer, aproveitando a pequena liberdade de movimento que a ultima missão o proporcionara; é certo que ia antes esperar a hora certa para entregá-la, mas **uma sensação de urgência** o fizera se apressar, era como se por acaso não entregasse agora, algo ou **_alguém_** não o deixaria fazer.

- No camafeu eu pedi que entalhassem um par de asas cruzadas e uma foice deitada no centro.

- O que significa?

- Eu... eu achei que era a coisa mais próxima que simbolizasse a nossa união. Duo, não me importa o quanto você me ignora, me esnoba ou quantas palavras rudes use: **_eu te amo_**, e nada até o momento **_me prova que você sinta o contrário_** por mim. Afinal o amor do Shinigami é...

A mão de Duo cobre a boca de Heero com força, o impedindo de terminar a frase.

O japonês podia ver nos olhos do americano o quão incômodo ele era para o outro - aquilo fez seu coração se comprimir. Afastando enfim sua mão da boca do piloto 01, Duo suspira irritado e diz:

- Pelo visto então terei de ser **_mais direto_**.

E pegando agora com as duas mãos a corrente, deixando assim a caixinha cair no chão, as mãos de Duo se afastaram uma da outra lentamente diante dos olhos de Heero, que apenas assistiu estático a corrente se romper e o camafeu cair não muito longe da caixa na qual estivera guardado.

Dando um passo friamente à frente, pisando com o pé descalço em alguns cacos e no camafeu caído, Duo fica mais perto de um paralisado Heero. Prendendo o rosto do piloto 01 em sua mão direita, seus olhos violetas perfuram profundamente os olhos azul cobalto indefesos à sua frente.

- **_Fique longe de mim. Não fale mais comigo, não respire o mesmo ar que eu..._** E se por acaso eu não pude deixar isto claro **_antes_**, me desculpe: pensei que fosse óbvio.

Se afastando daquela mão fria, mas não tão fria quanto as palavras que ouviu, Heero se desvencilha de Duo e sai silenciosamente do quarto, fechando vagarosamente a porta atrás de si.

Duo sentiu uma dor na sola do pé - um dos cacos que deixara no chão decerto o havia cortado. Se abaixando para tirar aquilo que o incomodava, pega o camafeu debaixo do pé e caminha ate sua cama com o caco ainda cravado em sua sola, ignorando a dor. Era sangue o que via impregnado no camafeu em sua mão – seu próprio sangue; e sem ter que precisar ir ao banheiro, viu, turvamente, gotas caírem sobre a imagem esmigalhada e ainda rubra.

Pequenas gotas e insuficientes para limpar aquele símbolo de um desencontrado amor correspondido.

* * *

O caminho que percorreu não foi feito por passos rápidos ou corridos. Assim como saiu do quarto de Duo, passou pelo corredor e entrou no próprio quarto, Heero andava calmamente. Deixando sua porta ainda entreaberta, sentia como se o ar em seu peito sumisse aos poucos. Era isso, pensava: tanto forçara que finalmente ouvira as palavras que sempre temera ouvir... e eram verdadeiras: afinal, Duo Maxwell nunca mentia.

"**_Mas aquele não era o Duo... Era alguém com a personalidade do Soldado Perfeito."_**

Tentou por alguns segundos se prender a isso... mas nem essa esperança lhe sobrou. Sentado em sua cama, tudo o que tinha no momento eram os pequenos filetes quentes que lhe desciam por seu rosto; desacostumado com aquela sensação angustiante, e ao mesmo tempo reconfortante que aquilo que caia de seus olhos lhe trazia, Heero levou a mão ao rosto, armazenando a umidade para seu dedo indicador e olha acusadoramente aquilo que tentava lhe confortar.

_**- Ainda não se acostumou a elas também? **_

Uma voz o fez olhar para a porta agora totalmente aberta.

Trowa trajava um daqueles sorrisos que aprendera a usar com freqüência nos últimos dias, abandonado o sarcasmo que normalmente o acompanhava. Trowa esboçava esse sorriso especialmente com uma visível ternura. Fechando a porta atrás de si, o europeu se senta do lado do japonês.

- É estranho, não? Antigamente Quatre fazia parecer ser tão fácil soltá-las, fosse de felicidade, tristeza... lágrimas são friamente discriminadas como símbolos de angústia, mas na verdade, **_são apenas a prova de que um ser humano tem alma._** – Ele pára um pouco, e seu olhar continua fixo na parede do quarto, mas sem demonstrar aonde verdadeiramente seu coração estava, ao continuar: - Eu não sei como foi o seu treinamento, Heero... assim como todos aqui, sei apenas o básico, entre algumas coisas, que você era condicionado a não sentir nada, nenhum sentimento, o **Soldado Perfeito**, o **Piloto Perfeito**, **_Perfeito para dar sua vida pelas colônias..._** Mas e se sua vida **_não for_** necessária? E se para o fim da guerra **apenas a vida de seus adversários fossem o bastante**? Um **_humano sem lágrimas_**... **_um humano sem alma_**... **_um demônio_**. Como será um mundo novo construído pelas mãos de um demônio?

Os olhos de Trowa fitavam fixamente a parede até ele se dar conta do que falava. Enquanto isto, era observado por um perplexo Heero: as palavras sérias do europeu o pegaram de surpresa, esquecendo a própria tristeza se pegou pensando nas palavras do amigo.

Subitamente, mais cedo do que ele próprio esperava, Trowa acorda do transe:

- Hã, me desculpa, entrei aqui e fique filosofando...

- Não, não, tudo bem... Eu... precisava disso, ouvir uma outra voz, esquecer... alguns assuntos.

- É só que... Parece tão errado... Tão errado, Heero. – o jovem alto baixa o olhar para seus pés - Talvez para salvar as colônias, **pilotos sem alma** sejam necessários, mas e **_para salvar a sí mesmo?_** O sacrifício de um é facilmente aceito pela vida de todos, mas e **_se esse sacrifício não for necessário?_** Heero, e se todas as suas lágrimas contidas **_forem em vão?_** ...e se as **_minhas lágrimas_** também forem... e se agora as dele... – Trowa se cala, notando que falara mais que o necessário, e soltando uma repentina risada, termina - Maldito americano, já estou falando demais! Heero, eu só queria dizer, que... **não existem** demônios ou shinigamis; apenas **_humanos com almas feridas_**. Fico feliz de ver que finalmente está **curando a sua alma**.

Carinhoso,o moreno mostra os olhos verdes estranhamente opacos, enquanto seca, com o indicador, as lágrimas do amigo enquanto fala, antes de levantar.

Realmente estava feliz por ver a alma de seu companheiro se curar, mas as palavras que ele dissera naquela hora não eram, exatamente, para o japonês, afinal, era em seu anjo em quem pensava: temia que a alma dele começasse a se ferir, com o silêncio implacável e devorador existente em **_sua própria alma_**. Indo para a porta, se lembra de algo mais a dizer:

- Sabe algo engraçado? **_O Quatre ainda me ama._** **Eu mudei, ele mudou**, mas no fundo, ele **ainda me ama:** quando ele me olha, sua expressão é diferente, e acho que ele sente o mesmo quando eu olho para ele, mas no fim, sempre me pego olhando no fundo daqueles olhos azuis e vejo que **_nada_** mudou: não importa que seus atos estejam diferentes – eu **sei** que **seus sentimentos** **_são iguais aos de semanas atrás._** Algumas... pessoas ficam confusas com as mudanças que lhe são impostas, e fazem algo que em seu senso comum não fariam... Você tem olhado direito no fundo de certas violetas?

Deixando o japonês preso em profunda reflexão, Trowa sai de vez do quarto.

Heero se deita e fica alguns segundo olhando para o teto antes de fechar os olhos. Tudo era tão confuso...! Uma coisa era certa: ele ainda **amava** Duo, apesar de **_não ter mais certeza_** de que seu amor era correspondido.

Mas o que não havia contado a Trowa, era que há alguns minutos atrás havia entregado uma coisa que planejava dar a Duo quando tudo voltasse ao normal, mas **_algo_** o fizera entregar **antes**; tivera medo que esse **algo**, de alguma forma, o influenciasse a se afastar de seu atual amor, e esse algo nada mais era do que um par de belos olhos...

... e que Trowa se surpreenderia, ao descobrir que **_não eram_** violetas.

Mas sim, negros.

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**_Luana_** – "Desculpem os nossos problemas técnicos!" diz isso conferindo se as cordas que prendem uma revoltada Illy-chan estão bem presas "Agora, vamos para o nosso real resultado!"  
**_Wufei_** – "Onna, você **ainda não** desistiu?"  
**_Luana_** – "Dessa vez serei mais prática: vocês vão escrever **na minha frente** o que querem, e por que."  
**_Wufei _**– "Admita, Onna: você só esta fazendo isso por que **não sabe** que rumo dar à fic." 

E os cinco G-boys escrevem cada um caladinhos as suas respostas... entre eles, um chinês com um galo visivelmente grande na cabeça.

**_Luana_** – "Ding ding ding! Fim da votação, minha gente! E o resultado foi..." olha chocada para o papel de novo **_"Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira_**... **EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR ISSO!" (**berra, revoltada)

E é então que, munida com a força dada por SãoYaoi, Illy-chan se livra das cordas - e com o maior sorriso **do mundo** fala o resultado.

**_Illy-chan_** – "Por **CIIIIINCO** votos a zero... **Heero deve ficar com os dois!" AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"**

(Fogos explodindo)

**_Quatre_** – **"..."  
****_Trowa _**– "Quem sabe com **_dois namorados ao mesmo tempo,_** agora, o Heero **não tenha mais tempo** para cozinhar."  
**_Heero_** – "Inglês é uma língua muito importante hoje em dia, mas o chinês **_também_** esta ganhando sua importância no mercado e nas escolas."  
**_Duo_** – **"..."  
****_Wufei_** – "Quem sabe se nos três ficarmos juntos, ela não consiga encontrar brecha para uma continuação dessa fic fajuta!"  
**_Illy-chan_** - (vermelha e com o coraçãozinho batendo a mil) "Bem... heheheh, por motivos… AHEM, nobres, os três vão ficar jun…!"  
**_Luana_** – "**NÃO ACEITO!** Eu já falei para você, Illy: eu não gosto de ménage-a-tróis!"  
**_Illy-chan_** – (revirando os olhos) "Meu São Yaoi... perdoai, ela não sabe o que fala."  
**_Luana_** – chega de palhaçada! Quer saber? Opinião de personagem fictício não conta!

**Nota da Autora:** Oi, garotas! O/

Vocês, que tem a paciência de ler minhas fics, me mandem comentários a respeito da situação criada nesta fic! Isso ae! Vamos resolver este triângulo o mais rápido possível!  
OK – mandem emails até o fim dessa fic para dizer com quem dos dois, Heero vai ficar: Duo ou Wufei. O que receber mais votos, ou mandar motivo mais convincentes **_leva o Heero_**. Aceito qualquer opinião.

**_Illy-chan_** – "Que tal..."  
**_Luana _**– "**MENOS MENAGE-A-TRÓIS! Òó"  
****_Wufei _**– "Patético... é incrível como sua **falta de criatividade** pode fazer decair tanto. Só falta você dizer **"Aqui, você decide"!  
****Luana** – "Cuidado chinês... eu só **_preciso de algumas teclas_** para transformar esta fic em uma **M-preg de quádruplos."  
****_Wufei_** – **Por favor; VOTEM... VOTEEEEMMMM! **Aqui, você decide!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Olá, Meninas!

Cá estou eu – um pouco atrasada, mas, enfim, com o bendito cap 06, ne?

Antes de mais nada, um agradecimento todo especial à:

_**Blanxe, Tina-chan, Mady-chan, Ayame Yuy, **_

**_Lyoko Nitales, e Iva-chan!_**

Meus amores! Muito obrigada por vocês estarem deixando suas opiniões, quanto ao resultado da enquete "Quem Deve Ficar com Heero" – todas estão sendo devidamente anotas!

**Assim sendo, o Cap 06 é especialmente dedicado à vocês!  
**

**Recado Maligno da Autora: **

**CONSEGUIIIIIIIIIIIIII! CONSEGUIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

**MATEI A ILLY, AHHAAHAHAHAHAH MALIGNA**

**ORAS... E vocês acham que ela resistiria a um capítulo... DEDICADO ao MORENO DE OLHOS VERDES DELA? HOHOHOHOHOHOHHO**

**Ae, TROWA! **

**O capítulo é TEU! **

**

* * *

**

E mais uma vez uma alucinada estava conversando com um personagem fictício:

**_Luana_**: "Latino?"  
**_Trowa:_** "Latino!"  
**_Luana:_** "Tem certeza?"  
**_Trowa:_** "**CLARO QUE EU TENHO CERTEZA!** Por isso, querida, **_pare_ **de me chamar em suas fic de europeu: eu sou la-ti-no."  
**_Luana:_** "Que-ri-da...?"  
**_Wufei:_** "Foi bom te conhecer, companheiro."  
(Uma nuvem negra se forma atrás de Luana tão rápido quanto se desfaz na medida que nasce um sorriso em sua face)  
**_Luana:_** "Ohohoho, **que-ri-do**; desculpa, cometi um grave engano: tentarei me redimir – creio que neste capítulo abordarei o máximo a sua pessoa, e assim, tentarei entendê-lo melhor." (se retira sob o olhar apreensivo dos dois G-boys presentes.)  
**_Trowa:_** "Wufei...? O que ela quis dizer com **_'abordar o máximo a minha pessoa'_**?"  
**_Wufei:_** "Nada de mais. É só uma maneira delicada de te sugerir para que arrume um **bom** plano de saúde."

* * *

_**"Por que Seus Olhos Não **__**Me Enganam..."**_

**Capítulo 06** - **Como se diz 'Eu te Amo'? **

* * *

_**/ Wufei! Cheguei/**_

Por que a ausência daquelas palavras machucava tanto o coração daquele rapaz de cabelos negros? Palavras ditas por alguém cuja voz nasalada fora só sua por apenas uma semana.

_**/ Ai, Wufei, me desculpe por não ter voltado com você hoje do colégio... mas você sabe que eu tenho que fazer amizade com aquele cara./**_

Não era como se nunca mais fosse ouvir aquela voz: agora mesmo, dentro de seu quarto escuro, ele ouvia a voz do japonês a conversar orgulhoso com Trowa sobre como acertara a mão no jantar.

_**/ Wufeeei, olha só o que eu comprei: o que você vai querer comer de jantar? Peixe ou frango/ **_

Sentia-se tolo, pois percebeu que sua mente se tornara obcecada: o que o incomodava na realidade era a idéia de dividi-lo com os outros, que os outros roubassem seus poucos segundos em sua presença – segundos que antes eram horas, horas apenas dele.

_**/ Pôxa Wuffy! Você é mau – como assim 'tanto faz'? Eu quero fazer algo que você goste, assim posso te ver sorrir, pra variar./**_

Sua visão, acostumada com o escuro do quarto, viu o contorno de sua mão erguida no à frente de seu rosto: sentia que mesmo que a esticasse, ela nunca o alcançaria; algo estava, e sempre estaria, levando-o para longe – guiado por aquelas violetas frias, o seu Soldado Imperfeito nunca ficaria ao alcance de suas mãos.

_**/ Por que voche me olha chempre achim, chinês/**_

"**Estúpido! Por que sempre ouço de você as perguntas de respostas mais óbvias?" **

_**/...Como se eu valeche alguma coisa... Como se valeche a pena me olhar.../**_

"**A questão é, e vale a pena olhar mais alguma coisa além de você?"**

_**/Não pra ele... por favor, não desvie nunca eches olhos de mim.../ **_

"**Como poderia fazer tal coisa? Se meus olhos já não pertencem mais a mim?" **

_**/ Duo.../ **_

- Yuy... – sua voz saiu fraca envolvida pela escuridão.

Ainda deitado de lado em sua cama e com sua mão estendida à sua frente, a porta de seu quarto se abre, e dando a errada impressão de seus dedos serem finalmente preenchidos, a imagem de Heero aparece: seu sorriso luminoso quase cega a fraca visão do chinês que já se acostumava com a escuridão de seu quarto e de seus pensamentos.

- Boa noite, Wufei. Espero que durma bem.

Não teve forças de responder, não quando o único motivo de sua mente estar confusa estava bem na sua frente. Rabugento, resmungou algo e se virou repentinamente para longe da luz forte que vinha do corredor e daquele encantador sorriso.

Assim não pode ver quando este ganhou um ar triste, e seu dono fechou a porta do quarto do companheiro, lentamente.

O japonês, já tomando seu caminho para o quarto, se perguntou por que fizera aquilo... Por que parara no quarto de Wufei para lhe desejar boa noite, coisa que não se acostumara a fazer com nenhum outro piloto no esconderijo? Talvez por que não fosse questão de costume... talvez fosse questão de desejo; desejo de ouvir apenas poucas palavras, tão facilmente ditas em uma semana que não sai de sua mente:

_**- Boa noite, Yuy.**_

* * *

Quatre estava naqueles momentos crucias na vida de um ser humano, em que toda a sua paz interior depende de uma decisão. Talvez para outro, não precisasse de tanto tempo para chegar a uma conclusão, mas diferente de pessoas normais, o árabe enfim escolhe por um artifício que vem evitando à algumas semanas: iria perguntar algo a seu amante – deixaria para matá-lo **_depois._**

- Trowa... Algo o está incomodando?

- Porque pergunta isso?

- Um palpite. – Diz isso tendo em mente que ter **_metade de seu corpo congelado_** pela falta de um cobertor, seu braço esquerdo **dormente de tanto ser esmagado** e algumas **_joelhadas em áreas nada agradáveis _**eram **ótimos** palpites. – E então, o que está havendo?

- ... – Trowa há muito tempo não parecia tanto como seu antigo eu: o silêncio vindo dele era algo raro, nos tempos atuais – Eu só...

Silêncio.

- Se não quer falar sobre isso... - Quatre puxa o cobertor novamente para si e se deita de lado.

"**_O que estou fazendo? Ele precisa de mim, ele precisa falar algo para mim!"_** grita dentro de si mesmo.

Mas era inútil: a idéia de que **_"se fosse algo realmente importante ele falaria"_** era mais forte – o **_"não fale mais que o necessário, ele tem que entender seus sentimentos sozinho",_** dominava sua mente, mas não era o que ele realmente achava: não era isso que ele queria realmente fazer!

"**_Por que ele tem que passar por alguma coisa que o perturba, sozinho? Por que eu não consigo mais..."_** aos poucos até mesmo palavras como essas foram se perdendo; estava se tornando frio, ele se questionava, sua mente praticamente enlouquecendo. Não: apenas distante e lógico. **_"Um piloto tem que aprender a superar seus problemas – se ele não pede ajuda, nada se pode fazer..."_**

Repentinamente, Trowa sente um calor em seu braço, e quando olha para o lado, consegue ver, por mais escuro que esteja o quarto, uma mão firme o segurando por cima do lençol. Não entendeu no inicio, mas por fim só conseguiu sorrir. **_As palavras que saem de uma boca não formam uma pessoa, e atos nada mais são do que mensagens fragmentadas de sentimentos que guardamos... mas então... por que aquela mão dizia tanto a ele? _**

Sentindo-se inesperadamente não tão mais só na escuridão do quarto, cria coragem, respira fundo, e pergunta:

- Quatre, o Heero já te deu boa noite alguma vez?

- Não.

- E ao **_Duo_**? Ele já deu ao Duo?

- Não que eu saiba; aonde você quer chegar?

- Eu só... foi estranho quando ouvi ele dizer isso.

- Ele **te** deu boa noite? Não vejo para que o alarde, ultimamente ele anda tão estranho.

_**- Não a mim. **_

O silêncio voltou a ficar entre eles, mas agora era realmente incômodo, pois ambos sabiam o que tornava o ar daquele quarto tão pesado.

- Não se meta. – Foi tudo que Quatre disse.

- Mas não é dele que o Heero gosta de verdade.

- Você não pode ter certeza.

- Mas é claro que eu tenho, e **você mesmo** antes disso tudo acontecer, tagarelava como esses dois seriam um casal bonitinho se finalmente eles se...

**- NÃO SE META! – **o loiro praticamente rugiu.

Trowa arregalou os olhos – era a primeira vez que Quatre gritava daquele jeito com ele. A mão em seu braço o apertava fortemente, o loiro estava realmente perturbado.

- Quatre?

- Se você quer **realmente** minha opinião, eu espero que Wufei ajude a Heero esquecer Duo.

**- Isso é horrível! –** Num repente, Trowa se levanta indignado da cama, arrancando o lençol de cima de seu amante e amarrando-o na cintura – **Não acredito que disse isso!** Por Deus, Quatre! Heero **gosta** de Duo e **eu sei** que Duo **_gosta_** de Heero: **você** **também** sabe! Não haja como se não soubesse – não faça eu me **_decepcionar _**com você!

Trowa sai do quarto do árabe, batendo a porta. Quatre se encolhe na cama, agora com o corpo inteiro exposto ao frio.

- Não haja como se pudesse simplificar o coração das pessoas, Trowa, as coisas não são tão simples assim: o melhor pro Heero nesse momento **_não é_** o Duo. – Resignado, olha para as roupas de seu amante ainda jogadas no chão – **Atchim!** Bobo... se queria mesmo ir embora, podia ter deixado ao menos o cobertor; duvido que a dramaticidade de sua saída tivesse sido menor se você simplesmente vestisse as suas roupas.

Ainda envolto no frio daquela noite, Quatre abraça fortemente o travesseiro e esfrega seu corpo contra o fino lençol que cobre seu colchão. **_"Mas será que apenas um simples cobertor aquecerá o frio que sinto nesse momento?" _**

* * *

Fazia tempo que os cinco G-boys não se reuniam sob um ar tão tenso na sala. 

Wufei – o único que procurava palavras – andava de um lado para o outro sob o olhar ora apreensivo, ora indiferente de seus companheiros. O que ele dissera despertara o interesse de todos de todas as maneiras que a noticia poderia incitar, o que deixou o chinês feliz**_: "Ainda acho essa missão absurda, mas ela não é algo fácil de ignorar."_**, pensou.

Os dois sofás da sala estavam ocupados: Heero e Trowa em um, e Quatre e Duo no outro. Todos esperavam para ver quem iria se manifestar primeiro diante do relatório descrevendo a missão que Wufei acabara de recitar mecanicamente. O piloto 05 não tinha escolha: seria o primeiro a dar sua opinião.

- É meio óbvio o que vou dizer, mas é inevitável dizê-lo em voz alta.

Wufei passa sua mão impaciente em seus cabelos desgrenhados – xingamentos em chinês não haviam sido o bastante para aplacar sua ira de uma hora atrás, quando Dr J o acordara às duas da madrugada lhe passando o relatório da missão, e tecendo alguns comentários irônicos sobre a missão anterior que tinha sido abortada. Apesar de saber que fizera a coisa certa, Wufei tinha ainda alguma dificuldade de encarar Heero. Mas assuntos mais importantes estavam em pauta no momento:

- Essa missão não requer mais do que um piloto Gundam, em minha opinião, mas o vel... digo, o Dr J falou que era essencial que pelo menos **_dois _**pilotos Gundam estejam em campo. Por motivos lógicos **eu **sou um desses pilotos; como o caso não requer especificadamente um de nós, um outro nome foi indicado, caso mais ninguém mostre interesse.

- **_Interesse?_** – Duo finalmente encara Wufei pela primeira vez desde que o assunto começara a ser tratado: – Somos pilotos e terroristas: não temos que ter interesses.

- Isso quer dizer que você vai? – Wufei disse com uma voz seca.

- É ridículo: não confunda interesses com metas; e a dessa missão está totalmente fora do nosso padrão – o que aquele homem tem na cabeça?

- **_Contestando ordens, Duo?_** – Trowa não podia soar mais sarcástico: – Não vejo promoções em seu futuro.

- Hn.

- Tão articulado... Mas dessa vez tenho que concordar com o Shinigami de Gelo. – Trowa toma um ar mais sério: – Não é de praxe darmos apoio a pequenos grupos rebeldes. Nosso alvo não é apenas a proteção das Colônias e a queda da OZ? Ou será que o orçamento daqueles cientistas malucos finalmente acabou, e agora temos que fazer **_bicos de guarda-costas? _**

- **Cuidado com o que diz, Barton**. – Wufei diz ao amigo que começava a se alterar, coisa nada incomum nos últimos dias: o motivo parecia bem claro, diante das noites estranhamente **_silenciosas_** que embalavam recentemente o esconderijo – Mas se isso alivia o coração de vocês, nossa prioridade verdadeira **não é defender** o grupo rebelde em questão, mas **_o que eles_** protegem. Sally Po, líder desse grupo, será nosso contato. Ela e seus companheiros estão se escondendo em uma pequena vila na China, mais dados sobre a localização já foram instalados no meu Gundam.

- Quem foi o piloto indicado por Dr J? – Quatre pergunta algo que já suspeitava a resposta.

- **Piloto 01.**

Mais uma vez a sala ficou em silêncio. Quatre virou um pouco a cabeça para tentar ver a reação de Heero. **_"Dr J... homem esperto, pois pelo visto também chegou à mesma conclusão que eu. Trowa, por que você não entende, Trowa...?"._**

Duo mantinha uma pose indiferente. **_"Hn, então o Yuy vai a mais uma missão sozinho com o Chang. Grande coisa, grande coisa, grande coisa, gran... "_**

- Grande coisa. – murmurou levantando e saindo da sala deixando para trás um Quatre que discretamente segurava o peito, uma pontada inesperada passou tão rapidamente quanto veio.

Heero apenas o olhou ir embora, não lhe era permitido pelo americano trocar mais palavras com ele**_. "Espere um pouco... Sally Po?"_** seu cérebro enfim registrara a informação.

- **Sally Po?** **_Aquela_** Sally Po? A **ex-Major** Sally Po? – seus olhos brilharam enquanto levantava do sofá e agarrava a manga da blusa de Wufei.

- Si... sim. Você a conhece, Yuy?

- Digamos que em uma época em que eu não era muito sociável, eu não pude agradecer devidamente **_uma mão que ela me deu, envolvendo uns mísseis_**. (1)

- Yuy isso não é um passeio escolar! Tropas Touro e Libra foram identificadas nas proximidades – nossa missão é...

- Tá tá, eu já entendi! Poxa, Wuffy... depois daquele tempo morando comigo, eu pensei que você confiasse mais em mim.

- **Wuf-fy?** – Trowa se interessou.

- Ops – Heero agora estava sob o olhar mais maligno de Wufei – Des... culpa, foi o hábito!

- Humpf. – Wufei suspira conformado, bagunçando os cabelos já naturalmente rebeldes de Heero – Esquece, parceiro. – essa ultima palavra nunca soara tão agradável na boca do chinês.

Foi assistindo a essa cena ao lado do sorriso vitorioso de Quatre, que Trowa – ao olhar de cara feia para o namorado – só teve um pensamento: **_"Nem vem!"_**

- **Tempo!** **_Pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva, japonês._**

- O quê?

- He he, acho que já esta na **minha** vez de entrar na brincadeira – ainda estou muito magoado de você ter pego a missão de L3, no meu lugar.

- Barton , que parte do **"isso não é um passeio escolar"**você **_não_** entendeu?

- Assim você me magoa, **WUF-FY**! – o moreno petulante cantou o apelido - E convenhamos, sejamos claros: estamos falando de uma retaliação, aqui, e em uma situação em que o alvo é algo **_inanimado_**, protegido por vidas humanas. Quanto menos ligações tivermos com essas vidas humanas, mais fácil será proteger o **"algo inanimado".**

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Trowa? – Heero olha furioso o latino – Acha que sou incapaz? Eu continuo sendo tão piloto quanto você.

- Calma Hee-chan! Só estou dizendo que dentre nós **EU** sou o **_único_** que não conheceu a amabilíssima Sally Po (2) – até nosso estimado Wuffy me confidenciou, outro dia, que passou uma inesquecível... **_temporada_** com a ex-Major.

- **Wufei? **

Mas Wufei não olhava para Heero: encarava firmemente Trowa, e esse retribuía – não era apenas sarcasmo o que havia naqueles olhos verdes, mas malícia: apenas ele e Wufei pareciam entender exatamente o significado daquelas palavras; elas camuflavam uma antiga confissão que o chinês deixara escapar para o latino.

Não havia dúvidas: aquilo era **chantagem!**

- A missão deve ser iniciada o mais rápido possível, Trowa: vá aonde escondeu seu HeavyArms – nos encontraremos no espaço-porto Mustang. Lá já terei providenciado dois cargueiros; te darei as coordenadas do nosso alvo no local de partida. Boa sorte.

Wufei disse isso tão rápido que não deu tempo de mais ninguém contestar, e quando a última palavra saiu de sua boca, Heero precisou de alguns minutos para registrar tudo – não muitos, mas o suficiente para seu campo de visão ser preenchido apenas pelas costas de Wufei, que já partia para a missão.

- Espera! – ele segurou o ombro do piloto 05 – Mas pensei que **eu** é que iria com você!

- Barton tem razão: ele é a escolha mais qualificada para essa missão.

- **_Mais segura,_** você quer dizer.

- E existe diferença? – não ousava virar para trás.

- Eu pensei que... **_eu pensei que não fosse mais tirar seus olhos de mim._**

- O quê?

Quanto tempo foi necessário para Wufei se virar, guiado por aquelas palavras?

Não havia relógios capazes de registrar, afinal, o que seriam segundos: na mente do chinês representavam décadas, tempo o suficiente para se afundar em suas próprias lembranças:

**_Palavras..._** As que tinha acabado de ouvir do japonês, as que gostaria de ter ouvido... e, principalmente, as que gostaria de ter dito.

Será que todo aquele tempo havia sido suficiente para também criar coragem de dizê-las? Não sabia: a única coisa que teve certeza foi que algo foi entalhado em seu espírito naquele momento – as palavras **_"Esperança, afinal."_**

Tendo novamente Heero à sua frente, Wufei respirou aliviado ao perceber que seus outros companheiros já haviam saído da sala – coincidência mais que bem vinda. O piloto 01 não parecia ser o dono da voz alterada que dissera as palavras às suas costas momentos atrás: trazendo aquele sorriso que por algum tempo fora só seu, Heero tinha nos olhos o brilho das pessoas que finalmente tinha achado um rumo depois de tanto vagar.

- **_Não pensei que lembrasse_**. – Wufei disse ainda analisando aquele olhar.

- Apenas não queria te incomodar; durante os últimos dias você esteve tão... distante.

- Desculpe. – sussurrou.

-Não se desculpe. Quem deve se desculpar sou eu. Eu ando tão dependente; acabei me apoiando totalmente em você.

- Eu não me importo. – Wufei fez um movimento de desdém com a mão – Somos companheiros de causa, se não nos apoiarmos uns nos outros, em quem nos...

- Mas eu me importo! – a voz de Heero saiu trêmula, mas ao mesmo tempo determinada, algo realmente confuso de entender: – E eu não quero mais sentir isso. – apertou o próprio peito.

_**- Isso?**_

- Eu não quero mais me apoiar em você, não quero mais sentir essa... solidão, toda vez que você não está por perto, essa falta de... chão. **_Eu não quero buscar seus olhos em cada cômodo dessa casa, e sentir tanta euforia quando os percebo sobre mim._**

- Yuy... do que você esta falando? – Wufei dá alguns passos para frente, quase sem acreditar. Não era tonto, sabia aonde o Japonês queria chegar. Por Nataku, será que...

- Wufei, eu quero o Duo acima de tudo e qualquer coisa no mundo. – Wufei parou seus passos – ... mas eu sinto que toda vez que fico perto de você, eu me distancio cada vez mais dele, e mesmo me afastando de você, ele ainda não pára de se afastar de mim, e me sinto mais sozinho ainda. – Não havia lágrimas em seus olhos: era como se Heero finalmente conseguisse botar para fora um relatório do estado crítico em que se encontravam sua mente e coração: – Wufei... eu não sei o que fazer!

O piloto 01 tremia da cabeça aos pés; tentava manter seu rosto impassível, mas era muito mais difícil manter a calma diante de seu novo modo de ser.

Wufei não sabia o que fazer... queria abraçá-lo, beijá-lo e afastar toda a dor que estava sendo exposta – nem que para isso tivesse que arrancar fora o sentimento que mais parecia ferir o peito do outro: o amor que ele parecia começar a nutrir pelo chinês.

- **_Eu me senti mal_**, quando Trowa tomou meu lugar na missão, agora: me perguntava o por que dele querer **tanto** te acompanhar. E por fim descobri que era ciúme... eu não entendo! – o jovem japonês coloca a mão na cabeça – **_Por que_** eu estou sentindo ciúmes de você? Por que eu apenas **não aceitei os fatos **e fui **_sonhar com o Duo,_** como faço toda noite? – Sua voz começava a se alterar: - Talvez por que nesses mesmos sonhos, onde acho paz, por mais que ele apareça... no final **é com você** que eu sempre termino?

- Yuy, eu...

- Não importa. – o primeiro sinal de lágrimas começou a aparecer, logo ele se virou para disfarçá-las inutilmente. – Eu já sei o que tenho que fazer: eu vou me esforçar ao máximo; eu vou conquistar o Duo. Talvez eu já o tenha em meus braços antes mesmo de você e Trowa voltarem da missão... e assim, eu não terei mais que incomodá-lo com meus sentimentos.

Pronto. Tinha botado tudo para fora... estava mais leve, apesar da certeza de saber que sua relação com Wufei nunca mais seria a mesma; e apenas mais uma coisa confirmou sua suposição: a sensação de ser repentina abraçado por trás.

O hálito suave que acariciava sua orelha guiou os lábios que beijaram seu pescoço. Heero ficou paralisado diante do maremoto de sensações que apenas esse ato causou em todo seu corpo.

- **_Boa sorte._** – Uma voz sussurrada veio a seu ouvido – **Lute o quanto puder:** **_não se desanime por poucas palavras..._** e tente pegar o Maxwell para você; mas quando eu voltar, **não me importa se vocês estarão juntos ou não**: **_EU_** não vou desistir de você – cansei de apenas te olhar; te farei desejar mais do que apenas meus olhos sobre você.

Soltou então a cintura de Heero, sendo que este não se virou para trás.

Wufei passou a mão em seus cabelos ainda desarrumados e finalmente saiu do esconderijo com passos firmes, deixando para trás um japonês com pernas bambas, mas com um único pensamento firme em sua mente: **_"Quem lhe disse que eu já não desejo?"_**

* * *

- Eu não te falei? – disse o dono dos olhos azuis aqua-marinhos que espiavam no buraco de fechadura da porta da cozinha – Eu **_sabia_** que eles iam se entender no final! 

- A única coisa que eu vi foi **um tremendo de um "fora"**. - Trowa diz isso ao lado do namorado com os braços cruzados – Desista, loiro: isso é só fogo de palha. E o japonês deixou bem claro que ia correr atrás do Max durante este tempo que eu estiver fora com o outro, em missão. Que coincidência não? – um sorriso irônico nasceu no rosto do piloto 03.

- Humpf. – Quatre se afasta da porta – Você é muito cara de pau, isso sim: só estava procurando desculpa para separar o Heero do Wufei.

- Eeeeeeu? Que é isso! Só é uma pena que, com o Wufei longe, você não poderá empurrar o Heero pra cima dele. Tsc, tsc... – suspira falsamente decepcionado.

**_- É mesmo?_** Bem, então terei que mudar a minha abordagem. – Quatre abre a porta indo em direção a sala, agora vazia, mas não sem antes lançar um sorrisinho maléfico para Trowa, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

- O q... o que você quer dizer com isso? – Trowa segue o namorado para a sala. Este agora se sentara já confortavelmente, no sofá. Aí vinha coisa

- Oh, sei lá! – os olhos de Quatre reviraram, misteriosos – Como eu disse, o melhor para o Heero nesse momento **_não é_** o Duo, e como você esta levando o Wufei para longe do nosso amado Soldado Imperfeito... Não vejo muitas opções; **alguém** vai ter que **_seduzi-lo,_** na ausência de nosso amabilíssimo chinês. – um sorriso irônico se desenhou no rosto do loirinho.

O mundo de Trowa deu uma reviravolta de 360 graus.

- Qua... tre? Você está brincando, não está? Você não faria...

- Eu? **Imagine.**

- Quatre, por favor...

Um sorriso realmente maligno tomara conta do rosto do jovem piloto do Sandrock.

O coração do moreno pareceu querer explodir.

- **QUATRE...!**

- Amor? Não é melhor você ir, não? **_O seu parceiro já foi._**

-

Sem escolha, o latino dá as costas para o namorado e se vai.

Desta vez o árabe tinha sido cruel... apesar de ultimamente se mostrar calado, sabia muito bem usar as palavras quando necessário: e mais do que nunca, naquele momento, ele **_quis_** atormentar aquele moreno abusado – não só por ter se metido na relação dos outros, mas também por deixá-lo com uma pontinha de ciúmes com aquele seu desespero em ter aquela missão.

Mas por mais palavras bem pensadas e articuladas que pudesse dizer, por que não conseguira dizer exatamente as mais simples e que mais gostaria de ter conseguido fazer saírem, enfim, de sua boca?

"_**Tenha cuidado e volte para mim."**_

**_

* * *

"_****Por que eu disse aquilo? Porque?"** a mente de Wufei ainda pulsava com aquelas palavras – se mordia por dentro, se lembrando de tudo o que tinha dito ao japonês. Não, não se arrependia de nenhuma palavra: eram todas verdadeiras; mais do que nunca ele estava decidido a lutar pelo seu amado, e não seria por que alguém lhe ordenara fazer aquilo ou por que seria o melhor para o próprio japonês: Não – ele faria isso por que, acima de tudo, sabia que era o que mais desejava no momento. " a mente de Wufei ainda pulsava com aquelas palavras – se mordia por dentro, se lembrando de tudo o que tinha dito ao japonês. Não, não se arrependia de nenhuma palavra: eram todas verdadeiras; mais do que nunca ele estava decidido a lutar pelo seu amado, e não seria por que alguém lhe ordenara fazer aquilo ou por que seria o melhor para o próprio japonês: Não – ele faria isso por que, acima de tudo, sabia que era o que mais desejava no momento. 

Em seu cargueiro, Wufei já havia contatado Trowa. Estavam a algumas horas em viagem quando os sinais de MS começaram a aparecer em grande quantidade no radar, sem dúvida ambos estavam chegando ao seu local bem em meio a uma batalha.

- Wufei. – o rádio-comunicador de Nataku estala, trazendo a voz agora metalizada de Trowa: – Chegamos ao local onde as nossas coordenadas apontam. Quais são as ordens?

- Nossa prioridade é proteger a carga que aquele grupo rebelde protege: como não sabemos a localização exata do local onde eles a guardam, devemos ajudá-los, e quando chegarmos na base deles, decidimos o melhor rumo a tomar.

- Resumindo... **'BORA PRA PORRAAAAADAAAAAA! **

Cada piloto em seu Cockpit explode quase que de forma sincronizada as respectivas portas de seus cargueiros, e com os devidos dispositivos instalados em seus Gundans, descem para o campo de batalha. Ainda em pleno ar, se livram de alguns Leões em terra que tentavam acertá-los, desviavam das investidas dos poucos Áries que viam em seu encontro com exímia habilidade.

Por segundos Wufei se permitiu observar Trowa em combate, coisa que não via a muito tempo: estava impressionado à medida que percebia os movimentos do moreno, era como se seu Gundam fosse a extensão de seu corpo – as Gatlings em seu peito e braços cantavam, à medida que seus inimigos caiam, agora não mais que sucatas no chão.

- Hei, chinês! **Acorde! **

Wufei que havia entrado no modo automático, precisou piscar algumas vezes para notar que já haviam chegado no meio do campo de combate terrestre e que seu parceiro o estava contatando.

_**- O que você disse?**_

- Pois bem chefe: chegamos! Mas só tenho uma perguntinha... a quem vamos ajudar, mesmo?

Wufei já ia ralhar com o latino abusado quando olhou melhor para o cenário de batalha. A única coisa que pôde ver foi dezenas de Áries e Leões batalhando entre si, o que significava que o grupo rebelde fora descoberto tentando se infriltar nas linhas inimigas. Mas que ótimo. E agora, infernos? ...Como diferenciar **quem** era do grupo rebelde e **_quem_** era da OZ, no meio daquela confusão?

- Wufeeeeeeei! – Trowa chamava seu companheiro enquanto usava seu escudo para apartar um ataque de sabre usando logo em seguida seu rifle do braço fulminando seu inimigo – Eu **odeio** te atrapalhar, e devo admitir que eu seria **o primeiro** a achar uma boa desculpa para sair do meio desse inferno e tomar uma água de coco numa praia paradisíaca com o meu loiro... mas pode, por gentileza, **ACORDAR E ME DIZER O QUE RAIOS DEVEMOS FAZER?**

Wufei também não estava necessariamente no paraíso, se resumindo a apenas a contra atacar os poucos idiotas que ainda tentavam sair no braço com um Gundam em perfeito estado.

O piloto do Nataku se sentia pressionado, os segundos correndo: **_"Droga! E agora? Eu poderia usar o comunicador e falar para os rebeldes darem um sinal para se identificarem, mas como garantir que o inimigo não fará a mesma coisa? Velho inútil, se ao menos tivesse me dado a freqüência para contatar a Sally... Sally... É isso! Se conheço aquela onna, ela com certeza está no campo de combate – já sei o que fazer!"_**

Wufei com custo se afasta dos MS em combate e de uma distância razoável, gritou em plenos pulmões para todo o campo de batalha, usando seu comunicador:

**- ONNAAAAA! O QUE OS FRACOS FAZEM, QUANDO OS FORTES CHEGAM AO CAMPO DE BATALHA? (3)**

- Wu...Wufei... você está bem? Ai meu Deus, eu pressionei tanto a cabeça do chinês que ela acabou fundindo! O Quatre vai me matar!

_**- Cale a boca, Barton! Observe! **_

As vibrações do grito de Wufei ainda percorriam o campo de batalha, e já alguns poucos Leões e Áries tentavam desesperadamente se distanciar de seus respectivos inimigos, alguns pilotos mais livres de movimentos, conseguiam até mesmo sair de seus cockpits, e abandonando seus MS, corriam para se esconder em meio á uma linha de árvores, mais ao fundo do terreno.

- **FOGEM!** **_Saquei_**! – Foi tudo que Trowa disse antes de soltar toda sua artilharia em cima dos MS que insistiam no combate, atacando pelas costas os que tentavam fugir... e dando de cara com o HeavyArms poupando os que tentavam se afastar.

O mesmo fez Wufei – que sem dó nem piedade, iniciou movimentos ágeis e belos em meio ao fogo e balas, fossem dele ou de seus inimigos. Olhos ainda inocentes, menos corrompidos pela guerra e até certo ponto românticos, achariam aquilo uma bela dança, digna do deus Nataku.

Pouco mais de uma hora depois, foi em meio à sucata que se transformaram todos os MS inimigos, que Wufei e Trowa desceram de seus Gundans e foram de encontro a Sally.

Trowa em especial parecia muito interessado em analisar a ex-major, já que este, como dissera antes, fora o único que ainda não conhecera a famosa Sally Po. Ainda assim, não tinham muito tempo a perder: camuflaram os Gundans e os MS restantes em meio às árvores, e tiveram que conversar enquanto andavam para a tão falada base rebelde.

Sally e Wufei lado a lado, Trowa um pouco atrás, e os demais rebeldes um pouco a frente ou mesmo bem mais atrás do grupo principal.

- A quanto tempo, Wufei. – Sally se permitiu olhar demoradamente para o belo rapaz de cabelos negros ao seu lado.

- Sim, muito tempo... – um pequeno sorriso não concedido à maioria dos mortais se desenhou em seu rosto: - Vejo que você ainda não aprendeu a deixar o campo de batalha para quem pode lutar.

- Não sei se percebeu, mas nós agora temos brinquedinhos novos. – não deixou barato Sally, piscando.

- Notei, por isso fui obrigado a sair de meu esconderijo e vir até aqui. Achou mesmo que daria conta daquele grupo com tão poucos Leões?

- Eu fiquei surpresa, quando Dr J falou que mandaria pilotos Gundam para receber a mercadoria. Eu esperava ver qualquer um... – visivelmente desconversou, o que irritou um pouco o piloto 05 - ...Só não imaginei que um deles seria você. Pensei que ainda trabalhasse sozinho.

- Muitas coisas aconteceram. E mudaram.

- Mundo pequeno...

- Não o bastante – disse ele, com uma voz ressentida.

- **_"You must remember this, a Kiss still a Kiss..."_** – Trowa cantarolava "inocentemente", logo atrás do casal aquela musica de um filme chamado 'Casablanca', quando só o que pôde sentir foi o punho de um certo chinês em sua cabeça, o fazendo parar – **Credo,** eu **SEI** que estamos em guerra, mas não se pode mais nem cantar em paz? – Aproveitou a deixa para dar uns passos a frente e se colocar no meio dos dois.

- Estamos em guerra, Barton, por isso não abuse da sorte – **um defunto a mais ou a menos** no meio desse campo de combate não vai me fazer diferença.

- Hu hu... – Sally tentava conter o riso diante dos dois jovens pilotos Gundam à sua frente, mas era realmente difícil: – Você mudou, Wufei.

- Decerto então, **antes** ele devia ser mais educado. – Trowa massageia a cabeça, decidido a provocar: – A-hem...não vai nem me apresentar à moça, **Wuf-fy?**

- **_Wuffy?_** Pufr...– aquilo foi de mais: foi debaixo de um olhar mortal do chinês, que a ex-major desatou a rir: – HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ HÁ! Oh, Céus! Ai... Desculpe, eu... bem, eu suponho que você seja o piloto 03.

- Como sabe?

- Não foi muito difícil – já faz algum tempo que as plantas dos seus Gundans passaram por minhas mãos, pode-se dizer que conheço as... particularidades de cada um. – piscou, charmosa: - Sabe como é: privilégios de saber me relacionar com as pessoas certas.

Trowa não se conteve:

- **Nossa...!** **_Mais velha, bonita, inteligente, corajosa e cheia de contatos._** Te pediria a mão em casamento, se já não conhecesse uma dessas pessoas que você se relaciona tãaaao bem.

A farpa coberta de veneno que Trowa lançou passou raspando por Sally, que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha tentando entender o comentário – mas ainda conseguiu acertar em cheio Wufei, que agora andava a alguns passos atrás dos seus dois **_novos ex_**-melhores amigos.

- De qualquer forma, meu nome é Trowa. Prazer – sorriu sedutoramente o moreno de olhos verdes.

- Prazer. – Sally devolveu o sorriso que foi lançado pelo dono das belas esmeraldas.

Mais alguns minutos de conversa agonizante para o pobre Wufei, e chegaram finalmente a uma clareira, onde no centro dela Sally afastou um grande tapete de grama artificial revelando um alçapão. Depois de abri-lo, e de todos descerem por uma longa escada seguindo enfim o percurso reto de um túnel, finalmente Wufei pergunta:

- Não acha que uma clareira é um local muito exposto para colocar uma entrada? Com um pouco de empenho, qualquer grupo de busca mais avançado acharia esse lugar.

- A floresta em que lutamos não é muito freqüentada, por isso não podíamos deixar nenhum inimigo fugir: esse lugar é o único jeito que achamos para entrar na vila. – Sally vê na má iluminação do percurso uma das sobrancelhas de Wufei se erguer. – É que se nós entrarmos logo pela frente, podemos envolver as pessoas inocentes do vilarejo, por isso escondemos nossos MS na floresta e apenas vamos para base através dessa passagem.

- Major Sally. – um rapaz que desde que os pilotos Gundam haviam chegado não parecia muito satisfeito, finalmente falou: – Não acha que a senhora esta dando informações de mais para esses caras?

- Primeiro, eu não sou mais major; segundo, não estou dizendo nada que eles mesmos não poderiam constatar sozinhos com o tempo. Não sei como pode desconfiar tanto de pessoas que acabaram de salvar sua vida.

- Inocente como sempre. – Wufei disse entre dentes. – Não devia confiar tão fácil nas pessoas, onna: **_eu_** poderia ter te matado vinte vezes durante todo o percurso com exatas vinte maneiras diferentes... e ainda conseguir escapar ileso.

- Meu amável companheiro quis dizer... – Trowa apóia seu braço no pescoço do companheiro abrindo um sorriso contagiante: – "...Obrigado pela confiança".

- De nada, Wufei. – Sally diz entre risos, enquanto via a divertida cena de Wufei tentando se livrar do braço de Trowa: – Mas eu não sou tão ingênua, quanto acredita. Eu apenas **_sei _**em quem confiar, e acho que **você** se encaixa nesse caso.

- Pois não deveria mudar de opinião tão rápido: pessoas assim são detestáveis. – diz o chinês misterioso.

Trowa não entendeu o que ele quis dizer, mas Sally encolheu os ombros e desfez o sorriso. Boa parte do percurso foi silenciosa então, até a mulher se pronunciar novamente.

- Eu... senti saudades.

- Não é hora para isso. – Wufei tentou desconversar.

- Pensei que não fosse mais voltar.

- E não voltaria: me tiraram todos os motivos para voltar.

- Você **_mesmo_** tirou os motivos, ou eu não ficaria te esperando.

- Não precisaria esperar se não tivesse... deixa pra lá.

_**- "You must remem…"**_

**CLIC.**

Não precisou mais do que isso para o latino se calar – como naquele exato momento estava a poucos passos atrás do casal, ele só precisou ver Wufei mexer um pouco a mão direita na frente de onde ficaria seu cinto... e ouvir o som de uma arma sendo destravada, para perceber que não seria muito inteligente continuar perturbando o chinês.

O percurso que se seguiu em linha reta foi silencioso por todas as partes, ou quase todas; Trowa ainda fazia alguns comentários cada vez mais inconvenientes, isso estava começando a perturbar o piloto 05. Está certo que Trowa estivera se revelando um "Shinigami" ainda mais insuportável que Duo, durante as últimas semanas, mas hoje ele estava extrapolando; algo parecia perturbar o 'Senhor Franja': algo que Wufei não sabia se era melhor fazê-lo botar para fora ou manter para si mesmo... vindo do piloto 03, e levando em conta que estavam bem no meio de uma missão...

"**_Ai ai, isso não acontecia quando éramos apenas eu e Nataku."_** Wufei suspirou, mas olhando para o lado e vendo a bela onna que caminhava com os olhos distantes não pode evitar de sorrir, lembrando da breve temporada em que Nataku não havia sido sua única companhia.

- Senhores... – os lábios que o chinês no momento observava se pronunciaram, o tirando do transe – ...chegamos.

Diante de uma imensa porta de ferro, finalmente o grupo se viu no fim do longo túnel em que caminhavam. Sem mais palavras, Sally destranca a porta deixando os primeiro homens entrarem antes de acompanharem seus convidados. Um grande salão se revelou na frente dos pilotos gundam; dentro dele se viam várias pessoas de todas as formas, idades e nacionalidades. Não esperava que houvesse tantas pessoas apesar de essa ser uma das bases principais do grupo a que Sally nos dias de hoje liderava. O local tinha espalhado por toda sua extensão sete mesas grandes, uma bem distante da outra e os itens em cima das mesmas variavam entre armas, computadores, mapas e os equipamentos e armamentos mais diversos. Saindo do salão havia cinco corredores. Sally explicou que três levavam para os dormitórios, um para o depósito de armazenamento de suprimentos e o outro para a sala de conferencia e ginásios de treinamento.

- Vocês estão muito bem equipados aqui. – Diz Wufei analisando um dos computadores – Da ultima vez que a vi, vocês e seus companheiros dificilmente seriam diferenciados de ratos de rua.

- Gentil como sempre. – Sally sorri com deboche – Mas vamos aos negócios, creio que vocês vieram pela "encomenda" que estamos cuidando. – Wufei apenas concordou com a cabeça – Bem, sigam-me.

Sally tomou o rumo para um dos corredores, e Trowa ia segui-la quando Wufei o parou.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – Wufei perguntou frio.

- Normalmente quando uma bela dama nos pede para segui-la, é de praxe que...

- Você vai se retirar para o seu dormitório.

- **_O QUÊ? _**– suas esmeraldas se encheram de descrença – Escuta aqui, Wufei, eu sei que você está levando muito a sério esse negocio de bancar a mamãe, mas se for para o senhor escolher o meu horário de ir para cama dormir, leve ao menos em consideração que ainda **_são onze da manhã._**

- A **única coisa que vou levar em consideração aqui** é que você é um piloto e até a **segunda ordem** está sob **o meu** comando e responsabilidade, e se **EU** estou dizendo para você **_se retirar para o dormitório_** para descansar, você **vai **se retirar para o dormitório para descansar. Isto é uma o.r.d.e.m., Barton.

Os olhares que se cruzaram – para não dizer fuzilaram – assustava qualquer alma que ousasse se aproximar: Wufei segurava perigosamente a arma que mantinha presa ao cinto, e Trowa dançava com uma mão perto de um fuzil que descansava numa mesa próxima. Aquilo comprovava a tese de que pilotos gundans não haviam sido originariamente feitos para trabalhos em grupo.

Com um suspiro, Trowa sorri, ainda que com um ar contrariado: não seria prudente, nem lógico, desacatar Wufei a essa altura do campeonato, e também não tinha certeza se alcançaria o fuzil a tempo de destravá-lo e acertar o chinês **antes** que ele fizesse o mesmo consigo... Apesar da idéia em geral, no momento, lhe parecer bem atraente.

Passando sem trocar sequer mais uma palavra com seu companheiro, Trowa bate no ombro de um dos rebeldes daquela imensa sala e diz em tom divertido:

- Ok bonitão, me leve para o meu quarto.

E assim sumiu das vistas de Wufei.

Não foram muitos os soldados rebeldes que haviam tido coragem de encarar o olhar assassino do chinês desde a chegada, e não foram poucos os que se surpreenderam ao ver que a discussão entre os **_"fedelhos"_** não terminara em sangue.

Os olhos de Wufei só saíram do transe de assistir a partida de Trowa, quando sentiu seus cabelos serem afagados. Ciente da única pessoa em toda aquela base que teria coragem de tal ato, ele suspira e se vira, seguindo-a silenciosamente por um dos corredores.

- O que foi aquilo? – Sally pergunta ao jovem que caminha ao seu lado - Por um segundo, até pensei que fosse **mesmo** atirar nele

- **_E não ia?_** – Wufei observa os olhos de Sally se encherem de perplexidade – em circunstâncias normais talvez nada disso aconteceria, mas tanta coisa aconteceu, nos últimos quase dois meses, que ultimamente a palavra **normal** está quase se tornando uma **_utopia _**para mim... – Wufei passa a mão em seus cabelos e se lembra o quão desgrenhados estão – Nós não estamos acostumados em trabalhar em equipe, Sally... pelo menos não entre nós, mas ainda somos soldados: então, se a ordem for **_"dêem-se as mãos e atravessem a rua"_** nós **daremos as mãos e atravessaremos a rua.**

E fechando os olhos aborrecido, Wufei dá fim à curta conversa.

Apesar de não se considerar uma pessoa muito vaidosa, ele se viu preso em uma batalha épica contra seus fios tão negros quanto o ébano, no momento terrivelmente rebeldes. Pouco mais de uma hora atrás, enquanto dividia o campo de batalha com Nataku, não pudera perceber o que no momento era óbvio – apesar de belo, seu cabelo tinha a irritante propensão de lhe cair sobre os olhos.

Sorrindo diante o desconforto do orgulhoso piloto 05, Sally põem a mão em um dos bolsos de seu grosso casaco e tira uma fina liga.

- Espero que isso ajude. – oferece estendendo a mão.

- Obrigado.

Quando o chinês estende a mão para receber a liga, tem seu pulso preso pela ex-major, e sem reação, ele se deixa puxar para a frente dela e fica paralisado ao sentir seus cabelos serem alisados e puxados para trás. Ficou preso naquela constrangedora posição apenas por aquela doce carícia.

Enfim, seu cabelo é preso e a responsável pelo feito se afasta, passando por ele calmamente como se nada tivesse acontecido, voltando a guiá-lo, agora a alguns passos à frente.

- Os Doutores nos contataram algumas semanas atrás, e... – Sally corta novamente o silêncio – ... nos incumbiram de proteger uma carga que vinha de L1. O máximo que nos confidenciaram é que é uma peça importante para a reconstrução de uma máquina de que atualmente é de vital importância para os famosos pilotos Gundans.

- Não entendo por que ele não pediu para que **nós** cuidássemos da encomenda desde o começo. – Wufei diz pensativo – Por que tiveram que envolvê-los nisso?

- Parece que vocês estavam em missão na época.

- Sim, mas somos cinco, algum de nós podia... – se calou, lembrando das atuais circunstâncias em que se encontravam – ...Deixa pra lá. E quatno a esse material que estão protegendo; você já chegou a analisá-lo?

- Eu deixei nas mãos de alguns engenheiros, tudo o que puderam dizer é que é tecnologia muito avançada, e que a máquina, em si, deve trabalhar diretamente com o sistema nervoso.

- Sistema nervoso? – Wufei já começava a especular do que se ratava.

- Chegamos.

Assim como havia explicado antes, no fim do corredor havia duas portas, uma a esquerda e uma a direita, passando pela da esquerda chegara na sala de conferencia, uma longa mesa ladeada por varias cadeiras se estendia pela sala, as paredes eram nuas com exceção do enorme telão no fundo. No meio da mesa descansava uma caixa de madeira.

- Está aqui? – Wufei pergunta já do lado da mesa e tocando na caixa .

- Sim – Sally responde a alguns passos do piloto 05 – já tem sua encomenda.

- É o que parece. – diz isso pegando a caixa sem muita dificuldade; esta tinha no mínimo o amanho de uma bola de boliche.

- Então você já vai?

Wufei que já havia passado por ela e estava prestes a sair da sala se recusava a se virar e encará-la. Sally não se movia, há muito tempo não ouvia aquela voz e a idéia de não ouví-la de novo a corroía por dentro.

- Se o que carrego aqui for o que estou pensando, quanto mais cedo deixar esse lugar melhor. – suas mãos apertaram mais forte a caixa – ...Mas creio que descansar um pouco antes de voltar ao esconderijo não fará muito mal. – volta a andar, saindo das vistas de Sally.

- Wufei. – Os passos que ouviu atrás de si diziam que a ex-major saira da sala, mas não o seguia – Você ainda **_não o_** esqueceu não é? Você **ainda** prefere ele a mi...

- Sally. – o chinês não parou mesmo com a voz chorosa da mulher que deixava para trás – Acho que é a terceira vez que eu digo isso hoje, mas eu vou me repetir novamente: muitas coisas aconteceram; se antes eu te deixei **_sem_** um motivo, apenas por suas palavras de desconfiança, agora... – O rosto de um certo japonês veio a sua mente: – Agora, sim, eu **tenho** um motivo.

- É ele, não é? Só me diga que eu estava certa, que você vai me deixar por causa de um ... – sua voz se encheu de nojo – ...homem!

- ... – aquele tom por segundos o enfureceu: ela não tinha o direito de falar daquele jeito! – Pois então fique feliz. – Wufei se vira com um sorriso sarcástico batendo palmas – Parabéns Sally Pó: você não poderia estar mais certa – assim que eu sair daqui, eu vou atrás de um homem, um macho... um perfeito representante do sexo mas-cu-li-no mas, acima de tudo... – Seus olhos foram tomados por chamas que incendiavam até hoje os pesadelos de seus inimigos - ...eu vou atrás de alguém que eu **amo** e aparentemente precisa e confia **mais** em mim do que **_certas pessoas_**.

- Pois seja feliz! Finalmente aquele desgraçado vai poder te ouvir à noite chamando por ele!

- Adeus, Sally.

Wufei se vira para ir embora, guardando em sua mente o rosto coberto de lágrimas da ex-major – aquele era um adeus definitivo entre os dois.

* * *

O percurso de volta pelos corredores foi mais rápido que o de ida. 

Alguns minutos depois de deixar sua guia para trás, Wufei já havia voltado para o enorme salão que estivera antes. Foi recebido por vários olhares desconfiados por ter voltado sem a companhia de Sally. Ignorando a "atenção" dada por seus anfitriões, Wufei ia pedir ajuda para chegar ao dormitório quando o rebelde que guiou Trowa voltou pelo corredor que haviam seguido antes, o rapaz estava cheio de hematomas, coberto de sangue, e decerto não era o sangue do latino.

- Tomaz! – seus companheiros foram acudi-lo – O que aconteceu?

- Ele ele ele ele... – foi deitado no chão onde começou a receber tratamento – ele...

- O que aconteceu com o piloto que o acompanhou? – Wufei tentou se aproximar, mas desconfiados, os homens mais próximos apontaram para ele suas armas.

- Ele ... ficou louco. – foi o sussurro do outro rebelde.

- **_Barton?_** - os olhos negros de Wufei arregalaram-se – Onde ele está agora?

- Está no quarto – eu só consegui fugir por um milagre, mas está muito transtornado.

**- MERDA! –** desde que saíram do esconderijo, Wufei já esperava o pior do latino, mas mesmo assim tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido, algo tinha que ter acontecido! - O que você fez com ele, seu...?

- Na...nada. Nada!

- Barton se encontra em um quadro psicologicamente instável, mas não ia estourar dessa maneira sem algo a incitá-lo.

- Olha aqui cara, se o Tomaz aqui disse que não fez nada, então ele não fez **NADA!** – um outro rapaz se pôs entre Wufei e o ferido – Agora, é melhor você e o seu amiguinho psicótico saírem da nossa base, antes de nós mesmos resolvamos **_colocar o lixo para fora._**

Wufei cerrou os punhos, contrariado; aquilo era humilhante, mas de fato ele e Trowa não tinham muitas opções, teriam que sair da base, **_"Barton... espero que me acompanhe por bem; não torne mais tentadora a idéia de deixar o Heavyarms sem seu piloto"._** Nunca o piloto 05 sentiu sua arma tão pesada.

* * *

Diferente de antes, Wufei não teve um guia, não só pelo fato de ninguém querer acompanhá-lo, temerosos depois de ver o estado de Tomaz, ou mesmo pela má vontade do chinês em ter companhia naquele momento, mas por ser algo totalmente desnecessário: afinal, não poderia pedir melhor guia do que a trilha de sangue que aquele rapaz tinha deixado. 

A cada passo que dava, percebia que o silêncio era quebrado... primeiro por sussurros, que viraram gemidos, e que enfim, com a maior proximidade, se tornaram gritos. Parado na frente da porta do quarto em que supostamente seu companheiro estava, e de onde vinham os gritos, Wufei tinha a impressão de que alguém estava morrendo, ou melhor, que alguém estava matando, já que cada brado que ouvia não tinha nem um pingo de dor, apenas fúria.

Foi ao levantar a mão para abrir a porta, que percebeu que inconscientemente já havia empunhado a arma – e, olhando para aquele metal, e em seguida mirando a porta a sua frente, fechou os olhos, embalado pelos gritos do piloto 03.

Sua prioridade na missão era **_'observar, apoiar, e garantir a volta do piloto'_** sob sua supervisão, e por último, se não houvesse mais escolha, **se livrar dele**. Resumindo: antes de qualquer coisa, ele deveria pensar na segurança do latino – entrar em um quarto tendo isso em mente, e a arma em mãos, poderia colocá-lo em uma situação perigosa, sua própria vida estaria mais em risco que a de Trowa.

Sentindo mais alivio do que esperava, Wufei joga a arma no chão, e determinado, segura a maçaneta. Foi quando notou: **os gritos tinham cessado**.

_**Algo estava errado! **_

Quase arrancando a porta, Wufei entra de uma maneira nada recomendável em um cômodo que tinha como habitante a pessoa **_supostamente mais perigosa_** de toda a base, e talvez essa idéia até lhe passasse pela mente, se seus sentidos não estivessem anestesiados de preocupação, para depois quase derreterem de alívio – Trowa estava sentado na cama.

_**Aparentemente, bem.**_

Seu olhar era sereno, e mirava o chinês sem muita emoção... suas roupas e mãos, cobertos de sangue. Tudo o que aparentemente podia ser quebrável ou de fácil acesso, para aquelas mãos demolidoras, formava agora um colorido e imenso quebra-cabeça de cacos no chão.

Tomaz decerto fora pego em meio à aquele rompante de raiva. Mas agora tudo parecia bem, com a exceção de um pequeno detalhe: o olhar que o fitava desde o momento que entrara no quarto – um olhar sério e contido – não era o olhar do sarcástico latino que o acompanhara até aquela base... mas o do piloto a quem um dia fora confiado o Gundam Heavyarms.

- Barton, você está be...

- Eu sabia que você viria. – sua voz saiu seca e sem emoção.

"**_Ao menos me reconhece... Será que conseguiu voltar ao normal sozinho? Se for verdade, um problema a menos."_** pensou o chinês. Ainda sem ousar quebrar o contato visual com o moreno, Wufei continuou, perguntando de maneira clara e concisa: – "O que houve aqui?"

- Eu disse a ele que você viria. – Trowa se mexia nervoso na cama; seus pés calçados fugiam dos cacos a alguns centímetros, em uma brincadeira que era a única coisa que quebrava o ar sério do latino. – Ele não quis ouvir, mas eu **disse **que você viria; é sempre assim não é? É sempre assim, por isso eu sabia que você viria.

Desconfiado, Wufei olhou para o rapaz à sua frente com mais atenção – apesar de sua aparência de uma normalidade rara, suas palavras eram impregnadas de insanidade; Wufei suspirou resignado: **_"Esse dia promete; o melhor é fazê-lo falar, talvez isso o acalme."_**

Talvez este possa vir a ser o maior de todos os erros que o chinês já cometeu.

- Desculpe-me pela demora. – Wufei começou a atravessar o quarto - Mas como você sabe, eu tinha negócios a tratar com Sally.

- Eu disse para ele que você não ia gostar... – Trowa ainda o encarava, mas não parecia ter ouvido uma única palavra que fora dita a ele. – ...mas ele quis continuar, achou... Há há há há! – Soltou uma inesperada gargalhada, jogando seu corpo para trás, porém logo voltou a sua posição anterior, ao ver que Wufei ainda o observava, voltou a sua expressão séria: – ...ele achou **_realmente_** que eu trocaria **o meu anjo por ele**, o **meu** beeeeelo anjo.

Wufei já estava na frente da cama. Não sabia o que fazer, estava completamente imobilizado por aquelas esmeraldas opacas e sem expressão, mas de uma força intensa; não podia abandonar seu amigo.

- Trowa...

- Mas você veio: eu sabia que você viria, é seeeempre assim. – Trowa segura o braço de Wufei e o puxa para seu lado na cama – Eu **sabia **que você viria: primeiro eu gritei, gritei bem alto, e assustei o idiota que não acreditou em mim, mas... você está aqui então eu estava certo. – seu semblante sério tomou um ar infantil com traços mais leves – Por isso, gritei gritei, gritei, só que você não vinha, então... **_eu me lembrei: você não vem quando eu não me comporto, então eu parei de gritar e finalmente você veio,_** você veio... eu **sabia** que você viria, por isso me calei.

Lentamente, durante seu terrificante monólogo, calma e vagarosamente, Trowa deita sua cabeça no colo de Wufei, e este não sabia o que fazer: não encontrava nexo algum no que o moreno dizia; apenas entendeu que o patife do Tomaz decerto havia tentado 'alguma coisa' com Barton, e esse surtou, para azar do otário. E agora Trowa o confundia com Quatre.

- Trowa... O Tomaz tentou algo com você?

- Você o conhece, meu anjo? – seus braços se erguem para alcançar o rosto de Wufei – Aquela idiota não acreditou, mas eu sabia, era só me comportar direitinho, que você viria...

Wufei suspirou na expectativa de ouvir de novo a mesma ladainha, mas o que veio foi a boca do latino contra a sua.

Erguendo seu tronco e com um de seus braços enlaçando a cintura de Wufei e o outro o pescoço, do rapaz mais alto primeiro veio uma leve carícia: sua língua contornou a pele trêmula e macia dos lábios do chinês de forma convidativa para que cedesse passagem para entrar, e quando essa teve uma abertura, Trowa vasculhou com sua língua de maneira faminta a boca do perplexo piloto 05, que não retribuiu – detalhe que passou despercebido pelo piloto 03, no mundo que estava no momento. Apenas o que ele queria era real.

Satisfeita, enfim sua boca se afastou da de Wufei, mas seus braços apenas se enlaçaram mais firmemente no corpo à sua frente, enquanto repousava, confiante, a cabeça no peito de Wufei.

- Finalmente eu entendi, ou melhor, eu sempre soube... sempre que eu me comporto, você vem. Mas você não tem vindo para mim ultimamente... eu já não sabia mais o que fazer para você vir para mim. – afastando seu rosto do peito que o acolhia, Trowa encara fundo as íris negras, jurando que eram azuis. – ...meu anjo, nunca mais se afaste de mim, nunca mais.

As mãos de Trowa, desesperadas por contato, apertavam cada vez mais fortes as costas de Wufei, começando a machucá-lo. O piloto 05 sentiu seu corpo ser abaixado delicadamente sobre o colchão, e o latino se mover sobre seu corpo de maneira que suas pernas o imobilizassem. No meio do processo, sua mente formulou cinco maneiras diferentes de se livrar da "prisão", mas nenhuma delas garantia que seu companheiro saísse sem alguma contusão, e atordoado do jeito que ele estava, a dor poderia apenas transtorná-lo mais.

Perdendo a paciência ao sentir seu pescoço ser acariciado por uma língua atrevida, Wufei não viu opção – já deixara aquele imbecil falar de mais; era a sua vez de ter a palavra.

- Sua mente está turva, Barton: as palavras que diz não são para mim; o anjo de que fala não está aqui – ele está te esperando, ele e nossos outros companheiros, todos no esconderijo.

- Meu anjo, do que está falando? **_Você está aqui._**

Subindo pelo queixo do chinês, Trowa alcança a boca de seu "anjo", suas mãos começam a explorar o resto do corpo a baixo do seu. Pescoço, peito, cintura... aquelas mãos não viam limites, e no prazer que podiam empregar, os limites não se empregavam aquelas mãos. Wufei – que começava a se levar pelas carícias – recobrou a consciência e se enfureceu: por Nataku, aquilo tinha que parar!

Parecendo pela primeira vez tomar consciência que tinha controle de seus braços, os usa para afastar o latino de sua boca e fazê-lo encará-lo diretamente no olhos – mas tudo o que Trowa via eram dois belos olhos azuis-claros, calorosos e receptivos como sempre.

Vendo que ainda não havia sido reconhecido, Wufei consegue inverter a situação – Trowa solta um pequeno gemido com o movimento repentino que pôs agora Wufei sobre seu corpo, surpreso com os atos bruscos de seu "anjo". A imagem na sua frente começava a se tornar turva.

- **Tro.wa.Bar.ton!** – Wufei rugiu, em tom sério e controlado por um fio: – Eu **NÃO** sou Quatre Raberba Winner. **_Controle-se homem, estamos em meio a uma missão!_** Agora **volte a si e se apronte!** Partiremos em cinco minutos – vamos pegar nossos Gundans, voltar para a base e você fará um relatório enquanto eu for entregar a encomenda para doutor J., está me entendendo?

Soltando os ombros de Trowa, que segurara fortemente enquanto falava, Wufei se levanta da cama, e se afasta alguns passos pelo quarto, sempre se mantendo de costas para o latino. Sua pouca paciência estava se esgotando cada vez mais só de olhar para aquelas esmeraldas alucinadas.

Desorientado, Trowa se senta novamente na cama e encara a pessoa que lhe dava as costas – ele era dona de olhos negros... e não azuis! E aquele cabelo? Não tinha fios dourados... e aonde estava a voz doce que nas manhãs mais felizes o acordava? Suas mãos apertam fortemente o lençol em que estava em cima.

- Vo... você não é meu anjo. – uma voz sentida dizia às costas de Wufei.

- Muito bem! Vejo que está bem melhor, então se recomponha e vamos logo sair daq...

Mas era pedir de mais que Wufei completasse a frase, já que sentiu uma dor horrível na nuca - alguma coisa, que no momento não tinha muita importância de saber o que, se estraçalhara violenta e inesperadamente contra seu pescoço, e agora além da dor, algo quente e de cheiro já muito familiar se espalhava na área.

Tonto com o impacto, Wufei pensa em se aproximar de uma parede para se apoiar, mas seus instintos foram mais fortes, e ainda no meio do quarto, ele se virou para onde sabia ter vindo o ataque. Trowa, respirando pesadamente, estava de pé, e vindo em sua direção: seu olhar era de puro ódio – agora sim o chinês reconhecia o dono dos gritos que ouvira do lado de fora.

- **_Onde está meu anjo?_** – o tom que usou combinava mais com uma ameaça do que com uma pergunta – Você o está **_escondendo,_** não está? **VOCÊ LEVOU MEU ANJO PARA LONGE DE MIM!**

A pessoa que se postava a sua frente não era ninguém que o jovem vindo da colônia L3 reconhecesse: era apenas o desgraçado que havia lhe tirado o que tinha de mais precioso em meio a toda aquela guerra, um ser que não tinha olhos azuis ou cabelos loiros. Momentaneamente levado para seu passado de sombras e dor, para Trowa, aquele era uma encarnação de um dos algozes... Alguém que merecia a morte.

Wufei tentou se desviar da investida, mas seus reflexos estavam lentos, só pode sentir as duas mãos indo de encontro a seu pescoço e suas costas caindo de encontro ao tapete de destroços no chão. Suas costas foram violentamente feridas com o impacto, e isso o fez urrar de dor.

Trowa se pôs novamente sobre ele, mas agora não tinha boas intenções: suas mãos forçavam a cabeça de Wufei para os destroços no chão, e a vítima, com o que ainda tinha de força, ainda conseguia evitar esse impacto.

O último representante do Clã Shenlong desistiu de falar – se antes a mente do latino ouvira alguma das palavras que dissera antes, agora aquela mente completamente insana e injetada de fúria nunca o ouviria. Mas isso não impedia Trowa de falar.

- **POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO? _POR QUE ?_ JÁ NÃO BASTA AQUELE MALDITO AMERICANO? NÓS QUEREMOS FICAR JUNTOS! SERÁ QUE NINGUÉM ENTENDE ISSO?** – não apenas fúria; ao dizer isso, os olhos do latino ganham um sinistro ar de entendimento: – **_É isso, não é?_** **Ninguém **quer que fiquemos juntos: meu anjo não está aqui por que **não querem** deixar que ele venha. Tudo bem. – um sorriso alucinado se desenhou sombriamente no rosto bonito – **EU** irei até ele, e matarei quem se pôr no meu caminho: **essa base estúpida, a Oz, o diabo; **mas antes... – seu sorriso se alargou – ...antes vou matar **_você._**

Não iria resistir por muito tempo – se não fosse estrangulado, sua cabeça seria esmagada contra cacos. Wufei já estava ficando com a vista turva, sua cabeça cedia cada vez mais para baixo; nada mais podia ser feito, além de pensar da maneira estúpida que ia morrer.

**- SEGUREM-NO!**

Uma voz imponente preencheu o quarto, um milésimo de segundo após no qual a porta era aberta com tanta violência que foi jogada contra a parede.

Aquilo despertou Wufei de seu estupor, mas a visão continuava cada vez mais turva. E quando finalmente tudo o que restou foi escuridão, só teve tempo de sentir um peso ser tirado revoltado de cima dele, e uma mão delicada aparar o que seria a queda de sua cabeça contra os objetos pontiagudos.

* * *

Um cheiro forte o trouxe de volta à realidade, e assim ele abriu os olhos aos poucos. Estava escorado em uma parede de um quarto diferente do que Trowa havia destruído, esse não tinha móveis como o outro, apenas uma cama a alguns poucos metros dele, parece que a chance de mostrar seus dotes de decoração não seria dado uma segunda vez a Trowa. Levando a mão à testa, ele encara um rosto que horas atrás jurava que nunca mais iria rever. 

- Obrigado por me salvar. – disse sem jeito – e por... – Põe as mãos no peito descoberto, e depois nos curativos nas costas – Cuidar de meus ferimentos.

- Sem problemas, Wufei. – Sally sorri – Os ferimento foram um pouco graves, mas nada que eu não pudesse dar conta.

E ambos ficaram em silêncio, muita coisa havia sido dita para agora simplesmente ignorarem.

- Desculpe-me... – Sally disse primeiro – Eu fiquei fora de mim, não devia ter dito aquelas coisas.

- Tudo bem. – Wufei apenas se recostou mais contra a parede, queria dar fim ao assunto.

- Não, não está tudo bem: ainda não aceito você me deixar, mas se é com **_ele_** que você quer ficar... Não posso fazer nada.

- Sally... – a voz de Wufei saiu doce enquanto se inclinava ligeiramente para a frente e afagava o rosto molhado de lágrimas de Sally – ...por que você não entende? Desde a época em que estávamos juntos, eu lhe disse: **_"Eu não amo aquele homem"_**(4). E eu juro que nem antes, nem agora, eu vou me encontrar com ele; e que se este for o caso, haverá duas armas entre nós.

- Ah, Wufei! – Sally se joga nos braços de Wufei ignorando os ferimento em suas costas –Você não sabe o quanto eu sofri... no começo você falava o tempo todo nele, depois, mesmo quando parou, comecei a te ouvir de noite chamando seu nome, como quer que eu acredite?

- Agora eu não faço mais questão. – sua voz saiu mais seca do que desejava, via isso nos olhos da mulher a sua frente. – Acredite no que quiser.

- Você... – Sally afasta seu corpo do dele – ...tem... outra pessoa, agora?

- Mais ou menos. Muitas coisas têm que se resolver antes, para eu poder afirmar isso.

- Então, se por acaso não der certo, você podia voltar para mim: eu nunca te esqueci.

- Sally. – Wufei se levanta do chão com custo – Não daria certo. – de pé, pôde ver que tinha alguém deitado na cama. – Como ele está?

- Quando o tiramos de cima de você, pensei que ele havia te matado. – ambos se aproximam cautelosamente da cama. - Para compensar nossa interrupção, seu parceiro fez questão de quase matar **_metade_** dos homens que eu trouxe. Depois ele foi devidamente amarrado na cama.

- Seus métodos de tratamento não mudaram desde que deixou a OZ. – disse Wufei sarcástico, afastando levemente a franja do rapaz adormecido e vendo completamente a face tranqüila do latino enquanto dormia. Disse baixo para si mesmo – Nem parece a mesma pessoa. – estremece, ao lembrar a imagem demoníaca deste mesmo jovem poucos minutos antes, atacando-o.

- Não tivemos escolha. Por fim, os batimentos cardíacos dele estavam muito acelerados: para evitar um infarto agudo no miocárdio, tivemos que medicá-lo. Depois de algum tempo monitorando os batimentos cardíacos dele, eu agora acredito que ele esteja fora de perigo, nesse ponto.

- Hn? – Wufei desvia os olhos de Trowa e volta a encarar a doutora. – O que você disse?

- Não sabemos como ele estará quando acordar. – Sally encara o piloto de volta – Wufei, serei franca: pelo que vi a pouco, ele não é a pessoa que eu recomendaria para pilotar um MS do potencial de um Gundam – se ele não estiver tão capacitado quanto estava, quando entrou aqui, eu serei forçada a...

- Você não será forçada a **nada, **Sally.– os olhos de Wufei nunca estiveram tão perigosos – Até aonde sei, onna, sua missão acabou no momento em que assumi a responsabilidade da encomenda dos Doutores – e com ela, qualquer relação sua com os pilotos Gundam. A responsabilidade pelos atos do piloto 03 **é minha**, e a decisão de **_queima de arquivo_** é totalmente minha também. Em nome de meus superiores eu agradeço sua colaboração.

Cada palavra dita por Wufei não podia ter sido mais fria ou mecânica, e a posição de Sally não podia ser mais certa: Trowa sob as vistas de qualquer olhar são, era um elemento totalmente instável dentro de uma arma altamente perigosa. **_"Mas eu sei que Barton não estava em seu estado normal! Ele não poderia ser julgado; não seria justo, mas não tenho permissão para liberar informação do atual estado dos pilotos Gundam, não poderiam dar brechas para o vazamento de informação." _**

Sally piscou algumas vezes após ouvir cada palavra de Wufei, e diante do olhar determinado do chinês não pode evitar sorrir – ele podia usar qualquer desculpa que quiser, mas para ela estava claro que acima de qualquer coisa ele estava preocupado com o bem estar do piloto 03, e acima de tudo o bem estar do seu amigo.

Se afastando da cama do paciente, Sally diz antes de deixar o quarto, sem nem olhar para o chinês que nem por um minuto deixou de fuzilá-la com o olhar.

- Você realmente mudou muito, Wufei, não sei se fico feliz ou triste. – e complementou baixinho para si mesma – Afinal, eu sei que **_não fui eu_** a responsável por essa mudança. - Sally sai do quarto, fecha a porta atrás de si e enfim deixa sozinhos os dois pilotos.

Wufei sentou na cama ao lado de seu companheiro e voltou a admirar o jovem a dormir – não o deixaria sozinho, não quando as palavras ditas por aquele latino enfim começavam a fazer sentido, e uma frase em especial não saia de sua cabeça. **_"Trowa, nem mesmo agora você consegue; parece que em seu estado atual o ferimento só se alargou mais"._**

Seus ferimentos latejavam e a posição depois de um tempo se tornou incômoda, mas horas se passaram, e Wufei não se moveu de onde havia se sentado, até os olhos a sua frente se abrirem, cautelosos.

- Wu... fei...? – a voz de Trowa saiu fraca – O que... fui eu que ...? como eu...?

- Acho que qualquer um de nós tem treinamento suficiente para fazer esses ferimentos em alguém. – Wufei sorri – Fico feliz que me reconheça, e reconheça o que fez; é um começo.

- Ai, **_Wuffy_**... – Trowa massageia a testa – Não sei nem com que cara eu encaro a Sally.

- Essa já tá ótima. – ele não consegue deixar de escapar o comentário mordaz, mas voltando ao seu normal, continua: - No momento, se preocupe em melhorar logo para voltarmos para o esconderijo. Nossa missão está cumprida, e isso basta. Agora, eu tenho outro assunto a tratar com você.

- Wufei, eu ...

- Eu não vou fugir do assunto, Trowa, e se você quer tocar no Heavyarms **_outra vez,_** eu espero que você também não fuja. – suas palavras são duras e caem pelo aposento rasgando o silêncio ao redor de si. - Está ciente que, apesar de já termos concluído a missão, você esteve **_a um passo de ser eliminado por insubordinação em serviço_** e **_por ter posto em perigo todo uma base de potenciais aliados?_**

- Você não entende... – uma agonia incomum tolda a voz rouca do outro rapaz.

- Entendo. Entendo muito bem. **_"Eu sabia que você viria."_**

O som de um fôlego sendo retido por um instante soa nitidamente no aposento.

- Wufei, pare...

- **_" Mas você veio, eu sabia que você viria, é sempre assim."_**

**- Eu disse para parar! –** exclama com força, e cobre os ouvidos com as mãos de forma infantil

- **_"...gritei ,gritei, gritei, mas você não veio, então eu me lembrei: você não vem quando eu não me comporto."_** – segura as mãos do latino, o obrigando a ouvir.

- Me largue! Você não sabe, você não sabe de nada! – Trowa se agita furiosamente na cama, sob Wufei.

- **_" Você não tem vindo para mim ultimamente, eu não sabia mais o que fazer para você vir para mim"._**

- **CALA A BOCA, DROGA! **– liberta as mãos e esmurra violentamente o chinês o jogando para fora da cama

O piloto 05 não desiste:

- **"JÁ NÃO BASTA AQUELE MALDITO AMERICANO?"** – grita, limpando o sangue de seu nariz com as costas da mão enquanto levanta.

A respiração de Trowa estava pesada, e suas mãos massageavam as têmporas. Wufei temia que tivesse exagerado e mais uma vez, o latino tivesse saído do controle. Mas sabia que tudo aquilo era necessário.

- Tro...

- Eu não sei mais o que fazer... – Trowa tremia todo o corpo – Eu não sei mais... seu corpo, seus olhos seu cabelo, sua voz! – os belos e agora trágicos olhos verdes fitavam o nada – Tudo nele me excita; eu me apaixonei no primeiro momento que o vi... tão puro, tão forte, tão... correto. Eu o quis, e ainda quero: seu corpo contra o meu, sua voz no meu ouvido, sua vida eternamente entrelaçada na minha... meu ar depende de sua presença, meu sangue só circula se seus olhos consentirem, minha vida só tem sentido se suas mão tocam meu corpo... – esmurra o colchão com violência – DROGA, eu não durmo se sua mão não me tocar confirmando que ele está ali, ou se no dia seguinte eu o terei ao meu lado, e mesmo que nos separemos, só terei certeza que no dia seguinte estarei vivo, se não ouvir em sua voz divina, aquela que foi cedida pelos anjos... se ele não me disser 'adeus'... – sua voz se suaviza - ...mas um esperançoso 'volte logo'.

Imóvel, e ainda um pouco afastado da cama, Wufei observa um dos pilotos mais bem treinados daquela guerra se rasgar por dentro... aceitando curvar-se, para não quebrar.

- Eu o amo... **_amo, amo, amo!_** Que inferno, eu o amo mais do que posso suportar, mais do que qualquer coisa nesse mundo, e em qualquer outro! Então... por que diabos eu não consigo dizer isso? Por que minha voz falha, no momento de confirmar o que eu sinto em cada fibra de meu ser? Por que ... eu não... por que ... **Por que** as palavras que em toda minha vida não poderiam ser mais verdadeiras não podem ser ditas por minha própria boca? – seu rosto volta-se lentamente para o parceiro dentro do quarto: - Eu fiquei **_feliz,_** Wufei... Por alguns segundos eu realmente **_fiquei feliz_** quando tudo isso aconteceu; aquela era minha chance, eu cheguei a pensar que com a personalidade extrovertida de Duo, eu conseguiria dizer o que sentia... mas toda vez que tentava, eu só conseguia soltar alguma piada ou desconversar com algum comentário sarcástico. **_Eu me sinto inseguro, eu tenho medo, eu não consigo falar o que sinto com Quatre e ele está se tornando cada vez mais distante, e para piorar estamos brigados: eu tenho medo de perdê-lo!_** - Trowa abraça as pernas e se encolhe – ...eu tenho, eu tenho... **_eu tenho medo, Wufei. _**

Foi assustador de início.

Como um vômito de palavras, cada sentimento do latino foi despejado de uma só vez. Entre lágrimas, soluços e desespero, suas mágoas foram reveladas, cada cadeado de seu espírito foi aberto... só faltava um – algo que perturbava Wufei a algum tempo: aquela bendita frase.

- Trowa, e o que o **_Duo_** tem haver com tudo isso? – pergunta, sentando-se ao lado de Trowa.

- Nada. Eu... não tenho o direito de culpá-lo como tenho feito por todo esse tempo, eu... só posso admitir que desde a primeira vez que o vi junto de Quatre, eu **morri de ciúmes**... e acima de tudo, **_inveja:_** seu jeito de se expressar com o meu anjo era sempre tão espontânea, tão aberta, que eu não pude evitar.

Wufei não pode deixar de entender os sentimentos de Trowa: antes mesmo de serem obrigados a conviver na mesma casa, o loirinho e o americano mostravam uma afinidade assombrosa; afinal todos já haviam se passado algum tempo uns com os outros antes daquela missão desastrosa, mas era sempre evidente que tudo não passava de uma amizade. Talvez para Trowa não fosse tão evidente assim, e isso somado à sua insegurança e ao seu estado psicologicamente alterado no momento... Era um milagre que seu surto tivesse demorado tanto para acontecer.

- Wufei, eu... – ele parecia ter recuperado um pouco do controle sobre suas palavras – ...tenho que te pedir desculpas.

- Tudo bem, alguns dias de repouso e não deverá ficar nem marcas.

- Não é isso; é que eu fiz algo realmente... egoísta. O único motivo de impor tanto a minha presença nessa missão é que...

- **_Eu já sabia._**

- Já! – Trowa não poderia parecer mais surpreso. – Então, por que aceitou que eu substituísse o Heero?

- Eu não sou estúpido Barton. Era óbvio que você não queria que Heero ficasse novamente sozinho comigo – e agora entendo por que: **_você queria que Heero ficasse com Duo_** e assim, **poder respirar mais aliviado quanto a amizade entre Quatre e o idiota de trança**. – presenteando o jovem abatido ainda deitado de qualquer jeito na cama com um olhar de momentâneo desprezo e superioridade, Wufei continuou: Realmente você sabe empregar bem as palavras: eu próprio não poderia chamar isso de outra coisa além de egoísmo.

- Des... desculpe...

- Tudo bem. – passado o rápido instante no qual seu temperamento quase levara a melhor, seu olhar não poderia ser mais terno: – Afinal, eu amo o Heero. – a confissão de Wufei foi menos desesperada, mas suas palavras mostravam a mesma intensidade que as de Trowa.

- Wufei! – Trowa se surpreende com a sinceridade do chinês.

- Mas o que eu sinto por ele **_independe_** do que ele sente por mim, por isso se esse sentimento vai ser algo que **vai me fazer bem **ou me** corroer** amargamente, depende totalmente de mim: **vou lutar por ele até onde der **e se no fim, **_não_** ficarmos juntos, Trowa, não vai ser por que não ficamos juntos por um dia ou dois – se ele vier a escolher o Duo, não será apenas, por terem, os dois, ficado juntos por mais de uma hora sozinhos.

Trowa sentiu vontade de lhe perguntar o que ele faria se Heero o rejeitasse, mas se lembrou das palavras que ele acabara de dizer : **_"...o que eu sinto por ele independe do que ele sente por mim."_** Nada poderia ser feito, tudo dependeria da decisão do japonês; tudo o que Wufei podia fazer, e fará, era olhá-lo toda manhã e mostrar tudo o que sentia, a cada toque. Uma luta silenciosa e deprimente, mas que seria lutada, até o fim, com honra.

Ambos estavam exaustos, seus corações tinham descarregado o que havia de neles de mais pesado – seus sentimentos. Fossem eles apenas desencontrados ou rejeitados, o fato é que o alivio para ambos era igual.

Tendo o chinês sentado na cama novamente ao seu lado, Trowa fecha os olhos e deita a cabeça carinhosa e confiante em seu colo, desta vez sem segundas intenções. O conforto do toque suave de Wufei em seus cabelos era o maior conforto que poderia ter no momento; era caloroso, e... familiar.

Sim, aquele toque não lhe era desconhecido – estaria delirando novamente? Não, estava bem lúcido, mas... aquele carinho, e aquele perfume... **_"Só pode ser!"_**

Ao abrir repentinamente os olhos não pôde acreditar: ajoelhado no chão junto à cama, e ao lado de Wufei, estava Quatre; seu rosto como sempre era sereno, abrigava nas faces um sorriso que lhe aqueceu o rosto, decerto ruborizara. O colo em que ele, Trowa, estava deitado ainda era o de Wufei, mas a mão que lhe afagava era de seu anjo.

- Winner, você deixou seu posto. – Wufei foi seco. – Exijo uma explicação.

- Enquanto vocês estavam fora, Dr J passou uma missão de emergência: tive que assumir essa responsabilidade; quando a finalizei, recebi uma mensagem de Heero que vocês estavam fora do prazo estabelecido para o retorno.

- Como descobriu nossa posição? – os olhos negros tinham se estreitado.

Tranqüilo, o loiro ergue os olhos aqua-marinhos e responde à dúvida mostrada por seu superior de maneira segura e firme, sem hesitação.

- Esqueceu que desde que aconteceu aquele incidente nós instalamos em nossos Gundans um dispositivo de rastreamento para caso houvesse algum acidente? Bem, por sorte a missão que eu aceitei era para ser efetuada em uma área próxima, dentro da capacidade do meu radar.

- Entendo. – Wufei apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Se levantando do colo de Wufei, Trowa se senta na cama e o chinês fica livre para se levantar. Wufei sai do quarto deixando os dois para trás.

- Bobo. – Trowa balança a cabeça – Ele disse tudo... menos o que queria dizer.

- E seria...? – perguntou Quatre sem emoção.

- **_"Winner, você deixou seu posto, exijo uma explicação",_** deveria ter sido... **"Winner, você deixou seu posto, por que você deixou eles sozinhos?"**. Ele me disse alguns minutos atrás, que mesmo que se aqueles dois ficassem sozinhos uma hora ou mais, nada mudaria; talvez para uma pessoa racional isso seja verdade... mas, quando foi que qualquer um de nós cinco foi verdadeiramente racional, nas últimas semanas? Ah é, esqueci de você, sr. certinho.

Quatre nada respondeu.

Apenas se encaravam, agora. Trowa novamente se via preso na tentativa de dizer seus sentimentos, mas nada saía, nada mudara. **_De nada adiantara ter quase matado Wufei, então? Em verdade, nada mudou. Era tão simples! Por que não consegue, por que não consegue dizer..._**

- Eu te amo. – Quatre diz

- O que? – Trowa se surpreende.

- **_Eu te amo._** – repete como se não fosse nada de mais – É **isso** o que quer dizer, não é? O que você passou os últimos dias... angustiado, querendo me dizer? – um sorriso verdadeiro se desenhou em seu rosto. – É simples... apenas diga.

- **Não, NÃO É simples! **– Trowa chora, exclamando – Eu já te disse que te amo antes, tantas e tantas vezes, desde o dia que fizemos amor pela primeira vez, na noite em que nos conhecemos. Mas... mas não basta, eu não consigo dizer tudo...! Mas para você parecia ser tão... fácil.

- **_Por que era. _**Só de olhar para você, as palavras se formam com facilidade, e saber que você me ouvia com tanta paciência já me é de grande conforto. – o loiro olha o rosto visivelmente abatido e cansado do amante. Lutando contra a outra personalidade que tão ferrenhamente lhe trancava os sentimentos, Quatre prepara-se para o que vai dizer: - Trowa, eu ouvi o que você disse para o Wufei, alguns minutos atrás. Cada palavra que disse.

- O... o... ouviu?

- Ouvi, e não vou negar que fiquei muito feliz, e até um certo ponto convencido, mas... – Quatre se senta na cama e toma o rosto de Trowa entre suas mãos: – ...apesar de serem palavras bonitas, **nada** me fará estremecer mais, ou simplesmente ter certeza de que você me ama, do que esse seu lindo olhar, amor. Eu te amo Trowa, e posso repetir isso um milhão de vezes, e você também pode repetir isso um milhão de vezes, mas **nada** vai mudar o fato de que **basta você me olhar uma vez**, **_como está me olhando agora,_** para eu saber que **n.a.d.a.** nesse mundo irá nos separar. Porque simplesmente... Nada, absolutamente nada, afinal... **NADA **seria capaz de me afastar desse seu olhar.

- Quatre...

Quatre não fora de todo sincero – diante do desespero do amante não tivera coragem de confessar, de contar que também estava confuso, e apesar de ter dito tanto, agora, estava tendo dificuldades de se expressar para ele nas últimas semanas. Aquilo o estava machucando, e, se não fosse por umas certas palavras de Heero a algumas horas atrás...

O loiro puxa o rosto de seu amante para um beijo. Quando seus lábios se encontraram, foi como o selamento de uma promessa... mas assim como o laço que os unia, essa promessa não poderia ser traduzida em palavras, mas em apenas um ato, o de jamais se separarem.

- Mas Quatre, diga a verdade... – Trowa separa o beijo – Você é um péssimo mentiroso, amor. **NUNCA** que o Dr J passaria uma missão, sabendo que Wufei está ocupado com outra; apesar de ter deixado passar, duvido que Wufei tenha acreditado em uma **_única _**palavra que você disse.

- Hn... Tá certo. Eu estava preocupado, várias vezes depois que você saiu, eu senti pontadas no peito; no início, eu pensei que era por causa do Duo, ou mesmo o que eu tinha lhe dito antes de você sair, mas por alguma razão, algo me dizia que era **_por você_**, e eu fui ficando tão aflito que não agüentei, vim atrás de você.

- E como nos achou sem as nossas coordenadas? – perguntou o outro, surpreso.

- Heehehehe – Quatre brindou-o com um sorriso maroto – Já ouviu falar do meu... **_Coração do Espaço? (5)_**

E calando qualquer interrogatório futuro, Quatre avançou novamente contra a boca de Trowa, mas desta vez com mais determinação: havia alguns dias que sequer se tocavam, se perguntava diariamente quanto tempo mais poderia suportar tamanha tortura. Bem, parecia que afinal ele tinha sua resposta.

Já estava deitando o corpo de Trowa sobre o colchão, quando a porta foi aberta com violência. Apesar de pegá-los em uma posição nada cômoda (ou cômoda até demais) Wufei não se abalou com os olhares que gritavam "estraga-prazeres"**_(6)_** – o que o trazia ali de volta era importante.

- Sally está decodificando uma mensagem nesse momento, ela veio do nosso esconderijo.

Os olhos de Quatre modificaram-se.

- Pensei que não tivéssemos a freqüência dessa base.

- **_E não temos_**. Mas isso não é o mais importante no momento: essa mensagem veio da **nossa** linha de emergência. **_Algo de errado_** está acontecendo no esconderijo!

- **Duo... Heero!** – Trowa exclama.

Levantando-se imediatamente da cama sem mais perguntas, Quatre e Trowa disparam a seguir Wufei através do corredor, depois pela enorme sala da entrada, e por fim por outro corredor. A mesma sala que havia sido usada para guardar a caixa – a sala de confêrencia: foi nela que os três pilotos resfolegantes entram.

- Wufei, conseguimos decodificar a mensagem, mas... – Sally disse

- Passe na tela. – foi a ordem que recebeu.

- Por favor, se acalme, nada poderá ser resolvido se...

- **PASSE LOGO ESSA PORCARIA NA TELA! **– Wufei explodiu.

- Certo.

Sally não parecia confortável – decerto já havia assistido a mensagem.

Quatre e Trowa estavam tão nervosos quanto Wufei, mas este não parecia preocupado mais em esconder – sua cota de paciência já havia acabado há muito tempo naquele dia.

A tela foi ligada e a imagem de um rosto apareceu nela. **_Duo._** Atrás dele, o cenário era de um dos quartos e o som de vozes desconhecidas soavam, variando entre frases um pouco atrapalhadas por estática: **_"Atrás dele!", "...não deve... ar muito longe", "...mostrar resistência, matem-no!"_** Sua boca estava coberta de sangue e seu nariz parecia quebrado, as primeiras palavras vieram sem nexo, mas o final foi mas fácil de entender.

- **_...detonar os Gundans... Temporizador ativado... piloto... não venham... esconderijo dominado... fuga... me encontrem nas coordenadas que vou enviar, mais detalhes lá. _**– Duo se cala por alguns segundos toca o sangue abaixo de sue nariz e murmura algo... e assim termina a mensagem.

Tudo fica em silêncio. A situação não precisava de maiores explicações. Depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio chocado, Wufei se vira para Sally.

- Onde estão as coordenadas?

- Aqui – Sally estende um cd.

- Obrigado.

Tomou o cd da mão dela e nada mais foi dito - calados e a passos apressados, os três pilotos Gundans restantes saem da sala. Providências tinham que ser tomadas, assuntos tinham que ser esclarecidos e acidentes tinham que ser reparados.

**_Wufei _**era o líder daquele grupo, nomeado por ser nas circunstâncias o mais capacitado, mas mesmo em meio a todo aquela situação desesperadora, apenas **uma coisa** o movia com tanta determinação e frieza – os olhos de Duo ao tocar o sangue não estavam vazios como o atualmente normal: havia profunda tristeza neles, e aparentemente, ao contrário do outros, parecia ele ter sido o único a entender aquele murmúrio – algo dito cheio de dor:

"_**Hee-chan". **_

* * *

Continua... 

**_Wufei:_** "Você planejava me jogar para cima da Sally, não é?"  
**_Luana:_** (Admitindo a culpa.) "Sim."  
**_Wufei:_** "Mas você não conseguiu, não é?"  
**_Luana:_** (Trincando os dentes.) "Não."  
**_Wufei:_** "Escritora fajuta!" (acusa) "Não sabe nem controlar os personagens da própria fic!"  
**_Luana:_** "Admita! Você só está bravo por que não fiz você ir **até o fim** com o Trowa!"  
**_Trowa:_** "Noooossa, é verdade, Wuffi? Desculpe, eu sei que sou gostoso, mas já tenho dono, viu?"  
**_Wufei:_** "O... **_O QUÊ!_** Que **SANDICE **é esta? Eu não..."  
**_Luana:_** "Ih... Leevou um fora, levou um fora! Ei, já é o segundo **SÓ** nesse capítulo, não?"  
**_Wufei:_** "Como assim, **_'levou um fora'_**? Eu..."  
**_Trowa:_** "Ai coitado... Também não precisa ser tão má com o bichinho, Luana-Sama! Já sei! Vejamos... O Quatre eu não largo, mas por que você não escreve um **_'ménage-a-troa'_** com ele, Hee-chan e o Max?"  
**_Wufei:_** "Mé... Mé... Ménage-a-t..." **VERMELHO  
****_Luana _**– **"EU NÃO ESCREVO MÉNAGE-A-TROA!** O que é isso, um complô? Você andou falando com a Illy, seu... Franjudo de uma figa?"  
**_Wufei _**– "Ménage-a-troa..." (Começando a gostar da idéia.)  
**_Quatre _**- (...) (mão na cabeça.)  
**_Duo _**- **Hn **(...) (olhar seco, mas sem esconder um brilho de malicia.)  
**_Quatre _**- (...) (massageando as têmporas atrás de paciência.)  
**_Duo:_** **Hn **(...) (contando nos dedos.)  
**_Quatre:_** (...!) (munido de um olhar maligno que não combina **nada.nada.nada** com um anjo.)

**TRADUÇÃO dos PONTINHOS:**

Q: - O que raios eu estou fazendo aqui, com todos esses doidos? Se um deles não fosse o amor da minha vida, eu já teria mandado internar todo mundo. Talvez dê pra fazer isso pelo menos com a autora – não seria uma grande perda para o mundo literário.(mão na cabeça.)

D: - Eu tenho uma arma com projéteis tranqüilizantes no meu quarto; se quiser eu posso te emprestar.(olhar seco, mas sem esconder um brilho de malicia.)

Q: - Deixa pro próximo capítulo... Nesse eu estou devendo uma para ela: afinal, finalmente eu me entendi com o Trowa. (massageando as têmporas atrás de paciência.)

D: - Mas ela **_não completou um único lemon_** de vocês o capitulo inteiro... e ainda fez o **Trowa _beijar_** o Wufei. (contando nos dedos.)

Q: - A onde fica o seu quarto mesmo? (munido de um olhar maligno que não combina **nada.nada.nada** com um anjo.)

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

(1) – "...em uma época em que eu não era muito sociável, eu não pude agradecer devidamente **_uma mão que ela me deu, envolvendo uns mísseis_**."  
Esta cena REALMENTE existe na série de TV de GW – sei disto porque, assim que pude raptar as fitas da Illy, passei 46 horas e 38 minutos assistindo-a e anotando TUDO o que acontecia nos caps para poder usar como referência. Agora, só não me perguntem QUAL o famigerado capítulo, porque eu tô com uma preguiça filha-da-mãe de levantar meu pobre corpo desta cadeira em frente ao computador para ir pegar o caderno que está na estante da sala. XD

(2) – "...que dentre nós **EU** sou o **_único_** que não conheceu a amabilíssima Sally Po!"  
Realmente. Só o lindo do nosso moreno não conheceu a fofinha da Sally. Maldade, ne? Afinal, a Sally merecia ter conhecido esse moreno de olhos verdes gostoso!

(3) "**ONNAAAAA! O QUE OS FRACOS FAZEM, QUANDO OS FORTES CHEGAM AO CAMPO DE BATALHA?"  
**Admitam! Admitam! Ele **TEM **coragem, o nosso Dragão!XD

(4) – **_"Eu não amo aquele homem."  
_****EITAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
**Aí, meninas!  
Declaração dos fatos apuradíssima! Direto do nosso Amado piloto 05, sua declaração de que ele **NÃO AMAVA**, e nem ama, no momento, o Treize!  
Isso mesmo – é a da eterna suspeita de que o Chang teria uma paixão escondida pelo Treize, que a Sally está falando. XD

(5) – "Já ouviu falar do meu**_... Coração do Espaço_**?"  
Não lembro ao certo a intensidade e todas as capacidades do famoso Coração do Espaço de Quatre – e lembrem-se... falta-me coragem para ir até a distante sala de estar - mas nessa fic eu resolvi colocá-lo dessa forma: Quatre sentia a angústia de Trowa mesmo de longe e guiado por esse sentimento, o achou. ah, o AMOR!  
Ahem... sendo ele pertinente com sua real função e intensidade ou não, era necessário, no capítulo, ohohhohoh

(6) - "...os olhares que gritavam "_**estraga-prazeres**_"**_(6)_**  
**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH  
**Minha **VINGANÇA **com a Illy-chan, por ela ter sido a _**"Empata-Lemon",**_ entre o Trowa e o Quatre na fic da Aninha-SaganoKai, a _**"Um Moreno de Olhos Verdes...**_"! - ou vai dizer que vocês não querem tirar o couro delapor causa disso?  
Porque eu vou contar para vocês... Um Quatre **MALIGNO** como o que a Aninha está fazendo... Tadinho do Trowa, MESMO, Ula-lá!(Evil Luana)


	7. Chapter 7

Olá a todas, novamente! (Luana chegando, toda sorridente.)

Estou enviando a fic para a Illy betar – novamente, heehh - e espero que todas vocês gostem XD.

**42 páginas, viu, Illy? XD Luana Maligna**

Eu mesma estou me animando tanto, nessa fic, que a cada cap que passa, parece que meu computador tem é uma GOTEIRA, de tanta lágrima que sai da tela!

Luana preocupada... Porque será?

Eu ainda vou eleger **_'Qual Piloto Foi o Mais Chorão"_** ! (ok, ok, eu não devia me orgulhar disso), e digamos que eu machuquei... **um pouquinho demais**, o casal principal desta vez... ( OK, OK! NÃO DEVIA ME ORGULHAR MUITO MENOS DISSO, também !), mas... reta final é reta final, e esse capítulo está CHEIO de **revelações, reviravoltas, novos vilões**. E **_BANANAS!_**

Illy, amor! Eu tentei, tentei, e tentei ver um meio de amenizar o ritmo, mas fazer isso me tiraria do rumo que eu estava traçando, e as chances de piorar o que pode ser um final apressado seria grande.

Espero que se divirtam com o que estou mandando – eu fui meio cruel! Lágrimas de crocodilo

... e se vocês concordarem comigo, vão se surpreender com o que planejo no 8!

Uma boa notícia! Estou começando a me acostumar com cenas de luta, e em boa hora, pois está na hora da grande invasão e resgate! (Lu em sd, em seu MS de Gundânium)

**SALVEM NOSSO HEE-CHAN, VALENTES G-BOYS!**

**_Wufei:_** "E quem vai nos salvar de você?"  
**_Luana:_** "Cala a boca, chinês!"

OBS.: Esse cap vai em homenagem a todas as leitoras que me mandaram reviews -e as que não mandaram e acompanham a série, fico feliz que até agora não recebi nenhuma reclamação (com exceção da minha falta de apego a ménage-a-troa ) ou ameaças de morte, caso pare de escrever.

E é claro, também ofereço essa fic a nossa boa amiga... a **banana!** He he he.

* * *

**_Wufei:_** "Mas afinal, o que você fez com o Yu... Hum? Onna? O que você está fazendo escondida debaixo da cadeira do computador?"  
**_Luana_**: "Shhhh! Tem um árabe **_furioso armado até os dentes_** atrás de mim!"  
**_Wufei_**: "Bem feito – quem manda começar lemons e não terminá-los?"  
**_Luana:_** "Deixa de ser despeitado e me diz se o loiro tá na área!"  
**_Wufei:_** "Não." – revira os olhos: -"Ele não está na área."  
**_Luana:_** "Ufa!" – saindo do esconderijo – "Obrigada, eu estava tão preocupada que..."  
**(BAM!** - uma bala passa raspando pela orelha da escritora)  
**_Luana:_** "Chinês Desgraçado! Você não disse que ele não tava na área?" – e sai correndo.  
**_Wufei:_** "Ops." – olhar malignamente 'inocente' – "Era **_nesta_** área? Foi mal, onna..."

* * *

Lembranças de pensamentos**_ em Itálico e em Negrito, dentro de // _**

****

"_**Por que Seus Olhos Não **__**Me Enganam..."**_

**Capítulo 7** **Aquele que devia estar ao meu lado **

* * *

**_Tudo havia sido dito. _**

Foi com surpresa que ele se viu botando para fora todas aquelas palavras: a dor que sentia diminuía, à medida que seus sentimentos ganhavam forma, e o fato de não ter que encarar aqueles olhos negros, que tanto o atormentavam, só ajudava.

Mas enfim acabou. Sentia-se vazio e preenchido ao mesmo tempo: exagerara em algumas partes de seu discurso, fora precipitado em outras... mas no geral, nada poderia retratar melhor o seu íntimo. Já estava pronto: tendo dito tudo aquilo, já podia suportar a idéia de Wufei partir.

O silêncio às suas costas era um sinal de que o chinês já havia saído. Menos mal: não sabia por quanto tempo poderia manter a compostura, ou melhor, sabia – só pudera mantê-la até sentir aqueles braços enlaçarem sua cintura, a língua brincar com seu pescoço, o beijo... e aquela voz inebriante soando ao seu ouvido:

- **_Boa sorte_** – A voz determinada dele diz palavras docemente sussurradas: - **Lute o quanto puder:** **_não se desanime por poucas palavras..._** e tente pegar o Maxwell para você; mas quando eu voltar, **não me importa se vocês estarão juntos ou não**: **_EU_** não vou desistir de você – cansei de apenas te olhar; te farei desejar mais do que apenas meus olhos sobre você.

Sua mão ainda vacilou, diante da idéia de manter os braços que envolviam tão ternamente sua cintura contra aquele corpo quente, mas nada fez, a não ser esperar o inevitável: não só os braços, mas Wufei inteiro se afastou, e o som de porta abrindo e fechando lhe disse que o chinês enfim havia ido embora... e junto com ele, todo o apoio que impedia seus joelhos de ficarem trêmulos, deixando-o para trás com a pergunta **_"Quem lhe disse que eu já não desejo?"_**

O que faria agora? Ir atrás dele? Não; não seria prudente estender mais esse assunto: Wufei estava para enfrentar uma missão, e ele...

**_Desculpas. _**

Sempre desculpas. Mesmo antes de isso tudo acontecer, já se via escondido atrás de desculpas.

/"**_Então o nome dele é Duo Maxwell? Ele é tão lindo... está sempre tão alegre. Não consigo sorrir como ele – sei ser intimidador, cínico... por que me incomoda tanto não sorrir como ele? Não sorrir com ele? Por que algo tão simples parece tão importante/ Contenha-se Heero Yuy, como soldado seus deveres se resumem a ter em mente sempre as colônias como prioridade, a proteção de milhares de vidas as quais você nunca verá o sorriso"./_**

Sem ânimo, se rendeu aos movimentos mecânicos de seu corpo – ia em direção ao corredor.

/"**_Estamos sozinhos por horas, pensamentos estranhos passam por minha cabeça, sinto que ele também me busca com os olhos nesse quarto escuro. Será/ Estamos em meio a uma missão, seria impróprio, fora que a chance dessa impressão estar correta é muito improvável"./_**

Seus passos eram suaves – não queria acordar ninguém, ainda deviam ser umas quatro horas da madrugada. Maldito J, maldita missão, maldita Sally! Se não fosse por eles, ainda estaria em sua cama, sonhando... Mas sonhando com quem?

"_**Suas mãos tocaram com as minhas, segundos atrás, por que não as segurei forte e o puxei contra meu corpo? Duo... por que não pude sentir o calor de seu corpo por mais um segundo/ Ele apenas me entregou uma lata de refrigerante, as possibilidades que esse ato escondam segundas intenções são as mesmas de um anjo amar um soldado de gelo**"._

_**Wufei? **_

Seria ele o dono de seus sonhos aquela noite? Suas palavras de conforto, seus olhos decididos, seu corpo receptivo?

/"**_Depois de me autodestruir, ele deve estar preocupado comigo; será que não tem como entrar em contato com aquele americano tagarela/ por que ele se importaria com a sua vida? Quem um dia sequer já ligou?"./_**

**_Duo?_**

Seria ele a tomá-lo nos braços? O embalaria calmamente, mantendo-o sob aqueles olhos violetas, sua voz sempre alegre e dona de um calor único?

_/"**Teremos uma missão juntos depois de tanto tempo, finalmente irei revê-lo - teremos que destruir uma máquina com funções irreais, mas não importa: irei finalmente vê-lo. / De que adianta revê-lo? Nunca ele irá compartilhar da mesma euforia que você, seu idiota!**"/_

Como pudera ser tão tolo? Duo Maxwell? Por que insistia em pensar nele? Suas mãos, olhos, palavras... Sempre tão distantes. Aquele não era mais Duo, e talvez nunca mais fosse outra vez – seria esse um motivo suficiente para esquecê-lo? Seria mesmo impossível amar esse Duo?

_/"**Ele falou comigo: piadas cobertas de sarcasmo, mas... eram suas palavras, ditas por aquela voz melodiosa, mesmo eu tendo o tratado tão rudemente alguns minutos atrás... mas como poderia perder a chance de tocá-lo? De mantê-lo tão junto a meu corpo/ E como resposta recebeu uma mordida na mão! Há há há! Acho que esse será o máximo de resposta aos seus sentimentos que você receberá!**" /_

Estava parado na frente do quarto do americano. Mesmo não falando mais com ele, nos últimos tempos vinha passando bastante tempo parado na frente daquela porta – não tinha coragem de abri-la, se lembrava bem da última vez que o fizera. "A esta hora ele já deve ter voltado a dormir.", Talvez esse fosse o único momento em que ele voltasse a ser seu anjo. Seu? Desde quando ele fora seu?

"_**Ele acabou de se declarar a você: por que então não diz que você o ama também? SEU IDIOTA, DIGA ALGUMA COISA/ Eu vou dizer, eu vou dizer que o am... Espere, um dos soldados vai atingi-lo pelas costas! Maldição! Esse baka não pode ser tão incompetente para não notar... Não viu! Terei eu mesmo que me livrar do bastardo, mas tarde digo..." **_

- Mas o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Heero mantinha seus dedos colados contra aquela porta, sua mente nebulosa pela primeira vez recebia fulgidios raios de razão, e se viu completamente hipnotizado a olhar a madeira a sua frente.

- Eu não estava pensando em Wufei? Por que minha linha de pensamento sempre acaba em Duo?

Não conseguia mais manter as palavras apenas em sua mente: desnorteado, as deixava saírem de sua boca; mas isso não as tornavam menos verdadeiras: desde quando se tornara tão instável? **_Soldado perfeito?_** Que piada, desde quando esse título não lhe servia mais? Desde quando esse apelido - no mínimo infantil - não se fazia mais presente? Talvez desde o mesmo dia em que vira, pela primeira vez aquelas profundas violetas.

Tornara-se patético desde então: reprimido, paranóico, arredio... Talvez essas não fossem palavras lidas em um livro de romance barato para descrever o estado de um rapaz, adolescente ainda, fatalmente ferido pelo primeiro amor, mas que palavras mais poderia usar? Ah, sim. Faltara apenas uma: falso.

Rejeitara cada demonstração de afeto do americano, o insultara e o machucara o máximo possível; tudo que pudesse fazer para afastá-lo seria feito, não queria aceitá-lo em sua vida – **_amor_** não era um sentimento aceitável. Não queria ter nada para se apegar, nada que se tornasse importante o suficiente para lhe dar um sentido de vida maior do que a da defesa das colônias.

Ledo engano. Nada mais podia ser feito. No momento em que cruzara com aquele americano, se afeiçoara àquelas incomparáveis violetas e viu a si mesmo, dirigida a voz daquele anjo negro... Foi naquele momento que o inevitável aconteceu, seu destino fora fortemente enlaçado no dele. Talvez na hora a palavra 'amor' ainda não pudesse ser dita, mas com o tempo, nenhuma mais poderia se empregar a tão terno sentimento.

Um sorriso totalmente desprovido de humor se desenhou em seu rosto - era tudo tão irônico... Depois de tanto tempo o afastando, quando finalmente se vira em uma situação para confessar o que sempre lhe fora tão claro, agora era ele... era **_ele quem era rejeitado. _**

- Wufei...

Sentia-se culpado pelo chinês: seus sentimentos por Duo não podiam ser mais claros, mas o que sentia toda vez que cruzava com o piloto 05 ainda era um mistério, o qual não sabia se gostaria de desvendar. Já os sentimentos do chinês por ele... Não era algo que saberia como corresponder no momento – não sem se sentir o pior ser humano da terra.

Heero tocou novamente a porta que encarava há tanto tempo; era fria, mas imaginava que, se a abrisse, seria recepcionado por um olhar ainda mais frio... Não: ele estava dormindo – ele não o expulsaria, se entrasse agora. Por quanto tempo poderia ficar perto dele sem ser expulso?

"**-Sentimentos, Yuy? Não me lembro de sentir sentimento algum por você." – e virando a cabeça levemente de lado, continua – "... e para ser sincero, se fosse o caso, eu teria que eliminar a fonte de tamanha fraqueza. Hn, para que um piloto teria sentimentos?"**

Afasta a mão da porta – lembranças de palavras duras o afastavam da única barreira que o separava de seu anjo negro.

"**- Fique _longe_ de mim. _Não fale mais comigo_, não _respire_ o mesmo ar que eu... E se por acaso eu não pude deixar isto claro antes, me desculpe: pensei que fosse óbvio".**

Palavras que ele, seu anjo, havia dito. Não sabia o que fazer, não sabia o que pensar; seu peito apertava, e o ar sumia cada vez mais rápido.

Dor. Dor. **_Dor._** Não restava nele nada além de dor.

Em sua mente, só havia uma cura possível: **_"Wufei!"_**

Não era mais dono de seus passos: seu corpo se movia de maneira automática. Dando as costas para a porta do quarto aonde Duo se encontrava, ele voltou a cruzar o corredor o mais rápido que conseguia – **_talvez ainda pudesse alcançá-lo_**, talvez ainda pudesse **ouvir** a sua voz, **_sentir_** o seu toque...!

- Oh, sei lá! – uma voz o impediu de entrar na sala.

Parado então na entrada do corredor, Heero começou a ouvir uma conversa entre seus companheiros: – Como eu disse, o melhor para o Heero nesse momento **_não é_** o Duo, e como você está levando o Wufei para longe do nosso amado Soldado Imperfeito... Não vejo muitas opções; **alguém** vai ter que **_seduzi-lo,_** na ausência de nosso amabilíssimo chinês. – um sorriso irônico se desenhou no rosto do loirinho.

O conflito entre lembranças, pensamentos e sentimentos à porta do quarto de Duo, ao que parecia, fora rápido o bastante para o japonês voltar a tempo de ouvir uma pequena discussão entre o casal 20 do grupo... uma discussão na qual, aparentemente, o tema central da discussão era **_ele:_**

- Qua... tre? Você está brincando, não está? Você não faria...

- Eu? **Imagine.**

- Quatre, por favor...

Heero pôde ver, ainda que distante, um sorriso realmente maligno tomar conta do rosto do jovem piloto do Sandrock.

O rosto bonito do moreno demonstrava a agonia sentida pelas palavras enigmáticas do companheiro:

- **QUATRE...! – **ouviu Trowa esbravejar.

- Quatre...? – Heero sussurrou para si mesmo, quando se pôs ciente das intenções do loiro.

Do lugar onde estava, Heero podia ver o árabe sentado confortavelmente no sofá, observando, munido de um olhar divertido, o namorado tremer da cabeça aos pés de raiva. Trowa não seria o tipo de pessoa que Heero gostaria de ter na frente no momento, e algo lhe dizia que o sentimento era recíproco quanto ao latino.

- Amor? Não é melhor você ir, não? **_O seu parceiro já foi._**

Foi dizendo essas palavras que o árabe mostrou toda sua capacidade em piorar uma situação aparentemente já em seu limite caótico. Foi também quando Heero e Trowa aprenderam a nunca subestimar aqueles serenos olhos azuis.

Trowa teve que engolir todo e qualquer orgulho que dispunha no momento – a missão já havia começado no momento que Wufei cruzara aquela porta. O japonês sabia que doía-lhe fazer isso, mas que ele tinha plena noção de que teria que deixar seu anjo para trás, e infelizmente **não sozinho**: Quatre teria como companhia o americano... e Heero – a quem ele **_nunca_**, até o presente momento, tinha visto como ameaça ao seu relacionamento.

Sem escolha, o moreno saiu, então – batendo a porta com toda a força que tinha.

Heero não sabia como processar todas aquelas informações, fora totalmente pego de surpresa: Quatre não parecia realmente interessado nele, pelo pouco que pudera ouvir; o real intento de uma provável investida sobre ele seria apenas para **_afastá-lo_** de Duo, mas... por quê? Será que o americano havia pedido? Será que a vontade de se ver livre do japonês fora tão grande que superara seu recente desejo de solidão e se prestara a pedir a ajuda dos companheiros para afastá-lo de si? Será que Wufei também estava naquilo?

- Não é muito educado ficar ouvindo a conversa dos outros escondido.

- Ahh!...

Heero se assusta ao ser tirado de seus devaneios: estava tão concentrado em seus próprios pensamentos, que nem notara a aproximação de Quatre. O loiro o observava sem qualquer tipo de aborrecimento que a frase anterior pudesse ter empregado. Calado, parecia apenas o analisar. **_"O quanto ele ouviu de nossa conversa?"._**

- Qua... Quatre... eu... eu cheguei agora, e... bem... vai querer café da manhã?... Digo, ainda é de madrugada, mas eu posso...

"**_E esse é o futuro salvador das colônias... parece que eu tive um espectador bem atento.",_** pensou Quatre. Uma pontada de raiva e aborrecimento se desenhou em seus lábios tão rápido quanto desapareceu, dando lugar então a um grande sorriso coberto de malícia: **_"Creio que ele mereça um show completo, então."_**

Quatre passa a mão pelo cabelo loiro, jogando alguns poucos fios rebeldes para trás, e avançando na direção de Heero, faz o mesmo com o cabelo do japonês. Suas mãos hágeis massageiam o couro cabeludo do outro, fazendo a cabeça ceder um pouco para trás, enquanto a outra mão o empurra contra a parede, prensando-o com seu corpo.

- Qua... tre?

- Estamos bem dispostos essa madrugada, não? – pergunta. A mão que deslizava pelo cabelo castanho-escuro desce pelo pescoço e lá fica, massageando de maneira carinhosa, enquanto a mão que o empurrara percorre do peito até o quadril de maneira insinuante. – Será que vou conseguir voltar a dormir, depois de tanto alvoroço?

Heero não sabia como reagir – era a primeira vez que alguém o tocava dessa maneira: mordeu o lábio inferior ao sentir a mão mais abaixo começar a massagear sua coxa por cima do jeans, e a mais acima, descer por seu peito e adentrar sua camisa. Sua mente estava turva e seus sentidos anestesiados: só conseguia distinguir uma coisa como real, naquele quadro abstrato que se tornara seu cérebro – o prazer que aquelas mãos lhe trazia.

- Humm...

- Mas sabe? Eu não estou com muita fome. – afastando suas mãos, e apoiando-as ambas na parede, Quatre cola seu corpo completamente contra o de Heero e coloca propositalmente uma de suas pernas entre as do japonês – **_Acho que vou direto para cama, so-zi-nho..._** – essa última palavra ele sussurra no ouvido do outro, antes de morder delicadamente o lóbulo de sua orelha – **_Mas..._** – sua boca desliza do lóbulo pela pele macia do pescoço de Heero – **_...se você quiser..._** – desce um pouco mais, acariciando-o com a língua – **_...você pode..._** – sobe novamente, chegando ao rosto – **_...me servir..._** – sua boca se aproxima da de Heero – **_...alguma coisa..._** – mordisca o lábio inferior do japonês – **_... mais tarde_**. – e contornando os lábios do oriental, roçando-os contra os seus, Quatre beija rapidamente apenas o canto da boca de sua "vítima".

Afastando o seu rosto do de Heero, Quatre observou com certa maldade o resultado de seu serviço: Heero estava estático contra a parede. Mal conseguia formar uma palavra.

Dando dois tapinhas de leve no rosto do Soldado Imperfeito, Quatre se afasta sorrindo, sentindo-se vitorioso por dentro.

Não foi seguido – mas também não esperava que o japonês o fizesse. Chegando em seu quarto, pôs a mão na cabeça. **_"O que diabos estou fazendo?"._** Um sorriso que zombava de si mesmo apareceu em seu rosto à medida que se lembrava de cada passo que dera, desde que representara a cena ridícula de minutos atrás, no corredor.

Não fizera aquilo para fazer ciúmes a Trowa – o latino nem estava mais lá. Apenas o prazer de ver a expressão pasma de Heero o movera, um **_forte instinto infantil de feri-lo, _**de **_magoá-lo de qualquer forma_**, o incitara... Mas agora só conseguia sentir pena de Heero: devia estar até agora constrangido; devia estar sem reação, até esse exato momento.

Não havia razão para os atos de momentos atrás, talvez... talvez um motivo fosse...

_/"**- Piloto 04, está sozinho?..."./**_

- NÃO! NÃO FOI POR CAUSA DISSO! – grita.

Esmurra a parede, para logo depois gemer de dor... mas é graças a ela que enfim recobra o controle: respirando com mais calma, começou a andar pelo próprio quarto como um animal ferido, massageando o próprio punho.

_**/"Boa sorte. Vvai precisar. Afinal, se falhar, creio que sabe o que vai acontecer"./** _

"**_Não. Não foi por causa disso, não foi por causa dele... daquele... daquele velho... Não. Foi por motivos mais baixos."_**

**Motivos baixos**, para Quatre, poderiam se traduzir por **_vingança_**.

Uma raiva incontida se formara no momento em que seus olhos cruzaram com os dele: os olhos de Heero, de um azul cobalto tão límpido... e totalmente ignorante de todos os problemas que causava para ele, e Trowa. Agira por impulso: queria **_machucar_** **_como pudesse_** o japonês. Mas por fim, que ferida maior poderia causar, se não em seu próprio estado de espírito, já totalmente esfarrapado?

Fora decerto cruel, mas a dor de não poder mais falar com Trowa já era tão grande, que na hora de botar o que sentia para fora, escolhera o jeito mais intenso que suas palavras contidas encontraram para descarregar tanta frustração. Pobre daquele que recebera de frente, **_toda a intensidade de uma raiva contida a mais de um mês_**... e pobre daquele que, **_na intenção de ferir_** a primeira pessoa que encontrasse pela frente, só conseguira ferir mais ainda... **a si mesmo**.

Prova disso eram as lágrimas que começavam a cortar seu rosto.

- Viu, seu velho estúpido? Eu não preciso da sua ajuda para ser um babaca!

Não falava sozinho – em verdade, não havia mais ninguém naquele quarto – mas suas palavras eram todas direcionadas à lembrança de uma noite não muito distante.

- Patético, Quatre... Você é patético. – se auto-diagnostica ao se jogar em uma poltrona.

Tendo uma mesinha na sua frente, olha com frio desdém alguns relatórios que recebera a alguns poucos dias atrás. Logo, porém, o desdém vira fúria e com um potente chute, vira o móvel, espalhando folhas de papel por todo o lado.

"**_Calma, Quatre – CALMA!"_** – Se ordena mentalmente, massageando as têmporas: - **_"Você é um dos poucos aqui que sabe aonde pode levar qualquer acesso de fúria."_**. Passando as mãos suadas pelo rosto, tentava se acalmar e respirar com calma: **_estabilidade_**, em seu estado, significava muito. Olha para o criado mudo perto da cama onde deixava o computador: **_"Maldito J! Velho nojento... Mas com certeza não é tolo: mesmo com Wufei tendo cancelado a missão, continua o empurrando para o Heero... Seu desgraçado, por que não parou por aí? Por que você tinha que..."_**

****

**4x4 Flashback 4x4**

Quatre estava analisando a ultima missão de Heero em L3, quando recebeu uma mensagem de J por e-mail:

"Piloto 04 - Certifique-se de que está sozinho. Te contatarei em uma freqüência segura em alguns minutos, para as instruções da próxima missão."

De princípio, sua primeira reação foi a de estranheza: afinal, a pessoa a quem J reportava as missões, desde que tudo aquilo tinha começado, era sempre Wufei – boa coisa então não estava por vir. Olhando para o lado, viu Trowa adormecido, na cama. O latino adquirira o adorável hábito de 'acampar' em seu quarto, e com toda certeza, Quatre não tinha **_nada_** contra. Antes desse acidente, apesar de estarem namorando, só se encontravam em meio a missões ou mesmo em raras coincidências: morarem juntos, apesar de todos os pesares, era como um sonho.

- **_Piloto 04_** – uma pequena janela se abriu no canto do computador de Quatre – Está sozinho?

- Sim. – mentiu, mas decerto Trowa não acordaria tão cedo: havia... cuidado disso deliciosamente, algumas horas atrás – O que deseja?

- Apenas lhe passar a nova missão. Todos os dados necessários eu já estou mandando via fax. Proponho que os pegue na sala antes que outro piloto o faça.

- Algo errado sobre meus companheiros saberem sobre esta missão? – Quatre estreitou os olhos azuis-claros, desconfiado.

- Oh, nenhum. – um sorriso malicioso se desenhou no velho rosto de J – Só acho que seu sucesso nesta missão poderá ser maior, se alguns moradores desse esconderijo ficarem... na ignorância da mesma.

- É mesmo? – não estava gostando do rumo da conversa – E qual seria a missão?

- Estou lhe passando a missão que o piloto 05 recusou: **seduzir o piloto 01.**

- **O q...! **– o loiro arregala os olhos e quase pula da cadeira, indignado.

- "Boa sorte. Vai precisar. Afinal, **se falhar**, creio que sabe o que vai acontecer." – e a janela de comunicação se fechou.

- Como assim eu sei o que... – afastando os olhos arregalados do computador, Quatre olha para o rapaz adormecido em sua cama – **_Trowa...?_** – seus olhos se fecham em meio ao ato de engolir as amargas palavras que o cientista dissera. Mais amargas ainda, foram as palavras que enfim pronunciou: - **Missão aceita.**

**4x4 Fim do Flashback 4x4**

****

"Quando Wufei disse que o piloto indicado para esta missão hoje de madrugada era o 01, eu fiquei mais aliviado: aquele velho não é burro, ele **_sabe_** que a pessoa mais indicada nessa base para finalizar essa 'missão' **é** Wufei; mas mesmo assim, J se viu obrigado a me colocar no lugar dele quando este recusou, ainda na missão anterior. O que não o impediu de ainda **_jogar _**Wufei para cima de Heero, mais uma vez, hoje. **Isso é o que eu chamo de atacar por todos os lados." **

Com seu auto-controle renovado, Quatre se levanta da poltrona e se joga de qualquer jeito na cama. Seu rosto afundou no travesseiro, e o perfume de Trowa, nele, o obrigou a deitar de barriga para cima – não queria sentir aquele perfume: se sentia culpado de mais para tanto.

"**_J sabia que eu não poderia recusar a missão – não só por que é minha obrigação cumprir as missões que me forem designadas – mas pelo o que significaria DESISTIR dela:Trowa... Wufei se safou fácil, por que, com certeza, J sabia que mesmo ele recusando a missão, ainda poderia manipulá-lo, mas eu..."_** – fechou os olhos, contrariado: **_"...Contra mim, ele tem outro trunfo_** – **_claro: afinal, qual seria o procedimento mais lógico no momento que eu recusasse a missão?_** **Escalação do próximo piloto." **- Quatre sente os punhos cerrarem-se, a raiva de momentos antes o dominando. Sem querer, o medo e a insegurança mesclam-se e tomaram forma: **_"Qual seria a atitude de Trowa depois de receber uma missão dessas? Ele sempre foi tão sério diante das outras... me dizia que eram sua razão de viver, que haviam sido elas que lhe haviam dado um nome."_**

- Trowa, seu idiota! – falava para si mesmo – Porque você se meteu? O plano era perfeito: Heero ia com Wufei, eles teriam mais um tempo juntos, e eu teria mais tempo para pensar em como sair dessa, e, quem sabe, eles até voltassem... O que estou dizendo? Trowa, será que no final sou **eu** que estou agindo como se pudesse simplificar o coração das pessoas? – os olhos azuis-claros reabrem-se, determinados de uma maneira que teria assustado muitos dos que julgavam conhece-lo: - Mas não importa: desde que **_não te envolvam_** em toda essa lama, eu não preciso me preocupar com mais ninguém.

Quatre adormeceu com o pensamento e as lágrimas que agora o embalavam nessas ultimas noites. Ele evitara o japonês nos últimos dias – desde que este retornara com Wufei – contornara essa missão da melhor maneira possível, mas se ela mesmo era inevitável, se Wufei não podia dar conta do recado, e se Trowa - no alto de sua teimosia o levava a isso – ele se viu esmagado pela realidade: era apenas um piloto preso ao peso de mais uma missão.

"**_Quanto mais terei que lutar para que as Colônias tenham a paz? Quanto mais terei de lutar para virar sua única razão de viver?" _**– se perguntava, seus pensamentos recusando-se a parar de remoer o mesmo dilema, apesar de quase mergulhando em um conturbado sono. – **_"Patético, Quatre... você é patético: desde quando você _tem ciúmes_ daquilo que, acima de tudo, _deveria proteger_? Patético..."_**

* * *

"**_7:15 7:15 7:15 -. Seu tempo preso à hora indefesa do sono vai até às 7:15 da manh...!"_**

**PRAFT!**

- Você está 4.5 segundos, atrasado com relação ao meu relógio biológico.

Duo Maxwell – apesar de manter uma expressão fria – não podia esconder de seus sentidos, assim como disfarçava para o exterior, a dor que sentia em sua mão direita.

Em seu criado mudo, quase vazio, só se podia ver os restos mortais de um rádio relógio. Já era o quinto, aquele mês – talvez por falta de sorte em escolhê-los, paranóia, ou sua própria incompetência em programá-los: o fato é que os perdia, todos, em desnecessários atos de violência. Em sua atual situação, mais que necessários, afinal... **_"Para que deixar existir, algo que não consegue servir a seu propósito?"_**

Depois de alguns segundos massageando a mão machucada, simplesmente a ignorou completamente. Dentro daquelas quatro paredes, apenas sua mente deturpada poderia julgar o que era relevante ou não; assim, a dor não existia – **se assim ele o quisesse**.

A mente do americano atingira um ponto de nebulosidade profunda nesses últimos dias, uma **_obscuridade _**que passara despercebida de seus colegas, que o julgavam apenas um amargurado piloto recluso em seus próprios sentimentos e dores.

Sua memória era outro fator que preocuparia seus companheiros, se seu estado chegasse a seu conhecimento: haviam dias em que esquecia **completamente **quem era uma das pessoas com quem convivia, dias que esqueci de **todas**, ou então, **_quase_** todas... Lidava com esta nova realidade escondendo-se em seu quarto – protegendo-se desses estranhos que decerto serviam apenas como apoio, em uma missão futura.

**_Missões._**

Estas eram suas pontes para a realidade – ou ao menos a sobriedade, aceitando-as e executando, com outro soldado ao seu lado. Mas então... por que apenas um nome nunca sumia de sua mente? **Heero Yuy.**

"**_Maldito Yuy, quem é você?"_** - Um **vulto**, que habitava aquele esconderijo quase invisível em sua mente... uma **_figura sólida_** que insistia em tocá-lo... um **_fantasma_** preso a lembranças passadas, **_uma voz_** que o fazia hora abraçar a razão... apenas para, em seguida, fazê-lo mergulhar na mais profunda insanidade – insanidade que agora era sua vida... um **_objeto de desejo_** que só lhe trazia frustração, ao ver ser enlaçado por outros braços.

Ele tinha tantas formas, tantas cores... mas despertava apenas um sentimento: o de extrema agonia.

"**_Seus olhos... verdes... não! Azuis!... azuis cobalto, seus cabelos castanho-escuros... sua voz... o que ela me diz?... Sempre tenho a impressão de que você me chama, Yuy: o que quer comigo?"_**

Fragmentos desesperados, de dúvidas aniquilantes, povovam sua mente, sempre quando tentava formar o quebra-cabeça que era Yuy.

Mas o **_Shinigami Perfeito_** sempre tomava o controle, quando uma palavra, há muito perdida, estava prestes a se formar.

"**_O que quer de mim? O que sinto por você é algo tão mau? O que sente por mim é algo tão repugnante, que eu não possa tolerar? Afinal, seria isso amo.." _/CLIC**./ **_"Piloto 01 – Heero Yuy: contato apenas o necessário – afastar esse fator de erro o mais rápido possível. Meios: qualquer um."_**

... e era assim – de modo simples e prático, que a mente de Duo conseguia o que nem a Oz lograra de conseguir até hoje: pôr de joelhos o famoso **01...** fazer o que fora o mais frio dos soldados, chorar.

Preso a uma expressão fria, Duo se levantou de sua cama. Uma pequena careta – um dos seus últimos traços de humanidade – se desenhou em seu rosto quando pôs os pés no chão, mas não demorou em encobri-la com sua comum máscara de indiferença: o que era, afinal, a sensação de seus pés – já profundamente feridos – indo de encontro a vidros, pedaços de plástico e madeira, e metais retorcidos? Sim, por que era a isso que se resumia o chão de seu quarto. De início ainda se dava ao trabalho de recolher os corpos de suas "vítimas" eletroeletrônicas, mas agora nem mesmo evitá-los, ao andar pelo quarto, o faz: apenas enfaixa os pés de qualquer forma. Nem o cheiro de seu próprio sangue o incomodava mais.

Indo até sua escrivaninha, instintivamente se apóia nas duas mãos, jogando todo o peso de seu corpo para frente. Respira fundo... Não sentia dor em sua mão, nem em seus pés: era uma dor mais profunda, prova de que não se perdera de todo, naquela escuridão que chamava de mente... uma dor aguda sempre o trazia para cima.

Abrindo a gaveta da direita, ele pega um livro. Não o lia há muito tempo. Não achava mais tempo, entre as missões, os acessos de loucura e o desejo insuportável por algo que não sabia ao certo que era.

O abrindo de qualquer jeito, deixa cair sobre a superfície da escrivaninha um pequeno pingente. Caindo dolorosamente de joelhos no chão, Duo acomoda o queixo no móvel e observa a delicada jóia em sua superfície... não se lembrava mais como ela viera parar em suas mãos; só sabia que, de **tudo o que tocava**, aquela era a **_única_** **_coisa_** que **não conseguia quebrar.** Se fosse vidro, era só estraçalhar; se fosse madeira, era só partir ou serrar; se fosse plástico, era só derreter; e se fosse metal era só torcer, mas aquilo... Não sabia que material era aquele... que nem ao menos**_ tocar,_** conseguia. **_"Por que não consegui quebrar algo de aparência tão delicada?"_**

**_/"-Eu... eu achei que era a coisa mais próxima que simbolizasse a nossa união"./_**

- Arghhh! – Duo aperta a cabeça, quando essa é atacada por uma súbita dor.

Levantando-se num rompante, Maxwell, com apenas um movimento de braço, derruba tudo de cima da escrivaninha no chão. Ou **quase** tudo. Solitário, e na beirada do móvel, o camafeu continuava a encarar Duo de maneira acusadora. Ainda com uma das mãos na cabeça, Duo pega o camafeu... e esse nunca lhe pareceu tão pesado. Sem ter como suportar seu peso, o deixa cair de qualquer jeito dentro da gaveta, e a fecha.

A dor em sua cabeça passa... e com ela, qualquer dúvida. Existe agora, apenas uma meta: pegar sua toalha e tomar banho. Teria um dia calmo – o **_vulto_** havia saído em missão; decerto demoraria. Então... por que não se sentia feliz?

- Devo estar com fome, não devo me deixar levar tão fácil por devaneios.

Mal sabia Duo que o alimento que precisava não era o que ele imaginava, mas sim algo que a muito lhe faltava... **Algo** que ele deixara esquecido em sua gaveta, e **_alguém_** que ainda não havia desistido dele: alguém que ainda o esperava, e que sempre estaria esperando – afinal, aquele que um dia chegara a ver o sorriso do Shinigami, não deixaria de se apegar a ele, até o dia de sua morte.

* * *

Nunca aquele esconderijo estivera tão silencioso pela manhã, foi o que Duo pensou quando saiu do banheiro. Usava roupas folgadas e confortáveis, e suas bandagens já estavam devidamente trocadas.

"**_Decerto o... o... aquele cara da franja deve estar dormindo, e o Yuy... onde está Yuy? Ah, é... Chang... missão... eles... sozinhos..." _**/CLIC/**_ "Comida. Você está com fome: precisa comer." _**

E qual não foi sua surpresa quando entrou na cozinha e deu de cara exatamente com **Heero,** de costas, preparando o café da manhã. Algo por instantes reviveu em seu peito, um sentimento que o mais rápido que pode expulsou de sua mente – mas não rápido o bastante para deixar de identificá-lo: era, sem dúvida, **alívio.**

- Bom dia! – um rosto sorridente o cumprimenta, enquanto cuidava das frituras na frigideira – Eu sei que bacon não faz muito bem ao seu cabelo... afinal, fritura faz bem a que, ne? Mas eu sei que você não é de dispensar um bom bacon com ovos. – o cozinheiro ri de seu próprio comentário como se risse pelos dois, e antes de se virar de novo para cuidar da comida, diz, apontando para o lado, com a espátula: – Mas tem que me prometer comer as frutas que eu cortei para vocês.

Sem dirigir uma palavra ao nutricionista perfeito, Duo termina de entrar na cozinha e se senta na mesa. Observando as costas daquele rapaz alegre, ele percebe que fazia séculos que não ouvia aquela voz se dirigir a ele. Fora um curto espaço de tempo reconfortante. Agora, ele podia se esconder na escuridão de sua alma novamente. **_"Por que mesmo ele não falava mais comigo? Quem sabe se eu o ignorá-lo ele se manca e volta a me deixar em paz."_**

- Ficou surpreso, né? – Heero fala sem se virar – Aposto que pensou que iria achar o Quatre, aqui.

- ... – **_"Quatre? A quem pertence esse nome? Não me é estranho... ah, sim, deve ser aquele moreno."_**

- Não sei do que o povo tanto reclama: minha comida está muito melhor.

- ...

- Obrigada! Eu estou realmente me esforçando, mas de todos os horários, eu prefiro fazer o café da manha.

- ...

- Por que? Ah, por que é a refeição mais prática; não acho tão complicado quanto o almoço, pelo menos.

- ...

E assim se seguiu por alguns minutos: Heero conversando alegremente como se Duo respondesse as suas perguntas. O americano ficava cada vez mais irritado com a ousadia do japonês, enquanto o outro tagarelava na sua frente. Já se preparava para soltar uma farpa que o calaria até o próximo século, quando...

- Olha aqui, seu... ARGH!

Mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, Heero fora mais rápido, tirando a frigideira do fogo, roda o corpo agilmente, coloca-a em cima da pia, e rapidamente chega a onde Duo estava sentado – repentinamente então se senta no colo do outro rapaz, e já segurando uma cumbuca com frutas cortadas, serve uma rodela de banana na boca à sua frente. Mas dos dois dedos que serviram a fruta, **um deles** ficou dentro da boca.

Pasmo, Duo travou completamente. Olhava assustado para o outro rapaz sentado, pesado, em seu colo. Este lhe olhava completamente nos olhos e sorria maliciosamente, mas ainda falava como se **_nada_** estivesse acontecendo.

- Eu realmente gosto de frutas, mas como os suprimentos chegam aqui com espaços de tempo muito longos, raramente eles ficam frescos por muito tempo, como estes estão agora.

A rodela jazia esquecida em cima da língua do americano... já o dedo de Heero, brincava naquela boca quente, vasculhando cada canto daquele lugar aconchegante.

- Você não tem comido muitas frutas ultimamente, isso não é bom... – faz beicinho enquanto seu dedo sobe e desce rapidamente, brincando com a língua de Duo. – Não há muito que se fazer com frutas: talvez uma salada, ou cobri-las com alguma cobertura... – tirando o dedo da boca, agora ligeiramente entreaberta à sua frente, ele contorna aqueles belos lábios - ...mas o fato é que... – aproxima seu rosto se aproxima do outro como se ele fosse contar um segredo –... não importa **qual receita** eu escolha... – dá um selinho rápido e sem resposta, naquela boquinha linda – ... eu conheço algo **_muito mais doce_**.

Levantando-se subitamente do colo do americano como quem se levanta de qualquer cadeira, Heero volta a sua atenção para a frigideira que deixou na pia.

- Olha só, pelo menos ainda não está frio, ainda vai querer?

Vira-se para receber sua resposta, mas a cadeira onde estava, Duo agora está vazia.

- Noooossa...! **_Espero que não tenha sido por minha causa_**. – seu sorriso podia ser qualquer coisa neste mundo. Menos inocente.

Satisfeito consigo mesmo, ele se vira para pia novamente para cuidar do resto do café da manhã.

Pensara em muitas coisas de madrugada. Não chegara a dormir – como poderia? Todas as palavras que ouvira horas atrás, os toques, os olhares que sofrera... Mas de alguma forma, aquilo **valera a pena**: muitas de algumas perguntas que o atormentavam, antes, pareciam ter **_lógica_**, agora, e com isso em mente, não se via mais no direito de vacilar – se as palavras de Duo o feriam, as enfrentariam até o dia em que voltassem ao normal. Para que, afinal, daria importância a elas? **_Aquele não era o seu Duo, mesmo_**.

"**_O único que merece o título de 'meu' um dia vai voltar, e quando isso acontecer, eu finalmente vou poder dizer com todas as palavras, aquilo que devia ter dito há muito tempo... mas agora, para a pessoa certa."_** Esse era o pensamento que o fazia sorrir tão ternamente para as cascas de ovo dentro da lixeira.

- **_Não se deixe intimidar por poucas palavras, né?_** – Heero olha para o teto com os olhos perdidos – Wufei... Acho que o tipo de pessoa que luta pelo o que quer, é esse tipo de pessoa que merece o amor de Duo. E que **também **é merecedora do amor de um certo chinês... – considera, falando em voz alta, sentindo-se satisfeito por ter chegado àquela conclusão, após tudo.

- Humm, mas e o **MEU** amor? – mãos subitamente o abraçam por trás. Por um segundo, Heero foi tomado pelo mesmo sentimento de horas atrás: a onda de excitação sexual o envolve, quase que furiosa, sem controle: – Não acho que você vai ter que se esforçar muito para merecê-lo. – a boca do árabe cobre o pescoço do japonês com desejo.

- Quatre... o que está fazendo? – a voz de Heero praticamente sumira.

- Ah, eu fiquei muito chateado, mas já que o serviço de quarto não veio me servir, eu resolvi fazer uma... **_boquinha_** na cozinha.

Quatre estava morrendo por dentro: aquelas palavras, os toques... Tudo aquilo deveria pertencer apenas a Trowa, e de certa forma pertenciam, mas aquilo tudo... aquele show de mau gosto era apenas para não envolvê-lo em algo mais complicado. Se antes não se deixara manipular pelo velho, agora não via muitas opções: **_iria seduzir o japonês._**

Enquanto uma de suas mãos descia para a coxa, a outra se apoiava contra a pia, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia seu corpo forçar-se contra o de Heero, colando-se às costas e quadris do japonês. Heero não apresentava muita resistência... talvez fosse mais fácil do que imaginara.

Essa certeza só cresceu quando sentiu o corpo a sua frente se virando. Com certeza, ele iria procurar por sua boca, e certamente Quatre não iria decepcioná-lo.

O árabe deixou os olhos semi-serrados, e avançando a cabeça um pouco para frente, prosseguiu em seu papel: Heero nem havia se virado completamente, e Quatre já avançava atrás de seus lábios – mas não foi **_bem isso_**, o que encontrou.

Heero, com o olhar mais calmo do mundo, simplesmente empurrou por aqueles lábios entreabertos... Uma rodela de banana.

Sentindo a fruta entrar inesperadamente em sua boca, Quatre arregala os olhos, assustado, afrouxando assim o abraço que prendia Heero, e este se afasta do árabe. O Soldado Imperfeito caminha calmamente até a cadeira mais próxima e se senta, para observar seu amigo – ainda sem palavras, escorado na pia.

- As pessoas deste esconderijo não têm comido muitas frutas, realmente. – Diz, seco – Mas eu não preciso ser um gênio para perceber que seu problema **não é** carência de potássio.

Depois de algum tempo com ambos se encarando firme e teimosamente, Quatre se dá por vencido. Mastiga a fruta em sua boca demoradamente enquanto se encaminha para outra cadeira.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aqui. – Heero recomeça. Sua postura firme e distante só aumenta ainda mais, à vista dos frios olhos azuis cobalto, e dos braços cruzados à altura do peito – ... E para ser sincero, pouco me importa. Mas não sou estúpido, ou convencido o suficiente, para supor que **_de uma hora para outra_** você começou a nutrir **uma paixão irresistível** por mim. Então, se não quer me contar o que te levou a tudo isso, peço que pelo menos, **me poupe** **_desse espetáculo de 5ª,_** pois eu tenho mais com o que me preocupar.

Os olhos de Heero faiscavam, ao fim de suas palavras: era um olhar que poderia facilmente afastar qualquer dúvida quanto ao seu estado físico ou mental. Era novamente o **_Soldado Perfeito_**. Quatre o observa por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar; as palavras, a partir desse ponto, deviam ser muito bem escolhidas.

- **_Espetáculo de 5ª?_** Assim não há moral que agüente...! – cruza os olhos azuis claros com os de cobalto: - Fui **tão mal** assim?

- Tudo bem... **2ª** - o rosto de Heero enrubesce, de pronto.

Dando um sorrisinho malicioso, o loiro exala fortemente a respiração que estivera retendo, sem perceber, e baixa a cabeça olhando para a superfície da mesa, preparado-se: não levara a sério o "pouco me importa" de Heero – jurava que o interrogatório que viria a seguir seria extenso e agonizante: uma vingança nada inesperada vindo do Soldado Perfeito, mas já o **_Soldado Imperfeito_**...

- Sabe... – Heero corta o pequeno momento de silêncio que dividiam – Quando eu via você e Trowa juntos, antes disso tudo acontecer, nas raras missões que nossos caminhos se cruzaram, eu pensava o quão patéticos vocês eram.

Quatre encarou Heero, curioso – aonde ele queria chegar?

- Quantos minutos vocês tinham, juntos? Ou melhor, quantos segundos vocês tinham **realmente juntos** sem terem que disputar a atenção de seu parceiro com seu alvo, ou meta?

Um sorriso se desenhou no rosto de Quatre: **_"Creio que você nunca ouviu falar das centenas de propriedades da família Winner espalhadas por este mundo afora..."_** Mas sabia o que Heero queria dizer.

- Para mim, o relacionamento de vocês nada mais era do que uma desculpa um trepada ocasional – sexo, e nada mais, entre uma bala ou outra: uma **_ilusão ridícula_** de que vocês podiam, em meio a todo esse inferno em que vivemos, ter uma vida normal. – os olhos azuis cobalto não notaram modificação alguma no rosto angelical à sua frente... mas deles não escapou também o movimento sorrateiro de uma mão de Quatre a se envolver ao redor do cabo de uma faca. Continuou, então: - Mas na verdade, quem estava sendo patético era eu, já que esses pensamentos nada mais eram que inveja, uma vez que esses poucos momentos de felicidade não eram meus. – Heero dizia aquilo como se não fosse nada, simplesmente, algo simples que não poderia ser mais óbvio. Fechando o olhar no do rapaz à sua frente, termina: – Eu não sei **por que** você me tocou daquele jeito, Quatre, mas não sou ingênuo o suficiente para negar que me senti excitado.

Quatre, que começara a comer o que seria o bacon de Duo, engasgou: o Heero à sua frente dizia as palavras sem medir seu peso, ou as media... e ria por dentro da cara do seu ouvinte.

- E acredito que se fossemos até o fim, você teria me feito gemer mais alto do que já gemi em toda minha vida, suas mãos e boca me levariam a loucura em instantes e suas palavras, ditas em voz naquele tom rouco, me deixariam totalmente desarmado. – os olhos de Quatre, aqui, já estavam mais arregalados que pires, e o rosto, miseravelmente vermelho: – O ponto é que... eu sinto te dizer isso, meu amigo, mas talvez **metade** da população mundial com um décimo da sua sensualidade e beleza, poderia fazer isso com um cara adolescente sem um mínimo de experiência nessa área, como eu.

Quatre acompanhava o restante com um semblante mais sério. Se sentiu, por alguns segundos, orgulhoso; mas teve que no fim conter o riso – era impressão sua, ou o Soldado Perfeito acabara de, por meio de trocentas palavras, chamar a si próprio de "seco"?

- Mas quando nossos corpos se cansassem, quando todo e qualquer desejo fosse saciado, e tudo o que sobrasse fosse o contato do meu corpo contra o seu, quem você acha que – pelo menos você - iria preferir ter ao seu lado?

_**Pontaria Perfeita.**_

O loiro não precisou pensar muito para responder essa pergunta.

- Trowa.

- E por mais excitado que eu estivesse, você acha que eu levaria a sério o toque de uma pessoa que me daria essa resposta? Eu **também** sei **_quem_** EU gostaria de ter a meu lado, por isso, por mais que você insista nessa idéia, eu nunca vou corresponder a algo tão infantil.

Heero se levanta da mesa e estava pronto para sair da cozinha.

- Wufei **também sabe quem** ele gostaria de ter do lado, Heero. O que você vai fazer quanto a isso?

O jovem japonês para no meio do caminho e analisa a pergunta.

- Não posso me responsabilizar pelos sentimentos de Wufei, só iria magoá-lo mais. Mas isso me lembrou de uma coisa. – Heero se vira para Quatre – **_Obrigado._** Graças à sua encenação do corredor, eu entendi o que sinto por Wufei.

- Mesmo? – Quatre realmente ficou surpreso.

- Quando você me achou no corredor, eu estava a ponto de correr atrás dele... me sentia triste, e precisava desesperadamente de ao menos, senti-lo por perto. **Mas aí quem eu achei foi você. **Por segundos, em seus braços, eu me senti aquecido, confortável... Foi quase a mesma coisa quando Wufei me abraçara, minutos antes. Quatre, eu **_percebi _**que o que Wufei me passava, era **segurança: **ele saciava a minha carência, e eu, inexperiente, o queria por perto, por que **_ninguém mais me queria – _**quem **eu** queria, **_me empurrava para o mais longe que suas forças conseguia._** Wufei é um amigo muito especial, mas deixar que algo mais sério aconteça entre nós só me faria usá-lo e isso não seria justo. Me faria mentir três vezes: para ele, para Duo, e para mim mesmo.

- E eu só precisei **_quase_** te estuprar contra a parede para você perceber isso? – foi a resposta em tom de escárnio que escapou de Quatre. – Realmente, algumas pessoas gostam de aprender as coisas das maneiras mais difíceis.

- Acho que eu... **_já sabia disso_**. – Heero ignora o comentário desnecessariamente maldoso – Apenas... não queria aceitar; afinal, era tão cômodo me iludir, acreditar em um amor mais simples, mais... fácil de corresponder.

- Nenhum amor é fácil. Acredite em mim. – Quatre desvia então sua visão para a comida a sua frente, propositadamente, dando um fim à conversa de ambos.

Heero se escora no batente da porta e volta a encarar o outro. Desde que o dia começara (bem cedo, diga-se de passagem) ele vira faces daquele loiro que nunca imaginara ver antes: ele fizera coisas que mesmo naquele... estado incomum não teria feito. Decerto não ele, Heero, não era o único com os sentimentos confusos naquele esconderijo.

- Nós temos uma missão. – Quatre ergue seus olhos ao ouvir o que Heero dizia, em voz baixa – Temos que trazer enfim, paz às colônias. Mas de que adianta existir um lugar pacífico, se nele não posso viver com a única pessoa com quem consigo imaginar dividir a minha vida?

Quatre se assusta com tal comentário, algo tão contrário a tudo o que formava o rapaz que um dia tentara se auto-destruir em nome de seus ideais; mas aquele não era mais o mesmo rapaz... Talvez qualquer um dos pilotos gundam em seu lugar tivesse feito ato idêntico, mas aquele garoto à sua frente, tão diferente de um mês atrás, provava que seria exceção.

- Hahahahahaha! – Heero ri da cara do amigo – Que foi, Quatre? Assustou-se? Acho que eu nunca disse nada tão egoísta em toda minha vida, e, por certo, se eu continuar com isso em mente, não sei se sobreviverei por muito tempo... Às vezes, é essa coragem desprendida que faz a diferença, mas não sei por que - de todos os nomes os quais eu posso chamar de sentimento – esse, o egoísmo, é o que mais parece forte em mim, agora. Acho que é por que antes... eu nunca tive algo que pudesse chamar de **_'meu'._**

- Garoto mimado. – Quatre sorri.

- He, acho que sou, sim. – Heero responde com outro sorriso. Logo depois, porém, vendo o outro ainda apresentar um ar estranho, ainda sentado na mesma cadeira, e intuindo o que poderia ser, sugere:– Trowa pareceu bem... alterado, quando saiu daqui. Vocês deviam conversar, quando ele voltar.

- Não é só isso... – Quatre sente seu corpo todo estremecer, novamente. – Não é só isso.

A angústia horrenda que o tomava desde o sono turbulento pela madrugada, voltava a fustigá-lo outra vez. **_"Se acalme..."_** pensava. Esse sentimento... **_"Não é nada..."_** Como podia defini-lo? **_"_Não pode_ ser nada."_** Um aperto no peito... uma sensação de perda. Quatre se envolve com seus próprios braços procurando se acalmar, mas era forte demais, uma profunda ferida estava se abrindo, algo que ele não conseguia conter.

Afastando-se da porta, Heero volta o mais rápido possível para junto de seu companheiro: ele definitivamente não parecia bem.

- Quatre? Quatre, o que foi? – põe a mão nos ombros do adolescente sentado a sua frente.

- Na... nada. – vacila nas palavras, mas mantêm o olhar firme, mesmo que apenas conseguisse encarar – fixamente – a mesa.

Ele não aceitava – queria desesperadamente ignorar a esta dor. Já a sentira mais cedo, em meio à reunião de emergência, no início daquela madrugada. Fora rápida, mas com certeza, era a mesma que nesse instante corroía seu peito.

**_Algo_** lhe era sussurrado... **um pedido, uma súplica**... por que não ouvira antes? Por que agora era mais forte, e acima de tudo... por que, por mais que tentasse negar, ele simplesmente **_sabia_** a quem pertencia essa voz?

- Trowa...

Heero ouviu o que Quatre disse em um sussurro, não sabia o motivo necessariamente, mas conhecia muito bem aquele tom, era o tom de alguém que busca algo que não pode alcançar: quantas vezes já não ouvira esse mesmo tom sair pela própria boca?

- Wufei disse que apenas **_ele e Trowa_** eram necessários, para essa missão. – Disse Heero enquanto ia mais uma vez em direção a porta.

**_- Eu sei._** – ele fechou os olhos, sentindo uma onda gelada encobri-lo.

- E Dr J não gostaria nada de saber que um de seus pilotos debilitados saiu sozinho em missão.

- **EU SEI DISSO**, tá bom? – gritou, exasperado. Porque aquela maldita dor...

_**- Então por que ainda está aqui?**_

- O quê?

Quatre olha na direção de Heero, mas esse já saiu da cozinha. Levantando-se o mais rápido que pode, e saindo da cozinha, ainda conseguiu ver o japonês cruzando a sala, em direção ao corredor.

- Como assim? Não acredito que pode ser tão irresponsável, como pode me sugerir tal coisa, sabendo de nossa situação?

- Exatamente por ser irresponsável que digo isso: não sei bem o que está acontecendo, mas eu não posso me responsabilizar pela dor que você está sentindo no momento, não posso curá-la. Nem mesmo Dr J ou Wufei podem curá-la; então, por que ouvi-los? Até onde eu sei, e posso entender de sua situação, apenas **uma** pessoa pode curá-la, e ela não está aqui. – vira-se para Quatre, decidido. - Então eu lhe pergunto: **_por que ainda está aqui?_**

A lógica de cada palavra dita por Heero era indubitavelmente a mais distorcida que ele já ouvira, mas Quatre não podia negar: nunca se sentira mais tentado a se deixar levar – parecia tão simples, por que complicar? Pra que procurar atalhos, no que poderia ser um caminho reto? **Um caminho até Trowa**.

- Eles não vão demorar a chegar... – tenta argumentar, ainda. As palavras indiferentes, tão prontas a saírem de seus lábios desde que absorvera a personalidade de Trowa, inesperadamente mostravam-se tão... **_inseguras? Incontroláveis?_** – Por que eu deveria, do nada, correr atrás de alguém que vai chegar antes do anoitecer? – **_Vazias? _**

- Está certo. Mas a questão é, você **realmente** quer esperar?

"**_Por que ele faz isso?"_** Questionava-se **_"Como ele podia ser tão cruel?"._** Jogar em sua cara o quão ele era passivo...? Quatre se sentiu desarmado. Só então percebeu, pasmo, que nunca ele próprio quisera resistir. **_"Ser honesto com meus sentimentos, não é?"_** Pois bem, o seria então.

Dando as costas para Heero, Quatre vai em direção à saída do esconderijo. O japonês nem se deu ao trabalho de perguntar para onde ia. Era algo tão óbvio.

Quatre chegou ao batente, e hesitou – não em sua determinação – mas não podia partir assim; sabia o que passar por aquela porta significava: deixaria **_sozinhas_** duas pessoas que **NÃO DEVERIAM** ficar a sós, pelo próprio bem deles. Em certos casos, por mais curto que pareça o trajeto, o melhor a se pegar é um atalho; alguns espinhos no percursos **devem** ser evitados.

- Heero, e se nosso contato só trouxer sofrimento à pessoa que escolhemos para ter ao nosso lado? – perguntou.

- Como assim?

– ... – hesitou. Trincando os dentes, termina: – Antes de tomar qualquer atitude, tem algo que eu quero que você leia, primeiro. Assim que eu sair, vá até meu quarto. Tem alguns... papéis jogados no chão. Leia todos sem exceção, e meça, a partir deles, seus atos.

E assim ele saiu.

Heero balançou a cabeça para a porta fechada. Nada que lesse mudaria sua decisão: não tardaria mais, iria ter Duo; nada poderia lhe parecer mais certo. Mas por respeito a Quatre, leria os tais papéis.

Já no quarto de Quatre, Heero estranhou a nova decoração do loirinho. Apesar de ser apenas uma mesinha virada e alguns papéis espalhados, deixar o quarto naquele estado não parecia ser, decididamente, seu estilo. Incomodado com a bagunça, Heero recolhe as folhas, lamentando mentalmente por saber que seria um custo ler aquilo sem estarem em uma certa ordem, e coloca a mesa novamente em pé, de frente a uma cadeira. Senta-se então... e se põe a ler.

Uma página. Duas páginas, três páginas. **_"Que bom, agora eu notei que as estão numeradas. Hum, isso parece uma requisição de missão..." _**

Quatro páginas, cinco... seis páginas. **_"Como se alguém em seu juízo perfeito fosse aceitar uma missão tola dessas. Por que ele sugeriu isso? E por que _ele_ aceitou isso? Wufei... você... apenas por isso, você..."._**

Sete páginas, oito páginas, nove páginas. **_"Parece tudo normal... Mas o que é isso? Condição médica dos pilotos?"._**

Dez páginas. **_"Se Quatre é o dono do melhor quadro... qual é o pior?"._**

Onze páginas. **_"Trowa tem como apoio Quatre...? Mas então... quem o está apoiando nesse momento, sozinho com Wufei? Espero que eles estejam bem"._**

Doze páginas. **_"Internação? Depressão? Hunf. Como se eu fosse me abater tão facilmente. Não. Não enquanto _alguém_ precisar de mim, não enquanto _ele_ viver"._**

Treze páginas. **"...!".**

- Isso... isso... não, não, não, **_não...!_** – frustração e fúria o fazem arremessar os papéis por todo quarto – **BESTEIRA! O QUE ELES QUEREM DIZER COM ISSO? –** levanta da cadeira jogando-a para trás – **QUE NÃO POSSO MAIS VÊ-LO? NÃO POSSO MAIS TOCÁ-LO? NUNCA! EU NÃO... EU NÃO POSSO ME... VOCÊS... vocês não podem me... _não me tirem...! Ele não, por favor, não me tirem. Não tirem Duo de mim...!_**

Lágrimas.

Sim, elas já haviam se tornado visitantes freqüentes. Não podia acreditar, não queria acreditar, não podia ser verdade: **_não deixaria_** ser verdade.

**TUDO** em sua vida podia se resumir em seguir ordens: **_onde dormiria, aonde acordaria, o que comeria, _se_ comeria..._** Podia se ver **_pegando seu Gundam e percorrendo metade do espaço retaliando contra qualquer MS que se pusesse em seu caminho,_** se assim o ordenassem... mas por tudo o que acreditava ser real, **ele não seguiria essa ordem, **ele **_não se afastaria_** de Duo! **Não podiam fazer isso**, **não podiam tirar dele** a única coisa que realmente desejara, a única que realmente...

**- AAAARGH!–** uma pressão em sua cabeça o fez cair de joelhos.

Bagunçando os seus já revoltos cabelos castanho-escuros, Heero se senta de vez no chão e coloca a cabeça entre os joelhos, arfando. Não sabia ao certo o que estava acontecendo, mas sabia o do **"por que"** estava acontecendo - **_ele mesmo estava se ferindo_**. Só lhe restava uma alternativa.

- Calma... – tentava com sucesso controlar a própria respiração – Então é por isso que... não passaram essa missão diretamente para mim. **HAHAHAHAHAH! **– ria sem emoção – ... por que não perdemos apenas a nós mesmos... **NÓS PERDEMOS A DROGA DO CONTROLE **sobre nós mesmos!

Largar Duo não era uma decisão que Heero poderia acatar calado, não na situação em que estava – mandar que ele fizesse isso seria inútil: ou ele se negaria, ou enlouqueceria.

Pois bem, ele não demorou muito para escolher uma dessas opções. Tentando recobrar o próprio controle, Heero respira novamente fundo. A dor havia parado, mas mais uma vez seu egoísmo venceu: **não largaria Duo,** não sem uma boa razão. Ah, não – que esperassem o nova Era de Gelo, na terra... ou mesmo, que o sol explodisse. Isso teria mais chance de acontecer, com certeza.

_/"**Péssima aceitação da personalidade do piloto 01**"/_

Se levantando, ele dizia para si mesmo que o caso **não podia** ser tão grave, sua presença ao lado de quem ele amava não poderia ser tão prejudicial.

_/"**Sua maior fonte de estresse.**"/_

Sai do quarto de Quatre - ele que arrumasse a bagunça.

Não aceitaria. Lutaria o quanto fosse possível.

_/"**Crises de raiva, delírios e grandes danos no sistema nervoso.**"/_

Ele é meu.

_**/"Um futuro coma não descartável.**"/_

Não podia mais suportar sustentar tanta falsa confiança, a quem queria enganar?

_**- Ele vai morrer.**_

Se Duo sofria, era por causa de **sua** presença. **Quatre,** no fim, tinha razão; **J **tinha razão.

**_- Ele vai morrer...!_**

Um gritou de negação ao chegar à constatação final calou-se em sua garganta, pois em desespero, tapara a boca com ambas as mãos para não ser ouvido.

"**_Não, não, não... NÃO... NÃO... NÃONÃO _NÃO!"**

Heero sentia como se algo o rasgasse por dentro... Uma besta louca, ensandencida... Desespero por finalmente perder o que viera a amar, era o seu nome.

**_/"E se nosso contato só trouxer sofrimento à pessoa que escolhemos para ter ao nosso lado?"/ _**

"_**Sou eu?" **_

Em meio ao caos e à dor que o sufocavam, sua mente brincou com uma hipótese – **_"Simples..._**" – sim, analítica e racional, sua mente não podia negar que ele era apenas... ele, e nem negar como verdadeiramente o era, em sua essência: – **_"Tão simples. É só... é só eu me afastar... É só... eu não machucá-lo mais."_**

Não seria difícil... ele já o evitava, e de uns tempos para cá mal saía do quarto. E um dia, curados ou não, seus estados se estabilizariam, e todos eles poderiam voltar a morar sozinhos – e ele, Heero... principalmente. Sim, esse era seu ponto de partida e de chegada: uma corrida que nunca ganharia, um prêmio que nunca iria parar em suas mãos. Todos o seu passos só serviram para que aprendesse que sempre existiria algo que nunca alcançaria... Duo.

Finalmente vencido, Heero equilibra-se em meio ao corredor, e toma o rumo de seu quarto – trancaria-se nele e não sairia de lá até a hora que seus companheiros voltassem. Precisava, urgentemente, conversar com Wufei; apesar de estar mais carente do que nunca, sabia qual era a coisa certa a se fazer, e esta era deixar claro sua posição quanto aos sentimentos do chinês. Se é que eles existiam.

- **ARGHHH! **

Um grito – entre sons de coisas se quebrando – o tirou de seu transe. Estava passando pelo quarto de Duo. Seu corpo parou, resistindo a se movimentar.

Ao que parecia, mais uma seção de demolição. Era impressionante como ele sempre arranjava algo para quebrar... parecia que tinha um estoque infinito de quinquilharias.

Heero respirou fundo. Não iria se meter – sua voz, seu toque... tudo dele poderia causar uma crise ainda mais forte em Duo... Ele iria se acalmar sozinho, se assim fosse deixado.

Repetiu isso mentalmente mil vezes.

"**_Deixe-o sozinho que ele se cure sozinho. Deixe-o sozinho que ele se cure sozinho. Deixe-o sozinho que ele se cure sozinho." _**Esmagou os dedos, ao cerrar os punhos, nervosamente. Repetiu mais vezes a palavra 'sozinho' do que poderia, um dia, contar. Inconscientemente, não conseguia ordernar-se a andar. **Não poderia ficar. Não poderia!** Só causaria mais dor, só o colocaria mais perto de um quadro médico mais grave... Se continuasse teimando, se continuasse egoísta... Seria **_ele_**, quem traria a morte ao famoso Shinigami, seria **_ele, _**que...

Num rompante de energia e força, Heero livrou-se de toda a razão de sua mente e amarras auto-impostas, e adentrou o quarto como um furacão.

* * *

Duo estava no meio do quarto segurando um livro que rasgava, raivoso. Seus olhos fuzilaram seu visitante.

Não dando-lhe tempo de palavras duras ou mais atos violentos, Heero cruzou o quarto e segurou os pulsos de Duo, impedindo-o de continuar a dar frente de liberação ao seu novo surto de fúria. Seus olhos se prenderam um no outro, a respiração de ambos estava descompassada. Heero não sabia ao certo o que fazer: só queria pará-lo; não suportava ver a figura que tanto amava em uma cena tão... sem controle, humilhante. Por Deus, ele **_só queria tocá-lo_**... ao mesmo tempo em que queria **sair correndo dali**, para **não feri-lo mais**; queria **_abraçá-lo o mais forte possível_**... e então, **arremessá-lo a uma distância a qual seus braços não mais o alcançassem;** **_queria beijá-lo_**... pois com ampla certeza, ao invés de retribuir, **Duo morderia seu lábio**, e essa dor o guiaria para fora do quarto do americano. **_Queria..._**

- Por que está chorando?

Foi tudo o que disse. Heero nem havia percebido que novamente as lágrimas caiam por seu rosto; Duo perguntara isso de modo tão trivial, como se a dor que aquelas gotas pudessem conter não pudessem ser menos desprezíveis. Heero desejou mil vezes ter seu lábio mordido.

- Eu...

- Por que está **_sempre chorando perto de mim_**? Por que **sempre me ronda carregando** tanta emoção?

Heero não largava os pulsos do americano, nem ele fazia esforço de se desvencilhar; no momento, Duo se satisfazia em fazer perguntas dignas de uma criança inocente em tom mecânico.

- Se sou **eu **quem sinto essa dor **toda vez que te vejo**, por que **_você _**é o que chora?

- Talvez... por que eu também sinta dor...

- Então **_por que ainda vem atrás de mim?_** **Por que se impõe** a esta dor... **por que** **_me impõe essa dor?_**

Aquilo lhe cortou o coração.

- Talvez por que, às vezes, precisemos de dor para saber que estamos vivos.

- Então eu não quero estar...

- **NÃO DIGA ISSO!** – Heero soltou um dos pulsos para calar Duo, tapando-lhe firmemente a boca: – Não se preocupe: sua dor logo vai se curar; eu **_não vou mais_** incomodá-lo, não vou mais **feri-lo**... – relutantemente, desce a mão, libertando os lábios de Duo, dizendo: – J... J pode reclamar no começo, mas é definitivo: vou me mudar desse esconderijo.

**_Não poderia ficar mais lá:_** sempre arranjaria uma desculpa para **espreitá-lo, tocá-lo, magoá-lo**... às vezes se precisa de um pouco de dor para se saber que está vivo, é verdade - ou então o ser humano morrerá na ignorância, afundado em seus próprios sentimentos frustrados.

Duo, agora assustadoramente calmo, observa Heero se aproximar da porta: "O **_vulto_** vai embora... **_a voz... a voz_** prometeu que iria se calar!" uma sensação aguda de euforia estranha o toma – "Pela primeira vez, o **_fantasma_** me deu sua palavra que **nunca mais** iria me assombrar! Nunca mais sentirei seu toque, ou seus olhos sobre mim...! Para sempre, para sempre, me livrei dessa dor, me livrei desse encosto..." – uma pontada indefinida de solidão o acerta, repentinamente. - "Então... **_por que _**a dor está aumentando? **_Por que_** eu sinto que algo que não faço a muito tempo está a ponto de..."

Duo sente sua bochecha úmida.

Há quanto tempo não sentia tal coisa? Era relaxante e angustiante ao mesmo tempo, mas a medida que elas caíam, Duo sentia como se sufocasse, o ar entrava mas não queria sair, tão óbvio – estava engasgado: algo queria sair, algo queria se forçar a sair... de dentro de sua boca, de sua alma, de seu coração... de sua prisão.

- Na... **_não...!_** **NÃO VÁ! **– estoura num grito de agonia.

Heero se vira e vê Duo com uma de suas mãos estendida para frente e seu rosto coberto de lagrimas. Era **dor** o que via em seus olhos. Não era algo que fosse admitir, mas se sentiu bem em vê-la lá; ver **algo** além de indiferença em seus olhos era muito bom. Finalmente seus sentimentos se encontraram.

- Duo, eu... **_DUO!_**

Foi muito rápido, não teve tempo de reagir – o americano nem por um segundo tirou os olhos de Heero, nem mesmo quando vacilou alguns passos para frente, ou quando apertou o próprio peito como se tentasse tirar algo de lá.. ou mesmo quando caiu no chão.

Heero só pode correr para seu lado: Duo se contorcia no chão, ora apertando o peito, ora apertando a cabeça. Louco de desespero, Heero já não conseguia mais se sentir feliz diante daquela dor, o americano parecia lutar contra si mesmo, pior, o americano parecia estar perdendo para si mesmo.

Heero não perdeu mais tempo – não havia nada que pudesse fazer por Duo, e no pé em que estavam as coisas, deixá-lo sozinho não era opção: apenas **uma** pessoa poderia fazer alguma coisa.

Colocando um pedaço de pano na boca de Duo para este não morder a própria língua ou machucar os dentes, Heero corre para o criado mudo de Duo e pega seu laptop. Hackeando-o o mais rápido que pôde, invadiu seu sistema de segurança e usou a freqüência do americano para contatar dr J.

- Heero? Por que está falando na freqüência de Duo?

- J, Duo está tendo uma forte crise!

- Crise?

Heero liga uma Webcan e mostra o estado de Duo, se contorcendo no chão.

- Não posso dizer nada concreto tendo apenas isso, mas só posso garantir que o caso é grave.

**- E VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU TE CHAMEI POR QUE? POR DEUS, O QUE INFERNO EU FAÇO PARA AJUDÁ-LO!**

- Está alterado, 01. Pelo visto não é só por que está preocupado; se sente culpado, não? – se pudesse ver os olhos daquele velho desgraçado, Heero poderia jurar que eles o analisavam - **_Parece que alguém não conseguiu ficar_**...

- Eu não preciso de sermão! Depois que ajudar o Duo eu sairei dessa base, vou para bem longe, mas agora eu te peço... imploro, **ajude o Duo!**

- O caso de Duo é mais grave do que você pensa, todos vocês estão em um grave quadro, voc...

- Eu já li os relatórios médicos! – Heero o interrompeu, bruscamente – Só me diga, rápido! O que eu tenho de fazer?

- Humm – J olha mais uma vez para Duo – toda e qualquer medicação usada em vocês deve ser desenvolvida por mim; até mesmo quando vocês precisaram de lavagem estomacal, **_fui eu_** que ministrei as substancias necessárias. Mas isso vai mais alem do que eu esperava, não pensei que fosse ter que usar tão cedo.

- Usar **_o que?_**

- Heero, vocês estão mais sensíveis do que o normal – qualquer alteração de humor, contradição, os põem expostos a crises, e elas varia de nível e grau, e quanto à de Duo... ela é a mais grave, então eu já estava desenvolvendo a algum tempo uma droga que o ajudasse a estabilizar seu estado nervoso

- Não é só dar um tranqüilizante?

- Não parece que você está ouvindo – Heero, **toda e qualquer** substância que vocês forem usar deve ser "totalmente" desenvolvida por mim; muitas coisas se alteraram no corpo de vocês. Antes de aplicar, teríamos que fazer testes e mais testes que comprovassem que não haveria chances de rejeição e... Esquece, só me escute, ta bom? Essa droga ainda está em fase de testes, há apenas 40 de chances de ele sobreviver depois de injetá-la, e mesmo assim, ele terá vários efeitos colaterais.

**- E POR QUE RAIOS EU APLICARIA ESSA PORCARIA NEL...**

**_- Por que se não ele vai morrer._**

Isso calou Heero.

- Na melhor das hipóteses, ele entrará em coma. – inesperadamente, ao ver o sofrimento estampado nos olhos de Heero, J suaviza o tom frio da voz – Entenda garoto, ele chegou em um ponto em que não poderá mais voltar ileso.

**_- Por minha causa...? _**

- Esta começando a entender o enredo. – J sorri – Agora, só falta saber o seu lugar nessa peça.

- O mais longe possível de Duo. – Heero olha desolado o americano se contorcendo, no chão.

Então... era até esse ponto que poderia se aproximar de Duo? Nunca poderia nem mesmo **_segurar _**a mão que estivera estendida para ele minutos atrás? Como pudera se tão tolo, como pudera acreditar que, em meio a tanta guerra, algo como amor poderia tão facilmente acontecer? Deveria ter deixado esse tipo de ilusão para sonhadores como Quatre.

- Ótimo, então vamos ao que interessa. Como não queria deixar um medicamento de resultado tão instável próximo a mãos de mentes mais instáveis ainda, sua existência não é de conhecimento nem de Wufei. A cada progresso, eu o envio para um colaborador, que a cada novo esconderijo se infiltra na farmácia mais próxima de vocês.

- Sua confiança em nós é louvável. – Heero diz seco e com os olhos opacos de conformismo.

- Graças a ela me mantive vivo até hoje. Vá ao atendente chamado Chad. Ele é ruivo, tem por volta dos quarenta anos. Diga que J o mandou – peça por 2D33. Ele saberá o que entregar.

- Certo.

- Deixe 02 aos cuidados de 04, e vá o mais rápido possível.

- De... Quatre? Ah, claro... Ele não sairá do lado de Duo.

E a tela se apagou sozinha.

O som do fax entre os grunhidos de dor de Duo, o tirou do meio de suas recriminações.

"Valeu J".

Heero estava para sair quando viu algo brilhar entre as tranqueiras no chão, se abaixando para pegar, ele ergueu-se com uma pequena jóia na mão. O camafeu. "Será que foi isso que fez ele surtar? Já faz tanto tempo que eu o dei para ele, que eu pensei que já tinha jogado fora". Olha para o lado e Duo ainda se contorcia.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer essa dor parar. – aperta o camafeu em sua mão – **_Para sempre._**

**_

* * *

Mais uma vez Duo ficou sozinho em seu quarto – a dor era insuportável, não sabia mais o quanto poderia agüentar. Entre os restos mortais do que antes fora seu quarto, viu um pote de creme de papaia que a muito tempo fora entornado no chão._**

_**- Hee... ro.**_

Mais uma vez o **fantasma** o atormentava – só isso podia explicar essa dor. Mas assim que o **_vulto _**deixou o quarto, sua voz sumiu, dando lugar a outra voz: ela vinha aparecendo com freqüência, e por mais que tentasse ela não desaparecia... era mais forte que o fantasma, era mais forte que o próprio Duo, e mesmo assim, ele não se lembrava do nome de seu dono. Mas assim que ela desse uma brecha, já sabia muito bem como curá-la. **_Curaria a dor. _**Faria aquilo que até hoje não tivera coragem... e afastaria uma pequena voz, uma voz de mulher, uma doce mulher.

- Cale-se... calem-se... **CALEM-SE TODOS, DROGA!**

**

* * *

Heero, com a ajuda de um pequeno mapa correu o mais rápido que pode ate a farmácia, e não foi surpreso que a viu lotada, aquele realmente não estava sendo o seu dia.**

Aproximando-se do balcão, tentou encontrar o tal Chad.

Decepcionado, não conseguiu avistar ninguém ruivo. Já não tinha mais escolha: teria que estabelecer contato com algum civil. **Tinha **que achar o mais rápido possível o seu contato, não tinha mais tempo a perder.

- Senhora... – se aproximou de uma mulher que usava o uniforme da drogaria e já tinha uma boa quantidade de cabelos grisalhos – ...poderia me informar se Chad trabalha aqui?

- Claro, rapaz – a senhora sorriu de maneira gentil – Ele começou recentemente, deve estar no estoque agora. Talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Desculpe, o assunto que eu tenho é meio pessoal.

- Há é? – em um passe de mágica o sorriso da doce senhora se transformou em uma carranca nada amigável – Pois o horário de almoço dos funcionários é só daqui a 3 horas, se tem algo pessoal a tratar espere por ele, de preferência fora daqui.

- Entendo.

O sorriso de Heero não condizia com a sua mão que segurava fortemente a empunhadura de sua arma nas costas, escondida pelo blusão que jogara às pressas, em cima de si, ao sair. **_"Uma bala... apenas uma... dias de guerra, são dias de guerra... _ninguém_ vai estranhar..."_** suas possibilidades eram infinitas, não só as de falar com Chad, mas como as de se livrar dessa velha maldita – mas nenhuma delas pareciam rápidas o bastante, e o tempo corria. Não via outra opção: só viu um meio pacifico e rápido o suficiente para pegar a encomenda. Bem, pacifico era... porém, discreto...!

- Não, eu entendo, afinal, é assim mesmo. – Heero tomou fôlego, abriu a boca... e caiu no berreiro – ELES **SEMPRE **FAZEM ISSO! PRIMEIRO NOS SEDUZEM, E DEPOIS NOS JOGAM FORA, MAS O **_J_**HON DISSE QUE ELE ERA DIFERENTE, O **_J_**HON ME DISSE QUE ELE ME DARIA O QUE EU PRECISAVA! POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO COMIGO, CHAD? POR AMOR? OU SÓ POR QUE EU SOU DE MENOR? PENSEI QUE ME AMASSE...! NAS **_2D33_** VEZES QUE EU TENTEI IR EMBORA, VOCÊ DISSE QUE MINHA IDADE NÃO ERA IMPORTANTE, E AGORA IMPORTA? **COMO VOCÊ PODE SER TAO CRUEL?** VOCÊ MENTIU PARA MIM NESSAS **_2D33 _**VEZES? POIS SAIBA QUE EU ACREDITEI NESSAS **_2D33 _**VEZES...

- Tá MALUCO, moleque? – voando por cima do balcão, Heero só vi um vulto vermelho mergulhando em cima dele e calando sua boca – TOMA! Tá aqui a porcaria que J te prometeu, agora CAI FORA DAQUI! – o homem ruivo empurra para o bolso do jeans de Heero uma ampola com a droga

- Tá certo, amor! – Heero sorriu para o homem mais velho – ...estarei te esperando na nossa cama.

- ...!

Heero sai correndo, deixando para trás um tremendo alvoroço, mas não julgou ser realmente um problema: afinal, depois de tanta movimentação, o mais certo seria eles se mudarem daquele esconderijo. Teria que se lembrar de no próximo esconderijo procurar o Chad, para se desculpar. Foi quando se lembrou... não haveria próximo esconderijo para ele – pelo menos não perto dos outros; mas isso não foi suficiente para diminuir seu passo, tinha que chegar rápido para ajudar Duo, não gostava da idéia de tê-lo deixado sozinho.

Ainda perto da farmácia, em uma sorveteria, um homem que pareceu muito interessado no tumulto de agora a pouco, via com olhos frios o pivô daquela confusão se afastar.

Abaixando discretamente a cabeça, falou bem próximo ao que parecia ser apenas a gola de seu casaco.

- Movimentação de um dos cinco suspeitos confirmada. Mandar coordenadas para a base. Vou seguir o elemento até o esconderijo - quando confirmar o alvo, chamarei pelo reforço. Aguardar sinal. Repito: aguardar sinal.

* * *

- **DUO, CHEGUEI!**

Quase derrubando a porta, Heero irrompe dentro do esconderijo. Nunca amaldiçoara tanto estar em um apartamento, mesmo estando apenas no segundo andar, subir as escadas lhe dera um tempo mais que agonizante de pensar em todos os erros que cometera para chegar à situação em se encontrava.

Recuperando o fôlego, o japonês tranca a porta atrás de si e ia em direção ao corredor, quando viu na parede uma fina rachadura, e seguindo-a com os olhos, percebeu que ela saia do corredor e ia em direção à cozinha.

Já temendo o que podia vir, Heero, seguiu a rachadura, e diferente do que esperava, até que a cozinha estava em ordem, com exceção de um detalhe: o faqueiro esparramado no chão.

**- PUTA QUE O PARIU! _DUO!_**

Chegando a conclusão mais lógica que poderia ter, Heero sai correndo da cozinha, afinal, a rachadura que vira não estava saindo do corredor e indo para a cozinha: ela estava **saindo** da cozinha... e **_indo_** para o corredor.

Entrando no corredor e seguindo o percurso que lhe fora deixado, Heero foi até o banheiro, e lá estava ele: Duo segurava com uma mão a trança e com a outra uma faca, parecia estar nessa posição a algum tempo.

Tendo uma idéia do que o americano pretendia, e não querendo assisti-lo ir até o final, Heero avança sobre ele para tirar a faca. Tropeçando no meio do "salvamento" por causa da água no piso, Heero consegue tirar a faca da mão de Duo, mas também se estatela no chão.

- Ufa, essa foi por pouco. – diz, rindo para si mesmo.

Sentado no chão do banheiro, e escorado na parede, Heero ergue os olhos para o americano, e antes que pudesse entender o que estava acontecendo, sentiu a gola de sua camisa ser pega com ferocidade, ser levantado bruscamente, e suas costas serem jogadas com força contra a outra parede. Sentiu a cabeça explodir numa nuvem de dor, ao batê-la contra a parede, mas não se permitiu ficar tonto por muito tempo, não seria saudável enquanto ainda estava preso em um dos acessos de fúria de Duo.

**- VOCÊ ESTÁ COM ELA, NÃO ESTÁ? VOCÊ ESTÁ COM ELA! AQUELA DESGRAÇADA TE MANDOU AQUI, FOI ELA QUE TE DISSE PARA ME IMPEDIR, MAS NÃO DESSA VEZ: DESSA VEZ EU VOU ATÉ O FIM!**

_**- Dessa vez?**_

**- EU VOU FAZÊ-LO!** – sacudindo o corpo do japonês, Duo continuava – **DESSA VEZ ELA NÃO VAI ME IMPEDIR – _ELA_ É DESNECESSÁRIA, TOTALMENTE DESNECESSÁRIA! NÃO IMPORTA O QUE ESSA VOZ DIGA, _ELA_ É ...**

_**- A voz é desnecessária?**_

**- NÃO SE FAÇA DE DESENTENDIDO! VOCÊ TAMBEM É CUMPLICE! SE NÃO FOSSE, NÃO ME DARIA AQUELA DROGA DE CREME DE PAPAIA – MAS NÃO ADIANTA: NÃO IMPORTA O QUE VOCÊ, E AQUELA VOZ ESTÚPIDA DIGAM, _ELA_ É DESNECESSARIA, ESTÁ ME OUVINDO!**

- **_Creme... de papaia?_** O que... um creme de cabelo tem haver com... desnecessária... – A compreensão das palavras loucas que Duo estava lhe jogando o acertou como um murro no estômago: - **A trança! **

Nunca a vontade de se chutar diante de tanta lerdeza assolou tanto o Soldado Imperfeito: se Duo estava para cortar "algo inútil", só podia ser ela! Agora só faltava saber, que raio de voz era a qual que ele estava reclamando.

**- VIU COMO VOCÊ SABIA? VIU? CLARO QUE SABIA! VOCÊ TAMBEM É UMA VOZ: É IGUAL A ELA, AQUELA DESGRAÇADA, MAS VOCÊS NÃO VÃO MAIS ME MACHUCAR, NÃO VÃO MAIS ME...**

- Pois faça o que quiser. – Heero disse em sua voz mais seca possível.

- O... que? **POIS EU FAREI MESMO, E VOCÊ NÃO VAI ME...**

- Eu não vou te impedir, Duo. – aproveitando-se do estado de surpresa do outro, Heero solta-se de seus punhos de aço. Continuou, porém, usando o mesmo tom de voz – Não importa se você vai cortar seu cabelo ou não. Eu não queria que você o fizesse apenas por causa de um simples acesso de fúria, mas se ele te machuca tanto...

- E é o que farei, ouviu? – Duo parara de gritar, mas ainda mantinha uma linguagem corporal bastante desconfiada - Não importa se você e ela me...

- Eu te apoiarei. – Lenta e cuidadosamente, Heero consegue aproximar uma de suas mãos para acariciar o rosto de Duo – Eu te apoiarei, por que... porque mesmo que você fique careca, você será o sempre **_meu_** Duo, pois o amor de Shinigami é m...

E antes de completar a frase, Heero sente seu corpo sendo arremessado no chão, sua arma cai e desliza para perto da privada. A ampola que guardava o remédio caiu também de seu bolso. Foi com alívio que viu que não quebrou, e foi em pânico que viu o pé de Duo esmagá-la.

**- NÃO! **

Quase como um sussurro a voz de Heero saiu rouca ao ver o líquido âmbar se esparramar pelo ladrilho entre cacos de vidro. O **_Shinigami Perfeito_** gemeu baixinho com o contato com os estilhaços, mas logo se recuperou.

Duo se agacha para ficar cara a cara com ele, mais uma vez o assunto voltou para algo que pelo menos o japonês pode entender: não que isso o tenha deixado mais feliz, na verdade, já estava ficando exausto... sem energias, já podia até imaginar como começaria o discurso do **_"por que você..."._**

Heero cerrou os dentes, e respirou fundo **_"O remédio... eu corri feito um doido, expus mais que nunca o nosso esconderijo... e fiz a maior cena por causa dessa porcaria de remédio...!" _**O ar voltava lentamente aos seus pulmões, e o que o guiava era um dos sentimentos mais básicos: Heero estava, naquele minutos, facilmente aprendendo reconhecer – **_a raiva._**

**- POR QUE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDE? FIQUE LONGE DE MIM! NÃO ME TOQUE, EU TENHO _NOJO_ DE VOCÊ! QUANTAS VEZES VOU TER QUE DIZER? QUANTOS HEMATOMAS, EU VOU TER QUE FAZER EM VOCÊ? QUANTAR PERNAS VOU TER QUE QUEBRAR? QUANTOS DEDOS SEUS, EU VOU PRECISAR QUE... **

Estendendo sua mão esquerda para o alto, deixando-a no mesmo nível do olhar de Duo, Heero perguntou – Sabe o que é isso, Duo?

Os olhos violetas estreitaram-se, desconfiados – Uma mão. Porq...

Heero abre a dita mão esquerda, interrompendo-o novamente, espalmando-a no ar, bem em frente aos seus olhos. – Sabe quantos dedos uma tem?

Com os olhos estreitos feito fendas, Duo responde, irritando-se: – É claro que sei, imbecil! **Cinco!**

- Pois é. Só cinco – Heero murmurou baixinho, enquanto que, ainda de olhos fechados, e desapercebidamente, estalava os dedos da mão direita, ainda repousada sobre o chão. – Sabe para que servem? **(1)**

- **_Como?_** – Duo perguntou, com cara de playmobil, sua atenção brilhantemente distraída.

- Para isto.

E em resposta, Heero fecha seu punho direito e acerta a cara do americano em cheio – com um potente murro.

Duo caiu para trás, por causa da força do impacto... e diferente da previsão de suas ameaças gritadas para o japonês, nenhum dos dedos do seu agressor quebrou – mas em compensação, pelo som que ambos ouviram, o nariz de **_alguém_** quebrou.

... e não foi o do jovem de olhos azul cobalto em chamas, uma vez que este subiu em cima do corpo de um americano desnorteado.

Heero o prendeu ferozmente entre suas pernas, e quando seu prisioneiro tentou escapar, sem nenhuma delicadeza, prendeu-lhe os braços, e cruelmente, esticou uma mão e recolocou o nariz no lugar. Filetes de sangue saíam pelas narinas do americano o fizeram berrar como se estivem matando-o. Ao fim do berro, Duo ficou lá, deitado com o outro com as pernas em cada lado do seu quadril, e a prender-lhe as pernas e braços com tenazes de aço. Com o olhar pasmo, enfim calou-se, e Heero, com o máximo de imponência que aquela posição poderia dar, disse:

- Agora **cala** essa **MALDITA BOCA**, e vê se me escuta! – seu tom era seco e potente, sua voz naquela hora era competente o suficiente: tanto que não precisava apelar a gritos para se fazer ouvir: – Faz mais de um mês que eu quero dizer isso, e não vai ser a droga de um pití seu, que vai me impedir. Eu tô me lixando, se você vai me bater, gritar ou espernear: se você não notou, seu idiota, eu sou a **droga de um soldado**, **_não uma patricinha qualquer_**, que depois de levar um fora, se entope de chocolate, e vai chorar enquanto escreve no diário! Você não está pronto para me aceitar, tudo bem – mas saiba de uma coisa, e ouça bem: eu posso até ir embora, eu posso até **sumir **da sua vida, posso **_enganar o J_**, posso **te **enganar e até **_enganar a mim mesmo_**, dizendo essa ladainha de separação. Mas **EU** sei, **_VOCÊ_** sabe, e até o **DESGRAÇADO** do J sabe: que não importa em que **_planeta_**, **_colônia_**, em que **_merda de sistema solar você se esconda_**, eu **sempre **vou te achar, e sabe por que? **Por que a droga do amor do Shinigami é meu! **

Heero olhou ainda mais um pouco aquelas violetas assustadas – não tivera nem um pingo de pena. Quem sabe, aquele medo mantivesse aquele maluco paralisado alguns segundos a mais, enquanto ele voltava correndo para a drogaria para pegar mais um pouco da droga – isso se o tal Chad já não tivesse sido preso, por aliciamento de menores.

Levantando-se de cima de Duo, o japonês estava para se afastar, quando sente uma mão prender seu tornozelo. Fechou os olhos esperando ser puxado dolorosamente para o chão, mas tudo o que ouviu foi um choro baixo... Duo, vencido, prostrado de exaustão, deitado no chão não dizia nada, apenas soluçava.

- Duo...

- **_Eu não agüento mais... faz parar, por favor, faz parar..._**

Era óbvio para Heero o que acontecia, e isso não quer dizer que o agradava, Duo tentava trazê-lo para si o máximo que seu corpo podia, mas depois de se desgastar tanto, lutando antes, agora só lhe sobravam forças para suplicar: seu tom de voz diminuíra, mas sua dor só parecia aumentar. A voz de Heero não alcançava mais o americano, apenas sua presença conseguia... seu corpo – exatamente aquele que feria tanto sua mente, mas que também curava sua alma; até o momento em que ambas as forças se calariam, pondo fim à aquele combate que travavam, e com a frágil vida de Duo.

- Duo, eu vou pegar o remédio, e prometo que isso vai passar.

- Não sai. – ele ergue seu rosto para encarar Heero, com os olhos vermelhos e assustados - ... só faz parar: **_eu não agüento mais, Heerooo._**

Sua voz chorosa pronunciara o nome do japonês – e apenas isso fez as pernas do piloto 01 virarem água, e ele quase fraquejar. **_Há quanto tempo não ouvia seu primeiro nome dito por aquela voz? _**

Não sabia mais se ia ou se ficava: a mão que o segurava poderia ser facilmente afastada, mas o peso daquela voz soava suplicante a seus pés, prendia-o como se estivesse coberto de cimento. Mas a solução no final veio rápida.

Se abaixando novamente no chão, Heero abraçou Duo o mais forte o que pôde, os braços desesperados do americano o apertavam em busca de uma cura inexistente, e a cabeça de Heero se encaixou na curva do pescoço do outro, onde se perdeu no perfume único que formava o suor daquele americano... Também ele começava a entrar em desespero: imaginara que no final, era mais fácil acreditar que simplesmente se afastando, tudo podia melhorar, mas até essa opção lhe fora tirada – era agora obrigado a presenciar toda a dor de seu amado, mas não o faria passivamente.

- **_Eu não sei como te curar, Duo_**. – dizia isso mais para si mesmo do que para o americano, já que este não ouvia mais, preso ao choro e à dor – Mas se até mesmo **_minha ausência lhe causa dor_**, então eu **nunca mais** vou me afastar: se por acaso você quiser **quebrar algo, me quebre**; se **for gritar, eu gritarei mais alto** que você; se **chorar, beberei** todas as suas lágrimas... mas **nunca mais** te deixarei sozinho – dividirei sua dor em duas, até o dia em que meu corpo **_não suportar mais_**, e mesmo assim, farei um pacto com o próprio Shinigami, e assim manterei minha alma sempre próxima a você.

Duo não ouvia seu discurso apaixonado, apenas balbuciava pedidos de que não o deixasse, o que arrancou mais lágrimas de Heero. Tentou afastar os braços de Duo, o que só fez o americano apertá-lo contra si mais e mais forte com os dele, quase fazendo Heero perder o ar. O jovem japonês coloca as mãos no rosto de Duo e o faz encará-lo. **_Olhos vazios _**foi o que viu: eles não fitavam mais nada.

_**- Não me deixe, não me deixe, ela me deixou, ela fez minha trança e me deixou, você também gosta da trança, não me deixe...**_

Sem esperar por um consentimento que nunca viria, Heero toma os lábios de Duo contra os seus.

Não havia resposta da pessoa abaixo de si, e, mesmo sabendo que não teria uma, se sentiu meio decepcionado quando percebeu.

Aqueles braços que o apertavam cada vez mais forte, foram lentamente se afrouxando, até quase caírem ao chão... e foi então que sentiu que os lábios entre os seus se moviam por si próprios – percebeu isso quando sentiu uma delicada mordiscada em seu lábio inferior. Feliz, Heero não teve coragem de interromper o beijo – sentir o mesmo desejo em Duo era algo maravilhoso!

Depois de analisar um pouco a situação, ainda que sem se afastar do americano, Heero conseguiu imaginar o que provavelmente acontecera para a crise de Duo ter sido interrompida. Os pilotos, assim como J explicara, se encontravam em um quadro psicologicamente grave, onde qualquer alteração mais extrema poderia causar crises nervosas, sendo que, de quatro deles, apenas três conseguiam ficar presos a uma mínima capacidade de controle - Duo Maxwell era o pior quadro entre todos, sendo ele o único, em meio à insanidade em que se encontrava, que **_não conseguia retomar o pouco controle_** que os outros tinham sobre si mesmos.

Nunca passou pela cabeça de J que esse controle poderia se reavido por meio de **ajuda externa... **e foi o que aconteceu – os lábios de Heero tocaram de maneira gentil os de Duo, enquanto este ainda estava submerso em meio aos delírios criados pela exposição ao próprio Heero... aquilo o assustou: o contato repentino, a língua que invadia devagarinho sua boca, o sabor salgado de suas próprias lágrimas... ele ia começar a espernear, quando seus olhos voltaram a focalizar no mundo real, e se encontraram com os de Heero – estes estavam abertos e diziam claramente **_"Não fuja de mim: não quando eu finalmente decidi não fugir mais de você."_** e com isso, o surto se perdeu; a profundidade daqueles olhos, os movimentos de seus lábios, o toque carinhoso e meigamente exploratório de sua língua... a conturbada mente de Duo ficou branca, e tudo o que existia era apenas aquela boca que o desejava, aquele corpo quente e pesado por cima do seu, contra o seu: sua mente depois de tanto tempo, enfim se esvaziava, não havia mais nada que o machucasse ou perseguisse.

Seus rostos se separaram, Heero olhou com expectativa para Duo, esperava a reação do americano. Este sorria.

Sorria de maneira doce, como a muito não sorria – sua mente não mais latejava: ele se sentia leve, e disposto, e preparado para dizer o que não se deixara dizer por muito tempo.

- Heero, eu te am... – **/Clic/** – Yuy? O que nós estamos fazendo no chão?

Embasbacado, Heero encarou a pessoa deitada no chão abaixo de si: a face séria e sem vida usada nas últimas semanas pelo americano voltara. Heero sentiu-se tão triste que imaginou suas esperanças caindo por terra. Talvez... Talvez fosse pedir muito que tudo se resolvesse com apenas um beijo, é verdade, mas - não podia reclamar: afinal, pelo menos Duo não estava mais sofrendo com uma crise.

Á sua revelia, porém, teve que conter o riso, quando pensou que talvez fosse bom... **_tentar dar_** **_mais um beijo, para ver se o americano pegava no tranco. _**Mas achou melhor não arriscar: apenas se levantou, e ajudou Duo a fazer o mesmo.

- Nada. Houve um problema na pia, mas quando você veio me ajudar a resolver, eu já tinha acabado.

- Entendo. – Duo o encarou. – E que cara estranha é essa?

Heero não pode deixar de sorrir, era algo realmente inevitável – Duo quase morrera, agora há pouco; ele fora de novo, obrigado a ver, sentir e sofrer um dos ataques de fúria dele... e mesmo assim, ainda sorria como um bobo... afinal, as palavras de Duo poderiam ter ficado incompletas, mas aquelas violetas não o enganavam: era mais que óbvia a última palavra que ele iria dizer, antes de voltar ao normal.

Uma palavra que mais do que nunca provava que seu lugar era ao lado daquele americano.

**BAM!**

- Que barulho foi esse? – Duo pergunta, surpreso frente ao som súbito e inesperado.

Heero sente uma sensação de urgência e andrenalina dispararem seu coração: - Parece que foi na porta de frente... e eu **duvido** que seja apenas o Quatre, que tenha esquecido as chaves.

- Alguém do grupo deixou a base? – Duo pergunta em meio a sua eterna falta de memória.

- Três: só tem nós dois aqui. – sem tempo para maiores informações, Heero procurava sua arma que tinha caído no meio daquela confusão, até que a encontra e a empunha, perguntando: – Duo, você ainda se lembra do procedimento padrão?

**- Queima de arquivo. –** responde prontamente, também sentindo o jorro de andrenalina.

- Isso! – Heero confirma, enquanto engata a arma, atravessando o banheiro para sair. – Eu vou segurar nossos visitantes o máximo possível – livre-se do máximo de material que a gente tiver nos quartos, acione os...

- Eu conheço o procedimento pad...! – Duo é calado pelos lábios de Heero, que, em um estouro de impulsividade, volta e toma os seus num beijo roubado... e quase imediatamente se afasta, indo em direção à porta, outra vez. O estupor do americano não tem tamanho. – Mas... **O que diabos foi _isso?_** – pergunta, a voz uma oitava mais alta.

**_- Te dando algo para lembrar._** – Heero lança uma picadela cúmplice e sai do banheiro.

Duo saiu logo em seguida, mas antes de entrar no quarto de Quatre, ainda pode ouvir a voz de Heero:

- Bem vindos, rapazes. Mas creio que terão de passar por mim, primeiro.

* * *

Duo não perdeu tempo – rasgou todos os relatórios e fichas em que conseguiu por as mãos, e virou a mesinha do computador, afastando-se um pouco da pequena explosão.

Saiu do quarto e ouviu o som de tiros e gritos, comando de superiores frustrados – Uma coisa era certa... Heero sabia dar trabalho.

No quarto de Trowa não havia muita coisa, apenas alguns projetos do Heavyarms e relatórios de missões passadas, tudo sendo devidamente rasgado e queimado. Próximo quarto.

No corredor, por entre os sons de tiros, podia ainda ouvir os gritos de algumas pessoas, e para sua surpresa, se sentiu aflito quando ouviu gemidos de Heero também. **_"Ele está apenas cumprindo a própria missão. Cumpra a sua!"_**

No quarto de Wufei, assim como no de Trowa, só haviam plantas sobre Shenlong e relatórios, mas esses eram em maior quantidade: o chinês estava afundado em papéis ultimamente. Heero tinha que começar a emprestar seu laptop para algumas pessoas.

Saindo novamente para o corredor, notou que os tiros haviam parado, apenas se ouviam gemidos, e barulho de luta corporal. Heero devia estar em grande desvantagem, era melhor se apressar para poder ajudá-lo. **_"Ajudá-lo? Não, quero dizer, devo seguir o procedimento _/Clic/_ Não posso!_ /Clic/_ Digo, não vou ajudá-lo!"_**

No quarto de Heero, seguiu a mesma rotina – rasgou os papéis e estava a ponto de arremessar o laptop no chão, quando o olhou em suas mãos. Não sabia explicar o repentino peso que aquilo aparentemente tinha naquele momento. Pensou por alguns segundos e o firmou debaixo do braço.

- Eu apenas... acho que existe informação que pode ser necessária futuramente – dizia para si mesmo ruborizando, algo estava mudando nele – ...apenas isso...

Queimando os papéis no chão, Duo volta-se para o corredor, mas apesar de que aquele viesse a ser o desfecho mais lógico, não pode evitar de entrar em choque, quando ouviu, ainda fora do corredor uma voz dando ordens, vindo da sala.

- Esse deu trabalho, mas já era. Vasculhem a cozinha, e vocês o corredor e o resto do apartamento! Pode haver mais deles por aí, Gardini disse que apenas três deles deixaram o esconderijo.

Seus pés estancaram no meio do caminho.

"**_Esse deu trabalho, mas já era. Esse deu trabalho, mas já era. Esse deu trabalho, mas já era..."_** por que esse receio? Aquelas palavras o afetavam tanto... por que? Queria saber o que aquelas palavras significavam, o quão grave seria seu sentido sobre a vida de Yuy, não, sobre a vida de...

**_- Heero...?_**

Sua voz saiu sôfrega e fraca. Lutava contra si mesmo. Queria atravessar todo aquele corredor e ir de encontro ao **_fantasma,_** mas algo – não: **ele mesmo se impedia**, afinal, além do dever, sua mente estava atada pela lógica, pois as suas chances de sobrevivência seriam curtas, e as de Heero estar vivo, menores ainda.

- Senhor! Mais um deles no final do corredor!

_**Descoberto!**_

Apertando fortemente o punho, Duo não tinha mais escolha, dando as costas aos homens que começaram a correr em sua direção, ele entrou no próprio quarto e trancou a porta. Teria pouco tempo para muita coisa a fazer! Teria que estabelecer prioridades – e em sua mente turva, Heero Yuy **_não era_** uma delas.

Ligando o laptop, Duo faz duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: enquanto prepara o programa para mandar uma mensagem codificada para seus companheiros, procura em seu criado mudo o dispositivo para conectar em seu computador e acionar o temporizador de autodestruição dos Gundans.

Com gestos rápidos e precisos, entre o som de seus inimigos engatilhando suas armas e atirando contra a fechadura da porta, Duo termina de programar o temporizador – deveria ser tempo o suficiente para Wufei e os outros salvarem os próprios Gundans.

Mas ele próprio não tinha mais tempo: a porta se abriu e vários homens invadiram os quarto.

Duo fecha o aparelho e se prepara para levá-lo consigo, quando olha para o laptop de Heero sob o mesmo criado mudo, colocado lá por ele próprio, ao entrar em seu quarto. Maldição, não teria como levar a ambos!

Não pensou muito: arremessou o seu próprio em cima dos soldados. Os da frente desviaram por reflexo, dando espaço para o aparelho se espatifar no chão e Duo pegar impulso. Com uma voadora giratória – apesar de já estarem recuperados do susto diante da reação do **_Shinigami Perfeito_** – Duo já estava com o pé em suas caras quando deram por si. Jogando alguns deles contra a parede, depois de uma calculada aterrissagem, Duo se agacha, e sem dar brecha para seus adversários, dá uma rasteira violenta, mandando ao chão outros poucos que ainda estavam em seu caminho. **(2)**

Tomando impulso e levantando-se, seu cotovelo foi direto na jugular do homem que tentou ir em sua direção, e no tempo que esse caía, Duo gira seu corpo ágil e desvia de outros três que avançavam sobre ele.

Parecia que eles não acabavam, e sem opção, Duo consegue atravessar um pouco o corredor e chegar ao quarto de Heero. Pondo uma cadeira para travar a maçaneta, ele abre o laptop de Heero, digita desesperado, e abrindo o programa que procurava, diz – apesar das vozes de seus algozes soarem aos gritos, logo atrás da porta:

**_- Acionei o dispositivo para detonar os Gundans, temporizador ativado para explodir em 600 segundos. Situação de piloto 01 incerta. Não venham, esconderijo dominado. Tenho poucas chances de fuga, mas ainda tenho uma alternativa – me encontrem nas coordenadas que vou enviar, mas detalhes lá. – _**Duo se cala por alguns segundos toca o sangue abaixo de sue nariz **_– Hee... chan..._**

Aquele apelido saiu queimando por sua garganta, mas tinha que dizê-lo, mesmo que sua voz saísse carregada de tristeza, e seus olhos já estivessem começado a se marejar... algo estava prestes a explodir dentro de si, mas não importava, queria se prender naquele doce martírio.

Salvou a mensagem, e quando estava preste a enviar se lembrou de um detalhe, onde os outros estavam, afinal? Devem ter saído em missão, **_mas aonde?_** Não se manteve muito tempo em duvida, o som dos soldados tentando arrombar a porta não deixava. Enviou a mensagem para J – ele haveria de saber para onde encaminhar.

Quando a porta daquele quarto se abriu, desabando no chão, não havia nada mais que papel queimado no piso... e a vidraça da janela estraçalhada.

Correndo para a mesma, os soldados ainda puderam ver um jovem de longos cabelos rolar pela escada de incêndio. E caindo de modo felino no chão, ele se ergue, apertando o que devia ser algum ferimento causado pelos estilhaços de vidro.

Com o coração enlouquecido dentro do peito, Duo corre em direção ao trânsito. Tiros não demoraram a se fazer ouvir, fazendo o piloto aumentar a velocidade, e os poucos pedestres – que andavam normalmente pela rua – correrem para dentro de qualquer abrigo.

Duo sentiu ser atingido de raspão na barriga. Não poderia deixar essa perseguição durar mais tempo naquele terreno aberto – merda, como se ele tivesse opção...! E no fim das contas, tinha. Aproveitando um sinal vermelho, pula na carroceria de um caminhão que transportava animais e rezou para o que aconteceu logo em seguida – o sinal verde abrir, e se afastar o máximo possível daquele lugar.

As ovelhas com quem dividia a agradabilíssima acomodação, se sentiram um pouco incomodadas a princípio, com o intruso, mas logo que ele se encolheu em seu canto, elas se acalmaram. Duo sentia seu sangue escorrer enquanto sua visão ficava turva. **(3)**

- Não... não posso dormir...

Perder a consciência naquela situação, não era aconselhável, assim que conseguisse distância o suficiente de seus algozes, ele sairia da carroceria e procuraria um meio de ir para onde se encontraria com os outros pilotos, mas... Seu corpo foi se tornando pesado.

**_- Não dói... não dói... Não dói... _**

Dizia para si mesmo, mas até essa simples psicologia parecia lhe faltar no momento, pois confuso, uma imagem vinha à sua mente toda vez que estava prestes a se recompor: uma imagem doce, a sensação de seus lábios macios e quentes contra os dele, uma voz...

**_/"Te dando algo para lembrar."/_**

A dor foi dando lugar à uma paz anestesiada, e perigosa. Não conseguia mais manter as pálpebras abertas; por diversas vezes **_bateu violentamente a mão esquerda contra a madeira em que estava deitado_**, mas a dor logo passava. Como a queria no momento. **(4)**

- Heero...

Aos poucos já não se mexia mais, preso a uma consciência distante, e a um mundo já sem sons. Sua visão já havia escurecido, o único contato com a realidade era aquela máquina fria e cada vez mais pesada – à despeito de seu peso leve – que mantinha apertada contra seu peito, e que nem por um minuto largou. Apenas para necessidades futuras, repetia mentalmente, mas sua última palavra antes de desmaiar não era muito condizente com essa tese:

_**- Hee-chan...**_

**_

* * *

Quatre entrou naquele prédio velho sozinho. Aquele local há muito tempo atrás já fora um hospital de prestígio – agora, estava a três semanas de ser demolido. Mas para aquele rapaz era apenas o local onde reencontraria aqueles que seriam seus aliados em busca da paz das colônias e do povo da Terra, entre eles, a pessoa que escolhera como "sua"._**

Esfregando as mãos uma contra a outra, o loiro pensava o quanto estava frio naquela época do ano. Era um pensamento bem comum que usou para disfarçar sua real preocupação, afinal, fazia dez dias que não via seus companheiros, depois de uma temporada de um mês e meio onde nem por um segundo se vira sozinho.

Andando pelos corredores empoeirados, repentinamente ele sente dedos envolverem seu pescoço de forma firme, mas sem machucá-lo. Suspirando, Quatre estende o braço para trás, e puxa o braço de quem o prendia antes, esse veio docemente, apesar do pequeno bico que fazia:

- Você nunca se assusta quando eu faço esse tipo de coisa...! Hunfs... Um namorado descente **_fingiria ficar arrepiado_**, ao menos.

- Tão infantil... – Ainda andando, Quatre enlaçara a cintura de Trowa, o mantendo do seu lado – Mas tem outras formas de fazer o seu namorado ficar arrepiado... – diz isso parando de frente a ele no corredor, e passando os dedos de sua outra mão pelo pescoço de Trowa, subindo até os lábios e os contornando: – ...sabia?

- Ok. – Trowa diz, sentindo um frio na espinha – **_1x0_** para você.

Indo para frente de seu amante, Trowa não é tão suave ao apertar o corpo de Quatre contra o seu, deslizando os braços por de baixo da camisa do outro, aquecendo suas mãos geladas naquele corpo quente e macio. E tomando a boca rosada à sua frente, o beija cheio furor e desejo. Com uma pequena mordiscada, afasta sua boca da outra, e encara os olhos azuis aqua marinhos que não via por um longo curto período.

- Fazia tempo que não me recebia de maneira tão ardente. – Quatre retoma o percurso, levando-o com o braço ainda à cintura, enquanto observava os corredores à sua volta.

- Não tenho culpa se me acostumaram mal... Além disso, tanto tempo longe me deixou doido.

Quatre ouvia as queixas do namorado calado, tanta obsessividade o deixava meio excitado, mas também o preocupava: tinha medo que isso pudesse levar o namorado a uma depressão, pois não sabiam se depois desse encontro eles poderiam voltar a morar juntos. Muitas coisas haviam acontecido a dez dias atrás, muitas coisas.

- Mas ele foi bem frio, não? – Trowa muda de assunto repentinamente. – Digo, quando vi Wufei sair daquele jeito da base de Sally, eu jurava que ele ia correndo atrás de Heero, digo... – bate na boca com falsa inocência – ...eu **_jurava _**que ele ia atrás do ponto de encontro.

- Como pode brincar até numa situação dessas? – Quatre, incrédulo, revira os olhos – De qualquer forma, vai me dizer que você **também** não sentiu seu coração parar, quando ouviu a palavra **_'temporizador'?_** Ora, por Alá...! Wufei tinha que agir rápido para desativar o programa – Duo tinha ativado os de todos os Gundans!

- É... e no final das contas, nem o próprio Duo estava no ponto de encontro, mesmo.

Quatre se cala diante do comentário do namorado. Há muito que essa situação o aborrecia. Duo mandara aquela mensagem há dez dias atrás, e depois... A situação dos pilotos Gundans que agora se resumiam a apenas três, era cada vez mais desesperadora.

- Você acha que ele já o encontrou? – Trowa o tira de seus devaneios.

-Hã? Ah, claro, se não, não teria nos chamado. Não imagino **_aonde _**ele possa tê-lo encontrado: eu sinceramente já estava achando que o pior tinha acontecido.

- Vira essa boca pra lá! – o moreno de olhos verdes abana a mão, impaciente: – Só por que achá-lo **foi mais difícil** que achar o 'outro', não quer dizer que já podemos escrever o epitáfio dele, fora que, heheheehe... – Trowa tenta sem muita vontade prender o riso – Temos que admitir que resgatar o primeiro foi até **_divertido_**, afinal... quantas vezes eu posso te ver **_vestido de enfermeira?_(5)**

- Enfermeir**_O_**, Trowa! Enfermeir**_O_**! – Quatre contrai o rosto como se lembrasse de algo ruim.

- **_Não foi o que aqueles velhinhos e suas mais novas fãs disseram._**

Atacado daquela maneira infame em sua masculinidade, o loiro não deixa por menos:

- Pelo menos **NÃO FUI EU** quem quase pôs a missão a perder, só porque, do nada, resolveu **_sair no tapa com a máquina de doces!_**

- Mas ela...!

- Eu não acredito que vocês ainda estão brigando por causa disso! – uma voz vem da porta do quarto no qual a dupla acabava de entrar, discutindo. – O importante é que conseguimos resgatá-lo, e ponto final.

Wufei estava sentado em uma cadeira ao lado de Duo, e este, apoiado na cabeceira da cama com suas pernas cobertas por um lençol branco.

- Ele não disse nada, ainda?

- Nada, Quatre. – Wufei diz sério.

Depois que Duo mandara aquela mensagem, os três pilotos gundam tiveram que correr contra o tempo para elucidarem – e salvarem a situação, a partir dos poucos fios soltos que Duo deixara para trás naquela mensagem defeituosa. Primeiro Wufei desativara o temporizador – por poucos segundos os cinco Gundans não explodiram. Depois, partiram para o local de encontro; esse seria o esconderijo para o qual eles haveriam de mudariam no final de uma missão que porventura, desse errado. Mas ao chegarem lá, Duo não estava. Pior: nem ele, nem Heero.

Não fora muito difícil achar o americano. Depois de uma pequena busca, o acharam internado em um hospital público. E melhor ainda: não só eles, como também a OZ.

Por isso, para... tirá-lo vivo lá de dentro fora necessário uma certa... ahem... **_sutileza_**. Após resgatarem-no de lá – com a ajuda de J – eles o acomodaram em um antigo hospital, há muito fechado, equipando-o superficialmente para abrigar o piloto do Deathscythte, em seu estado já não tão grave.

Após acordar, Duo respondia apenas a J, e apenas o essencial, com exceção, é claro, de quando eles disseram que o laptop que ele protegera por tanto tempo havia ficado para trás no hospital. Neste momento em especial, tiveram que sedá-lo para ele se acalmar.

Depois disso, os únicos três pilotos disponíveis se dispersaram em direções diferentes atrás do único companheiro desaparecido. E por dez dias não haviam se visto, até hoje.

- Quando afinal vocês vão limpar esse lugar? – Trowa pergunta vendo a expressão de agonia do calado namorado, em um ato que Quatre não pode ver como nada menos que carinhoso.

Trowa e Quatre se sentam na beira da cama onde Duo estava. Duo nem ao menos os acompanhou com os olhos – apesar de mais sereno, o americano não parecia ter melhorado muito em seu atual estado de ausência.

- Isso no momento é irrelevante. – Wufei se manifesta de novo – Logo vamos estar deixando este lugar, de qualquer jeito.

- Então o Max já pode se levantar? – Trowa pergunta – Foi por isso que nos chamou? Beleza! Agora, temos mais um para procurar.

- Não precisamos mais procurar, Trowa. – Dr J aparece na porta – **Eu** já o achei, ou melhor, **_Wufei_** o detectou. – o chinês desvia o rosto da visão dos demais, encarando a parede, mudo.

- É verdade, isso? – Quatre pergunta desconfiado, diante do semblante imutavelmente sério de Wufei – E onde ele está?

- Ele está...

- **_Heero Yuy está vivo?-_** Duo fala espontaneamente pela primeira vez.

- Sim, Duo. – J responde – Ele está vivo.

- Entendo. – ele vira seus olhos violetas para J, enquanto elucida o próprio raciocínio: - E a se basear em fatos passados, ele deve estar em mãos inimigas.

- Não poderia ter dito melhor. – foi a resposta recebida pelo velho.

A notícia de que Heero estava vivo poderia ter aliviado mais os presentes naquela sala... se não fosse o fato de ele ser agora um prisioneiro de guerra – e todos lá saberem o que aquilo significava.

Heero, vivo ou não, fora alguém que nem por um segundo saíra dos pensamentos daqueles quatro pilotos, mas neste instante, tudo o que lhes prendia a atenção – ou de pelo menos três deles – era cada movimento de Duo. E se eles esperavam alguma reação, não seria Duo Maxwell quem iria decepcioná-los.

-Entendido. – Duo joga displicentemente o cobertor para o lado – Missão confirmada, e aceita: **_eliminar 01._**

**- O QUÊ? -** todos da sala quase caem para trás.

- Wufei, o que diabos vocês deram para esse cara? – Trowa é o primeiro a se recuperar do choque, levantando-se da cama, pronto para intervir.

- 01 sabe muito sobre nossos esquemas de ataque, lugares estratégicos dos Rebeldes, os esconderijos, nossos Gundans e sobre nós mesmos. – Duo se levanta da cama, decidido: – Procedimento padrão: **eliminar possível fonte de informação inimiga.**

Duo tenta avançar, e todos – menos Wufei – tentam detê-lo. Quatre e Trowa rapidamente puseram-se à sua frente, e o seguravam por seus braços. Mesmo parcialmente recuperado, ele ainda não tinha forças o suficiente para ir contra os dois rapazes, mas isso não o impediu de tentar. E J mantinha uma distância segura, mas sempre tentando restabelecer o controle.

- Por Alá, Duo! Você ainda nem ouviu aonde ele está preso! – Quatre tentava levá-lo a razão.

- Tenho de matá-lo. – o rapaz de trança movimenta seus ombros com violência e teimosia.

- Não sabe nem quantos guardas o estão vigiando! – Trowa tenta puxá-lo para trás, sem muito resultado – É da OZ que estamos falando, cara!

- Tenho de matá-lo!

- Ainda podemos achar outra saída, não temos que ser radicais – Quatre se junta ao namorado na tentativa de arrastar o outro para trás de volta à cama, agora com mais sucesso.

- Tenho de matá-lo! – pequenas lágrimas começavam a se formar, seus braços doíam... mais não mais que sua mente obstinada.

- Ele é um dos pontos essenciais da Operação Meteoro...! – Trowa se assusta com a arrancada repentina que Duo dá, mas logo recupera o controle.

**_- TENHO DE MATÁ-LO!_**

- **Piloto 02!** Está **_dispensado desta missão_** – eu o **PROÍBO** de ir! – J se manifesta.

Aos poucos, os movimentos de Duo cessam.

Lentamente, mas sempre alertas, Trowa e Quatre afrouxaram suas mãos, até largarem totalmente seus braços, agora avermelhados.

Todos os três pilotos, em pé, respiravam pesadamente, e Wufei continuava em sua eterna posição indiferente, sentado à cadeira ao outro lado da pequena cama. Duo leva a mão à cabeça e em uma briga interna, se encolhe um pouco, as lágrimas agora corriam soltas, e o desespero crescia, não podia mais agüentar.

**- Eu tenho de matá-lo, _tenho de matá-lo!_** – sem as mãos que o segurava antes, ele se joga para a frente, com tudo, num súbito repente.

Pegos de surpresa, Quatre e Trowa não o seguram a tempo: Duo desobedecera a uma **_ordem direta de um superior_**!

Uma situação que, apesar de completamente inesperada, não cancelou a reação do árabe: Quatre, com movimentos rápidos, se coloca às costas de Duo, o segura pela cintura e golpeia-o na parte de trás de seu pescoço, fazendo-o desabar no chão, inconsciente.

**- Caraaaalho!** – Trowa se aproxima para ajudar o namorado com o peso – ...Ele foi contra até uma ordem direta do J.! – Assovia, admirado: – Tenho pena do Hee-chan se caísse nas mãos dele: ele seria **_mesmo_** capaz de matá-lo!

- Mataria mesmo? – pergunta Quatre sério – Tudo o que vi, Tro, foi um cara tão desesperado, que enganou os seus próprios ferimentos, a todos e até a si mesmo, só para ir encontrar aquele que ama.

Ainda atordoado pelo que vira acontecer a meros segundos atrás, Trowa pisca os olhos verdes, pasmo com o que ouvira:

- Seria uma teoria **muito** bonita, essa sua, se o cara em questão não dissesse no melhor estilo **_Robocop_**, **"tenho de matá-lo", **a cada cinco segundos.

Impaciente, Quatre tenta fazer o namorado seguir sua linha de raciocínio:

- Amor, escute: se dizer **_"tenho de matá-lo"_**, fosse **o suficiente** para fazer o **meu corpo me levar até você,** eu diria isso **até minha boca secar, e minha garganta rasgar**. Trowa, você não é ingênuo: sabe que nem sempre o que dizemos é o que realmente queremos, e no caso do Duo, nem se fala.

Chegando perto da cama novamente, os dois colocam delicadamente o piloto instável deitado. Suspirando contrariado, Trowa olha para Wufei.

- E você nem para ajudar, né?

- Lamento. Apenas sinto que... – ele diz, com uma expressão inalterável – ...se eu levantar daqui, **_nem vocês_** poderiam me segurar.

- Pelo jeito, Wufei não ficou muito feliz ao descobrir o local do cativeiro de Heero. – Quatre olha interrogativamente para J.

- Correto. Não enrolarei: Heero está há quatro dias sendo mantido no centro bio-tecnológico da base central de Luxemburgo.

Silêncio.

**- Mentira. –** Quatre se senta na cama com medo que as pernas falhassem.

- **_Qual é?_** – Trowa leva a mão à cabeça e se apóia na parede. – Esse é o principal **estabelecimento de experiências** da OZ! Se o Heero foi mandado para lá, ele deve estar sendo tratado **pior que um hamster!**

- E vocês... – Quatre vacilava em dizer aquelas palavras – ...têm certeza de que ele está **_vivo?_**

Wufei joga a cadeira para trás e empurra o corpo de Quatre contra a cama e se deita em cima dele, segurando seu pescoço com um olhar ameaçador.

**- O que você quer dizer com isso?**

**- WUFEI! SOLTE-O!** – Trowa grita.

Os olhos azuis aqua-marinhos de Quatre enfrentaram, sem hesitar, os negros:

- **_O que todo mundo deve ter pensado, mas não teve coragem de falar! _**– Quatre diz, mantendo força em sua voz – Que, se ele está mesmo lá há quatro dias, **seria mais clemente desejar que estivesse morto!**

O rosto completamente lívido de Wufei mostrava o quanto ele desejava quebrar o rosto de anjo à sua frente, mas se conteve, ainda mais diante da veracidade das palavras que também estavam povoando sua mente a algum tempo.

- Calma, Wufei! – Trowa levanta o piloto de cima de seu namorado – Isso não quer dizer que vamos ignorar que ele está lá, claro que vamos atrás dele, mas... É sempre bom ter o pior em mente.

- Se planejam **mesmo** resgatá-lo... – J finalmente interfere – Creio que deviam se preocupar mais com vocês mesmos: as instalações de Luxemburgo são as mais seguras da OZ, como bem sabem.

- Como poderemos salvar alguma coisa, se para protegê-la, nos preocupamos mais com as nossas vidas? – Trowa sorri de maneira irônica – No fim, em me preocupo mais com o Heero sim, afinal, desde que ele passou por aquela máquina estranha, a personalidade de Quatre só fez ele dar pití, e aprender a fazer um ensopado mortalmente nocivo a qualquer ser vivo.

- Há, obrigada pela parte que me toca. – Quatre cruza os braços.

- Ora... Se é isso o que o preocupa, 03, creio que o que vou dizer agora não será tão mau recebido como pensei. – J prepara terreno.

- Lá vem bomba. – Quatre dava graças a Deus por ainda estar sentado, pois aquele papo prometia.

- Por isso que eu adoro visitar o vovô J, a gente nunca fica entediado! – Trowa revira os olhos, se sentando ao lado do namorado.

- Anda, velho... O que você escondeu da gente dessa vez?

- Ah, nada de mais. Só que, as chances do Heero que vocês irão encontrar depois dessa missão ser o mesmo que foi levado daqui... **_são mínimas._**

**_

* * *

Após uma longa viagem de avião, o coronel Treize Kushurenada andava com passos rápidos, mas sem nunca perder a classe, pelos corredores de uma de suas instalações prediletas em Luxemburgo, seguido por um preocupado Zecks_**

- Finalmente, finalmente eu irei ver de perto o famoso piloto 01.

- Ah... Treize, tem uma coisa que...

- Vocês o medicaram não? Sabe que esses pilotos Gundam são resistentes... Por Deus, esse se auto-explodiu junto com seu Gundam, e ainda está vivo. Mas quero ter certeza de que ele está resistindo aos interrogatórios.

- Sim, ele já recebeu todo o cuidado necessário, e já faz nove dias que está sendo interrogado; mas Treize, me escute, tem algo que...

- É essa a porta, não é ?

Treize e Zecks se aproximam de uma porta de aço maciço, com uma janela a prova de balas, por onde podiam ver a cela por dentro.

- Mas Treize... deixa pra lá. É, melhor você ver por si só.

* * *

- Apesar de vocês ficarem chamando de "Máquina que troca os Corpos", esse título foi mais uma brincadeira minha, afinal, a existência de tal máquina seria no mínimo fantasiosa – na realidade, o que ela faz é mais **_copiar lembranças e pensamentos_** das pessoas e **trocá-las** com de outras.

- E no que isso ajuda a OZ?

- Depois de uma troca dessas, um rebelde pensaria ser um soldado da OZ, com todas as sua lembranças e memórias – sendo ele um integrante da OZ ou não, ele acabaria se tornando um espião **acima de qualquer suspeita**, perfeito em **_tudo_**: DNA, impressão digital, não seriam mais problemas.

- Como se trocar as memórias de alguém também não fosse irreal. – Bufa Trowa.

- Cala a boca, Trowa. Continue dr. – Quatre ralha com o namorado – O que quis dizer com **_"as chances do Heero que a gente encontrar depois dessa missão ser o mesmo são mínimas"?_**

**_

* * *

Mendes não podia estar mais feliz com seu trabalho: prova disso era o sorriso de dentes semi-podres que exibia a cada vez que ouvia os gritos de dor de seus hóspedes, ou sentia o cheiro de carne queimada. Trabalhava para a OZ como Perito em Informação, resumindo: ganhava a vida por número de manchas ou ferimentos no corpo ou danos mentais, que causava em suas vítimas – mas tudo era irrelevante, se no fim, conseguia sua informação. E ele sempre conseguia, pelo menos até agora._**

O jovem à sua frente deveria ser interrogado e depois medicado, para em seguida ser levado para os laboratórios e ser usado como cobaia; mas ele não parecia muito disposto a colaborar, assim como a maioria dos prisioneiros que entrava lá.

Permanecera calado nos dois primeiros dias, mesmo depois de uma maratona de descargas elétricas, espancamentos e queimaduras que variavam entre ácido e cigarro.

Era um desafio – no terceiro dia, Mendes o drogou, mas apesar de ter conseguido fazê-lo soltar algumas coisas nada relevantes, o rapazote ainda tinha um certo controle. Após mandá-lo de novo para tratar de suas feridas recentes, ele fez o primeiro esquema de 'arrancar informações' voltar, mas mais forte.

Depois disso, porém, algo mudou.

... o rapaz – seu olhar, seu jeito de falar, de agir... parecia... **_outra pessoa._**

**_

* * *

- Pois bem, quando a máquina foi destruída, ela apenas _****_copiou_** a personalidade de vocês, e ao invés de **trocar**, ela apenas **_acoplou as outras três em seus cérebros_**. Resumindo, o procedimento da máquina foi interrompido – tanto que Quatre **não acredita** ser Trowa, nem Trowa **_realmente_** acredita ser Duo.- Pois bem, quando a máquina foi destruída, ela apenas a personalidade de vocês, e ao invés de , ela apenas . Resumindo, o procedimento da máquina foi interrompido – tanto que Quatre ser Trowa, nem Trowa acredita ser Duo. 

- Mas como foi decidido isso? Quero dizer, Barton com a personalidade de Maxwell, Winner com a de Barton... – Wufei começou a perguntar, querendo chegar a uma conclusão.

- O momento da explosão foi algo realmente de muito impacto – o que poderia ser considerado um gatilho para a troca de personalidades, e o pensamento na pessoa que estivesse na mente de cada um de vocês, no momento do acidente, seria o suficiente para induzir qual das personalidades o cérebro vir a escolher.

Todos os pilotos presentes se puseram sérios, e tentaram se lembrar em que estavam pensando no momento da explosão.

"_**Eu estava lutando contra alguns soldados... e ... a minha situação com o Trowa não parava de me atrapalhar."**_

"**_Já eu, não conseguia para de pensar em como Duo e Quatre não paravam de conversar, atrás de mim, antes de sermos atacados... Como aquela criatura conseguia falar normalmente com Quatre, e eu não? Isso me deixou irritado." _**

"**_Eu não estava lá, mas aposto que Duo devia estar pensando em Heero – os rapazes me disseram que ele havia se confessado para ele, um pouco antes."_**

**- Péra aí! –** Trowa rompe o silêncio – Então o Heero estava pensando no Quatre?

- Por favor, **_crise de ciúmes aqui não! –_** Quatre estava morto de vergonha.

- De qualquer forma, se Heero foi preso, vocês já devem **imaginar** o que ele passou nesses dias: acho que seria mais do que o suficiente para novamente **_ativar o gatilho_**, certo? Pois bem... Agora, qual a personalidade que será induzida para ele, agora?

* * *

- E aí, fedelho? Resolveu colaborar?

Sem reação.

- Tá caladinho, hoje. Então aquela atitude toda era só fogo de palha.

Sem reação.

- Ô, pivete! Eu estou falando com você!

Mendes chuta o jovem sem camisa, com ferimentos por todo o corpo que estava sentado no chão e algemado às paredes.

- **_Hummmm? Já voltou, tio?_** – um olhar nada condizente a um moribundo veio do jovem de corpo arrebentado – Seguinte... a festa tá boa, mas já que vai me acordar, eu já disse que primeiro vai ter que **aprender a _não chutar_ como uma garotinha.**

- Olha o respeito, moleque!

- Ugh! – outro chute o faz gemer – **Retiro o que disse**, cof... cof...! – cospe sangue em meio a uma tosse – Garotinhas... se **_envergonhariam_** de chutar assim.

**- Desgraçado! –** tirando o charuto que carregava na boca, ele o apaga no peito do prisioneiro. – E agora, miserável? O que tem a dizer?

**- Arrrrgh!** – Heero se contorcia, com a dor. Num rompante de fúria, consegue-se levantar-se, jogando-se em direção ao homem mais velho, mesmo sem poder fazer nada – a não ser gritar de ódio, enquanto as correntes que prendiam seus pulsos o machucavam: – **VELHO DESGRAÇADO, VOCÊ VAI VER QUANDO EU SAIR DAQUI, VAI VER POR QUE ME CHAMAM DE SOLDADO PERFEITO!**

- Um perfeito estúpido, isso sim. – o homem chuta as pernas do jovem o que o bota de joelhos – Agora, vê se colabora.

- **_Foi maus aí, tio._** – Heero sorri com ar de desafio, ajoelhado, mas sempre de cabeça erguida – ...mas a rodinha com que eu ando **não aceita dedo-duro**.

* * *

O som de cadeira se arrastando faz todos se virarem para Wufei.

- Não faça uma pergunta tão imbecil, velho. – Wufei olha de canto de olho para o adolescente adormecido na cama – Pouco me importa quem estará lá quando eu o resgatar: **Só sei que ele não ficará lá por nem mais um dia.**

- Ele ficara lá por mais cinco! – J ordena.

- O que? – Wufei encara incrédulo o velho – E o que o faz pensar que vou obedecer a essa ordem absurda, já é um milagre ele ainda estar vivo?

- E se for sozinho, vai ser um milagre maior ainda se **VOCÊ** voltar vivo.

- E quem disse que ele vai sozinho? – Trowa pergunta sério.

- No estado em que vocês dois estão, as chances dele de voltar vivo só diminuem. – foi a resposta cortante. Firmando o olhar em cima do jovem alto, continua: - Eu recebi um relatório de Sally sobre o seu ataque de fúria, Trowa.

Em um único segundo, três mentes pensaram sincronizadamente a mesma coisa: "vaca".

- E também soube que você fez uma visita surpresa ao local da última missão, Quatre. Realmente, **_desobedecer a ordens_** não parece estar sendo um privilegio apenas de Duo.

- Já entendi o que quer dizer. – Wufei balança a mão – Por isso mesmo vou sozinho.

**_- Se acalme,_** rapaz! Vocês terão que ir juntos.

- Mas você disse...

- Disse que eles não estavam capacitados **agora,** mas me dê cinco dias e terá o seu reforço.

- Você quer dizer que concertou a máquina?

- Heei, que caras surpresas são essas, o que vocês acham que eu fiquei fazendo por um mês e meio? Coçando o saco? Essa peça que Wufei me entregou alguns dias atrás era tudo o que faltava para completar a máquina – só tem um porem: depois de curá-los, vocês terão que trazer o piloto 01 em caráter de urgência. Terão apenas 15 horas.

- Por que?

- A máquina que está quase pronta ainda não está totalmente estável.

**_- Alguma coisa que você já projetou ficou totalmente estável?_** – veio a alfinetada de Trowa.

- Continuando... Depois de usá-la, ela ficará totalmente incapacitada de ser usada de novo.

- Não pode concertá-la?

- As peças que usei encomendadas de L2 são de seu mercado negro, e muito raras de se encontrar, a chances são nulas. Vocês têm que trazê-lo, como já disse, em caráter de urgência.

Wufei, calado, volta a andar em direção à porta.

- Wufei, por favor, não vá...! – chama Quatre.

- Eu só vou cuidar do Sheilong, Quatre. – respira fundo, volta-se ligeiramente para os que estão dentro da sala. - Está bem, J, eu vou esperar por cinco dias... e espero que essa maldita máquina **_esteja _**pronta, porque se ela **não estiver**, ou se por esperarmos demais, ele já estiver morto, meus ancestrais podem me amaldiçoar a cada encarnação que eu voltar, **mas eu prometo** que para te trazer o inferno em terra, **_eu me transformarei no demônio que for_**, **e você – VOCÊ, irá me pagar.**

- Que medo. – J diz para a porta que se fecha.

- Engraçado... Vovô J não tem medo do perigo. – Trowa deita a cabeça no colo de Quatre.

- Não tenho medo é de pirralhos birrentos! Quem mais se estressaria tanto apenas por saber a resposta de uma pergunta tão lógica? – olha para Duo, adormecido – E você, meu caro 02? Que personalidade você acha que nosso Soldado Perfeito adotou?

- Pelo jeito só podemos esperar também, né Trowa?

- Pois é. Eu só espero que nada demais aconteça com ele, nesse meio tempo.

- Tomara.

* * *

Treize ficara calado por todo o espetáculo

- Ele... Parece diferente do garoto que você diz ter encarado naquele campo de batalha, no Àrtico.**(6)**

- Era isso que eu quis dizer: quando ele veio para cá, também não continha muitos traços da pessoa que eu achei que ele, era quando o vi pela primeira vez.

- E você costuma saber julgar bem uma pessoa. – o coronel se põe pensativo – Seria esse o caso de múltiplas personalidades? Não é algo raro em soldados dentro e fora da ativa.

- Não – ele sabe quem é: Heero Yuy. Este é seu nome, ou, pelo menos, por qual atende, descobrimos isso, com os poucos documentos de um dos quartos que aquele outro soldado não teve tempo de queimar os relatórios.

- Heero Yuy, ha ha, que nome irônico, não? Então o que acha que aconteceu com esse senhor Yuy?

- Pelo pouco que descobrimos analisando os ataques passados dos pilotos gundans, eles adquiriram um padrão: raros são seus ataques individuais, o que vai contra a todos os ataques que eles faziam a mais de um mês e meio atrás; é como se tivessem necessidade de se cobrirem uns aos outros.

- Um mês e meio...! não foi o dia em que...

- Esse mesmo. Pelo menos **quatro** deles estavam por lá, segundo os autos. Suponho que o piloto 01 também estava entre eles.

- Então você quer dizer que eles trocaram de memórias?

- Não, algo diferente aconteceu; nada próximo ao que almejávamos, mas de certo modo, alterou esses pilotos.

- Entendo.

Treize se vira esvoaçando sua capa para trás, e volta a percorrer os corredores da base com passos rápidos. Zecks suspira e volta a tentar a alcançar o amigo, não foi muito difícil, apesar de sentir um frio na espinha, Treize conservava um sorriso no rosto que de certo traria dias nada tranqüilos para quem se pusesse em seu caminho.

- O que vai fazer agora, Treize? Retomar o projeto de troca de memória?

- Não, tenho outra coisa em mente. – seu sorriso aumentou – Zecks, como foi mesmo que ele disse que o chamavam?

- Acho que... **_Soldado Perfeito._**

- Sei. Zecks, o que você acha de fazermos um **verdadeiro** Soldado Perfeito?

* * *

E... Continua no próximo CAPÍTULO!

**Notas da Autora: **

**(1)** Dá-lhe, Illy! Essa sua parte do murro do Heero no Duo, foi TUDO, ehehheeh – e graças a ele, nosso querido Soldado Perfeito pôde, enfim, dizer o que EU queria que ele dissesse desde o começo da Fic "...que não importa em que **_planeta_**, **_colônia_**, em que **_merda de sistema solar você se esconda_**, eu **sempre **vou te achar, e sabe por que? **Por que a droga do amor do Shinigami é meu!" **Bem... tirando o 'merda', ehhehehe

**(2) AEEEE! **Essa parte também foi inspirada em um dos episódios da Série de TV, quando Heero e Quatre são pegos pelos inimigos (após o Quatre, sob influência do Sistema Zero, ter explodido uma Colônia, e o Vaiyete – com o Trowa dentro, matando – SEM QUERER - o moreno. OO ). Eles tentam uma reação, e o nosso japinha dá exatamente esta rasteira nos soldados inimigos!

**(3) OVELHINHAS! OVELHINHAS! **Este teço foi inspirado em um cap de Full Metal Alchemist, no qual o Alphonse é colocado em vagão de trem, onde só têm... OVELHINHAS! AWWWW... QUE FOFO!

**(4) Homenagem à Deusa Sunhawk**, em seu MARAVILHOSO Arco "Road Trip", fic 01 - que está sendo traduzido pelas meninas do WingProject!

**(5) AWWW... FETICHE SENSUAL, YAOINIANO... E COM O QUATRE! **He he, foi mau aí pessoal, quem leu esse teço, não deve ter entendido esse diálogo entre Quatre e Trowa, mas esse dialogo é só uma promessa que faço a vocês: quando chegar ao final da fic, eu vou fazer pelo menos três Side Storys, entre elas **_"O Resgate do Soldado Maxwell",_** onde teremos um certo loirinho com crise de identidade vestido de enfermeira! XD

**(6) **Esta luta entre Zechs e Heero, a qual o Treize se refere, também existe, na Série de TV – é entre os episódios 11 ao 16, mas não lembro direito qual. É uma das partes que a Illy mais gosta, pois a atenção está toda focada em 1x3, heheheeh

* * *

**_Quatre:_** "**ENFERMEIRO! DROGA! EU ESTAVA DE ENFERMEIROOOO!"  
****_Trowa :_** "Isso é o que **_você_** diz..."  
**_Wufei:_** "Não provoca, Barton!"  
**_Luana:_** "Hã... De qualquer forma, essas 'Sides Storys' vão ser apenas para complementar mais o roteiro, já que eu decidi fazer esta fic tratando apenas pontos essenciais para o desenvolvimento da trama."  
**_Wufei:_** **"O BARTON PULAR EM CIMA DE MIM DE UM LUSTRE É ESSENCIAL?"**  
**_Luana:_** (ignorando o chinês) "Por isso, se vocês tiverem alguma dúvida sobre algum ponto da fic (que por sinal já tem seu final pronto, nessa minha mente insana) podem me escrever, que eu terei o maior prazer em responder, e quem sabe me dêem uma idéia para uma **outra** 'Side Story'. Respondo qualquer pergunta!" (sorriso colgate)  
**_Illy-chan :_** **"Mentira!** Você me disse que uma das perguntas da Iva-chan você não sabia responder, e ainda nem me disse qual é!"  
**_Luana:_** **BANG **(apontando uma arma) "Omae wo korosu."  
**_Quatre:_** TToTT (Chegando em meio às lágrimas, na sala) "Snif, snif... Trowaaa... Ela roubou a arma de tranqüilizantes..."  
**_Trowa:_** "Ahhh, tá. Então **ela** não morreu."  
**_Quatre:_** "Quem não morreu...!OO"  
**_Wufei:_** "Mas deve ter doído!" (sorriso maldoso) "Hehehheh... Desta vez, a Onna vai se arrepender: a Illy não vai deixar barato, e... ué, cadê ela?"

**1000km de distância da sala de Reuniões da Fic... **

**_Luana:_** "É melhor eu começar a fazer o capítulo 8, antes que ela acorde... e procure **outra** autora para acabar a minha fic! A não ser... a não ser que ela poupe pelo **menos os ossos** das minhas mãos!" lágrimas de desespero.


	8. Chapter 8

Oláááááá!!!! o/

Eis-me aqui, novamente, e com o cap 08 saído do forno, hehehehe

Um recadinho, antes, please!

Para as fãs fiéis de Gundam Wing e as conhecedoras dos Episódios Zero, eu peço desculpas, mas para este último capítulo, eu vou alterar consideravelmente a versão do manga e anime... Algumas das falas e reações dos personagens serão tiradas fielmente do anime, enquanto outras, de mim mesma, assim... não esperem muita coisa.

Só queria explicar algo que deixei em aberto no cap anterior.

E agora... Vamos para o fim!!!! Illy? Vamos ver se fica feliz, sua eterna fã do nosso chinês!!!

**_Luana_** – "Nhaaa.. nesse último capítulo todo mundo já voltou ao normal? ...Só quem restou foi o Hee-chan? Como vou fazer vocês sofreremagora?"  
**_Wufei _**– "Onna, não haja como se não tivesse sido você mesma quem decidiu isso!"  
**_Luana _**– "Já sei!!!" – afasta a mesa do computador e se cobre com um cobertor – "Vou dormir!"  
**_Wufei _**– "Quanta irresponsabilidade!" ( revira os olhos.)  
**_Treize _**– "Mas senhorita... Você fará de minha primeira aparição nesta fabulosa fic... a última?"  
**_Luana_** – "Tre...Tre...Treize-sama!!" ( baba escorrendo.)  
**_Treize_** – "Por favor, me empreste suas adoráveis mãos e guie novamente meu destino pelas linhas de seu computador." – coloca sua mão direita entre as dele e a beija – "Estou ansioso para o surpreendente desfecho que vai dar para essa digníssima fic."  
**_Luana_** – "É pra já!!!" ( pula de novo na cadeira em frente ao computador e digita furiosamente.)  
**_Wufei _**– "Seu manipulador, mercenário...!!" (xinga )  
**_Treize _**– "Realmente, meu caro dragão... o manipulador **sou eu**, mas já o **_'mercenário'_**..." (mão estendida para trásenquanto **_outra pessoa_** coloca notas de dinheiro discretamente sobre elas.)  
**_Illy _**– "Hehehehee... Mercenária, eu? 'Magina...!"

"_**Por que Seus Olhos Não **__**Me Enganam..."**_

**Capítulo 8**

**O Motivo de minha existência  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Mas afinal, de quem é essa voz?**_

-DUOOO!!! Pare de se mexer!!

- Não, eu já disse que não vou deixar você cortar o meu cabelo! Me esqueceirmãVai rezar as suas avemarias e me deixa em paz!

Duo chegara há algum tempo, naquela que seria sua nova casaa igreja Maxwell. Debatendo-se em uma cadeira, ele testava a paciência de irmã Helen, que insistia em tentar cortar seu longo cabelo.

**_Esse... Sou eu... Cara, até quando pirralho_,_ eu era um gato!_**

- Vamos Duo, não seja cabeça dura, isso é totalmente anti...

- Eu to me lixando quanto à higieneSe não está gostandopode me largar de novo na rua, eu não preciso de ninguém mesmo, eu não...

_**E essa... É a irmã Helen, linda e gentil, mas sempre com essa mania irritante de se meter em minha vida, ela era especial.**_

Surpreso durante alguns segundos, por não sentir mais as mãos persistentes da freira puxando-o contra a cadeira, Duo se acalma, e fica preocupado: **_"será que eu exagerei?"_**. Preparando-se para virar-se de costas e ver o que podia fazer para consertar seu erro, ele foi surpreendido com um calor que não sentia há algum tempo: o de ser envolvido por braços.

- Nem que eu quisesse poderia te largar na rua Duo, afinal mesmo sendo tudo muito recente, já é inegável que aqui é seu lar.

_**Como eu pude esquecer, por algum segundo, aquele calor? Não, eu nunca o esqueci: só o escondi em algum lugar dentro de mim nessas ultimas semanas, junto com minhas palavras.**_

Duo ruborizou diante a tanta demonstração de carinho, algo tão diferente do que recebia nas ruas, tão... precioso.

- Mas ainda precisamos dar um jeito nesse cabelo – ela desfaz o abraço.

_**Tão teimosa... tão obstinada...**_

- Nem pense em corta... **afff!!** – Duo sente seu cabelo ser puxado para trás e para não se machucar mais, joga suas costas contra o espaldar da cadeira – O que você está fazendo?

- Agradando o freguês. – Helen diz, sorridente – O senhor não quer cortar o cabelo, tudo bem; mas cheguemos então a um meio termo.

_**Tão forte... **_

Sem coragem de contrariar aquela voz tão carinhosa, Duo se calou enquanto sentiu seu coro cabeludo ser massageado. Logo em seguida, aqueles dedos habilidosos se moveram por todo o cabelo, formando uma trança.

- Pronto! – diz a freira orgulhosa.

_**E com um senso estético quase tão bom quanto o meu.**_

Duo pula ansioso da cadeirae tenta ver como ficou o cabelo, o que não foi muito difícil, dado o seu tamanho.

- Hm... Legal, mas por que uma trança?

- Achei que era um penteado digno do **_chibi-shinigami-sama._** – a freira sorriutocando o nariz da criança com o indicador – Cuide bem dela eu ajudarei no começo... e quando menos esperarela crescerá e veremos se ela será digna de um dono sem um **_"chibi"_** no nome.

- Tá certo. – Duo assentiu com a cabeça e saiu correndo corredores adentro.

- Irmã Helen, quantas vezes eu já lhe falei sobre esse apelido?

_**Era a única que me entendia...**_

Um padre apareceu na porta por onde Duo saíra.

- Padre. – a freira o cumprimenta – Ele é só uma criança, e o senhor o ouviuquando chegou aquiele não acredita em Deustalvez se tratarmos esse "Shinigami" como um herói de quadrinhosele aprenda a não levá-lo a sério no futuro.

A única que tentava me entender 

- É uma psicologia arriscada, Irmã.

- Ele é um bom garoto, Padre, apenas confuso; só precisa de orientação.

_**A única que realmente me amou.**_

- **E DE UM X-BURGUER COM BATATAS FRITAS!** – Gritou uma voz de fora da sala.

- Quantas vezes eu já te falei para não ficar ouvindo as conversas dos outros, mocinho? – o Padre se afasta de irmã Helen e vai em direção de onde vinha a voz: – Duo, **DUO!!!**

_**Ou ao menos era o que eu acreditava, até pouco tempo atrás... Heero.**_

_**Se alguém um dia me deu asas, foi ela. Se alguém um dia me fez ter vontade de usá-las... foi ele. Heero... me veja voar novamente! Vestindo minhas asas negras de Shinigami, eu o levarei para qualquer lugar: só me veja voar novamente.**_

_**D...**_

_**Du...**_

_**DUO...!**_

oOo

**- Duo!!!**

Guiado por aquela voz, Duo abre os olhos, sendo tirado de forma abrupta de seu sonhoQuatre estava sentado ao lado de sua cama, com os olhos marejados, Trowa e Wufei se encontravam escorados na parede a uma certa distância, mas com olhares apreensivos. E J. estava digitando desesperado no teclado de uma estranha máquina.

- Ele acordou, ele acordou!– Quatre se vira para J, mas não sem antes agarrar as mãos frias do americano.

Duo olhou mais uma vez cada um da sala, e respirou fundo **–** sentia-se diferente do que se sentira durante todo aquele tempo pela primeira vez, se sentiu realmente **_normal,_** como se um peso saísse de seu peito, e um esparadrapo saísse de sua boca **–** estava **doido** para falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia ainda bem o que dizer.

Olhou para J e palavras de baixo calão lhe vieram à mente. Ia abrir a boca, quando olhou para Quatre - seu coração se aqueceu ao ver o olhar preocupado do amigo e palavras para tranqüilizá-lo lhe veio à mente.

Mexeu-se um pouco na cama e viu o olhar desconfiado de Trowa indo para as mãos de Quatre, nas dele e palavras de sarcasmo vieram à sua mente. E quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Wufeisua mente escureceu e todas as palavras sumiram.

- Qual é a situação atual? – Duo perguntou levantando-se da cama, arremessando o cobertor de forma esvoaçante para longe.

- Depois de cinco dias, J concertou a máquina e voltamos ao normal. – Quatre diz, ainda apreensivo.

- Não estou falando disso. – Duo ainda se sente meio tonto, mas consegue manter seu passo.

- A máquina, apesar ter funcionado competentemente no começo, teve uns contratempos na sua vez, mas nada muito grave.Só que agora ela só vai poder ficar ligada por 13 horasao invés de 15. – J diz, ainda digitando na máquina.

- Não estou falando disso. – Aproxima-se de onde Trowa e Wufei estavam parados.

- O avião já está abastecido, estamos de partida em dez minutos. – Trowa diz, calmo, observando o americano se aproximar.

- Não.es.tou.fa.lan.do.dis.so. – Duo pára bem em frente a Wufei e o encara.

- Ele ainda está vivo.

- Como você sabe?

- Por que, enquanto eu viver, eu não deixaria que o contrário acontecesse: por mais que isso não dependesse de mim, não seria uma realidade aceitável.

Segundos se passam, seus olhos se prendem. Duo finalmente sentia-se livre para falar, gritar, esbravejar, rir e chorar, mas para sua surpresa, outra trava havia sido colocada nele: algo que naquele momento, só lhe permitiu – depois de lembrar cada fato durante aquele mês que se passara – uma reação.

Fechando o punho, Duo dá um violento soco no rosto de Wufei, que bate a cabeça na parede.

Quatre se prepara para apartar a futura briga, quando Trowa segura seu ombro.

- Isso é algo que aqueles dois tem que resolver sozinhos

- Eu... – podia falar, sim se quisessepalavras carregadas de rancor acumulado depois de um mês e meiopoderiam sair por sua boca, mas quem disse que conseguia? As únicas que tinham real liberdade de ir e vir, eram lágrimas de frustração: – Eu... ele... Heero, ele está ... mas **_eu_** o queria... **ele _me_** queria... e **_você_**... **VOCÊ...!** ...ninguém tem culpa, mas... você... Hee-chan...

Impassível, Wufei leva a mão o rosto e absorve toda dor daquele golpe, resignado, e volta a encarar o americanoEste guardava um olhar assustador que não combinava com os filetes cristalinos que caíam de seus olhos.

A tensão na sala era grande: todo e qualquer movimento deveria ser friamente premeditado. Foi quando alguém teve a coragem de se fazer ouvir.

- Hum... Garotos, não é por nada não, mas 13 horas não é um tempo que vocês possam desperdiçar com brincadeiras **_'quem pisca primeiro'_**.

Secando um filete de sangue que cai de sua boca como se fosse nada, Wufei se vira em direção à porta, e sai da sala. Duo respira fundo, seca o rosto de maneira displicente, sorri em direção aos amigos para aliviá-los e segue os passos de Wufei. Logo em seguida Quatre faz o mesmo. Já Trowa tinha algo que tinha que perguntar.

- Será mesmo seguro deixar esses dois irem juntosnessa missão? Eles não me parecem muito estáveis e pelo que você disse antes...

- Vai ser uma missão muito interessante. – J diz como se não tivesse ouvido uma palavra do moreno: – São verdadeiros guerreiros graças a seus treinamentos, distintos entre simas a previsibilidade de suas mentesnesse momentoé assustadora – o que você acha que ambos estão pensando?

- Hum... – Trowa pára um segundo para pensar – **_"Se alguém vai ser o primeiro a encontrar Heero, esse alguém serei eu"._**

- Será uma missão muito interessante... Trowa, em quem você está apostando?

- Você é louco. – Trowa deixa o quarto.

- É o que dizem. Não é triste quando pessoas como eu são as que fazem os comentários mais lúcidos? **_Meu garoto, quem será que vai te achar primeiro?_**

oOo

- Sistemas de defesa e câmeras anuladas por cinco minutos. **_Genbu, Suzaku, Seiryyu_** **(1),** começar investida, começar investida.

Wufei – na ala oeste do prédio que invadiam – sentado na frente da mesa de uma das salas de controle que monitoravam o local, dava as ordens de seu comunicador, para Duo na ala norte; Quatre, na ala sul e Trowa, na ala leste. Com as câmeras desligadas por cinco minutos, eles teriam que passar pelos seguranças que guardavam suas respectivas entradas.

Já procurara em cada câmera que tinha à sua disposição, mas não achara nem rastro de Heeroo projeto que envolvia o japonês devia estar sendo monitorado em alguma sala de segurança mais restrita.

"_**Que personalidade terá sido induzida para ele, agora?"**_

- Não importa. Eu vou achá-lo, Yuy.

Mas se não importava mesmo... porque a coragem de se levantar e começar sua própria investida contra a ala oeste demorou tanto a chegar?

oOo

- S3 requisitando reforço, s3 requisitan... uuurgh...!!

_**// S3? Você está bem? O que está acontecendo em seu setor? S3? S3???//**_

- Urgh... S3 respondendo. Alarme falso, repito: alarme falso – um dos cientistas estava caminhando em área proibida de novo.

_**//Que saco, esses caro de jaleco deviam ficar tão enjaulados quanto os ratinhos que usam nas próprias experiências. E você, devia tomar mais cuidado antes de levantar um alerta desse.//**_

- Foi mal.

_**//Mas Carlos, sua voz está estranha, mais fina...//**_

- Está... cof cof, digo... está? Eu devo estar ficando resfriado.

_**//Conheço bem o seu tipo de resfriado, vai rolar umas 'rodadas' hoje de noite?/ **_

- Como sempre cara, como sempre...

_**//Valeu, agora é melhor desligar antes que nos peguem usando a freqüência para conversar de novo.//**_

- Té mais.

Duo desliga o comunicador, que pegara emprestado do corpo no qual estava sentado em cima. O dono do aparelho, cercado pelo próprio sangue, não parecia muito disposto a pegá-lo de volta.

- Seja lá quem for, parece que seu amigo vai ter que beber sozinho hoje à noite. - Jogando o aparelho no chão com desdém, o americano puxa o dele próprio e sintoniza a freqüência do responsável pela missão em que estava.

- Wuffy!!!

**_//Genbu,_** **_me chame de Biakko! ...E quem te deu o direito de me chamar assim?//_**

- Qual éWuffy? Essa linha é segura. Olha, eu sei que você é de descendência chinesa e tudo o mais, **_mas qual é a desses codinomes_**? E além do mais, temos que aprender a sempre saber tirar o melhor de todas as situações em que nos metemos, e eu tenho que admitir que o Heero **_sabe_** dar um apelido para...

_**//Tá certo, tá certo...!//**_

Duo sorriu, pois podia ver claramente em sua menteWufei colocando a mão sobre o rostofrustrado. A raiva que sentia de Wufei aos poucos, quando ia para essa missão, se dissipou. Era inútil, muita coisa acontecera no pequeno espaço de tempo que era um mês, e no final das contaso único que tinha o direito de sentir raiva ou fazer qualquer escolhaera Heero. Tudo o que podia fazer era dar o seu melhor para resgatá-lo, e quando se vissem novamente, seria o Duo Maxwell que o japonês tanto correra atrás, alguém que ele ficara feliz em rever.

- Ok. Consegui invadir a área norte, **_"Biakko."_** – diz essa ultima palavra sem vontade - Tive que apagar um dos soldados que fazia a ronda, mas sem disparos.

_**//Perfeito. Esconda o corpo e dê uma geral na área; estou esperando notícias dos outros. Se achar algo, me avise, antes de tomar qualquer decisão.//**_

- Sim senhor.

**_//E_** **_Genbu...//_**

- Sim?

_**//É bom ter você de volta.//**_

- Hã? – Duo olhou assustado para o comunicador. Mesmo este não podendo mostrar seu rosto confuso para o chinês, absorvendo as palavras do companheiro, sorri: – Hehehe, é bom estar de volta.

oOo

Quatre estava na esquina entre um extenso corredor e a sala que invadira para entrar no complexo. Conferiu várias vezes o arsenal que carregava – duas pistolas, uma faca e tranqüilizantes. Não queria ter que ferir mais pessoas que o necessário, mas os dois soldados no final do corredor bloqueavam o único percurso que podia seguir. Olhou para o teto atrás de alguma tubulação de ar, mas nem isso parecia ser opção.

Desperto de seus problemas, Quatre não teve escolha à não ser agirquando uma porta próxima à sua posição se abriu, e de lá saíram dois outros soldados que deviam estar indo trocar de posto com os que estava vigiando.

Mal o viram e partiram para o ataque. Quatre não pensou duas vezesdesembainhou a faca e antes que qualquer disparo fosse dado cortou a garganta do primeiro, jogou o corpo do morto sobre o segundo soldado **– **que caiu no chão. Quando este empurrou o companheiro para o lado, Quatre já estava em cima dele, e batendo sua cabeça contra o chão para evitar que se debatesse, o atordoou momentaneamente.

- Não quero ter que matá-lo – se prometer ficar quietinho enquanto eu o amarr...

_- Desgraçado!!!_ – O soldado, recuperado do choque, tenta avançar sobre o adolescente que o prendia no chão sem muito êxito. E Quatre, sem mais opções, puxa sua pistola e abafa o tiro, encostando-a diretamente no peito do alvo.

- O que foi isso?

O som de luta chamara a atenção dos outros soldados no final do corredor. Bufando de frustração, Quatre não tinha mais tempo para elaborar qualquer plano: pegou o corpo do homem que acabara de matar, dobrou a esquina, e usou-o como escudo para correr na direção dos outros dois soldados.

Mesmo com o susto, os homens se recompõem rápido o suficiente para disparar contra o inimigo. Quatre não poderia manter aquela situação por mais tempo, arremessou o corpo para frente e sacou as duas armas.

Deslizando no chão em uma rasteira, ele chega perto o suficiente de seus inimigos para derrubar um e acertar o outro com um tiro. E enquanto tentava levantar, o que caíra no chão ainda tenta acertá-lo, mas antes mesmo que engatilha-se a arma, Quatre já tinha a dele apontada na cabeça do homem.

- Olha, eu não quer...

_**- Filho da put...**_

**POW!! **

- **_Por que eu ainda tento?_** – Que Alá guie suas almas.

Escorando-se na parede para repor o ar, puxa o seu comunicador – Estou dentro, **_Biakko._**

_**//Situação.//**_

- É... eu tive que apelar um pouquinho – houve alguns disparos, e quatro baixas inimigas.

_**//Certo, certo. Tenha mais cuidado: os soldados que rondam sua área devem estar mais atentos, depois dessa baderna. Qualquer coisa me contate.//**_

- Certo.

Wufei balança a cabeça, enquanto desliga o comunicador.

- Por que será que o cara que **_mais prega contra a morte_** em batalha é sempre o que **mais tem baixas inimigas nas missões?** Não pode ser coincidência... Estou ficando rabugento demais; não é como se ele tivesse explodido uma colônia inteira.

E afasta esse pensamento mórbido e totalmente improvável da cabeça. Até parece que alguém doce como Quatre faria algo assim.

oOo

- Troca de ronda.

Um jovem de olhos verdes, de farda e quepe bate continência.

- Calma, amigo. – o soldado que estava de vigia disse – Não tem nenhum superior por aqui, não precisa ser tão formal.

- Hum, é claro... – o jovem desfaz a continência – Mas está na minha vez de ficar de vigia.

- Certo, mas eu pensei que viriam dois dessa vez, para ficar no meu lugar.

- É que o outro soldado estava indisposto... – o jovem fecha o punho e com um olhar cúmplice estica o polegar o balançando em direção a boca - ...entende?

- Há claro... Deve ser o Carlos. O Pablo me disse que viu ele enchendo a cara ontem e... bem, tanto faz, isso fica entre a gente.

O homem estava se retirando, quando se deu conta de algo.

- E... garoto?

- Sim?

- Tira esse quepe – fico com calor só de olhar para ele.

- E não é que tem razão? – o rapaz tira o quepe, libertando uma longa franja que cobria um de seus olhos – Obrigado.

Sem responder, o homem vai embora, apenas acenando de costas. Tendo certeza de que estava sozinho, Trowa puxa seu comunicador.

- **_Biakko_**, aqui é **_Seiryyu_**. Invasão completa.

_**//Situação...//**_

- Incapacitei dois inimigos e deixarei a entrada da área leste desprotegida, sem baixas.

_**//Perfeito. Siga em frente e me avise qualquer coisa.//**_

- Certo. E **_Biakko_**?

_**//Fale.//**_

- O sorriso que vi no Heero, há 16 dias atrás, quando J nos acordou de madrugada, era seu, isso ninguém vai tomar.

_**//Seiryyu, estamos em uma missão: use essa freqüência apenas para assuntos que competem a ela.//**_

- E é o que estou fazendo, **_Biakko_**. Câmbio e desligo.

Trowa olha para seu comunicador incerto do que acabara de fazer. Sentia uma simpatia muito grande por Wufei de uns dias para cá, e sabia que desde que aquela missão começara, o chinês era perseguido por uma dor que não podia confessar.

- Wufei... – diz para o aparelho desligado – Podem lhe tirar tudo, pois no fim, você sempre continuará sendo o mais forte de nós. Mas se lembre que há coisas que por mais que tentem, nunca conseguirão tirar de você... e naquela madrugada, aquele sorriso era com certeza só seu.

Após os cinco minutos que Wufei providenciara, as coisas ficaram mais difíceis de levar: travas de seguranças, câmeras, aparelhos detectores de peso e calor. Até as sentinelas que guardavam salas de prioridades mais altas, aumentaram. Invadir cômodos e se esgueirar por corredores estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil.

Desanimado, Duo conferiu em seu relógio que já fazia quatro horas que a missão começara. Chegar à base tomara muito do pouco tempo que tinham, e a busca não estava se saindo tão rápida quanto imaginaram.

Pronto para ligar para Wufei atrás de informações sobre os outros, Duo teve que guardar novamente o comunicador, e se esconder nas sombras do corredor que cruzava, quando viu dois homens de jaleco branco desativando uma tranca eletrônica com a retina e entrando em uma sala próxima.

Ainda pôde ouvir o final da conversa dos dois:

- ...uma cobaia realmente esplêndida. – um deles disse – Treize-sama nos deu um verdadeiro presente, desta vez.

A porta atrás deles se fechou e ambos não viram o jovem de cabelos longos e olhos injetados de fúria que avançava em direção à sala fechada

_**- Heero.**_

Ele só podia estar lá dentro, desconsiderando que a OZ pudesse ter prioridade em qualquer outra cobaia, Duo não conseguia pensar em outra coisa se não que Heero **_só podia estar lá dentro!!_** Depois de alguns segundos encarando a trava, Duo dispensou todas as sutilezas possíveis e optou por uma opção mais destrutiva para abrir aquela porta. Precisava ser rápido – sabe-se lá Deus o que estavam fazendo ou o que já tinham feito com Heero, naquela sala.

Armando pequenos explosivos na tranca, afasta-se alguns passos da porta, e toma fôlego. Precisaria ser minucioso em todas as suas decisões e açõesdepois que acionasse o detonador.

- Wufei vai me matar.

BUM!!!! 

Pedaços de metal retorcido e concreto voaram pelo ar, gritos de homens apavorados se fizeram ouvir, e tiros dos soldados que estavam dentro da sala cortaram por todos os lados. Duo não demorou muito para responder a cada disparo dado contra ele. Invadindo a sala, Duo abateu cada pessoa que o estava "recebendo", incluindo os desgraçados dos cientistas.

Teve ferimentos superficiais, mas o que o fez realmente perder o ar foi **_"ele"._**

Entre os corpos no chão mortos ou inconscientes **–** o americano passou indiferente até ao que viera buscar: o seu japonês.

Este estava acorrentado a uma cama, completamente drogado e sem condições de se mover – decerto, dera muito trabalho para chegarem a este ponto. Sem se dar tempo para admirá-lo mais, Duo não podia parar para pensar no que fazer; não podia ficar muito tempo parado. Para falar a verdade, a lista do que ele realmente poderia fazer diminuía a cada segundo que se passava – era uma surpresa não ter sido pego.

Lendo com dificuldade o rótulo de um frasco que tinha em uma das prateleiras, Duo não pensou duas vezes – pegou o frasco, preparou a seringa e aplicou andrenalina direto no coração de Heero(2).

A dor foi imensa e o japonês se contorceu na cama em um grito sufocado, seus olhos esbugalhados encararam o americano com assombro, mas não pronunciou uma palavra sequer.

Arrombando o cadeado das correntes que prendiam Heero, Duo coloca o braço dele por sobre seu ombro, pondo-o de pé. Ainda não poderiam correr, mas pelo menos poderiam sair daquela odiosa sala.

Do lado de foraos soldados apareciam em cada corredor que dobravam, e para ódio de Duo, aquela maldita sirene não se calava. Ainda conseguindo evitar as balas, apesar do peso extra, Duo não podia dar conta de tudo sozinho.

Mesmo sabendo que ele ainda não estava em forma, Duo obriga a mão de Heero a segurar uma de suas armas.

Com Heero em sua retaguarda – um cara que passara quinze dias sendo torturado, drogado, e que acabara de ser acordado com uma injeção de andrenalina – Duo consegue se livrar da maioria dos inimigos.

Mas já quase sem balas, e sem condições de se dar ao luxo de uma luta corpo a corpo, com Heero naquele estado, ele tentava ao máximo tomar atalhos e desvios, despistando aos poucos os homens da OZ, mas sempre por pouco tempo.

Com passos rápidos, Duo corria enquanto Heero mantinha sua mira nos soldados atentos que deixaram para trás; não trocaram uma palavra entre si, mas Duo estava doido por dentro: **_finalmente Heero estava em seus braços_**!! Não era a melhor das circunstâncias, com o som de balas que passavam raspando por seu rosto, mas era inegável que estava feliz.

Entrando em um elevador, Duo jogou o corpo de Heero de qualquer jeito no chão e ainda trocando alguns tiros, apertou em qualquer botão. Assim que a porta se fechou, pôde, enfim, respirar aliviado: jogou-se no chão ao lado de Heero e fechou os olhos. Não sabia bem para onde ir, mas no momento não importava: estava finalmente sozinho com Heero. Abrindo novamente os olhos e vendo-o encará-lo com curiosidade, Duo sorri e diz:

- Heero, você...

**_- Você veio sozinho me buscar?_** – Heero o cortou com sua voz fraca.

- Não, todo mundo veio e...

_**- Todo mundo?**_

- Todo mundo, sabe? Quatre, Trowa, Wuf... **WUFEI!!! _MERDA,_** o chinês vai me matar!! Tenho que entrar em contato com ele. – tirando o seu comunicador, Duo encolhe os ombros, já sabendo o que vinha pela frente – Wu... digo **_Biakko_**, aqui é **_Genbu_**, eu...

_**//Me diga, Maxwell: por que eu estou ouvindo o som de sirenes por todo o complexo?//**_

- Pensei que devêssemos usar os codinomes, nessa freqüência...

_**//E por que o número de guardas triplicou?//**_

- ...sabe? Segurança e tal... a gente nunca se sabe quem está ouvind...

**//DUO, ME RESPONDA!! POR QUE EU TIVE QUE PASSAR POR TRÊS FOGOS CRUZADOS GRAÇAS AO AUMENTO DE SEGURANÇA??!!//**

- TÁ BOM, tá bom!! Desculpe!! Eu me precipitei um pouco, mas é que eu achei o Heero, e... e como parecia que iam começar alguma coisa com ele, eu pensei que seria melhor...

_**//Não, Maxwell!! Você NÃO PENSOU, porque 'pensar' envolve uma parte de seu corpo que estava inativa naquele momento: o seu cérebro, seu...!!O quê? O Heero está aí?//**_

- Está aqui! – diz, vitorioso – Custou um pouco, mas consegui tirá-lo daquela sala, mas agora não sei ao certo para onde ir.

_**//Entendo. Acho que voltar por onde entramos está fora de questão – a segurança está muito forte, e os pequenos fios soltos que deixamos quando entramos já devem ter sido notados. Será melhor nos reagruparmos em algum ponto e...//**_

**- NÃO!** – Heero entra na conversa.

**_//Esse foi o Yuy??//_** – Wufei se assusta.

- Digo... – Heero toma o comunicador das mãos de Duo – Não acho uma boa idéia nos movermos desnecessariamente.

Duo ficou assustado com a reação de Heero – expulso literalmente da conversa, viu o japonês segurar de forma possessiva o aparelho.

Tendo que desprender sua atenção da conversa, o americano fica tenso ao sentir o elevador parar. E já que o japonês estava ocupado demais conversando com seu "amiguinho", foi bufando que Duo sacou sua arma, apontando-a para a porta. Esta se abre e dois soldados da OZ são pegos de surpresa com dois tiros no peito.

- Sinto muito, este já está lotado!

Voltando a atenção para a conversa a seu lado, vê que Heero conseguira, em fim, dobrar Wufei.

**_//Tudo bem Yuy.//_** – Wufei fora convencido, do outro lado da linha – **_//O que você sugere, então? Não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficar andando a esmo, por aqui!//_**

- E se eu disser que conheço todas as rotas de fuga deste complexo?

Duo pega Heero novamente, o apóia em seu ombro e volta a andar – ficar naquele elevador não parecia mais uma boa opção.

Verifica sua munição e vê que só tem um pente para sua arma. Ele a guarda e puxa sua faca, deixando para trás a arma que tinha dado a Heero, esta agora vazia. E segue seu caminho, atento a qualquer investida inimiga e à conversa dos dois.

_**//Eu lhe perguntaria como você saberia disso.// **_

- Digamos que eu não ganhei algumas dessas cicatrizes novas por ser um bom garoto. De vez em quando conseguia fugir das celas que me botavam, e eu cheguei a por as mãos em algumas plantas daqui. Agradeça a minha teimosia e memória fotográfica.

_**//Sei... Maxwell, ainda está aí?//**_

- **_Muleta Maxwell,_** a seu dispor.

_**//Ainda está com o localizador gps que te dei?//**_

- Tá na mão – Duo puxa um aparelho que mostrava quatro pontinhos se mexendo.

**_//Aí está mais ou menos a nossa localização e a dos outros dois.// _**– ele diz, com um tom ainda desconfiado**_ – //Com essas coordenadas e com os supostos mapas memorizados por Heero, suponho que consiga tra...//_**

- Bote os outros dois na linha. – Heero lhe ordena, sem emoção.

_**//Certo.//**_

Dando um pequeno tempo para Wufei, logo se pôde ouvir os outros dois na linha:

_**//Suzaku na linha.//**_

_**//Seiryyu falando.//**_

_**//Suzaku, Seiryyu, aqui é Biakko: o pacote já foi resgatado – a prioridade agora é abandonar o território inimigo.//**_

**_//Eu percebi isso.//_** – Diz Trowa em meio a um combate, tentando equilibrar o comunicador ao mesmo tempo em que dá uma pirueta no ar arremessando sua faca no pescoço de um soldado – **_//A sutileza de vocês deve ter sido impressionante.//_** – arranca a arma do corpo do defunto a tempo de cravá-la no corpo de outro soldado que investia contra ele.

**_//Agradeçam a Genbu.//_** – Wufei resmunga

- Certo, certo!! **_Espanquem a pobre tartaruga!!_(3)** Agora, dá para fazerem o favor de **pararem com esses codinomes ridículos?** – Duo perde a paciência quando vê mais soldados vindo em sua direção

**_//A conversa tá muito boa, mas eu adoraria saber para onde ir.//_** – Quatre deixa seu comunicador cair ao receber um murro no estômago. Encolhendo-se, ele consegue segurar o punho que vinha novamente em sua direção e usando o próprio peso de seu adversário, o joga para longe. Pega o aparelho novamente – **_//A coisa tá ficando cada vez mais difícil!//_**

- Apenas me ouçam. – Heero comanda – Eu faço mais ou menos idéia da onde vocês estão, então direi a cada um de vocês a rota que deverão tomar, sendo estas as mais seguras de suas áreas, ficou claro?

- Hee-chan, agüenta aí que a coisa tá feia!

Sentando Heero no meio do corredor, Duo o deixa para trás ainda ainda falando com os outros, enquanto partia para a luta – preferia guardar suas balas a gastá-las contra quatro gatos pingados.

Ainda empunhando sua faca, ele parte para cima do inimigo antes que esse tomasse qualquer reação. Ele era o pior oponente que aqueles caras poderiam arranjar.

"_**Que merda!! Faz quinze dias que não nos vemos... e ele nem me pergunta como eu tô!!"**_

Dizer que os soldados não tentaram disparar contra ele seria mentira, mas quem liga para uma bala se ela não acerta seu alvo? ...e foi isso que aconteceu: Duo se moveu por entre aqueles homens com uma agilidade assombrosa.

"Nem comenta sobre como eu voltei ao normal!" 

Depois de algum esforço, consegue cortar o pescoço do primeiro, mas isso custou um tiro em seu braço. Sem se dar tempo para lamentar a dor, ele gira o corpo a fim de acertar quem o atingiu, e falha, mas consegue se abaixar, evitando um segundo disparo.

"_**...Nem diz que ficou feliz em me rever..." **_

Ainda abaixado, ele investe a faca para cima e perfura a virilha do homem mais próximo, jogando-o ao chão, levantando-se. Ele não suportava mais manter aquela dança, e sem mais paciência, saca a arma e com apenas dois disparos põe fim aos outros dois que ainda investiam contra ele.

"_**...Nem falou que ainda me ama...!!"**_

Foi coberto de sangue – dos pés à cabeça – que ele voltou para perto de Heero. Quatre e Trowa já haviam abandonado a freqüência e seguiam suas rotas; não foi muito feliz que ele viu que ele falava com Wufei – **_apenas_** Wufei.

"_**Estou ficando louco de novo – estamos em missão!! Eu não devia ter vindo; não me recuperei de todo daquele quadro bizarro em que me encontrava – só isso explica esses pensamentos fora de hora. Merda, só vou conseguir atrapalhar os outros!" **_

Apertando o ferimento de seu braço ele olha para Heero, e percebeu algo que o perturbou:

"_**Esse ferimento não é nada, mas por que eu sinto que até mesmo essa dor seria menor, se você me olhasse daquela forma?? ...Não digo aquele olhar carinhoso de dias atrás, mas sim do brilho gélido de antes – ele era intenso, misterioso... esse seu olhar de agora não consegue me dizer nada!"**_

- Pois bem Wufei, só falta você, então. – Heero olha por alguns segundos o aparelho de localização e faz alguns cálculos mentais. - Você está na área oeste do complexo, perto das salas de cirurgia de cobaias animais: vire à direita da porta do primeiro laboratório e vai achar um longo corredor; no fim dele, vai achar uma bifurcação, pegue o caminho da direita, entre na terceira porta que achar e lá vai ver uma tubulação de ar. Eu sei que é clichê, mas entre nela e siga em linha reta: é o melhor jeito de seguir esse caminho sem ser pego; no final dele você vai sair em uma sala - lá a segurança é fraca e você vai chegar do lado de fora facilmente.

**_//Entendi.//_** – Wufei pára um pouco para pensar – **_//Só tenho mais uma pergunta a fazer.//_**

- Diga

_**//Quando sairmos daqui, e tudo for resolvido...//**_

Duo prendeu a respiração – será que Wufei também não estava conseguindo separar a missão de toda aquela confusão sentimental em que os três haviam se metido? Pior: dependendo de qual fosse a pergunta, qual seria a resposta de Heero?

Já Heero, esperava pela pergunta sem a mesma ansiedade.

_**//O que você vai fazer para a gente comer no jantar? Frango ou peixe?//**_

- Hããã???? – Duo se assombra.

- O... O que eu vou fazer para o jantar? – Heero acha a pergunta mais estranha que o americano. - Sei... sei lá, acho que frango.

_**//Por quê?//**_

- Por que... Todo mundo gosta de frango?

_**//Hum... Tem razão. Pois é, te vejo lá fora.//**_

- Te vejo lá fora.

Heero desliga o comunicador.

- Que pergunta estranha... – Duo comenta – O que será que ele quis dizer com isso?

- Sei lá.

oOo

Wufei desliga o seu comunicador e passa alguns minutos olhando para ele. Respirando fundo, ele guarda o aparelho e segue o caminho que o japonês indicou, partindo do laboratório que Heero dissera que estaria lá.

"**Wufeeei, olha só o que eu comprei..."**

Depois de poucos passos, achou o corredor que Heero lhe dissera que teria que cruzar.

"**O que você vai querer comer no jantar? Peixe ou frango?"**

Parou em frente da bifurcação que Heero **_afirmara_** que acharia.

"**Poxa Wuffy, você é mau! Como assim 'tanto faz'?"**

E não pensou duas vezes.

"**Eu quero fazer algo que você goste."**

Pegou o caminho da esquerda.

"**Assim posso te ver sorrir, pra variar." **

oOo

Emburrado, Duo corria por entre salas e corredores, ainda apoiando Heero, e sendo guiado por este. Mas isso não quer dizer exatamente que o clima entre os dois estava dos melhores.

- Tem certeza de que não tem **_mais nada_** para conversar com seu amiguinho?

- Tenho.

02 não sabia mais ao certo o que o irritava mais: se ter tido que ouvir a conversa no mínimo íntima, daqueles dois; ou o sorriso que Heero usara para responder sua pergunta – sendo este a maior prova de que suas palavras embebidas de veneno haviam sido gastas em vão. Enquanto neutralizavam alguns "obstáculos" que teimavam aparecer pelo percurso, sua mente optou pelas duas opções.

- Você... ficou bem íntimo do Wufei neste último mês, né?

- Parece que sim, Maxwell. Vire à direita.

- Certo. – Duo dobra uma esquina – E ele parece menos tenso, agora que eu te achei.

- Se a sua meta **_era _**me achar, então o alívio dele é mais que justificável – agora à esquerda, Maxwell.

- Está bem. – desceram dois lances de escada. – Vocêficou aliviado em ouvi-lo?

- Claro que sim. – sua voz saiu sem excitação ou medida de peso – Assim como fiquei aliviado em te ver.

Aquilo doía. Não devia doer – mas doía. Apesar de ouvi-lo dizer sem receio nenhum que tinha sentido alívio em vê-lo, o americano não conseguia ficar feliz em receber um sentimento tão semelhante ao dado a qualquer outra pessoa, vindo do peito de Heero; era ambicioso demais para tanto.

Inconsciente, aperta o corpo debilitado de Heero contra o seu com mais força que o normal.

- ARGH!! Não me aperte tão forte, Maxwe...

_**- CHEGA!!!**_

- Ugh! – Heero geme de dor ao sentir seu corpo ir contra o chão.

Duo largou o japonês à sua própria sorte, mesmo sabendo que este não conseguiria ficar de pé por mais do que alguns segundos.

- O que foi Maxw...

- **Por que?** **_Por quê_** está me chamando assim? **_O Wufei você chama de Wufei, mas agora deu para me chamar de Maxwell?_** – Duo andava de um lado para o outro como um animal enjaulado – Nem mesmo antes, você me chamava assim!!

- Mas... esse não é o seu nome?

Duo pára sua caminhada sem rumo e volta a encarar o japonês – aquele brilho frio ainda não estava lá. **_Mas o que viu em seu lugar partiu seu coração._** Viu nos olhos do jovem caído no chão confusão e angústia: o azul cobalto daqueles olhos pertenciam a uma criança que revia inutilmente cada palavra que dissera, na busca daquela que acabara por irritar ao 'adulto' à sua frente.

Era tão autêntico, que em Duo só sobraram forças para cair de joelhos e abraçar aquele corpo de ombros tensos à sua frente, de surpresa. As portas que tinha estavam começando a se fechar... não sabia mais decisão tomar.

- Não sei o que fazer...!! – desabafou Duo, com a voz sufocada – Fizeram alguma coisa com você... **_e desta vez eu nem sei o que é_** – só pode ser isso! Eu realmente, realmente não sei o que fazer...!

- Eu pensei que sua missão fosse simplesmente me tirar daqui. – uma voz desprovida de sentimentos sussurrou em seu ouvido – Me parece... algo simples de se entender. Talvez não de executar, mas...

- Não falo disso!! – aperta mais o abraço, fazendo o outro gemer – Eu não sei... **_eu não sei o que fazer para você parar de se distanciar de mim!_**

- Estamos bem próximos, ao meu ver.

- ...Então... por que eu sinto que nos revezamos, cada um, para botar cada um 10 km de distância, entre nós?

- Sua noção de proporção está alterada – eu não vejo nem sequer 10cm, nos separando.

Afastando seu rosto do ombro de Heero, Duo o encara; ainda não conseguia ver nada lá, apenas um semblante confusoEstava preparado para tudo, mas não aquilo J havia dito que o Heero que encontrariam seria **diferente** do de antes, mas até agora não conseguia ver sequer um "Heero", ali... fosse ele qual fosse.

- Heero, eu...

_**pi pi pi pi**_

O localizador começou a apitar. Soltando a cintura de Heero, a qual até aquele momento estava agarrado, Duo pega o aparelho para tentar achar o motivo do alarme.

- O que houve? – Heero também olha o aparelho.

- Eu não sei, para mim parece tudo norm... Espera um pouco: o pontinho que representa o Trowa sumiu!

- Como assim, 'sumiu'? – Heero toma o aparelho da mão de Duo – O que isso quer dizer?

- Eu não sei... – Duo coça a cabeça, nervoso.

- Agora o sinal de Wufei também sumiu – Maxwell, alguma coisa está acontecendo!!

Vrmmm vrmmm vrmmm 

- O comunicador! – Duo atende – **_Suzaku? _**É você, **_Suzaku?_**

_**//Sou eu, Genbu. O que está acontecendo?//**_

- Você viu o localizador? Eu não sei o que pensar: a única coisa que pode fazer essa **_droga de sinal sumir_** é **sair da área de alcance**, ou se o próprio dono **desativar**!

_**//Ou se alguém quebrar o aparelho.//**_

Um silêncio perturbador se instalou na linha.

**_//Esqueça o percurso de antes, temos que nos encontrar.//_** – disse Quatre.

- Não: vamos continuar – temos que sair daqui.

**//NEM LOUCO QUE EU VOU EMBORA E DEIXAR O TROWA AQUI!!!//**

- Calma loirinha!! Quer chamar a atenção dos cães que estão nos perseguindo? Não perca a cabeça agora: nossa prioridade nessa missão, é tirar o Heero daqui – depois pensamos num jeito de salvar os outros.

_**//Ótimo, então – pode ir. Se pelo menos você levar o Heero a salvo, nossa missão já vai estar cumprida, então eu já estou livre para entrar na enrascada que eu quiser.//**_

- Quatre...!

_**//Se cuida, Duo, e cuide do Heero – que dos outros dois, cuido eu.//**_

- Por favor, Quatre, seja racional!! Você nem sabe se eles dois estão vivos! Quatre!

**_//Mas eu tenho que ten... merda//_** – o som do comunicador de Quatre caindo no chão pôde ser ouvido por Duo.

- Quatre?? – Duo apertava tão forte o aparelho que era um milagre ele não quebrar: do outro lado se ouvia sons de gritos e de luta – **QUATRE!!!**

- O que ouve?

- O Quatre, ele está com problemas! Temos que fazer alguma coisa!! – Duo olha para o localizador, mas esse já tinha perdido o sinal de Quatre – Droga, o que eu faço?

Duo pressiona a cabeça com as duas mãos, atrás de respostas **–** não podia deixar seus companheiros para trásmas também não podia perder tempo em uma busca cega e de prazo indeterminado: não tinha esse tempo... **_Heero_** não tinha esse tempo.

**- Parados aí!!! **

Duo levanta a cabeça a tempo de ver dúzias de soldados saírem de todos os corredores e os cercarem. **_Nunca houvera tantos soldados em meio a uma missão... era impossível enfrentar todos sozinho!!,_** era o que gritava o ferimento em seu braço.

Respirando fundo, tentou arquitetar varias modos de fugir; mas todas as vezes, por mais corpos que houvesse no chão, ao final de cada investida, invariavelmente o seu e o do japonês estariam inclusos.

Suspirou. **_"Talvez eu deva me entregar – se eu tiver sorte, caio em uma cela perto dos outros... O que de pior pode me acontecer? Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que me capturam e..."_** olha para trás e vê um corpo trêmulo, de encontro à parede.

Ciente que a sua derrota não significaria apenas a **_sua_** prisão, ele volta a encarar seus algozes com olhos ferozes: **_"Uma gota de meu sangue e vocês perdem um braço; duas, vocês perdem a cabeça – uma gota do de Hee-chan... e nem as suas mães serão capazes de os reconhecer!!"_**

Olha para a faca caída no chão, e que até o momento havia sido sua companheira. Uma investida corpo a corpo contra aquele grupo era impensável, e isso daria brecha para que atacassem o momentaneamente indefeso Heero. Sacou sua arma – e por mais que olhasse desolado para ela, não mudaria o fato dela ter agora **_menos_** de um pente.

- Vamos ver como anda seu blefe, Maxwell... – sussurrou para si mesmo. Coloca todo seu corpo como uma barreira para Heero, imprensando-o. Sentados ambos contra a parede, ele não olha nem um segundo sequer para trás, e diz: – **E AI, PESSOAL? A _"SOCIAL"_ ESTÁ BOA, MAS EU E MEU AMIGO TEMOS QUE DAR O FORA – QUEM VAI SER O PRIMEIRO A SE DESPEDIR?**

Nem em sonhos teria balas o suficiente para todos, e por mais que seus olhos irônicos tentassem blefar, era mais que óbvia, a situação crítica em que aquele adolescente se metera. Mas mesmo assim não teve um soldado que investisse contra eles – era visível o fato que, mesmo que isso significasse a própria morte, **_Shinigami_** levaria pelo menos cinco ou seis com ele, e ninguém ali queria entrar naquela lista.

Duo respirava pesadamente – tanto esforço o estava desgastando, e seu ferimento sangrava muito; sua visão começava a ficar turva, mas nada disso era suficiente para fazê-lo abaixar a arma. A qualquer minuto teria de atirar, e quando as balas acabassem, apelaria para a faca – lutaria até sua última gota de sangue cair; **_mas só fecharia os olhos quando tivesse certeza de que Heero estivesse bem._**

- Ugh...!!

Só conseguiu ouvir o som seco de algo perfurando seu quadril, e a dor que se espalhou por todo seu corpo.

Suas mãos vacilaram alguns instantes, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas involuntárias, embaçando mais ainda os rostos – agora não mais preocupados, mas satisfeitos – de seus perseguidores.

"O que... que droga é essa?" – Só conseguiu pensar nisso; ainda estava confuso, mas nem mesmo isto o fez abaixar a arma. 

"_**Será que alguém conseguiu se esgueirar por trás?!? MAS... MAS ATRÁS SÓ TEM A PAREDE, PORRA!! A parede e o Hee..." **_

**- HEERO!!!**

Temendo que quem o tivesse atacado também tivesse pego Heero, ele abaixa a guarda pela primeira vez e se vira para ver se o japonês estava bem. Toda aquela movimentação, apenas fez com que seu ferimento perdesse mais sangue, mas o que importa?

Com os olhos esbugalhados e preocupados, ele encara Heero. Este estava bem.

E com um suspiro aliviado, ele se esquece dos inimigos que agora ficaram às suas costas... mas estes mesmo não se manifestaram – dando tempo para Duo avaliar Heero com mais cuidado.

Seu rosto estava calmo, não parecia ter sido afetado.

"_**Que bom!, fiquei preocupado que tanto stress agravasse o estado dele." **_

Seu corpo não tremia mais e não parecia estar ferido.

"_**Bom, pelos menos agora a morte do FDP que me feriu não será tão dolorosa.". **_

... mas as mãos de Heero próximas aos pés, estavam cobertas de sangue...

"Mas que... **É HOJE QUE ALGUEM VAI BATER UM PAPINHO COM O SHINIGAMI!!!!"**

... Em meio a todo aquele sangue – muito bem segura – entre **_aquelas mesmas_** mãos, estava a sua faca. E foi aí que a ficha caiu.

"_**Esse sangue... é meu." **_

- Hee... ro?

Outra investida daquela lâmina veio contra seu corpo, e dessa vez ele pôde ver bem a mão que o ferira... e para seu horror, era a de Heero.

Sem mais forças, deixou-se cair para frente e de maneira delicada sentiu sua arma ser tirada de suas mãos. Seus olhos negavam-se a se fechar, mas era impossível resistir mais – o escuro tomou posse de tudo a sua volta... mas pôde ainda, pode ouvir a voz de Heero, fria, comandar:

- O invasor foi abatido – levem-no logo aos médicos antes que perca mais sangue. Acredito que Treize-sama irá preferi-lo vivo.

- Sim, senhor. – várias vozes responderam-lhe.

- Treize-sama? – Heero parecia falar ao comunicador – O invasor já foi devidamente capturado. Como o senhor disse, eles tentaram me tirar da base... sei... sei... Sim, os mandei para as áreas de maior concentração de soldados... sim... Estou indo para aí, mas ainda estou meio debilitado – não esperava que o intruso fosse me reanimar à base de andrenalina... Estou indo.

E então tudo ao redor de Duo se transformou apenas em murmúrios ininteligíveis, até que o silêncio veio fazer companhia à escuridão... e com ele, veio a paz, pois antes de apagar completamente, sua mente, confusa e exausta, só pode sorrir, ao pensar:

"_**Agora posso fechar os olhos... o Heero está bem..."**_

****

* * *

Continua no próximo capítulo...

**_Duo_** – "Mas... mas... o Heero me matou?!" ( pergunta um inconsolável americano ajoelhado no chão, com os olhinhos lacrimejantes e dois dramáticos esparadrapozinhos em forma de cruz, presos à sua cintura.)  
**_Luana_** – "Claro que não, Duo-kun." ( a escritora o consola, enquanto afaga sua cabeça.)  
**_Duo _**– "Mesmo?" (seus olhos se enchem de esperança.)  
**_Luana _**– "Mas é claro... afinal, é como o Heero mesmo disse: se é para te entregar para o Treize-sama, você tem quer ainda estar vivo."  
**_Duo_** - " ..." ( estático em plena crise de depressão.)  
**_Wufei _**– "**ONNAAAAAAA!!!"** ( barulho de coisas quebrando em algum lugar não muito distante.)  
**_Luana_** – "Hii, lá vem o chinês!!" ( fecha os olhos, esperando o pior.)  
**_Wufei_** – "Onna!!" – o piloto 05 se aproxima – "Este não era para ser o último capítulo desta sandice?"  
**_Luana_** – "É né...??" – responde, olhinhos brilhando – "Acontece que eu me animei tanto, que o último capítulo ficou **gi.gan. então eu preferi cortá-lo ao meio."  
__****Wufei **– Incompetência é fogo.  
**_Luana_ –** Awww... Não seja mau, Wuffy: o próximo com certeza será o último, sério!  
**_Wufei _–** Ainda bem. ( ainda mantêm um olhar desconfiado.)  
**_Luana_ –** ...Isso se, _por acaso_, eu não resolver fazer ainda um epílogo... Ou algumas side-stories... Ou uns extras, uns...  
**_Wufei_ – ONNA!!!** ( desembainhando a espada.)  
**_Luana _–** ( sai correndo que não é besta.) "Por isso, aquelas que acompanham esta fic, não percam o último capitulo!!! o/ heheheehe

**Notas da Autora:**

Olá, queridas!!!

Umas pequeninas explicações às adoráveis fãs que gentil e amavelmente, mandaram reviews para esta escritora fajuta.

(1) Quem já teve o prazer de ler** _Fushigi Yugi, Inu-Yasha_ ou _Yu Yu Hakusho_ (**ou tem um conhecimento maior sobre estas séries do que esta viciada em anime e manga que vos fala), já deve saber o porque do Wufei ter escolhido os famosos codinomes com os quais o Duo deu tanto piti neste capítulo, já que esses quatro deuses chineses,** _Suzaku, Biakko Seiryyu e Genbu_** protegem respectivamente as constelações do sul, oeste, leste e norte, as posições adotadas pelos bebês, na invasão à base em que o Hee-chan estava preso.

2) O modo delicado de reanimar Heero que o Duo usou, tirei de um filme de ação. Eu não sei se isso é verídico e/ou funcional na vida real, mas se não for, por favor, relevem. Afinal, tanto lá – no filme – quanto aqui – na fic – TUDO é ficção, ne?

(3) Bem, o Deus _Genbu _é representado pelo símbolo de uma tartaruga – às vezes ela apresenta até uma segunda cabeça, a de uma cobra – por isso a associação tosca de Duo.

**_Luana_ – **"Olha, a opção n° 04 não está à vista, mas..." - olha de um lado, para o outro, desconfiada – "...A culpada pelo... ahem... 'corte' no capítulo, foi..." - olha novamente, para não ser pega desprevinida – "... a Illy!!!! Sim, ela conseguiu me convencer a para ro capítulo aqui... Olha, vocês confiam tanto assim nela? Porque... Como justificativa, ela disse que **"Lú, parando a fic aqui, você vai matar todas as suas fãs do coração!"** e depois começou a ficar rindo sozinha, etc..." - preocupada com as gargalhadas megalomaníacas da amiga ainda ressoando em seus ouvidos. – "Ela disse também que, se ela quase tinha tido um enfarto, era justo que vocês também tivessem!!" - faz esforço para lembrar as palavras certas – "Assim..." - limpa a garganta - "...a culpa é _dela,_ se vocês não estão com o capítulo final todo, agora!! **HOHHHOHOHOHO!!!"  
_Wufei_ – "ONNA!!!** Largue de dizer que a culpa é da Illy – Afinal, não é _**você,**_ a autora desta sandice toda? **Você **é que toma as decisões finais!"  
**_Luana_ –** "Er... Ops..." – pega no flagra - **"Olha o Heero ali!!!!"** (Aponta)  
**_Wufei _- "Onde? Onde?!?! CADÊ??!?!!?"**


	9. Chapter 9

Olá a todas!!!

Cá estou eu, Luana Rosette a seu dispor... e como sei que vocês estão loucas para lerem o capítulo, vou partir logo para os finalmentes:

Este capítulo vai em homenagem à minhas mais novas leitoras:

_**-**_

_**Larkan **_

_**Likaah**_

_**Niu**_

_**-**_

E também às minhas fiéis leitoras, que vem acompanhando o eterno embate  
**1x2** **_versus_** **1x5** desde o princípio o/:

_**Illia Verseau**_

_**AninhaSaganoKai**_

_**Tina-chan**_

_**Lyoko Nitales**_

_**Ayame Yuy**_

_**Maddy Richellier **_

_**Blanxe**_

**_E À TODAS AS FÃS DESTE CHINÊS MARAVILHOSO:_**

**_WUFEI!!!!_**

Er... e só mais uma coisa...

**A CULPA É DA ILLY!!**

**A CULPA É DA ILLY!!!!!!!!**

**NÃO ME MATEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMM!!! **

_**

* * *

**_

**"Por que Seus Olhos Não Me Enganam..."**

**Capítulo 9 **

**O Motivo de minha existência **  
**(Parte 2)**

* * *

-

Acordando pela segunda vez naquele dia, Duo não abre os olhos, mas geme devido à dor que se espalha por todo seu corpo. Tenta botar toda aquela confusão que se tornara sua missão, no lugar. Ao chegar no ponto em que ele caía nos braços de Heero ao ser ferido pelo próprio, abre rápido os olhos e levanta o tronco **– **esforço que o faz lembrar de seus ferimentos.

- Ugh...!!

- Não recomendo que se mexa tanto.

Procurando de onde veio aquela voz, sua visão percorreu por toda a cela na qual agora percebia estar preso: viu no canto ao fundo, um homem alto, de aparência aristocrática e de roupas impecáveis. Seus olhos estreitaram-se perigosamente ao ver Heero – segurando um pequeno dispositivo – sentado em uma cadeira, ao lado desse homem que afagava sua cabeça como se este não passasse de um cãozinho.

- Duo, você está melhor?

A voz reconfortante e serena que ouviu era de Quatre – ele estava na mesma cela, não muito longe.

- Estou. – tenta simular um sorriso amarelo para tranqüilizar o amigo: – ...mas o Wuffy não vai gostar de saber que você deixou os codinomes dele de lado, tão friamente.

- Não creio que isso chegue a ser um problema. – Trowa, que estava do lado de Quatre, se manifestou: – Eles já parecem muito bem informados a respeito de nossas identidades.

Treize sorriu com o comentário perspicaz do latino, e em resposta, acariciou o pescoço de Heero, fazendo-o erguer levemente a cabeça para cima. Cerrando os punhos furiosamente, Duo morde o lábio inferior para se controlar.

Todos os três prisioneiros estavam algemados, mas nada de especial os prendia ou os mantinha necessariamente presos no chão em que haviam acordado, a não ser, é claro, uma porta maciça à sua frente na saída da cela e soldados fortemente armados; fora isso podiam transitar calmamente pela cela – liberdade ilusória que dispensaram, preferindo encarar o anfitrião e seu... brinquedinho.

- Ora, não me olhem com essa cara. – Treize reage, enfim, aos olhares fuzilantes que recebia: – Não deviam encarar assim um desconhecido.

- **_Treize Kushrenada._** – começa Trowa.

- **_Líder e mentor da organização Oz._** – Quatre continua

- **_Figura política suprema de nosso inimigo, o qual devemos apagar._** – Duo termina, cuspindo suas palavras com raiva e destacou bem a última delas, para evitar dúvidas.

- Hmmm... Vejo que apresentações são dispensáveis, então. – Treize formulou um semblante sério – ...não é, Heero?

- Creio que sim. – o japonês veste um sorriso vazio, que enfurece um certo americano.

**- O que você fez com o Heero?!** – sua voz saiu cortante.

- Como assim **_"fiz"?_** – dono da situação, Treize se fez de ofendido: – Por que eu deveria **_ter feito algo_** a ele? – sensualmente, sua mão desce pelo pescoço e adentra a camisa do rapaz oriental, sem impedimentos. – Ele não me parece alguém que **_precise_** ser coagido, ou será que estou enganado?

Heero se contorce com o toque de seu superior e ergue o rosto para cima com olhar de adoração.

- **NÃO TOQUE NEL... _argh!!_** – Duo tenta se levantar, mas suas feridas recém-tratadas voltam a latejar, jogando-o novamente ao chão – **_NÃO.TOQUE.NELE! _**

- Não tocá-lo? – Treize se deliciava com aquela situação – Por quem me toma? Eu não faria nada que ele não quisesse... Heero? Se eu quiser te tocar, você deixaria? – sua pergunta saiu macia e ao seu final a reforçou, inclinando-se um pouco e acariciando a orelha do jovem com a língua.

- Claro. – foi tudo o que disse o japonês, em mais um sorriso vazio.

Os olhos de Duo queimavam em fúria, e aquilo apenas fez Treize soltar uma risada; o americano estava pronto a tentar uma nova investida, mas Quatre e Trowa o puxaram para o chão – não seria prudente em seu estado, e nem com tantos guardas protegendo Treize.

**BUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!**

Todos na cela se surprendem ao som de uma explosão que parecia vir de longe. Trowa e Quatre trocaram olhares cúmplices, e a mente confusa de Duo pareceu demorar um pouco para processar os fatos, até se dar motivos para sorrir.

_**Wufei ainda estava solto.**_

O semblante confiante de Treize fraqueja por um segundo e um olhar distante se instala em seu rosto: pareceu se perder em lembranças, as quais ninguém se atreveu a interromper, até a porta da cela se abrir repentinamente e dela aparecer um homem de longos cabelos loiros que usava um capacete que lhe escondia boa parte de sua face.

- Treize!! Mais uma explosão – deve ser o amigo deles!

- **_Wufei..._** – Treize sussurrou.

- O que disse?

- Eu? Nada. O que tem a me dizer desse invasor, Zechs?

- Pelos dados que temos... - Zechs olhava seu amigo ainda desconfiado – ...esse parece ser o piloto 05, Wufei Chang. Como ele não foi afetado no caso da troca de personalidades, não achamos muitos dados sobre ele.

Treize sorri para si mesmo e se perde em pensamentos... mas apenas por alguns instantes; logo se põe a andar novamente, imponente, em direção à saída da cela.

**- Hei!! Oi!!** Aonde você pensa que vai? – Duo exclama, parecendo se esquecer de sua atual posição de prisioneiro, ali: – Você ainda não me disse o que fez com Heero!!

- Garoto teimoso. – o homem volta cada passo que tinha dado e põe a mão no ombro de Heero – Eu já disse que não fiz **nada**, apenas... dei uma opção **_melhor_** ao rapaz, e ele aceitou.

**- MENTIRA!!**

- Se quiser acreditar ou não, é problema seu. Mas faço a vocês a mesma oferta: espero que sejam tão inteligentes quanto o seu colega. – volta-se para Heero, finalizando: – Não deixe que saiam daqui. **É uma ordem.**

- Sim, senhor. – Heero diz, ainda sentado.

Treize segura o rosto de Heero fazendo-o encará-lo. Mesmo arranhando discreta e propositalmente o rosto do rapaz japonês, ele se vê diante da mesma expressão fria. Crispa seus lábios em uma pequena demonstração de desgosto e sai da cela, deixando para trás dois soldados guardando a porta do lado de fora... e um silêncio perturbador do lado de dentro.

Quatre e Trowa ainda seguravam Duo, por precaução; Duo encarava Heero incrédulo... e este, nem piscava, mantendo todos sob seu campo de visão.

**_- Heero..._** – diz o americano, com a voz chorosa.

- Duo, não é hora para isso. – Trowa é seco: – Temos que pensar em como sair daqui.

- Eu sei, mas... e o Heero?

- Duo, sejamos sinceros: você acha **_mesmo_** que o Heero vai colaborar com uma fuga? – Quatre parecia escolher cada palavra dita ao americano – Será que você ainda não notou que se estamos aqui, é **exatamente **por causa **_dele_**?

Duo abriu a boca para argumentar, mas a verdade lhe era jogada contra a face como uma bofetada – era inegável que tanto ele quanto os outros haviam sido pegos à traição em emboscadas, e as coordenadas que os havia levado a elas foram **e.x.a.t.a.m.e.n.t.e** as de Heero.

Se seu braço – e acima de tudo, seu quadril – estavam feridos, era **_por causa_** de Heero. Se Quatre e Trowa também apresentavam ferimentos, apesar de menores que os seus, **_era por causa _**de Heero.

Mas tudo isso parecia tão pequeno diante da certeza de que, se ainda conseguia juntar forças, para querer fugir de lá... era **justamente** por causa de Heero.

De modo decidido e ágil, ele escapa das mãos que o prendiam e deixa seus dois amigos para trás, indo em direção ao rapaz sentado na cadeira.

- Trowa, ele...

- Deixe, ele precisa entender. – o moreno suspira – Entender que nada mais pode ser feito e ninguém melhor que o Heero de agora, para lhe mostrar isso.

- Alá... O que será que fizeram com ele? ... não parece nem nos reconhecer, mais.

- O que quer que tenha sido, apagaram completamente o pouco de identidade que ainda existia na pessoa que um dia se chamou **_"Heero Yuy"._**

Com passos vacilantes, Duo se esforçou para chegar perto de Heero.

Este nem piscava: suas ordens eram de apenas **não deixar** seus prisioneiros **_saírem_** da cela.

- Então... era **por isso** que você me chamava de Maxwell. – Duo sorria, aliviado – ...era o único nome concreto que você **_tinha ouvido alguém_****_ me chamar_**, em meio a toda aquela confusão.

Trêmulo pela perda de sangue, Duo tropeça em seus próprios pés, mas antes de chegar ao chão, se recompõe e trata de continuar seu percurso, sendo observado por todos, ou quase todos – já que um deles parecia olhar apenas o vazio.

- Como fui burro... eu estava tão **desesperado **em te ter de novo, que nem vi que você **_nem sequer me reconhecia!_**

Heero não piscou enquanto Duo se ajoelhava perto dele.

- Aposto que achava que estava sendo seqüestrado... ou até sabia que era um resgate; mas ainda assim, dizia apenas o que eu **_queria_** ouvir, ou achava **mais certo** de se dizer, no momento. Tudo para voltar para seu "mestre"... mesmo que isso significasse voltar a ser um ratinho de laboratório.

Tentava ter alguma reação de Heero – tentava irritá-lo jogando na cara sua condição sub-humana, mas este apenas olhava para frente, em um "olhar" que nada via.

- Quando percebeu que todos nutriam amizade e confiança por você, **_não pensou duas vezes em usar isso contra nós_**, não foi? Raciocínio **perfeito.** Devia estar desesperado atrás de um momento para se livrar desse louco que o tratava com tanta intimidade.

A voz de Duo era a única que preenchia o cômodo, ao mesmo tempo triste e feliz – feliz, por saber que **_a falta de afeto_** do Soldado Perfeito não vinha de algo espontâneo, e triste, pois os olhos que nem ao menos o encaravam, agora, eram completamente opacos.

- **_Olha para mim..._** – disse para o dono dos olhos azul-cobalto distantes – **OLHA PRA MIM, DROGA!! **– Heero não se movia – **SE EU TE CHAMAR DE _SOLDADINHO DE GELO_, VOCE OLHARIA PARA MIM ?** – explode, pegando a gola de Heero e sacudindo-o: – **SE TE A****GARRASSE POR TRÁS E TENTASSE TE CONSTRANGER? VOCÊ TENTARIA SE LEMBRAR DE MIM?** – suas forças se esgotavam e ainda apoiando suas mãos nos ombros do outro, abaixa a cabeça – ...droga, Heero, **_olha para mim!_** – suplica, sentindo-se ajoelhar em frente a ele, os olhos violetas enchendo-se de água.

"**_Ele sumiu, o meu Heero sumiu." _**Era o pensamento horrível em sua mente.

Duo respirava sofregamente e sentia a dor de todos os seus ferimentos, mas mais dolorido estava seu peito, que se encolhia diante da "casca" que havia sobrado da pessoa que amava. **_"Não: da pessoa que amo!" _**Duo ergue de novo sua cabeça com olhos firmemente decididos, se posiciona na frente de Heero de modo que o japonês pudesse encará-lo olhos-nos-olhos.

- Tudo bem... – Duo diz, calmo – Está tudo bem, agora: mesmo que você não me ouça, eu continuarei falando... isso nunca me impediu antes, heehehhehe. Mesmo que você **não me olhe**, eu **_te farei me encarar, dia a dia;_** eu tornarei minha presença **um fato**, e se mesmo assim você **_não reconhecê-la,_** eu vou **continuar vivendo**, pois a minha existência **não depende** de você, ou do sentimento que **você** nutre por mim, mas sim, do sentimento que **_eu_** sinto por você.

Suas mãos sobem dos ombros da pessoa à sua frente para o rosto inexpressivo e acaricia a face gélida e séria. Heero nada faz, e Duo sorri de maneira infantil.

- Parece que nunca vamos evoluir, ne, Hee-chan? Não importa o quanto nosso sentimento seja recíproco, um de nos sempre **_levantará um muro o qual o outro não possa pular._** Hehehehe... Mas tudo bem: **somos os senhores da destruição – um dia, explodir esse muro será algo fácil.** É só nunca nos afastarmos, eu e você... o **_Shinigami _**e o **_Soldado Perfeito_**; o casal de amor tão forte quanto patético.

Ainda segurando o rosto de Heero, o americano aproxima o seu para beijá-lo, e por isso não percebe o primeiro movimento de Heero desde que Treize deixara o quarto – e só se dá conta do mesmo, quando se vê voando pela cela ao ser arremessado duramente contra a parede.

**- Ai...!!** **_Essa doeu._**

- Afh!! – Trowa revira os olhos – Viu só? Eu **sabia** que não ia adiantar! Ele não passa de uma máquina, agora: se antes tinha algum sentimento, foi totalmente tomado. Esqueça o Heero, Duo, e nos ajude a pensar em um meio de fugir daqui.

- Uhf... pfh... HAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHH!!!!!!

Diante da crise de riso do americano, Quatre e Trowa se encaram – e talvez com termos diferentes, mas decerto com o mesmo significado, ambos pareciam compartilhar da mesma conclusão: **_"Será que J teria que concertar mais uma cabeça, além da do Heero?"._**

- Duo, você está bem? – Pergunta Quatre com genuína preocupação.

- **_Eu? _**Claro...!! É só que, eu realmente fico **impressionado** com a evolução da tecnologia de hoje em dia.

"**_Delírios"._** O casal 20 chegou à mesma conclusão... mas tiveram que dar o braço a torcer, quando olharam para onde Duo encarava: Heero Yuy, a **_Máquina Perfeita_**, estava sentado aonde havia sido deixado por seu dono, mas seu rosto gélido parecia derreter em lágrimas.

Duo praticamente rolava de rir – mas estava preso em uma risada nervosa: aquela demonstração de humanidade mostrada por seu amor era a mais triste possível.

Eram lágrimas, mas eram inconscientes – algo que ele próprio sofrera algumas vezes recentemente; eram fruto de algo extremamente agonizante, e confuso. Heero chorava por uma dor que **_não sabia explicar_** qual era, e chorava mais ainda por não saber **por que** estava chorando, vivendo preso em um ciclo infinito. E nem mesmo **_demonstrar_** essa dor ele podia. Heero morria por dentro.

- Heero... – Duo volta a andar em sua direção, com mais dificuldade do que antes, e, ajoelhando-se novamente à sua frente, opta por não tocá-lo e com a voz num tom baixo e compreensivo, se faz ouvir novamente pela cela: – Dói, né? Eu sei, mas tudo bem... uma hora passa e eu ficarei aqui, até que esta hora chegue.

- **_Duo, não! –_** Quatre se intromete – É impossível levá-lo neste estado: ele tentará nos matar a cada esquina!! Desse jeito nunca chegaremos até J.!!

- Não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho. – Duo diz calmamente, sem nem se virar para Quatre.

- Eu entendo o que sente, mas agora é impossível tirá-lo daqui: vamos sair e tentar uma nova investida, outro dia. – o rapaz de costas para si e ajoelhado alguns metros mais a frente, sequer dá indícios de ter ouvido o que ele acabara de dizer. - Duo, acharemos **_outro meio_** de trazê-lo de volta; a máquina não pode ser o único jeito de curá-lo, aposto que J pode...

- Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho.

- Não seja infantil, Duo! – Trowa perde a paciência: – Quatre já disse que é impossível tirá-lo daqui, nesse estado! Não entende?

- Não, **_você_** é que não entende. – Duo vira seu rosto e diz, sorrindo: – Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho, mas vocês podem ir.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

_**- Eu não vou deixá-lo sozinho.**_

Não era preciso saberem mais do que aquilo: ele não deixaria Heero sozinho novamente; se o japonês ficasse, Duo ficaria também, mesmo que isso significasse definhar ao seu lado.

- Não seja tão emocional, Duo: você é necessário, as colônias precisam de você. – Trowa buscava calma nos confins de seu interior.

- E elas me terão. Eu não vou ficar aqui para sempre – vocês não deixariam esse corpinho maravilhoso virar cobaia de cientistas loucos, ne gente? – Duo pisca. Voltando-se novamente para Heero, seu tom torna-se revestido de seriedade, firmeza e resignação: – Eu me importo com as colônias, e eu sei que ele também; mas desta vez eu vou ficar **_bem perto_** **_dele_**, para que, no caso dele se auto-destruir, eu estar **abraçado** a ele. Se esse momento chegar, aposto que dessa forma doerá bem menos em mim, do que apenas ficar distante e assistir esse louco tentar sumir da minha vida da maneira mais estúpida que conseguiu encontrar.

Quatre e Trowa se entreolharam, tentando entender a associação sem pé nem cabeça que o americano acabara de fazer, enquanto Duo coloca a mão no peito ao se lembrar do dia horrível em que Heero tentara se sacrificar em nome das colônias; uma época em que ele se pegara questionando por que a possível morte daquele soldado de gelo o incomodava tanto.

- Nem vem que **não vamos** deixar você aqui! – Quatre se revolta.

- E não vamos. – Trowa suspira resignado – O que não tem remédio, remediado está. Vamos pensar em um jeito de todos sairmos. – massageia a têmpora, irritado: – Mas eu nunca me vi em uma situação em que teria de **fugir de uma cela** **_seqüestrando meu carcereiro_**, por isso você vai ter que me ajudar a pensar em algo, Maxwell. – ele encara o americano de modo feroz – A não ser que queira o Heero morto ou **_perigosamente _**inconsciente.

_**BUM. **_

- Parece que as explosões estão se distanciando cada vez mais de nós. – Quatre analisa.

- O **_Wufei, _**também. – Duo se irrita: – **_Vai ter um senso de direção tão ruim assim, lá na Puta que o ..._**

**BUUUMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

A porta que fechava a cela explodiu sem aviso algum – e através dos restos de metais retorcidos e fumegantes e da poeira que baixava, apareceu Wufei, trazendo consigo os corpos dos dois soldados que guardavam a cela, jogando-os friamente no chão aos seus pés.

- O que dizia, Maxwell?

**- WUFEI?!?!!!? –** Todos na cela, menos Heero, exclamam em coro, surpresos.

- Último invasor localizado. – Heero diz em voz alta, processando a informação – Procedimento padrão: **captura.** E em última hipótese, **_extermínio._**

* * *

Er...  
E... 

**...Continua no próximo capítulo!** o/ ( Luana protegida dentro do HeavyArms)

O capítulo n° 10 será o **ÚLTIMO, EU JUROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! **

**

* * *

****_Duo_** – **"Wufei!!!!"  
****_Trowa _**– **"Wufei!!!!"  
****_Quatre _**– **"Wufei!!!!"  
****_Heero_** – **"Wufei!!!!"  
****_Luana_** – **"Wufei!!!!"  
****_Illy _– "Wufei!!!!"  
****_Wufei _**– **"Wufe..."** - o pobre chinês pára e pisca: - **"QUEREM PARAR COM A PALHAÇADA???" – **explode. Depois de um segundo em que todos se paralisam, em choque, ele dá uma olhada ao redor, como que procurando alguém: – "Por Nataku, onde está a insana que DEVERIA ter acabado com esta loucura neste capítulo...?!"  
**_Zechs_** (o DEUS LOIRO e BONITÃO) – "Senhorita Rosette? Não seria... bem, não seria hora de finalmente soltarmos a Senhorita HimuraWakai?" (pergunta)  
**_Luana_** – "Hã? Oh, sim... Quer dizer, ainda não – sabe como é... a vida dela estaria correndo risco de vida agora, entende?" (com um olhar desconfiado, se abaixa e some do alcance da vista do Chinês, escondendo-se atrás de Zechs, o DEUS GREGO.)  
**_Zechs_** – "Risco de vida? Mas como..." (sem entender)  
**_Luana_** – "Ora, vamos... Seu chefinho finalmente vai tirar a sorte grande... e você quer que eu estrague tudo, soltando aquela maluca por 1x5? Tá louco, é?Isso sem falar das fãs, que vão ficar P da vida comigo."  
**_Zechs_** – "Sorte grande? Mas..." (pára e olha para Treize, parado em pé ao seu lado, um sorriso enooorme na cara) "Oh... Bem, agora entendo."  
**_Treize_** – "Isto mesmo, meu caro Milliardo... Isto mesmo. E não queremos que nossa divina autora sofra algum... acidente, nestes momentos tão decisivos, não é mesmo?" (sorriso maníaco ainda no rosto.)  
**_Luana_** – "De jeito nenhum, heeheheheh... De jeito nenhum." 

– – – – – – - o pobre chinês pára e pisca: - explode. Depois de um segundo em que todos se paralisam, em choque, ele dá uma olhada ao redor, como que procurando alguém: – "Por Nataku, onde está a insana que DEVERIA ter acabado com esta loucura neste capítulo...?!" (o DEUS LOIRO e BONITÃO) – "Senhorita Rosette? Não seria... bem, não seria hora de finalmente soltarmos a Senhorita HimuraWakai?" (pergunta) – "Hã? Oh, sim... Quer dizer, ainda não – sabe como é... a vida dela estaria correndo risco de vida agora, entende?" (com um olhar desconfiado, se abaixa e some do alcance da vista do Chinês, escondendo-se atrás de Zechs, o DEUS GREGO.) – "Risco de vida? Mas como..." (sem entender) – "Ora, vamos... Seu chefinho finalmente vai tirar a sorte grande... e você quer que eu estrague tudo, soltando aquela maluca por 1x5? Tá louco, é?Isso sem falar das fãs, que vão ficar P da vida comigo." – "Sorte grande? Mas..." (pára e olha para Treize, parado em pé ao seu lado, um sorriso enooorme na cara) "Oh... Bem, agora entendo." – "Isto mesmo, meu caro Milliardo... Isto mesmo. E não queremos que nossa divina autora sofra algum... acidente, nestes momentos tão decisivos, não é mesmo?" (sorriso maníaco ainda no rosto.) – "De jeito nenhum, heeheheheh... De jeito nenhum." – – – – – – - o pobre chinês pára e pisca: - explode. Depois de um segundo em que todos se paralisam, em choque, ele dá uma olhada ao redor, como que procurando alguém: – "Por Nataku, onde está a insana que DEVERIA ter acabado com esta loucura neste capítulo...?!" (o DEUS LOIRO e BONITÃO) – "Senhorita Rosette? Não seria... bem, não seria hora de finalmente soltarmos a Senhorita HimuraWakai?" (pergunta) – "Hã? Oh, sim... Quer dizer, ainda não – sabe como é... a vida dela estaria correndo risco de vida agora, entende?" (com um olhar desconfiado, se abaixa e some do alcance da vista do Chinês, escondendo-se atrás de Zechs, o DEUS GREGO.) – "Risco de vida? Mas como..." (sem entender) – "Ora, vamos... Seu chefinho finalmente vai tirar a sorte grande... e você quer que eu estrague tudo, soltando aquela maluca por 1x5? Tá louco, é?Isso sem falar das fãs, que vão ficar P da vida comigo." – "Sorte grande? Mas..." (pára e olha para Treize, parado em pé ao seu lado, um sorriso enooorme na cara) "Oh... Bem, agora entendo." – "Isto mesmo, meu caro Milliardo... Isto mesmo. E não queremos que nossa divina autora sofra algum... acidente, nestes momentos tão decisivos, não é mesmo?" (sorriso maníaco ainda no rosto.) – "De jeito nenhum, heeheheheh... De jeito nenhum." – – – – – – - o pobre chinês pára e pisca: - explode. Depois de um segundo em que todos se paralisam, em choque, ele dá uma olhada ao redor, como que procurando alguém: – "Por Nataku, onde está a insana que DEVERIA ter acabado com esta loucura neste capítulo...?!" (o DEUS LOIRO e BONITÃO) – "Senhorita Rosette? Não seria... bem, não seria hora de finalmente soltarmos a Senhorita HimuraWakai?" (pergunta) – "Hã? Oh, sim... Quer dizer, ainda não – sabe como é... a vida dela estaria correndo risco de vida agora, entende?" (com um olhar desconfiado, se abaixa e some do alcance da vista do Chinês, escondendo-se atrás de Zechs, o DEUS GREGO.) – "Risco de vida? Mas como..." (sem entender) – "Ora, vamos... Seu chefinho finalmente vai tirar a sorte grande... e você quer que eu estrague tudo, soltando aquela maluca por 1x5? Tá louco, é?Isso sem falar das fãs, que vão ficar P da vida comigo." – "Sorte grande? Mas..." (pára e olha para Treize, parado em pé ao seu lado, um sorriso enooorme na cara) "Oh... Bem, agora entendo." – "Isto mesmo, meu caro Milliardo... Isto mesmo. E não queremos que nossa divina autora sofra algum... acidente, nestes momentos tão decisivos, não é mesmo?" (sorriso maníaco ainda no rosto.) – "De jeito nenhum, heeheheheh... De jeito nenhum." – – – – – – - o pobre chinês pára e pisca: - explode. Depois de um segundo em que todos se paralisam, em choque, ele dá uma olhada ao redor, como que procurando alguém: – "Por Nataku, onde está a insana que DEVERIA ter acabado com esta loucura neste capítulo...?!" (o DEUS LOIRO e BONITÃO) – "Senhorita Rosette? Não seria... bem, não seria hora de finalmente soltarmos a Senhorita HimuraWakai?" (pergunta) – "Hã? Oh, sim... Quer dizer, ainda não – sabe como é... a vida dela estaria correndo risco de vida agora, entende?" (com um olhar desconfiado, se abaixa e some do alcance da vista do Chinês, escondendo-se atrás de Zechs, o DEUS GREGO.) – "Risco de vida? Mas como..." (sem entender) – "Ora, vamos... Seu chefinho finalmente vai tirar a sorte grande... e você quer que eu estrague tudo, soltando aquela maluca por 1x5? Tá louco, é?Isso sem falar das fãs, que vão ficar P da vida comigo." – "Sorte grande? Mas..." (pára e olha para Treize, parado em pé ao seu lado, um sorriso enooorme na cara) "Oh... Bem, agora entendo." – "Isto mesmo, meu caro Milliardo... Isto mesmo. E não queremos que nossa divina autora sofra algum... acidente, nestes momentos tão decisivos, não é mesmo?" (sorriso maníaco ainda no rosto.) – "De jeito nenhum, heeheheheh... De jeito nenhum." 

x.x.x.x.x.x.

**_Illy _**– (outrora amarrada e presa; mas agora, **_solta_**, dentro do Talgueese) "Uau! Menino, que maneiro isso aqui! Mas... deixa ver... o Heero disse que era para apertar que botão, mesmo??" (risadas malignas)


	10. Chapter 10

Esse capítulo em especial, contêm alto teor de spoler dos capítulos 23, 24,25 e do final do anime, aqueles que ainda não viram Gundam Wing, ou não chegaram no final, já estão mais do que avisados.

_**Luana:**_ Ultimo capitulo, o que vou escrever? O que farei os g-boys passarem?  
_**Wufei:**_ Como se fosse alguma novidade, o que mais você mais sabe nos obrigar a fazer? Gritar?  
_**Duo:**_ Sangrar  
_**Heero:**_ Chorar  
_**Quatre: **_Lamentar  
_**Trowa:**_ Enlouquecer...  
_**Luana:**_ Luana: Que é isso, eu também não fui tão má assim durante essa fic, admitam.  
_**Wufei:**_ Wufei: O capítulo em que eu me estressei menos foi no primeiro, e olha que eu ainda tive que agüentar levar um soco de Maxuell, e no fim das contas vou ficar sozinho.  
_**Luana:**_ Luana: Quem disse?  
_**Duo:**_ Duo: PERA AÍ, não vai me dizer que depois de tudo aquilo eu não vou ficar com o Hee-chan!?  
_**Luana:**_ Luana: Quem disse?  
_**Wufei:**_ Wufei: Então com quem eu vou ficar?  
_**Heero:**_ E eu afinal de contas?  
_**Duo:**_ Duo: E eu?  
_**Luana:**_ Luana: Rí - sorriso maligno – Aguardem e confiem.  
-

* * *

**Por que Seus Olhos não me Enganam**

**Capitulo 10 - ****Rhythm Emotion**

-

* * *

- 

Todos os presentes se assustaram com a chegada inesperada, no mínimo chamativa, do chinês na cela em que estavam presos.

- Wufei – Quatre se levanta em direção ao companheiro – eu pensei que você...

_**Dzzz **_

Uma descarga elétrica percorre o corpo de todos os três prisioneiros, Duo atordoado olha para frente e vê que Heero faz uso pela primeira vez do dispositivo que segurava, e este, ativava uma corrente elétrica atordoante das algemas que os prendiam, explicando o por que de Treize ter deixado apenas Heero de guarda dentro da cela.

- Quatre Raberba Winner, retroceda , afaste-se já da porta – diz a maquina perfeita de forma seca.

Caído no chão, Trowa rasteja até seu namorado, que não estava muito longe, e ambos se escoraram na parede sem muitos movimentos bruscos, já que ficou claro que qualquer ato suspeito de qualquer prisioneiro ocasionaria na punição de todo o grupo, menos é claro do recém chegado.

- Wufei, não pense nada de errado, o Heero apenas...

- Agora não Winner.

Wufei passa direto por Quatre e Trowa, que diante de seu tom autoritário nem ousaram se manifestar mais. Ele andava em passos decididos em direção a Heero.

Duo viu o chinês indo até Heero, e pensou em mil maneiras de tentar explicar a situação bizarra em que o japonês se tornara seu carcereiro, mas sua linha de raciocínio foi interrompida com uma mão em seu ombro que o empurrou para o lado bruscamente, agora Heero se levantara guardando o dispositivo em seu bolso, e também caminhava na direção de Wufei.

- Você é um dos invasores, Wufei Chang suponho, se entregue e ...ufh

Wufei não dá nem tempo de Heero terminar, já estava com o pé na cara do japonês. Heero vacila alguns passos para trás e logo se põem em posição de combate, no manual que instalaram em seu cérebro, o momento de negociação acabou.

Depois de um momento se analisando, os dois voaram para cima um do outro praticamente ao mesmo tempo, entre chutes e socos não havia lugar para diálogos. Os outros nem tentavam mais aparta-los, esperando apenas o desfecho de tudo.

Depois de se esquivar de uma seqüência de socos, Wufei abaixa um pouco o tronco, e subindo em seguida com tudo mete o cotovelo na mandíbula de Heero, que é empurrado contra a parede. Aproveitando a brecha. Wufei vai com tudo prensando o japonês contra a parede, e tira algo de dentro da roupa.

- Não queria ter que fazer isso.

E abaixando com tudo crava algo no peito de Heero.

-** NÃÃÃO!!!**

Duo sai de seu estado de transe e se levanta ignorando seus ferimentos. Passa de telespectador para coadjuvante neste enredo confuso que Wufei parecia ter traçado desde que entrara na cela.

Arrancando o chinês de perto de Heero, vê horrorizado o corpo do amado cair molemente no chão.

- O que você fez?– Duo se vira, e furioso, segura a camisa de Wufei.

- Saberia se olhasse direito para o corpo dele, Maxuell.

Achando que Wufei estava tirando uma com sua cara, Duo relutante olha para o corpo inerte de Heero mais uma vez, e percebe que seu peito subia e descia lentamente e o japonês soltava um ressonar calmo e tranqüilizador.

- Ele esta dormindo...

- É o que acontece quando se é aplicado uma certa dose de tranqüilizantes – Wufei diz irônico mostrando o projétil que enfiara no peito do outro – não temos tempo a perder.

Wufei se desvencilha de Duo e volta para perto de Heero, pega o dispositivo que o japonês guardava no bolso e com ele ativa a tranca das algemas, libertando seus amigos, e destruindo o aparelho em seguida. Erguendo o tronco do Japonês parecia procurar um ponto exato em seu pescoço e desfere uma pequena e precisa seqüências de golpes.

- Mesmo que acorde agora eu neutralizei alguns pontos onde suas terminações nervosas ligam seus movimentos ao chip que instalaram em seu cérebro, resumindo, não vai conseguir se mover por algum tempo.

- Chip? – Duo pergunta

- Não temos tempo para maiores explicações – joga imediatamente o corpo adormecido sobre seu ombro, para desgosto do americano, mas este não contestou.

Tudo o que se seguiu foi rápido demais para que qualquer um dos outros piloto pudesse ter tempo de raciocinar o suficiente e formular mais pergunta para seu líder, o momento era de Wufei.

- Barton – se vira para Trowa – Maxuell não parece estar em condições de acompanhar um passo mais puxado, dê apoio a ele – pondo as mãos por debaixo da camisa saca duas armas e joga para o americano e para o latino – talvez vocês não fiquem confortáveis o suficiente para mirar, por isso mesmo Winner – saca mais uma arma e joga para Quatre – dê cobertura a esses dois.

Seguindo em frente, a formação já estava mais que definida meio que naturalmente. Em uma fila, Wufei, que parecia saber por onde estava andando foi na frente, Trowa apoiando Duo foi no meio e Quatre na retaguarda foi no final. Não trocaram uma palavra sequer no percurso que se seguiu, tendo que se esgueirar, e de vez ou outra eliminar algum vigia. Eles avançavam de maneira segura e rápida, o que logo atiçou a desconfiança de alguns deles.

Wufei era de longe, no momento, o líder mais confiável que já tiveram, mas grandes detalhes daquele resgate inesperado incomodavam um certo latino.

Aproveitando um trecho do percurso mais tranqüilo – lendo-se tranqüilo por não tendo balas raspando por suas orelhas – Trowa não suportou mais segurar e teve que perguntar.

- Wufei, não acha que nos deve uma explicação? – abaixa sua arma por alguns momentos, por falta do que mirar.

- Pensei que depois de salvar suas vidas quem devesse alguma coisa a alguém aqui fossem vocês Barton – diz seco ainda mais à frente. Sua arma sempre em punho.

- Só estou curioso – ignora a resposta anterior – como você conseguiu escapar da emboscada que armaram para você, sim, por que pelo que Quatre me contou e pelo que vê do estado de Duo, todos nós estávamos sendo esperados por uma comitiva nada amistosa. – Um ruído o faz erguer novamente a arma.

Wufei diante do primeiro sinal de movimento inimigo se joga em direção a uma porta aberta e sinaliza para que seus companheiros fizessem o mesmo, já que a sala estava vazia. Com todos dentro, eles esperam os soldados passarem.

- Devo me livrar deles? – Trowa pergunta ao ouvido de Wufei.

- Não, devemos poupar as balas, não gasta-las de maneira estúpida – responde atravessado.

Sabendo que a área estava segura, voltam a caminhar sem mais interrupções.

- Ainda não respondeu minha pergunta – Trowa não largaria Wufei tão fácil

- Simples, não caindo nela – Wufei responde tentando por um fim no assunto, mas apenas atiçando mais a curiosidade de seus protegidos.

- E pode dizer como? – Trowa não via as feições do chinês mais à frente, mas soube que sua pergunta o alterou.

- Barton, quando voltarmos pedirei a J que dê mais umas reguladas na sua cabeça, não acho que o serviço que ele fez tenha tido o resultado esperado. O que você está querendo me questionando tanto?

- Desculpa se eu acho estranho o fato de você ter sobrevivido a um ataque de dezenas de soldados, da OZ fortemente armados, ileso diga-se de passagem, e aparecendo do nada com sua arma acompanhada de mais quatro, fora não sei quantos explosivos, munição para as cinco armas, e uma perfeita noção de direção dessa droga de labirinto de metal.

- Esqueceu os tranqüilizantes. – Wufei emendou irônico.

- Fora que você parece mais do que ciente do estado de Heero. Mas tem razão, por que eu desconfiaria de você, que provas eu tenho? Como posso ser tão paranóico?

Wufei ficara surpreso com a enxurrada de palavras sarcásticas que saíram da boca de Trowa, que antes parecia se contentar em guarda-las para si mesmo. O que era a prova definitiva de que mesmo depois de voltar ao normal os pilotos gundam nunca mais seriam os mesmos.

Se perguntou por que só Trowa se manifestara, esperava que quem o enchesse o saco nesse percurso fosse outra pessoa. Virando a cabeça disfarçadamente, Wufei olha para essa pessoa, mas esta parecia ter seu olhar travado na carga do piloto 05, isso encheu seu coração de pena e ciúmes.

Por mais alguns minutos, o percurso seguiu silencioso, mas era inevitável, Wufei teria que dar a resposta que eles esperavam, em uma missão, um líder desacreditado, só traria a ruína a seus companheiros, por mais que ele preferisse morrer a dizer aquilo na frente dos outros. Pelo menos Heero estava inconsciente, para ouvi-lo.

- Eu não caí na emboscada, por que não segui o percurso que Yuy me passou, pensei por um segundo em avisa-los, mas se a OZ acreditasse que a emboscada deu certo por mais alguns minutos eu teria mais tempo livre para invadir algum computador, e seguindo a própria idéia de Yuy, conseguir alguns mapas dessa instalação, armamento, e saber aonde vocês estavam presos, claro que antes eu destruí meu localizador. Fora que de brinde achei relatórios médicos que mostravam projetos de um chip que ao ser instalado no cérebro humano deixa a pessoa em questão tão manipulável quanto um boneco de pano. Depois de conseguir informação e munição eu armei alguns explosivos em determinados pontos da base e os acionei por meio de temporizadores para parecer que me distanciava da cela de vocês, e assim afastar o grosso da segurança.

- Ainda não entendo, isso você só descobriu depois de sair do percurso e achar os você sabia que não era para seguir o caminho que o Heero disse? – Quatre não deixa passar o principal detalhe que Wufei tentou esconder.

Estava encurralado, teria que dizer.

Trowa e Quatre mais atrás insistiam por uma resposta, e Duo permanecia em um silencio depressivo. O peso de Heero parecia triplicar a cada passo que dava, e sua mente latejava à medida que buscava as palavras certas, até que não suportou mais.

- Calem a boca – respirava de forma pesada, não mediria palavras, simplesmente as poria para fora – Winner, qual foi a primeira coisa que você sentiu quando acordou, depois do acidente com aquela maquina estúpida.

- Eu senti... – O árabe dá graças à Ala por ser o ultimo na formação e ninguém poder ver seu rosto avermelhado – os lábios de Trowa contra os meus.

- E qual foi sua reação?

- Eu não sei o que isso tem haver com a história.

- Qual foi sua reação? – Wufei refez sua pergunta secamente.

- Eu... Afaguei a cabeça dele.

- Você teria afagado a cabeça de qualquer um que não reconhecesse como o Barton.

- Claro que não – Trowa sorri com a indignação do namorado.

- Então como pode pedir que eu confie a minha vida a qualquer um que não reconhecesse como "alguém que eu mesmo considero importante para mim"?

Depois disso ninguém mais se manifestou. Quatre mastigava as palavras de Wufei atrás de um sentido, e só pode concluir que o chinês queria apenas dizer que mesmo que Heero estivesse com outra personalidade ele continuaria sendo o Heero, assim como o Trowa, mas que a pessoa que falou com ele naquele momento nem ao menos era o Heero, era apenas uma casca, conclusão que muito o perturbou, vendo que os sentimentos do chinês estavam mais maduros do que realmente gostaria de admitir.

Só que mais à frente do árabe, as conclusões foram diferentes um pouquinho, já que Trowa foi alem do namorado, e se guiando pelo tom do chinês viu que ele soltou uma alfinetada indireta em um certo rival, e esta, o feriu de morte. Viu isso nos olhos do rapaz que ajudava a caminhar, o rapaz que mesmo tendo ao seu lado a pessoa que tanto ama não pode ver que aquela estava fora de si.

O latino observou as costas de seu guia e nunca o havia considerado tão cruel quanto naquele momento. Mas reconsiderou qualquer tipo de reprimenda que seu cérebro formulá-se, afinal, em menos de 5 horas tudo haveria de terminar, e tudo o que Wufei passou com Heero viraria apenas enchimento de relatórios dessa missão desastrosa, só restava para o chinês nesse momento extravasar sua dor, mesmo que para isso tenha que chutar quem já está no chão.

Trowa sente a mão que segurava seu ombro o apertar mais forte que o normal. Duo mantinha seu rosto livre de qualquer expressão. Por isso que por mais que aquela mão começa-se a machuca-lo, como pedir para alguém conter a única forma que achou de libertar sua dor.

Olhando para o americano ao seu lado, e ao chinês a sua frente, Trowa só pode pensar que riria daquilo tudo se não fosse trágico, será que ninguém mais daquele grupo sabia se expressar sem ter que ferir alguém?

Mas não era hora nem lugar para avaliar sentimentos, era o que os disparos que vinham em suas direções gritavam. Em meio a outro fogo cruzado, os pilotos mais uma vez tiveram que se jogar de cabeça contra o inimigo e esquecer coisas pequenas como seus corações.

Assim como Wufei previra, Trowa e Duo estavam tendo dificuldades de se virarem naquela posição, mesmo com a cobertura de Quatre, parecia que o inimigo resolveu se concentrar no elo mais fraco, seus dois companheiros.

Vendo que se permanecessem ali só iriam gastar munição, ia mandar que avançassem a todo custo antes que chegasse reforço, quando teve seu pé alvejado. Caindo no chão, ainda pode acertar uma bala na cabeça de quem o feriu.

Foi com desgosto que constatou que mesmo caindo não largou a arma, mas Heero tombou de seu ombro.

O piloto joga seu corpo de lado para alcançar Heero e o puxa para perto de si, sempre atirando para afastar o máximo de inimigos possíveis, mas tanto movimento só piorava seu ferimento.

Vendo as dificuldades de seu líder, Trowa solta Duo, e vai até Wufei, o chinês já ia reclamar, mas o latino o ignorou, e puxou uma das bombas que o líder guardava.

- Está louco? Vai chamar mais atenção para nós!!!

- Não estamos em posição de pensar nisso.

O moreno arma a bomba e a arremessa, sem se dar ao luxo de ver sua obra. Pega Heero nos braços e apóia Wufei voltando para junto dos outros, Quatre em pé e Duo sentado davam conta dos poucos soldados que sobreviveram à explosão, e mais uma vez o corredor tinha apenas cinco pessoas, mas a um alto preço.

- Merda – Wufei gemeu entre dentes apertando a perna – não vou conseguir acompanhar o ritmo de vocês.

Os outros três pilotos se entreolharam e entendendo a mensagem de seu líder fecharam a cara.

- Nem vem Wufei, não vamos deixar você para trás – Trowa foi categórico

- Não sei se você percebeu, mas tanto eu quanto o Heero não estamos em melhor estado que você. – Duo diz sentado ao lado do chinês.

- Dois pilotos feridos, dois pilotos saudáveis – Wufei os fuzilou – Trowa apóia Duo e Quatre carrega Heero, me ajudar a andar vai retardar mais ainda a missão, e Heero precisa chegar em J o mais rápido possível – engatilha a própria arma – eu posso me defender, vou procurar uma saída sozinho.

- Então por que você não vai no meu lugar? – Duo se altera – de nos dois você é o que conhece o resto do trajeto.

- Sigam por esse corredor, dobrem a direita passe pela quarta porta, desçam um lance de escadas e atravessem uma sala, vão dar de frente a um grande portão, a senha da tranca é 34627 , vão precisar da retina de um dos cientistas chefes também, mas para isso vocês se viram. De lá já estarão do lado de fora, espero que não precisem da babá para achar a nave.

- Mas Wufei...– Quatre tenta começar a argumentar.

- Vocês estão perdendo tempo – revira os olhos – pelo visto me tornei um fator de erro nessa missão – coloca a arma na têmpora – por favor, não me façam gastar minhas balas de forma estúpida.

Todos se surpreenderam com a posição do chinês, mas depois de um curto espaço de tempo encarando aqueles olhos livres de blefe, Quatre tomou Heero dos braços de Trowa, e o moreno volta a apoiar Duo, sem palavras seguem em direção da fumaça que se levantou na frente deles, graças à explosão.

Respirando mais aliviado, quando seus companheiros saem de seu campo de visão, Wufei se pôs de pé, e caminha na direção por onde estavam vindo antes, procuraria outra rota de fuga e retardaria qualquer inimigo que viesse atrás de seus companheiros.

"Ele nem o reconheceu" sua mente turva pela dor e a pressão gritava consigo mesmo "você deixou o Yuy aos cuidados de alguém que nem o reconheceu mesmo o tendo do lado".

Deixava para trás um rastro de sangue, seus passos eram lentos, por isso tentava andar o mais próximo das sombras possível, mesmo sabendo que com a trilha que estava deixando para trás era impossível permanecer escondido para sempre. "Você o reconheceu, assim que o ouviu percebeu que tinha algo de errado com ele, mas aquele americano idiota nem reparou".

Rasgando uma tira de sua camisa, finalmente Wufei tem o bom senso de estancar o ferimento, e se esgueirando entre corredores o tecido, antes branco, ia se tingindo aos poucos de vermelho "assim como Yuy repararia se eu mudasse... não, assim como repararia se Maxuell mudasse".

- Acho que devo me dar por satisfeito, vou viver o suficiente para ter certeza de que Yuy vai ficar vivo.

Tentando ignorar a existência de Duo, Wufei solta um pequeno sorriso aliviado, e se deixa escorregar na parede, sentando calmamente e mantendo sua arma engatilhada a coloca com o buraco de disparo embaixo de seu queixo.

Não só para essa missão, ele se tornara um fator de erro para toda missão meteoro. Se ficasse vivo só daria motivos para que os outros voltassem para busca-lo, pondo em perigo mais pilotos, fora às informações que poderiam tirar dele sob tortura ou drogas.

- Soldados perfeitos... maquinas… deuses … demônios… essa droga de missão só fez provar que na verdade não passamos simples humanos. Yuy, você é o pior de todos, por que tinha que me mostrar o quão egoísta eu posso ser? Por que me fez desejar tanto ver de novo...

'Seus olhos'

"Eu pensei que não fosse mais tirar seus olhos de mim"

- He, he – Wufei não contem uma pequena risada – por que você sempre tem que ir contra todas as minhas decisões? - se levantando com dificuldade apoiando seu ombro na parede – sobre comida ou programas de televisão você sempre tentava me agradar – tenta firmar os pés sem apoio com sucesso – mas o principal você sempre discordava "a pessoa que você devia amar" e agora "o local e momento em que devo morrer" – a arma lhe pesava na mão, mas mesmo assim a mantinha um pouco erguida – está certo japonês idiota, não vou ser eu que vou te salvar para por uma expressão triste em seu rosto de novo.

Ele volta, em meio a passos trôpegos, a calcular uma rota de fuga. Mas o esperando na porta que daria fim a aquele corredor, um homem estava parado barrando o caminho. E para essa pessoa desarmada, não teve coragem de apontar sua arma, e isso o incomodava bastante.

- Saia do meu caminho – diz entre dentes.

- Uma arma? – olha para o objeto que o chinês segurava com desleixo – devo dizer que a espada te dava um certo charme.

- Saia do meu caminho – apesar de sua voz conter confiança ainda era incapaz de erguer a arma.

Wufei arriscava alguns passos sempre em frente, ignorando a pessoa que o observava com interesse. Quando estavam enfim frente a frente, Treize Kushirenada sorri de maneira marota, o que fez Wufei desejar pela primeira vez dar um passo para trás, mas mesmo assim não ergueu sua arma.

- Quantos segundos foram da ultima vez?

- Eu nunca te pedi nada.

- Acho que foram dez – diz ignorando o chinês – mas dado o seu estado, desta vez te darei vinte.

- Já disse que assim como antes eu dispens...

- Siga pelo caminho atrás de mim, vai dar em um de meus depósitos de MS, lá achara uma condução mais que apropriada.

- Por que você nunca parece me ouvir?

- Boa sorte – o líder da OZ começa a andar para frente passando pelo chinês e liberando a passagem – vinte, dezenove, dezoito, dezessete...

Sem se fazer de rogado Wufei corre na direção indicada pelo temido líder da OZ sem pensar duas vezes.

"Mais uma vez… essa é a terceira ou quarta vez? Nem sei mais, e não importa, eu nunca pedi isso".

Cinco, quatro, três, dois, um...

E foi quando todos os alarmes daquela área dispararam e todos puderam ouvir a voz irritada do grande líder Treize Kushirenada bradar comandos e reprimendas, por seus soldados perderem cinco inimigos, tendo entre eles três feridos. Todos estavam desesperados de mais querendo agrada-lo, sendo assim apenas Zechs Merquise tinha calma o suficiente para raciocinar algo tão obvio que o fez sorrir de maneira enigmática tão logo se pôs ao lado de seu amigo e superior.

"Até aonde eu sei apenas dois estão feridos, 02 e provavelmente 01, só assim para poderem leva-lo com tanta facilidade, mas diz ele que são três... sinto que alguém encontrou o quarto invasor..."

E dado alguns minutos, vários Áries deixaram o complexo, para fazer uma vistoria geral na área, atrás dos invasores, e entre eles um piloto que saiu do plano de vôo traçado por seu superior e que tinha a mente transbordante em lembranças e uma simples frase que tinha dito pouco tempo atrás. Olhando em um de seus monitores a base que acabara de abandonar, uma pequena dor de cabeça, que há algum tempo foi esquecida volta a latejar, afinal...

"Como pode pedir que eu confie a minha vida a qualquer um que não reconhecesse como 'alguém que eu mesmo considero importante para mim?'".

* * *

- 

Fugir daquele complexo se provou uma de suas mais difíceis missões, mas por fim, depois de se passar por um dos seus perseguidores, logo se viu fora daquelas paredes de metal, e dentro de um Áries que roubara já tinha algum tempo, voava para onde deveria encontrar seus companheiros.

- 2 horas – diz alto – falta apenas duas horas – percebendo que estava falando sozinho, envergonhado, termina seu comentário apenas dentro de sua cabeça "aposto que já devem tê-lo tratado, tirar aquele chip de sua cabeça não deve ser tão difícil com as informações eu enviei para J antes de ir atrás deles".

Tendo um trajeto tranqüilo, Wufei pode se dar ao luxo de se perder em sua mente, "Yuy, quanto de mim você amou enquanto estava naquele estado, será que ainda mantêm esses sentimentos?"

Na metade do caminho considerou fortemente a idéia de nem aparecer no esconderijo, mas logo desistiu, teria que encara-los mais cedo ou tarde.

Pousando o MS em uma floresta o autodestruiu e a poucos metros da cidade roubou uma moto e foi bater no hospital em ruínas que agora usavam para se esconder. Subiu algumas escadas e chegou no andar que desejava. Sua perna o matava, se perguntava como conseguira manter o equilíbrio na moto.

Após alguns passos, começou a ouvir gritos, com uma carranca de desaprovação cogitou a idéia de Duo estar comemorando a volta do namorado, mas quando ouviu as vozes de Trowa e Quatre entrarem em coro e distingue a palavra "desgraçado" entre todas as outras embaçadas, ele correu em direção ao quarto que de certo estavam, e abrindo a porta se viu diante da seguinte cena:

Heero amarrado na cama se debatendo, J com um semblante irredutível sentado em uma cadeira, e Quatre e Trowa segurando Duo que avançava para cima de J.

O chinês se perguntava quantas vezes teria que rever essa cena, a circunstancia em que o americano era segurado pelo árabe e o latino parecia se repetir de forma anormal. Sem querer tirar conclusões precipitadas, decidiu por observar mais um pouco a situação.

- Seu puto, como ousa dizer isso, o Heero precisa de ajuda. – Bradava Duo

- É isso então? Nós nos matamos para traze-lo aqui e agora isso? – Quatre parecia tão bravo quanto o americano mais mesmo assim não soltava o amigo.

- Eu já disse – diz o cientista calmamente – não posso fazer nada.

Duo fica histérico diante do cinismo do cientista.

- **MENTIRA!!!!** Seu filho da pu...

- **O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO AQUI???** – Wufei enfim resolve por fim a essa baixaria.

- Wufei!! – Os olhos de Duo se arregalaram de alegria, se desvencilhando de Trowa e Quatre, que ficaram mais calmos ao vê-lo, corre na direção do chinês e o pega pela gola o puxando até o dr – venha logo, e diga de uma vez o que esse desgraçado quer ouvir.

- Calma – Wufei se livra das mãos tremulas do americano com apenas um tapa, era visível o quão seu rival estava alterado – o que está havendo?

- J diz que não fará a operação de Heero até ter sua autorização. – Explica Trowa lançando um olhar furioso para o cientista.

- Então vocês ainda não ativaram a maquina? – Wufei diz incrédulo – pensei que depois daquele desespero todo...

- Estávamos esperando apenas você chegar – J diz entre sorrisos – afinal, você é o líder da missão, e Heero ainda está sob sua responsabilidade, só posso traze-lo ao normal com sua autorização – J o fitou com um olhar inquisidor – e então Wufei, você quer que Heero volte ao normal?

Era para ser um momento dramático, pensou J, mas para sua decepção, Wufei apenas revirou os olhos, e fez cara de poucos amigos.

- Que pergunta estúpida, você acha que eu ferrei a minha perna para quê? – Wufei dá as costas para os outros e vai em direção a saída – começa logo essa droga de operação.

- Bom, bom - J se levanta – Quatre e Trowa, caiam fora, só vão atrapalhar aqui, e você Duo, creio que não vai adiantar te mandar embora, então pelo menos ajude aqui. Vamos primeiro retirar esse chip de segunda da cabeça do meu garoto.

Fora da sala, Quatre se gruda no braço de Trowa e junto com o namorado vê Wufei se distanciar.

- Sua perna esta ferida – Quatre apenas diz o obvio – Não seria o caso de você ficar? J pode dar uma olhada nela.

- Eu quero que aquele idiota com complexo de Deus fique com suas mãos bem longe de mim – Wufei não se dá ao trabalho de se virar – até onde sei com todos de volta ao normal, não há mais motivos de ficarmos juntos, se precisarem de mim, vocês sabem a freqüência do Nataku.

E assim as costas do chinês continuam a se afastar, e por todo corredor ainda podia-se ouvir os gritos de Heero, até que esses se silenciam, e se ouve apenas J bradando ordens a Duo.

- E quando pensamos que J não podia ser mais desprezível... – Quatre murmura.

- Então você percebeu também? – Trowa pergunta sem tirar os olhos do chinês – mas era necessário. Fazer Wufei responder essa pergunta era tudo o que faltava para encerrar de vez essa missão bizarra. Ele se apaixonou por uma das faces de Heero, mas aquele lado desprotegido e estável, não era o real, era apenas um reflexo de algo que ele reprimia.

- O que não torna tudo menos trágico, afinal, mais triste do que não ser amado, é saber que aquilo que amamos não é real. Parece que Wufei está começando a se conscientizar disso da pior forma

- Ele vai ficar bem, se uma coisa eu aprendi disso tudo, é que Wufei é o mais forte de nós, por tudo o que passou e como encara tudo o que um dia passará. – Trowa olha pela primeira vez para Quatre desde que deixaram o quarto – mas que tal mudarmos de assunto? Sabia que "até onde sei com todos de volta ao normal, não há mais motivos de ficarmos juntos"? – diz isso simulando uma carranca parecida com as de Wufei.

- É mesmo? – Quatre gira seu corpo de modo que podia envolver o namorado, o deleitando com um de seus sorrisos safados que guardava apenas para aquele moreno. – E que tipo de assunto gostaria de discutir antes de nos separarmos novamente?

- Tipo… Ouvi por um certo passarinho de olhos azuis que esse será um dos futuros terrenos Winner, logo, alguém agora mesmo deveria começar a averiguar suas instalações.

- Concordo plenamente, todos os cômodos dessa instalação precisam de meu aval, gostaria de me ajudar? Creio que aquele quarto mais a frente é um bom lugar para começarmos.

- Adoraria.

E simulando uma pose séria, entram em um quarto um pouco mais à frente onde testaram se as paredes do cômodo eram a prova de som. Claro que no dia seguinte, Duo pode dizer para um certo árabe de expressão satisfeita e face rubra que com certeza elas não eram.  
-

* * *

- 

Dois dias desde a operação de Heero haviam se passado, a maquina em fim explodira, sem não antes ser devidamente usada para trazer o soldado perfeito de volta, e o chip devidamente retirado. Mas depois de tantas operações e tratamentos, Heero ainda não abrira os olhos.

Desconsolado, Duo ficou ao seu lado dia e noite sem dormir, queria ser a primeira pessoa que Heero veria ao abrir os olhos, mas depois desse longo tempo acordado, caiu no sono.

_**JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"  
**__**Kono mune no kodou wa  
**__**Anata e to tsuzuite 'ru SO FARAWAY...**_

Uma voz cantava ao longe, uma voz conhecida.

_**I JUST FEEL "RHYTHM EMOTION"  
**__**The beat of my heart  
**__**Goes on towards you SO FARAWAY...  
**_

Sentia-se aquecido, sua cabeça estava sendo acariciada no colo de alguém

_**Mou kizutsuite mo ii hitomi wo sorasazu ni  
**__**Atsuku hageshiku ikite itai  
**_

Pensara seriamente em abrir os olhos, mas tinha medo de que tudo aquilo não fosse real, que aquele carinho, fosse apenas ilusão.

_**It's already all right to be hurt Without closing my eyes  
**_**I want to live hot and fierce**

Que aquela voz quando voltasse a realidade se calasse

_**Akiramenai tsuyosa wo kureru anata kara dakishimetai  
**_

O calor... Todo aquele calor se transformaria em frio quando abrisse os olhos, Não, não iria abrir os olhos, não abriria os olhos nunca mais.

_**'Coz you gave me the strength to go on I want to embrace you...  
**_

Mas mesmo sem abrir os olhos, a musica parou.

- Até quando vai fingir que está dormindo? Se quiser que eu continue tudo bem, só peço que não se mova tanto.

Descoberto, Duo abre os olhos, estava ajoelhado no chão com sua cabeça deitada no colo de Heero, este não esboçava nenhum sorriso, mas o olhava de maneira carinhosa. Sem saber o que falar, Duo arrisca.

- Onde... Onde aprendeu essa musica?

- É uma musica antiga, acho que foi feita antes mesmo da Colonização, não me lembro aonde aprendi.

- Ah

Com o silencio entre eles, ficaram a se encarar. Quanta coisa se passou, e agora diante um do outro, era como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou seria assim se Duo não tivesse levantado em um pulo e sentado na cama de maneira mais intima do que antigamente Heero permitiria e o fitasse mais de perto de maneira ansiosa, queria ter certeza de que Heero voltara ao normal.

Primeiro segurou suas mãos, estas estavam quentes, passou por seus braços e ombros. Seus olhos deslizaram por seu peito e subiram para aquela face que não conseguia conter um pequeno sorriso "sorriso?". A mente de Duo se arrepiou, e preocupado analisou mais a fundo aquele semblante a sua frente. Não era o sorriso do soldado imperfeito, não era tão luminoso, era algo mais discreto e contido, seus olhos não eram calorosos, ainda eram frios, mas para o peito de Duo aquele frio era como uma brisa refrescante. Mesmo já sabendo a resposta, Duo não pode evitar perguntar.

- Você está bem? Digo, se sente...normal? – cogitou a idéia de chamar J para examina-lo, mais logo a dispensou, queria passar mais tempo a sós com Heero – Nossa, eu tenho tanto para te falar, tanto para me desculpar – como se essa fosse a única oportunidade que teria para falar com Heero por décadas, Duo bota tudo o que tinha para dizer de uma só vez para fora, como uma metralhadora. E se atropelando em cada palavra, mal acabava um assunto, já partia para outro – Heero, mesmo estando ao seu lado eu não pude ver que você estava diferente... Quero dizer, não como o Wufei pelo menos, mas eu estava tão feliz de te ver que... Bem, eu até notei que você estava estranho, mas não queria aceitar... E depois teve aquele ataque... E antes aquele lance com o camafeu, eu não queria realmente fazer aquilo, eu nem me lembro direito o que aconteceu, mas me lembro que o guardei depois que você saiu... E a sua comida, ela é um pouco estranha, mas não é ruim eu até comi uma panela inte...

- Shhh – Heero apenas sibilou.

- Como assim Shhh? Nem vem, eu esperei tanto e...

- Duo – Heero se moveu para frente e deitou seu indicador sobre os lábios do americano – Shhhh.

Duo ficou paralisado diante da ação do japonês, fitando os olhos azuis a sua frente, sabia que estava diante das portas que guardavam a alma de seu amado, e isso não poderia lhe deixar mais feliz, mas esta mesma pessoa o pedia que se calasse, que guardasse por mais tempo aquilo que o machucava tanto por esse longo período que percorreram separados, era inaceitável, mas também era impossível contrariar aqueles olhos.

Queria ao menos dizer uma vez "eu te amo" sem qualquer interrupção.

- Duo, eu estava lá – Heero diz baixo, mas de maneira firme – vi o que você sofreu, e o que eu sofri, vi o que me fez sofrer e o que eu te fiz sofrer – seu tom aumentava, mas ainda de maneira branda e tranqüilizadora, sua mão deslizou pela face de Duo em uma caricia – falar sobre o passado não vai muda-lo, por isso, eu só quero que você me responda uma coisa, você está aqui?

- Como assim se eu estou aqui? – os olhos de Duo se arregalaram estranhando a pergunta, e quando eles refletiram uma leve compreensão, se arregalaram mais ainda de pânico – Não me diga... não me diga que... **EU SABIA QUE DEPOIS DE TANTO FICAREM BRINCANDO COM A SUA CABEÇA IAM ACABAR AFETANDO AS SUAS RETINAS!!!!** Não se preocupe Heero, eu vou chamar o J e em dois tempos ele...

- **NÃO!!!** – Heero segura o pulso de Duo para que ele voltasse a sentar – Não é isso – e o puxando mais forte, descansa o peito dele contra o seu e o prende em um abraço possessivo, sinal de resquícios de seu "eu" abandonado – vou perguntar de novo – sua voz volta a ser branda e veio como um sussurro ao ouvido de Duo – Você está aqui?

- E...Estou... – Duo se acomodou nos braços de Heero, mas ainda estranhava aquela pergunta.

- E eu? Eu estou aqui?

- Está – sorrindo ao finalmente compreender a linha de pensamento de Heero, deita sua cabeça na curva do pescoço do amado.

- Então é tudo o que eu preciso saber, se são suas mãos que me envolvem, não importa se vai ser apenas por semanas, dias, horas ou minutos – nessa parte do discurso, a mente de Heero voa em direção a um casal que de certo também está aproveitando o pequeno recesso, pensamento que o faz sorrir mais ainda – eu só preciso saber que tenho você do meu lado, tudo bem para você?

Foi então que Duo percebeu o quanto suas palavras eram inúteis, pois mesmo sem poder dize-la, aquela frase que carregava entalada por tanto tempo em sua garganta era a mais obvia, e se questionando o do porque disso tudo, sua mente só achou uma resposta, "Mas é tão obvio, é simplesmente por que seus olhos não me enganam".

- Claro que sim, afinal, o amor do Shinigami é seu.

Ignorando seu passado e fugindo de seu futuro, aquele casal se abraçou por todo o tempo que suas vidas traçadas pela guerra permitiram. Seus destinos eram incertos. Sem uma bússola, voltariam a correr sem rumo atrás de campos de batalha onde seriam adorados como deuses e julgados como demônios, sempre recebendo todo o fel que a vida poderia lhes dar, mas naquele momento, e por toda à noite que se estendeu, nada daquilo importava, pertenciam apenas um ao outro, um amor que depois de tantos percalços finalmente pode se encontrar.  
-

* * *

- 

E assim como a historia sempre mostrou, a guerra não pára para quem ama. Entre encontros e desencontros, batalhas e mal entendidos, os pilotos gundam lutaram bravamente, pelas colônias, por quem amavam e por si mesmos.

E assim, o campo de batalha passou da terra para o espaço.

Seguindo suas vidas, rumos estranhos foram tomados, até o ponto em que Quatre tivera que resolver problemas "familiares" em L4, e quatro dos famosos pilotos gundans se encontravam no que chamavam de base lunar da OZ. Mas nem todos estavam do mesmo lado como era de se esperar.

- Para fora 01

Em uma cela, ambiente bem familiar para aqueles três jovens, estavam Wufei, Heero e Duo, que apesar de por caminhos diferentes irem contra a OZ, tiveram por coincidência o mesmo cárcere, ou não tão por acaso, levando em conta que tanto Heero quanto Duo tiveram a mesma brilhante idéia de invadir sozinhos uma das mais fortemente armadas bases da OZ.

Os três olharam para a porta aberta da cela, e viram ao lado do soldado que intimou Heero, Trowa Barton, que sob uma identidade falsa se aliou a OZ, e mesmo sem saber ao certo a quem o moreno jurava lealdade, não o desmascararam.

- Pera lá, por que ele de novo? Eu sou muito mais piloto que o 01, sabia? Deixa eu tomar conta na próxima batalha e você vai ver.

Heero se remexeu nervoso onde estava ouvindo aquela conversa absurda, Duo, apesar de tanto tempo longe, ainda não parecia ter aprendido que na brincadeira de "carcereiro e prisioneiro" aquele que usa as algemas nunca tem um script muito longo se não souber fechar a boca?

O soldado que acompanhava Trowa pareceu dividir a mesma idéia que o piloto 01, percebendo isso, o moreno toma a frente.

- Não pode fazer nada nesse estado, mesmo um piloto de Gundam corre um risco de morrer na próxima missão, por que vai lutar contra outro piloto Gundam.

- O que? – Wufei faz pela primeira vez sua presença ser notada.

O soldado, não pareceu feliz diante da informação que aquele novato "queridinho da Lady Une" soltou para os outros prisioneiros. Mas já Trowa pareceu feliz com o resultado da noticia, os ânimos da cela se acalmaram. Então resolveu botar mais lenha na fogueira.

- Aparentemente um modelo novo, ele arrasou uma divisão da OZ, com apenas um MS.

- Quais as características e armas – Pergunta Heero realmente interessado no assunto.

- Os engenheiros fizeram a mesma pergunta – sorri – isso mostra que você sabe o que diz – finge desconhecer as reais habilidades de Heero.

- Ótimo, vamos lá , com o vermelho 1 e o Mercurius... – Heero se põem a analisar – eu acho eu isso vai uma bela briga.

- Você vem goste disso ou não. – Trowa é categórico.

Parecia que tudo estava decidido, mas alguém realmente não estava gostando do rumo da conversa, cerrando os punhos, Duo não gostou da idéia de que mais uma vez a OZ usaria Heero como piloto de testes em um de seus Gundans, e contra algo que a única informação que tem era que arrasou uma divisão inteira da OZ, "nem ferrando". Preferia explodir ele mesmo em campo de combate do que sair no meio do espaço juntando os pedacinhos do seu Hee-chan (apelido que apesar de já terem algum tempo de namoro a distância, Duo ainda não tinha coragem de usar na frente de seu Koibito sem botar seu pescoço em risco).

- Ta bom. Dois pilotos Gundam vão se enfrentar e você vai ficar assistindo? Ei 01, não faça isso, deve ser um teste de desempenho dos Suits.

Trowa já sabia aonde aquele papo ia dar, mas não podia deixar as coisas correrem para aquele lado, tinha que ficar logo a sós com Heero, fora que tinha um certo presente para duas pessoas, e o japonês não estava na lista.

E antes que o previsível americano se oferecesse no lugar do amado, o falso piloto da OZ o socou no estomago, sem antes, é claro, de deixar um presentinho que o americano não se fez de rogado em esconder ao se encolher mais que o necessário em meio ao soco.

- É melhor vocês ficarem quietos aqui, vai ter a sua chance no final.

E lendo a ultima fala de Trowa nas entrelinhas, Duo, ainda encolhido, e Wufei que preferiu por não se intrometer, observaram o soldado, Trowa e Heero, deixarem a cela.

- Ai – Duo geme.

- Acho que aquele cara não estava fingindo, temos que aceitar que ele nos traiu de verdade.

Wufei dizia aquelas palavras sem ele próprio querer acreditar nelas, pois Trowa Barton , nas poucas chances que teve de lutar a seu lado, principalmente em um certo mês, se provou um dos pilotos que mais se apegou. Apesar de sempre misterioso.

Duo em resposta do comentário do chinês, só pode sorrir de maneira desafiadora.

- Não precisamos nos preocupara com isso, nele nós podemos confiar. – se deixa cair no chão.

- Como tem tanta certeza – se aproxima de onde o americano estava.

- Por que nenhum traidor iria nos trazer um presente desses, que estamos precisando tanto.

- Hei, isso...

E com Duo acionando um pequeno dispositivo, slides começaram a aparecer na parede da cela, e a voz de Trowa se fez ouvir.

- Duo Maxuell e Wufei, isso me foi dado pelo mestre O, usem-no para matar o tempo.

- Inacreditável – Wufei se assombrou diante das imagens dos reparos que os cientistas faziam escondidos, dentro da mesma base, em seu Gundam nesse exato segundo.

- Legal...

Os minutos que se seguiram, nenhum dos dois pilotos sequer olhava para o lado. Com a ausência de Heero, um enorme abismo se abriu entre eles, que o faziam lembrar que desde o incidente em Luxemburgo não haviam falado a sós.

Com um ruído do lado de fora da cela, Duo desliga o aparelho antes que algum soldado fazendo ronda visse as imagens. Wufei vai até a porta e esperando ouvir o barulho da tranca, após alguns minutos, sem uma ameaça aparente, acena ao americano para voltar a ligar a maquina.

- Essa foi por pouco – fala apenas por falar.

- Eu sei – concorda o chinês.

O silencio entre eles se entendeu.

- Ele... Ele está bem? Depois de autorizar a operação eu nunca mais o vi – Wufei toma coragem de perguntar.

- Está – diz sem jeito – pelo menos foi o que me passou, apesar da minha palavra não ser muito confiável... – e se lembrando de algo desagradável, termina de forma ferina – afinal, não sou nem capaz de reconhecer "alguém que eu mesmo considero importante para mim".

- Desculpe por aquilo. – vê a magoa nos olhos do americano – existem coisas que não devem ser ditas, e aparentemente eu me tornei mestre em traze-las à tona. Não levei em conta o quão tenso era a circunstância em que você o achou e nem...

- Deixe para lá – Duo apenas abanou a mão despreocupadamente – acho que no momento temos coisas mais serias para nos preocuparmos.

Surpreso por ter suas desculpas interrompidas, Wufei se deixou guiar novamente por Duo e voltou a olhar os slides.

- Mas vocês se viram, digo, agora a pouco, vocês estavam sozinhos na cela antes de me trancarem aqui – Duo diz ruborizando – vocês não chegaram a conversar?

- Apenas o necessário – Wufei contem o riso diante a curiosidade mal disfarçada do americano – Devo admitir que Heero se tornou uma pessoa mais difícil de se tratar agora que voltou ao normal.

- A gente pega o jeito depois de algum tempo de convivência – Duo parecia se animar com o rumo do assunto.

- Se você diz...

De novo entre eles o silencio reinou, isso se a curiosidade não atiçasse um certo americano.

- Vocês... Até onde vocês foram?

Duo realmente parecia desconfortável com isso, mas era necessário, já que Heero, se negava terminantemente a falar qualquer coisa que envolvesse o passado, principalmente se o assunto puxasse Wufei, ato que só alimentava mais minhocas em sua cabeça.

- Até onde fomos? Não tínhamos para onde ir, éramos apenas amigos.

- Sei – Duo revira descrentes os olhos.

- É verdade, Heero sempre falava de você – mentiu, já que o japonês sempre respeitou os momentos passados com o chinês, falando de Duo apenas quando estava muito chateado – e afinal, não tem do que se preocupar, hoje em dia um beijo não é nada...

- **BEIJO???** – Duo é pego de surpresa – Vocês se... se...

- E... eu disse beijo? Não, foi um abraço, tudo o que tivemos foi um abraço.

- Sei.

Duo o olhava de maneira desconfiada, e Wufei, não gostava daquela situação, pensava que uma pessoa como Heero, já teria revelado sem muita enrolação algo pequeno, mas que de certo magoaria Duo se descobrisse sozinho. Preferiu achar que Heero estava bêbado demais para se lembrar, do que o japonês ter dado pouca importância ao fato chegando a ponto de nem ao menos ter mencionado isso ao novo namorado.

- Mas... – Wufei dá entre ombros, tentando fingir indiferença, não pode conter um pequeno sorriso diante do ciúme de Duo – Mas mesmo mais fechado, ele não abandonou aquele tique com a mão direita.

- Você percebeu? Eu falei para o Heero que ele fazia aquilo, mas o teimoso insiste que é coisa da minha cabeça.

- Ele disse isso para você também? – Wufei se assombrou – quando ele ainda tinha a personalidade de Quatre disse o mesmo para mim, humpf, sempre tão orgulhoso.

Era oficial, a cela da OZ virou um antro de fofocas de lavadeiras.

- Eu que o diga, alem de sempre tentar carregar tudo nas costas, depois reclama quando eu fico brincando de contornar a cicatrizes dele com o dedo, ninguém mandou ele fazer uma coleção.

- Eu também fiquei preocupado quando vi tantas, mas algumas até que são bonitinhas, você viu aquela que parece um coelhinho perto da virilha.

- **JÁ!!! JÁ SIM**, ele ficou doido quando eu falei que parecia uma lebre, mas pensando bem, até que as orelhas são mesmo grandes demais para serem de uma lebre, parecem mais as de um coe... _**HEEI!!!!**_ **QUANDO FOI QUE VOCE VIU A VIRILHA DO HEERO???**

- Opa...

Duo já se preparava para um interrogatório "sutil", quando a porta se abriu, e sem jeito, ambos pularam no aparelho desligando os esquecidos slides.

- Piloto 05, venha comigo.

O soldado que estava com Trowa, agora voltara sozinho.

- Há não, nem ferrando – Duo se altera – se querem interroga-lo, usa-lo como piloto ou ratinho de laboratório, vão ter que entrar na fila que esse aí agora é meu.

Wufei cobre o rosto com a mão, descrente das palavras do americano, quase se jogando nos braços do soldado para se afastar desse, no mínimo, lunático piloto de gundam.

- Estou aqui sob ordens fedelho, agora piloto 05, me acompanhe.

Wufei passa por Duo pensando na sorte ou no azar que acabara de ter, seja qual for a opção, estar longe do americano naquele momento seria muito bem vindo.

Enquanto caminhava com o soldado pelos corredores da base, sua consciência estava pesada, afinal como explicar algo de uma situação que envolve o namorado de outro, completamente bêbado, se jogando em cima de você para dançar uma valsa em uma festa de 15 anos, que depois de carrega-lo até o apartamento teve que despi-lo, lavá-lo e fazer tudo isso ainda com o gosto do beijo que ele havia dado nele antes de cair em "coma alcoólico"?

Mas a cada passo que dava, sua mente se distanciava de Duo e Heero, e se aproximava de outra pessoa. Não estranhava ter sido tirado de sua cela. Para falar a verdade se perguntava quando isso iria acontecer.

"Pois é Sally, acho que uma das coisas que se sempre me atraiu em você era sua capacidade de observação".

Chegando na frente de uma sala, o soldado digitou um código e entrando ao lado de Wufei, se viu diante daquele que intimara a presença do chinês. Treize kushirenada.

- Muito bem, agora tire as algemas dele e se retire.

- Mas senhor, tem certeza de que quer ficar sozinho com ele?

- Não se preocupe, do lado de fora ficaram alguns soldados, e se lembre, não diga nem uma única palavra de que estou aqui.

- Mas a Lady Une...

- Muito menos para ela.

- Sim senhor.

E sem mais "mas", o soldado se retirou.

- Eu devia estar na Terra agora, em algumas horas haverá uma reunião importante com figuras no mínimo influentes.

- Como sempre – Wufei diz em tom de zombaria – sabe como impressionar as pessoas, falando assim me sinto até importante.

- Obrigado, mas creio que isso faz parte do meu trabalho – Diz Treize se aproximando do chinês. – e quem disse que você não é importante? Pelo menos para mim...

- É sobre isso que quer falar? – diz Wufei dando as costas para o líder da OZ, ato que muitos de seus colegas não ousariam – se for...

- Desculpe – diz áspero – me esqueci que você prefere ignorar o que sente por mim.

- Por que se for – continua ignorando Treize – não acho que o "líder da OZ" devia ficar perdendo seu tempo com um prisioneiro.

- Wufei – Treize segura o braço do rapaz – por que faz isso? Eu sei que o que sinto não é unilateral, das vezes que consegui roubar um beijo seu, eu senti que você retribuía, mesmo que você no final fugisse de mim, fugisse de si mesmo.

"Não olhe para trás, vai ser mais fácil se não olhar para trás".

- No começo eu achei que era por eu ser homem, por isso não forcei nada, até te ajudava a fugir de vez em quando.

- **EU NUNCA PEDI A SUA AJUDA** – Wufei sempre sentiu seu orgulho ferido ao lembrar desses raros episódios que sempre deixavam sua mente mais confusa depois de cada encontro.

"Não se vire, não olhe para ele, não fraqueje agora, não seja fraco".

- No começo pensei em apenas te conquistar, e guarda-lo como a um bibelô, mas a força que via em seus olhos era uma coisa impressionante, comecei a pensar que poderia seduzi-lo e depois de tê-lo na cama o teria em campo de batalha como um piloto a serviço da OZ.

- Como se algum dia eu fosse aceitar isso.

- Eu sei.

Treize sorriu amargo ao lembrar do resultado de suas duas experiências que fracassaram , a primeira, em que a cobaia, ao ter sua personalidade trocada, mudara totalmente de atitude, mas parecia manter firme suas convicções, mesmo escondendo todos os traços de sua personalidade anterior, e a segunda, em que depois de implantado um certo chip, acatara a todas as suas ordens, mas nem ao menos um fulgido brilho de força conseguia ver em seu olhar.

Tremia sempre que se lembrava do olhar vazio que viu no piloto que atendia pelo nome de Heero Yuy. Ao pensar que no lugar dele na idéia original quem devia estar lá era o...

"Mesmo que outra pessoa tivesse a sua personalidade não seria você, e mesmo se você mudasse de personalidade, por que eu iria querer alguém, diferente de quem eu me apaixonei. E novamente, mesmo que você um dia me obedeça, do que adianta se isso irá ocultar aquilo que mais amo em você? Obrigada pela idéia Yuy, mas eu não quero um soldado perfeito, mas um amante mais que perfeito" pensa Treize olhando para aquelas costas teimosas, e a tornando mais tensas ao abraça-la.

- Por isso, sempre que eu tiver a chance eu sempre vou tentar tê-lo perto de mim.

- Não fale isso... – sua voz sai fraca diante de tanto carinho

- Sei que me odeia por estarmos em caminhos diferentes, mas você não pode impedir que eu tente uni-los quando achar uma chance. – suas palavras saiam macias.

- Não torne mais difícil...

- Por que, mesmo que você não possa corresponder ainda, eu te amo.

- **NÃO FAÇA TUDO PARECER TÃO FACIL!!** – Wufei empurra Treize para trás e se vira para encara-lo, apenas para mostrar que seu rosto estava coberto de lagrimas – Você acha que para mim é fácil, droga? Você pode até dizer que no começo para você só era uma brincadeira, mas para mim, **ERA MUITO SÉRIO**, o ódio que eu sentia era sério, e mais profundo que qualquer coisa que eu pude sentir por qualquer pessoa em toda a minha vida, você me derrotou, me mostrou o quão fraco eu era, **CACETE!**

- Wufei, eu... – Treize tenta seca-lhe o rosto com a mão, era a primeira vez que via o chinês tão irritado a ponto de falar palavrões.

- Não chegue perto – Wufei bateu na mão de Treize – foi por você chegar tão perto de mim, a ponto de povoar meus pensamentos, que conseguiu confundir minha mente a ponto de achar que o que eu sentia por você era amor.

- O que? – Treize se assusta, pois era a primeira vez que ouvia aquela palavra sair da boca do chinês.

- **AMOR, PORRA!!! JÁ OUVIU FALAR???** Pois é, era a única conclusão que eu cheguei depois de provar a sua boca pela primeira vez, e era inaceitável!!!

- Por que?

- Por que eu não queria... eu ... eu te via como... Droga – Wufei encara fundo os olhos de Treize e diz com um sorriso tão amargo quanto suas palavras – Sabe o que eu fiz quando descobri que te amava?

Treize balançou a cabeça negativamente, temeroso.

- Fui para a cama com a primeira mulher eu achei na frente.

Era mentira, sabia muito bem disso, se um dia aceitou dividir a cama com Sally foi por ver toda a determinação, que aquela mulher poderia ter, mesmo sendo tão fraca. Não se sujaria com alguém menos cativante que ela.

- Eu ficava repetindo para mim mesmo "ele é um homem, que nojo, é antinatural, e amoral"

Treize vira o rosto como se levasse uma bofetada, mas para sua surpresa sente duas mãos guiarem-no novamente para encarar Wufei.

- Foi então, que a mulher que usei para me enganar, me mostrou o grande covarde que estava sendo, ao me esconder de mim mesmo. Ela era tão orgulhosa que me jogava quase todo o dia na cara que à noite eu ficava chamando o nome de uma pessoa enquanto dormia, adivinha quem era.

Kushirenada arrisca um sorriso.

- Diante disso, eu não podia mais ficar com ela, a deixei e me afundei mais ainda em meus fantasmas, e o fato de ficar te encontrando de vez em quando não me ajudava... queria derrota-lo, mas ao mesmo tempo... queria tê-lo – sua voz fraquejou - Foi quando o conheci.

O ouvinte sente uma pitada de ciúmes.

- Ele me desarmou diante de todos os tabus que eu tentava me cercar, éramos do mesmo sexo, e ele alimentava meu ego, eu precisava dele, como precisava de ar, apesar dele não tão correspondido quanto eu gostaria, aquele sentimento me ajudou a apagar a sombra que você plantou em mim.

Os olhos de Wufei se fecharam e na sua frente apareceu a imagem do Heero sorridente com quem dividiu poucos mais felizes dias.

- Então... Você tem alguém? – pergunta Treize ainda procurando esperança.

- Teria, se depois disso tudo eu não percebesse que tudo o que eu amava em Heero, era o fato de que ele estava tão fragilizado que precisava desesperadamente que alguém o protegesse. Ao lado dele eu me sentia... Forte.

- E ao meu lado?

- Olhe para você, é forte, imponente, e me de...

- Não repita isso.

- E me derrotou – Diz Wufei com olhos queimando em desafio – eu me sinto tão pequeno ao seu lado, acho que era disso que eu tentava tão desesperadamente me esconder.

- Você está me dizendo – Nunca Treize fez tanto esforço para não perder a paciência – que a única coisa que separou você de mim, foi a droga do seu orgulho?

- Colocando dessa forma...

- Idiota – Treize é rápido e enlaçando a cintura de Wufei o puxa para um abraço – Eu me apaixonei pelo mais belo dos idiotas. A única pessoa que tem que ver força ou qualquer outra coisa em você sou eu, e isso, é algo inegável quando te vi pela primeira vez, tão determinado, audacioso, e lindo, mesmo que no momento fosse apenas como um brinquedo, eu o quis mais que tudo.

- Treize – Wufei suspirou entre os braços de seu amado, nunca se sentiu tão seguro, embalado pela única pessoa que se sentia intimo o bastante para chamar pelo primeiro nome – eu não agüento mais me afastar, toda vez que levanto armas contra você eu me sinto vivo, lutando eu tento me aproximar do patamar que você se encontra, mas depois...

- Só resta o vazio, não é? – o mais velho se lembra de como se sentia toda vez que deixava o chinês fugir para longe dele.

- É, como eu curo isso? – sua voz era de uma criança que pedia ao pai um remédio para todas as dores do mundo.

- Assim.

E erguendo o queixo de Wufei, Treize toma seus lábios em um beijo demorado, e sentindo o gosto das lagrimas do menino dançarem entre suas bocas, desejou que esse momento se eternizasse para sempre, pois sabia o que aconteceria quando se separassem mais uma vez.

Mas um momento o beijo teve que ter um fim, e para a surpresa do líder da OZ, Wufei permaneceu nos seus braços, e aqueles olhos negros como o ébano, sem esquivar um milímetro de seu olhar, não mostravam nojo ou confusão, apenas desejo.

- Você sabe que isso não muda nada, não é? – Wufei pergunta

- Hum rum – Treize apenas confirma com a cabeça como se não quisesse se desvencilhar de Wufei.

- Estamos em lados opostos de uma guerra que envolve a Terra e todas as colônias, circunstancias em que teremos que lutar entre nos mesmos poderão não faltar.

- Hum rum – aperta mais forte Wufei contra si. – você ainda pode mudar de lado – diz com a voz divertida.

- Até parece – empurra Treize para longe, mas agora conseguia sorrir – como se você fosse capaz de amar alguém que trairia seus amigos e princípios.

- Poderia me esforçar arduamente, sou um homem, bem maleável dependendo do prêmio. – olhando para o rosto de Wufei, não pode esconder um tom triste ao dizer – mas mesmo assim, não desistirei de perguntar toda vez que nos encontrarmos, Wufei, tem certeza de que não quer mudar de lado? Nunca te negarei ajuda, mas não vai ser sempre que estarei presente para te ajudar a fugir.

- Já disse que não faço questão, eu sou um guerreiro treinado, se daquelas vezes aceitava sua ajuda, é por que era realmente a saída mais fácil – fala sem conseguir esconder um certo tom de birra em sua voz, que Treize só podia descrever como adorável. – Agora me manda de novo para a minha cela. Vamos, tanto eu como você temos mais o que fazer, estamos no meio de uma guerra, sabia?

- Wufei, eu não estou brincando, se não vai aceitar mudar de lado, me deixe ajuda-lo a fugir daqui, muita coisa esta acontecendo por trás dos panos, e a base lunar não é um bom lugar para...

- Ta tudo bem – Wufei surpreende Treize ao ter a iniciativa de deitar a cabeça contra seu peito – não é você mesmo que diz que eu sou forte? Vou sobreviver dessa e todas as vezes que forem necessárias, e você também, o homem que reconheço como forte, não morreria pelas mãos de qual quer um, e quando isso tudo acabar, não importa que lado ganhe, tanto eu quanto você estaremos vivos, e enfim não haverá mais arma alguma entre nós.

- Wufei

Treize ia abraça-lo, quando o mais baixo se afasta e em sua mão segurava a arma de Treize.

- Você não está falando sério? – Treize olhava cético para a arma segurada firmemente nas mãos de Wufei – se fosse um duelo em que eu estivesse armado, vá lá, mas você nunca conseguiu erguer sequer um estilingue contra mim quando estou desarmado.

- E não é que tem razão Treize-sama? – diz sarcástico – mas se for esperar que chame a minha escolta não sairei daqui tão cedo, fora que tenho uma imagem a zelar.

Apontando a arma para cima, atirou três vezes para o teto, golpeou o próprio rosto com a empunhadura da arma e se deixou cair no chão. Adentrando o cômodo, guiados pelos disparos, três soldados, cercam o prisioneiro que aparentemente fora abatido por Treize-sama, ao tentar alveja-lo com a própria arma, e rindo da estupidez do pirralho o pegam de qualquer jeito e saem do recinto sob ordens expressas que de jeito maneira informem o ocorrido a qualquer pessoa.

Olhando para a porta que se fechou, Treize sorriu satisfeito.

- Você diz que nada mudou – toca delicadamente os próprios lábios – será mesmo? Meu amado chinês.

-

* * *

-

Como se não fosse nada, arremessaram Wufei novamente dentro de sua antiga cela.

O pensamento que o pior havia passado sumiu no instante que duas mãos sanguinárias o seguraram pela gola.

- Agora você vai dizer direitinho que historia era aquela de... Wufei?

Duo ficou sem reação, era a primeira vez que vira os olhos do chinês tão inchados e em seu rosto pequenos vestígios de lagrimas, não sabia como reagir, e fez apenas o que achou no final ser o mais certo, envolveu o ombro do rapaz silencioso com seu braço, e voltando a passar os slides diz.

- Não sei o que fizeram com você, mas não se preocupa cara, eles vão receber em dobro quando o deus da morte voltar a voar. E olhe pelo lado bom, pior não pode ficar.

Wufei, se surpreendeu com a atitude de Duo, sabia que o americano não era de todo o mal. Apesar de ter dado uma interpretação totalmente errada para suas lagrimas, era inegável que a sua tentativa, no mínimo infantil de consola-lo, era admirável.

Deixou-se aquecer por aquele braço, e satisfeito por ver o quão bondoso podia ser o mais novo "responsável" pelo soldado perfeito, se deu ao luxo de fazer mais uma exigência antes de por um fim na história mau começada que escreveu com o japonês.

- Heero vai ficar bem, não é? – pergunta sem pensar muito em suas palavras.

- Ele é um excelente piloto, vai se sair bem. – Duo tentava convencer mais a si mesmo.

- Não é disso que estou falando – Wufei olha com olhos afiados para o americano – espero que quando tudo isso acabar, Heero esteja muito bem, ou você vai se ver comigo.

Pensando que isso era apenas um rompante de ciúmes, Duo apenas confirma, não conseguindo se indignar por tanta importância voltada para Heero, não com Wufei ainda com o rosto manchado de lagrimas.

E de novo os pilotos se prenderam as imagens na parede.

Muita coisa iria rolar, a guerra estava longe de acabar, mesmo mantidos naquela cela, seus espíritos ainda estavam presos aos seus gundans, que clamavam por seus corpos, e logo os guiar para mais uma vez o combate. E assim seguiriam.Um sorriso nasceu no rosto de Wufei diante das simples palavras de Duo, que de certo modo lhe passaram esperança, afinal "pior não pode ficar".

Claro que naquele momento ninguém precisava saber que cinco minutos depois alguém cortaria o ar das celas...

-

**FIM.**

* * *

-

**Notas da Autora:**

E assim termino essa fic... ufa, achei que nunca teria fim, e o que não faltou nesse capitulo foi homenagem, primeiro a minha amada Illy-chan, que sempre que ouvia _**"**__**Rhythm Emotion" **_só faltava pular de um pé para o outro enquanto repetia que aquela era a musica do Duo, como ela era a cara dele, por isso, eu achei que ninguém ficaria melhor cantando ela para o Duo se não o próprio Hee-chan.

Segundo, minha idolatrada Ilía-chan, que foi de quem eu roubei a frase de Trowa _**"Wufei é o mais forte de nós, por tudo o que passou e como encara tudo o que um dia passará" **_um pouco adaptada, mas mantendo o mesmo sentido que ela usou para me consolar dias a fio quando tinha crises de consciência por tirar o Heero do Wufei.

E em terceiro, minha queridíssima Aninha SaganoKai, já que sempre foi ela que me repetia quase que diariamente que o maior motivo para Heero acabar com Duo era por que o sentimento de Wufei nunca foi direcionado para o "verdadeiro"Heero, e sim para um lado mais fragilizado do japonês.

E em quarto, a minha adorada idolatrada salve, salve irmã, que sem ela nem uma única linha teria sido escrita e... – Luana tentando ler um pedaço de papel – o que é isso aqui?

_**Joana **_– incompetente – pegando o roteiro que ela mesma escreveu – "incentivou meu baixo intelecto mostrando todo o caminho que deveria seguir por todos os percalços literários" agora repete isso dez vezes ou nunca mais verá sua coleção de Angel Sanctuary Hihihihehehehahaha  
_**Luana**_ – cabeça baixa – Hai hai...

-

_**Luana**_ - Nhaaa - se espreguiçando - agora é só me concentrar nas outras fics que não tem um final. Duo e Heero finalmente se entenderam, Trowa e Quatre resolveram seus pequenos desentendimentos, e graças à troca de personalidade conseguem se entender e entender seu parceiro melhor, fora Wufei que se for um chinês esperto, não vai terminar sozinho. Falando nisso, como o Wufei e o Treize terminam mesmo no anime?

Luana saca o seu bloquinho de anotações sagrado

_**Luana**_ - Se não vejamos...bla bla bla fuga... bla bla bla exilio... bla bla bla presa branca... bla bla bla rei da Terra, e da-lhe Treize... bla bla bla duelo final... bla bla bla Wufei mata Treize... bla bla bla Heero salva a patria... É, eu sabia que ia ter um final fe... – Olhar esbugalhado ao cair a ficha – Wu... Wu... Wu... fei... mata Treize?

E uma nuvem negra se aproxima de escritora e fã fajuta

- LU... A... NA... – por entre a fumaça negra só se ouvia alem de vozes glaciais o som de correntes.

- Pa... Parece que vocês não gostaram do final que eu dei para o Wuffy. – a escritora dá uma passo para trás.

- WU... FE...I... – braços trêmulos de ódio apareceram e eles carregavam armas, algemas, bestas, e chicotes.

- Acham que... Que eu deveria tentar de novo?

- JUS...TI...ÇA... – O som de armas engatilhadas, correntes, chicotes estalando no ar e fechaduras de algemas ecoaram por todo o recinto.

- Não se preocupem, farei um epílogo, um lindo epílogo, um maravilhoso epílogo, tão perfeito, que vai valer por dois epílogos!!!!!!! – escritora medrosa corre desembestada. Ainda conseguindo desviar de uma flecha que pegou sua orelha de raspão.

Com a saída da escritora fajuta, a fumaça se dispersou revelando quem se escondia nela, e saindo do meio de um grupo de garotas, Wufei apareceu com um semblante satisfeito.

_**Wufei **_– obrigado garotas, se deixassem àquela insana preguiçosa iria deixar tudo por aquilo mesmo.  
_**Illy-chan**_ – que é isso Wufei – abaixa a besta que "sem querer" deixou dispara a flecha – foi um prazer.  
_**Aninha SaganoKai **_– Lógico Darling – guarda com carinho as algemas que tinha nas mãos – temos que proteger nossos futuros pets.  
_**Blanxe **_– agora que Duo terminou com Heero, e o sentido e a proposta inicial da fic foi mantida – brinca com o par de correntes que trouxe – ela tem o dever de escrever um final decente para você.  
_**Tina-chan**_ – eu torci por você, apesar de ser meio lógico com quem o Hee-chan ia ficar – trava novamente a arma que apontava antes – mas não chora não feifei, eu posso ser uma excelente substituta.  
_**Ilía **_– que chorar o que, nosso Wufei é o mais forte dos G-boys, pode agüentar numa boa ficar sozinho por mais um tempo – recolhia os socos-ingleses que havia emprestado para as outras garotas em uma caixinha – É claro que se a Luana botar ele para ficar com alguém eu não vou reclamar, MAS NADA DE PERSONAGENS ORIGINAIS.  
_**Mady-chan**_ – eu como boa amante de 1x2x1, já esperava por esse final para os meus anjinhos – vestindo uma camisa do movimento 1x2x1 com uma estampa de Heero vestido de anjinho SD e Duo de diabinho SD com um sorrisinho safado – mas felicidade é que nem biscoito, tem que dar pra todo mundo, vamos torcer agora para o nosso chinês.  
_**Lyocko-Litales**_ – é né, já que o Heero não ficou com os dois, pelo menos ficou com o Duo – perguntando para Mady-chan aonde ela comprou a camisa.  
_**Ayame-Yuy**_ – Hn – fazendo bico – ainda acho que o Heero e o Wufei estavam muito Kawaii juntos, agora vê se capricha no final do meu chinês.  
_**Iva-chan**_ – suspense suspense, agora sim parece final de novela - fazendo sua famosa pose dramática – "com quem o Wufei vai terminar? veremos no próximo episodio" rsrs  
_**Wufei**_ – Nossa – sem jeito por ser o centro das atenções – eu... nem sei o que falar, se tiver alguma coisa para fazer por vocês...  
_**Litha-chan&Rafaella **_– já que tocou no assunto... – pegam as algemas de estimação da Aninha e os socos ingleses da Ilia.  
_**Larkan&likaah **_– tem uma coisa sim – ambas pegando uma das correntes da Blanxe emprestada.

A nuvem negra volta a se formar e dentro dela podia-se ouvir risinhos maliciosos

_**Wufei**_ – me... me... meninas, alooou, eu... Não quis dizer... que... ai Nataku quem em sã consciência deixa correntes nas mãos de pessoas como elas... me... meninas... para que vocês querem lubrificantes... e essa sunga...não acho seja meu numero... é tão pequeno... por que vocês estão me olhando assim... ai... **SOCOOOOORRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Wufei sai correndo com a nuvem negra o perseguindo

_**Trowa - **_que assistia a tudo bem escondidinho –Também, quem manda fazer acordo com fãs de Yaoi? É pior que pacto com o demônio.  
_**Quatre**_ – Trowaaa – grita de algum lugar distante – volta para cá, ainda faltam 47 quartos para averiguaaaar!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_**Trowa**_ – Tô indo. O dever me chama, até a próxima fic.

-

* * *

- 

Bem, espero que nenhuma das leitoras citadas acima tenha ficado ofendida, eu só queria fazer uma pequena homenagem para aquelas que me incentivaram por meio de reviws ou pessoalmente, se alguém quiser entrar em contato comigo, eu vou adorar conversar com vocês, seja por orkut (Luana Rosete) e-mail ou msn (idem), deu para ver pelos meus endereços que sou uma pessoa beeeeem original, mas eu não mordo, e vou...

_**Illy **_– **LUANA ROSETTE!!!** – estalando o chicote no ar _**– já começou o epílogo?**_

_**Luana **_- **TÔ INDO!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

"_**Por que Seus Olhos Não Me Enganam..."**_

**Epílogo: Utopia a Dois. **

**-**

* * *

_**-**_

_**Ano 203 D.C.  
Sede dos Preventers**_

Com o fim da guerra e da ameaça de Marimeia, os pilotos Gundam puderam finalmente desfrutar de pequenos momentos de paz.

Ou nem todos.

Diferente de Quatre, que decidira mudar seu campo de combate para os grandes salões de reunião, e a bolsa de valores ao assumir de vez os negócios da família, ou Trowa que voltou a se apresentar no circo que fazia parte antigamente. Duo, Heero e Wufei decidiram entrar para a força dos Preventers, e defender o presente de possíveis ameaças a paz da Terra e das colônias. Pequenas fogueiras, como eram chamadas essas ameaças que nem de longe chegavam perto da monstruosidade que foi a OZ.

Heero havia sido chamado com urgência a sala de Lady Une, tal circunstancia tem se tornado bem freqüente na vida do garoto. Resmungando enquanto tentava ajeitar a farda e equilibrar alguns relatórios, o soldado perfeito não consegue evitar de esbarrar em alguém, deixando cair não só os seus documentos mas os da pessoa com quem trombou.

- Me desculpe – Diz Heero calmamente – eu não devia andar por aí tão distraído.

Se abaixando sem desespero, Heero começa a separar os papeis com cuidado, visto que em situações como essas atitudes precipitadas sempre pioram as coisas. Analisando as letras e os tipos de papeis em que eram impressos os relatórios, ele se assustou quando uma mão estendeu na sua frente um dos papeis que reconheceu como sendo seu.

- Você sabe que não precisa fazer isso sozinho, né?

Olhando para frente, vê agachado não muito longe, Wufei, a pessoa que ele já havia reconhecido como a que tinha esbarrado. O chinês esboçou um sorriso discreto que foi retribuído por um não muito maior de Heero.

Sem conseguir se concentrar como deveria no trabalho, uma conversa logo foi iniciada:

- Como vai na casa nova? – Wufei pergunta.

- Com a casa nova sendo a casa do Duo, o que você acha?

- O paraíso em meio ao caos – Uma risada não pode ser contida

- Quase – Heero o acompanha no momento de descontração – mas até que a casa dele não é tão desarrumada, não depois de eu gritar umas seis vezes para ele parar de deixar a toalha molhada em cima da cama, e coisas do gênero. Só tenho agora que descobrir onde fica o maldito esconderijo de chocolate, esse americano ainda vai me deixar louco. Como alguém pode gostar tanto de doces? Vejo o dia que terei que levar ele correndo para o hospital.

- O soldado perfeito está tentando se livrar do rival? – Wufei se divertia ao ver Heero botar para fora o que parecia estar prendendo a algum tempo – Pelo visto podem tirar o soldado de dentro do campo de batalha, mas não podem tirar o campo de batalha de dentro do soldado.

Wufei ainda se assombrava com a forma espontânea que Heero às vezes conseguia se expressar. Eram raros, admite, mas quando quer podia ser o dono do mais belo sorriso, talvez a temporada que esteja passando com Duo o tenha realmente ajudando.

- Não coloque as coisas assim, faz parecer que vivo em pé de guerra. – suspira por enfim conseguir terminarem de separar as coisas.- Hei, essa folha perto do seu pé, é minha ou sua?

- Qual?

Os dois se movem para pegar a mesma folha e por distração suas mãos se tocam. Heero ergue seus olhos da folha, e Wufei faz o mesmo, e seus olhares se encontram, viram no fundo de cada íris a lembrança de momentos que nunca iriam esquecer, e palavras que pertenceriam apenas a eles dois.

Um passado que não iria voltar, mas de longe seria facilmente esquecido.

Sem constrangimento, Heero se ergue e ajuda Wufei a se levantar.

- É, parece que é minha – o chinês tenta achar o lugar, em meio aos outros papeis, que a folha pertencia.

- É – Heero confirma – você acabou de sair da sala da Une, não é? – diz ao lembrar da direção que o amigo veio.

- Pois é ela está possessa, parece que um grupo em especial está causando mais trabalho que o normal.

- Mas é apenas uma fogueira, não?

- Para deixa-la naquele estado, não acho que ainda possa ser chamada de fogueira. Pelo menos não chega a ser tão grande como a presa branca.

- Ou a OZ – Heero emenda

- Ou a OZ – Wufei encolhe os ombros ao se lembrar de coisas que não queria – por isso ela quer prioridade nesse grupo, estão crescendo vertiginosamente, e seu líder ainda é desconhecido.

- Não podia terminar meu dia de forma mais animadora – dá entre ombros – vou falar agora com ela.

- Vá - Wufei se vira para ir, mas antes diz – Não se esqueça de lembrar Duo que sexta, a gente combinou com Quatre e Trowa de nos encontrarmos para conversar.

- Se é exatamente o contrario, não tem um dia que ele não me lembre disso. Eles disseram em que colônia ia ser o encontro dessa vez?

- Ainda não, mas vindo de Quatre, só posso esperar uma resposta de ultima hora, ele anda atolado até o pescoço com aquelas empresas. Té mais.

- Até.

Olhando Wufei se distanciar, Heero se sentiu aliviado ao perceber que finalmente conseguia dizer com certeza o nome daquele sentimento que sentia pelo chinês, "amizade", e mais feliz ainda ao ver que o sentimento era recíproco.

Não conseguia contar nos dedos quantas vezes se meteram em circunstancias constrangedoras, graças a encontros inesperados, contatos como toque de mãos, ou palavras não medidas.

Sabendo que todos os três pilotos que entraram no Preventers não tinham mais fantasmas para lhes assombrar, um peso lhe saia das costas, ou não...

- Ufh – Sentiu um tapa nas costas lhe tirar o ar, o fazendo deixar cair os papeis.

- Qual é Heero? Faz um tempão que a Une te chamou. O Wufei já entrou, já saiu, e nos ainda estávamos te esperando.

- Hn – Heero desfere um olhar mortal ao namorado – Omae wo Korosu.

- Wou... – ergue os braços como se pedisse tempo – Sinto que não vou querer saber a tradução desta frase, vem, eu te ajudo a organizar os papeis, como você pode ser tão desastrado?

Incrédulo, Heero via o americano se abaixar para arrumar os papeis, e antes que sua linha de raciocínio, onde podia ver claramente Duo agonizando com cinco balas cravadas em seu corpo, se completasse, ele se abaixou para recolher novamente os papeis, antes que seu mais mórbido desejo se concretize.

- Hum... Esse daqui, não devia estar no meio dos seus, parece com o que eu acabei de entregar para o Wuffy.

- Você realmente não vai desistir desse apelido.

- Hum – Duo o ignora de propósito – você esbarrou com o Wufei agora a pouco?

- Pois é, acabamos misturando os nossos documentos, devo ter me confundido.

- Há – Duo olha atentamente para o papel – acho que vou devolver para ele, são documentos muito importantes.

Heero sorriu internamente, ver Duo reagir tão racionalmente em uma circunstancia que no passado renderia assunto para bate boca era prova que os anos tornaram o americano mais maduro. Apesar de que por outro lado, algumas das crises de ciúmes do americano eram boas pra alimentar um pouco seu ego.

- Mas diz, você já falou com Quatre aonde vamos nos encontrar na sexta?

- Que nada, o loirinho ta na base da pilha alcalina, não vai para quieto tão cedo, até que se lembre que tem amigos...

- Incomunicável, nem quando éramos pilotos e tentávamos esconder nossas coordenadas e freqüências de amigos e inimigos era tão difícil entrar em contato com esse cara.

- Talvez essa seja uma missão para o incrível Trowa Barton, sempre que não conseguimos entrar em contato com o Quatre, e falamos com o moreno, em menos de meia hora ele tem a resposta.

- Pessoas competentes são outra coisa – Diz Heero com um meio sorriso maldoso.

- Isso, e por ele ter a vantagem de ter convencido o dono do circo a se mudar pra colônia onde fica a sede principal das corporações Winner. Coincidência...

- Mistérios...

Heero desvia os olhos do namorado e volta a olhar por onde o chinês saiu, vendo os olhos preocupados do namorado, e pro ter se tornado especialista em traduzir seus silenciosos momentos de meditação, Duo perguntou.

- Está preocupado de novo com o Wufei. Não é?

- Todos nos estamos com alguém, mas Wufei sempre está sozinho.

- Não está pensando em acabar com a solidão dele. Está?

- Não do jeito malicioso que você está pensando, mas seria legal se...

- Eu não mereço, o soldado perfeito agora virou casamenteiro, esse período de paz não está fazendo bem a você.

- Ai, quer para de me chamar por esse apelido? Já basta o Wufei.

- Eu se fosse você não me preocupava, acho que nosso chinês anda muito bem acompanhado.

- Como assim?

- Outro dia quando estava passando pela sala dele...

- Há não, você sabe que eu não gosto desse negocio de fofoca.

- Não é fofoca, é assunto, agora ouve. E eu o ouvi falando com alguém no telefone, e pelo jeito, é alguém com quem ele divide a casa.

- Eu não sabia que ele dividia a casa com alguém. – Heero entrava no jogo de Duo – Tá, mas o que isso tem de mais?

- Pelo pouco que ouvi.

- Que ótimo, alem de fofoqueiro estou namorando alguém que fica ouvindo conversas particulares atrás da porta.

- Só escuta, Wufei falava todo retraído, como se tivesse medo que alguém ouvisse, mas mesmo assim bem meloso.

- Até Quatre é meloso no telefone quando fala com uma das irmãs dele – Heero revira os olhos.

- Mas Quatre não pergunta pelo telefona para a irmã dele se ela já consegue se levantar depois da noite de ontem.

Ponto para o americano.

Silêncio...

- Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso. E o fato de meu namorado ser um fofoqueiro enxerido não vai abalar nosso namoro.

- Humpf, você nunca me leva a serio, bem, eu vou entregar isso para o Wuffy, té mais Hee-chan.

- Até mais... EI, E CHEGA DE APELIDOS!!! – Heero recupera o ar – eu acho que me esqueci de alguma coisa... Hi, droga, eu comecei a conversar com Duo e me esqueci do que vim fazer aqui. Une vai me matar.

E se preparando para levar uma reprimenda por seu atraso, o jovem entrou na sala de sua superior. Mas sem antes de terminar de ajeitar sua farda.

-

* * *

- 

Wufei parou debaixo da arvore que enfeitava a rua em frente ao seu apartamento. O serviço nos Preventers fora puxado, duas fogueiras o torturaram o dia inteiro, e aquela brincadeira com os papeis, rendeu uma tremenda dor de cabeça. Depois de Duo deixar uma das folhas com ele, descobriu que ainda faltavam algumas, e que outras de Heero estavam com ele, foi um troca-troca pelo resto da tarde.

Olhando para cima e vendo os galhos secos graças à estação do ano, não pode deixar de suspirar ao pensar "ela estava tão florida na época de quando nos mudamos para cá, a calçada parecia ser feita de nuvens de tantas flores brancas que caíram naquele dia"

Passando pelo portão e cruzando um pequeno terraço, Wufei preferiu pegar as escadas, não tinha muita paciência para elevadores, já bastava os do quartel dos Preventers

"Ele diz que eu sou fissurado nesta cor, humpf, só por causa da roupa que eu usava naquela época, mas também, não sei se minha "farda",como ele irritante mente chamava, ficaria bem se eu tingisse de rosa choque"

Não pode evitar soltar uma risadinha ao lembrar da cara que o outro fez quando sugeriu essa idéia. Nunca mais o mais velho criticou o gosto de cores dele. Ou se o fazia guardava a opinião muito bem para si mesmo.

- Chegueeei

Wufei entra em casa segurando algumas contas que pegou na entrada. Sem ouvir uma resposta ele tira o casaco de sua farda e o coloca de qualquer jeito em uma cadeira, e vai para cozinha pegar alguma coisa para comer.

- Se eu tiver que ouvir as palavras, trafico, Mobili Suit ou documentos eu vou pirar.

O irritava não ouvir qualquer manifestação da outra pessoa que estava na casa, mas resolveu não reclamar enquanto botava a água para ferver.

- Acho que vou tomar um banho antes de jantar, você pode ficar de olho na água que botei para ferver? Hoje finalmente vamos tomar um chá decente, pois se depender dos seus...

Tenta provocar, mas nem mesmo assim teve resposta.

Sai da cozinha e pega o casaco para guardar.

A casa estava arrumada, o que não era novidade, não tinham empregadas por causa da condição em que viviam – não financeira, claro, apenas tinham que preservar certa privacidade – mas com apenas duas pessoas na casa não havia muito o que bagunçar, teoria que reconsiderou ao se lembrar da conversa que teve com Heero no final da tarde, teria que lembrar de orar pela sanidade mental do amigo antes de dormir.

- Sabe, eu realmente gosto do modo como estamos vivendo.

Ajeita um quadro torto no meio do corredor

- E o serviço dos Preventers, apesar de cansativo, é bem gratificante.

Entra no banheiro, o cheiro de xampu mostrava que o outro havia tomado banho recentemente, adorava tomar banho depois dele por causa disso, se bem que não recusaria em momento algum um banho a dois. Tentando afastar pensamentos pervertidos, começa a tirar a roupa.

- Mas bem que você podia falar com eles, sabe? Pelo menos o Miliardo ou a Marimeia.

"Droga, esqueci de novo a toalha". No meio de seu strip tease solitário, ele sente preguiça de colocar de novo toda roupa que já tinha tirado, então apenas de calças, sai do banheiro.

- Ele pareceu bem triste no seu enterro, e ela vai visitar o seu tumulo com uma freqüência maior do que eu acho que uma menina da idade dela deveria freqüentar.

Irritado ao limite, por não ouvir nem uma palavra com quem tentava teimosamente começar um dialogo, ele abre a porta do quarto e fita rabugento a pessoa com quem dividia a casa.

- Pô, fala alguma coisa, né Treize?

Dentro do quarto, Treize Kushirenada, ex-lider da Oz e ex-regente da Terra, estava sentado na cama que dividia com o ex-terrorista, e esboçava um sorriso desafiador, apesar de estar um pouco esbaforido por ter guardado um pouco antes de Wufei entrar alguns documentos que lia, e seu óculos de leitura no seu criado mudo.

- Falou alguma coisa?

- Eu... – diante da expressão serena de Treize, Wufei só pode dar entre ombros e dizer - Deixa para lá.

E deixando para lá também, o motivo que o levou a aquele quarto, Wufei se deita na cama pondo sua cabeça no colo de Treize.

- Não importa quanto tempo passe, ainda não acredito que esteja aqui.

- Espero que não esteja decepcionado.

- Nem brinque com isso, quase fiquei louco quando a guerra acabou e aquilo... Aquilo tinha acontecido... Eu... É incrível. Eu nunca pensei que você podia ter sobrevivido, como alguém poderia imaginar que você para escapar tenha feito...

- Shhh – Treize silencia Wufei – já acabou, e eu estou aqui, do seu lado.

- Eu sei, mas ainda acho que devia contar para Zechs ou Marimeia.

- Eu não quero voltar ainda, sou uma figura importante, por mais que os homens falem que vivemos em uma época de paz, a guerra mora no coração de cada ser humano, situações como as que passamos não custam muito a se repetir, não gostaria que tudo o que passamos voltasse a acontecer.

- Não se pode passar o resto da vida se escondendo.

- Há há há, ora, eu não estou escondido – Treize puxa o corpo de Wufei mais para cima e assim pode tomar sua boca depois de dizer – só estou garantindo que minhas férias acumuladas por tanto tempo de serviços prestados, não sejam interrompidas.

E se esquecendo de jantares, toalhas e o mundo lá fora, Wufei se entregou a Treize mais uma vez, e se entregaria de novo e de novo e de novo, por todo o tempo que puderem garantir, nesse santuário ilusório que construíram, sob as ruínas de uma antiga guerra.

Seus corpos, marcados por uma vida que impedia antigamente que se tocassem, agora pertenciam um ao outro. O desejo de Wufei para a paz na Terra e entre todas as colônias era o mais egoísta possível, pois só assim poderiam ficar juntos.

Depois que conseguira cansar o chinês, da sua maneira, a ponto de até faze-lo esquecer do jantar e a pobre chaleira que apitava desesperada na cozinha havia horas, Treize acomoda o corpo de seu amado contra seu peito, e acendendo a luminária de seu criado-mudo volta a pegar os papeis que analisava antes.

- A guerra está no coração de cada ser humano meu amado chinês, e eu sou uma figura importante neste mundo em que vivemos. – acaricia a face angelical que ressonava calmamente – desta vez farei direito, farei pensando em cada detalhe, e enfim eu sei que terei você de meu lado.

A noite se estendeu calma e entre pensamentos de guerra e sonhos com a paz, o ultimo representante acordado do casal, solta um bocejo depois de algumas horas de leitura, e apagando a luminária se acomoda na cama beijando a face do chinês e se deixando levar pelo sono.

O futuro guarda surpresas para quem dormia naquela cama, mas querendo se prender ao presente que se encontravam, eles dormiam calmamente, tendo como aquele que os embala, o som da utopia que chamam de felicidade.

-

**FIM.  
****-**

**

* * *

**

**Notas da Autora**:

Weel, eu sei que ta curto, mas a idéia desse epílogo, era apenas mostrar que os G-boys estavam bem, que Wufei não guardava nenhuma magoa de Duo e Heero, e o mesmo podendo-se dizer do casal para Wufei.

Acho que dei bem a entender quem era o misterioso líder do grupo inconveniente que está ameaçando os Preventers... Não?

Olha, eu tentei, mas tentei mesmo colocar um final plenamente feliz para Wufei (no final das contas ele nem sabe que está acobertando um futuro inimigo em potencial dos Preventrs) mas a idéia de um Treize Kusherenada conformado, escondido do mundo em um apartamento esperando todo dia nosso Wufei chegar era de uma personalidade tãaaao OOC, que eu tive que botar algumas minhocas na cabeça desse belíssimo homem, afinal, Treize é o homem da "Historia", seja participando ativamente ou a observando de perto enquanto manipula as cordas dos outros personagens.

E eu não tenho intenções de fazer continuações. (vocês podem respirar aliviadas) Apesar de ter deixado uma boa brecha, acho que não teria muito sentido tocar essa estória para frente. Por isso garotas, cruzem seus dedinhos e deixo para a imaginação de vocês por quanto tempo mais o nosso Wuffy terá seus dias de paz.

_**Wufei: **_INJUSTIÇA!!!!  
_**Luana:**_ Nossa chinês, eu não sabia que você queria tanto uma continuação (olhinhos marejados de emoção)  
_**Wufei:**_ Não é isso onna, só não acho justo eu ter que ficar preso a essa palhaçada de fic até o final e o Barton e o Winner nem darem as caras no epílogo.  
_**Luana**_: É verdade, eles nem apareceram, mas aposto que os fofinhos têm suas razões.  
_**Quatre:**_ - (voz vinda de longe) – Vamos Trowaaaa, ainda faltam 25 quartos.  
_**Trowa:**_ - ( voz não muito distante da ultima) – Calma Quatre, eu só fui pegar emprestado as algemas da Aninha.  
_**Wufei:**_ Realmente, altas razões (revira os olhos.)  
_**Treize:**_ Se quiser eu também posso te dar algumas razões (segurando as correntes que pegou gentilmente emprestado de Blanxe.)  
_**Wufei:**_ Seria uma desonra as leitoras não aceitar (baba escorrendo enquanto se deixa guiar.)  
_**Luana:**_ Desonra, sei... Bem, por hoje é só, espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
